Le papillon
by titinana
Summary: Une rencontre,un regard, une impression de déjà vu... Se peut-il qu'ils se connaissent? Un Bella/Edward All humans
1. chapitre 1

**Voici le chapitre réédité...enfin!! J'ai enfin réussi à trouver le problème donc voili voilou!! Je vais aussi rééditer les chapitres 2 et 3.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Un...Deux...Trois...Trois verres vides s'étalaient sur le comptoir devant le regard brillant de Bella Swan.

Elle soupira afin de réguler sa respiration qui s'emballait et ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Des images de lui avec elle lui revinrent en mémoire et ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête? souffla-t-elle, essuyant rageusement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Avec du recul, tout semblait si clair désormais. Jessica et ses décolletés tapageurs, ses jambes interminables, ses poses provocantes à chaque fois que Mike était à l'appartement.

Et son jeu avait fonctionné à merveille...car il était tombé dans ses bras. Lui son petit ami avec sa colocataire.

L'image de leur étreinte ne cessait de hanter son esprit et son estomac se retourna, prêt à rejeter ses trois tequilas frappées.

Bella se souvint de sa torpeur à la vue de leurs deux corps enlacés puis de la tristesse qui l'a envahi...Du regard horrifié de Mike quand il a pris conscience de sa présence, d'elle courant à perdre haleine hors de l'appartement, de lui la saisissant par le bras lui assénant de plates excuses, des mots d'amour, que Jessica n'était rien pour lui...D'elle se dégageant furieusement de l'étreinte du jeune homme...D'elle le giflant violemment.

Et voilà qu'elle était là, accoudée au comptoir de ce bar miteux du centre ville de New York. Sa journée avait été épouvantable et elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, de s'intoxiquer pour oublier...Oui oublier...

Bella Swan, brillante étudiante d'Histoire de l'Art à l'Université de Brighton venait d'être lâchement trompée par son copain Mike Newton avec sa colocataire Jessica Cane.

A cette pensée qui résumait si bien sa misérable vie, Bella fut prise d'un fou rire hystérique s'attirant les regards étonnés des quelques clients qui peuplaient le bar.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était célibataire et qu'elle se rendrait seule, sans cavalier au mariage de sa meilleure amie qui se tenait dans une semaine...

« Quelle chance!!!Sa pouvait pas mieux tomber » pensa-t-elle ironiquement, tentant de calmer en vain son hilarité quand soudain une voix grave et suave lui parvint aux oreilles....

* * *

La nuit à New York était synonyme pour certains de dangers, pour d'autres de sorties en tous genres mais pour Edward Cullen elle était synonyme d'apaisement et il en avait furieusement besoin en ce moment.

Il vivait à cent à l'heure et il avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait.

Depuis son entrée au Conservatoire de Milan à l'âge de quatorze ans ans, sa vie n'était plus que piano, concerts, récitals à travers le monde. Paris, Vienne, Berlin, New York...

Il respira à fond l'air pur de la nuit, s'enivrant de cette paix nocturne qui lui était offerte.

Combien de mois n'avait-il pas vu sa famille? Trop à son goût mais il avait promis à sa sœur Alice qu'il serait présent à son mariage.

Il ne pouvait pas manquer cela mais surtout quand il était chez lui entouré de sa famille, il redevenait Edward, simplement Edward et non le pianiste de renom qu'il était devenu.

Certes il pouvait encore passer inaperçu pour la plupart des gens mais les inconditionnels le reconnaissaient dans la rue et cela lui pesait parfois.

Edward jouait du piano car il était un passionné mais cette célébrité qu'il acquérissait petit à petit le tétanisait, le rendant nerveux.

Cela faisait prés de quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas composé une note...Tout ce tourbillon médiatique était entrain de détruire sa passion et c'était pour cette raison qu'à la fin de son concert de ce soir, il avait confié à son agent son intention d'arrêter pendant un certain temps la musique.

Il lui avait fais part de son improductivité, de sa crainte par rapport à cette soudaine célébrité qui empiétait sur sa passion mais son agent lui avait rappelé ses autres engagements, ses autres concerts à venir. Edward lui avait alors répondu qu'il pouvait tous les annuler car il était dans l'incapacité de toucher à une touche de piano puis il s'en était allé.

Le son de sa sonnerie de portable retentit soudain, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées et il éteignit rageusement le téléphone quand il reconnut le nom de son agent sur l'écran.

Il avait besoin de vivre sa vie, de revoir sa famille, de se retrouver...

Tournant la tête, Edward aperçut un bar presque désert et décida d'y rentrer pour boire un verre. Il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin d'alcool mais il avait besoin de se sentir connecté avec le monde extérieur.

Nonchalamment, le jeune homme prit place au comptoir et commanda une bière avant qu'un rire cristallin ne résonne tout prés de lui. Un son d'une beauté incroyable...

Suivant les éclats de rire, il aperçut une jeune femme brune dont le visage était caché contre le bois du comptoir. Ses épaules tressautaient sous son fou rire et instinctivement, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Edward.

- Apparemment vous avez l'alcool joyeux. dit-il en buvant une gorgée de bière.

A ses paroles, le rire de la jeune femme se tut instantanément et Bella releva rapidement la tête, l'air gêné. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent comme des aimants.

Vert émeraude...C'était la couleur de ses prunelles et Bella en fut toute retournée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que ces yeux ne lui étaient pas inconnus. La jeune femme ignorait où et quand elle avait déjà croisé ce regard émeraude mais il lui paraissait familier.

Son sentiment de déjà vu se renforça quand elle crut percevoir le même trouble dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Se connaissaient-ils? S'étaient-ils déjà croisés?

Le temps semblait suspendu...Leurs regards étaient happés sans qu'ils ne sachent la raison et Edward en était troublé. Ces grands yeux couleur chocolat qui le dévisageaient, qui lui semblaient si familiers....Mais où les avaient-ils déjà vu?

Cette question ne cessait de tourbillonner dans son esprit mais la réponse ne lui parvenait pas. Pourtant...

- Et vous? demanda Bella en détournant les yeux, rompant du même fait le contact.

Le son de sa voix arracha Edward à sa contemplation et il ne sut ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Pardon? dit-il bouleversé par l'effet étrange que lui procurait la jeune femme.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire avant de répondre :

- Je vous demandais si vous aussi vous aviez l'alcool heureux car ce n'est pas trop mon cas à vrai dire.

Edward nota la tristesse poindre dans la voix de la jeune femme à ses derniers mots. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses verres vides, son doigt passant négligemment sur le rebord. Il ne sut pourquoi mais savoir la jeune femme souffrir l'insupportait.

- Je crois que l'alcool est rarement heureux quand on est seul. répondit Edward en buvant une autre gorgée de bière.

L'alcool lui piqua un peu la gorge, enivrant un peu plus ses sens. Il en avait besoin pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi était-il si attiré par cette inconnue?

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous. souffla Bella en posant de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

Il ne la regardait pas alors elle le détailla à son insu. Ses cheveux cuivrés négligemment désordonnés, sa mâchoire puissante, son nez droit, sa bouche plus qu'invitante...

A cette pensée, Bella sentit ses joues rougir. Elle venait d'avoir le cœur brisé et voilà qu'elle s'amourachait du premier venu.

« Tu es folle ma pauvre Bella »pensa-t-elle avant de poser un billet sur le comptoir et de quitter le bar.

Mais alors qu'elle descendait de son tabouret, elle faillit s'étaler de tout son long avant qu'une main salvatrice ne la rattrape et Bella croisa pour la deuxième fois les yeux émeraude de l'inconnu.

Il était si prés d'elle qu'elle sentit son odeur si masculine l'envahir et cette soudaine attirance qu'elle tentait de réprimer refit surface comme une tornade.

- Vous partez déjà ? fit-il d'une voix rauque qui la fit frissonner.

- Hum...Oui...Je ne me sens pas très répondit Bella après un moment, la tête baissée.

La réponse de la jeune femme décevit Edward. Il ne la connaissait que depuis à peine une heure et pourtant il ressentait déjà le besoin de sa présence...comme si il l'avait toujours attendu.

Il ne voulait pas déjà la quitter.

- Je vous raccompagne alors. proposa-t-il devant le regard surpris de Bella. Il se fait tard, ce ne serait pas prudent...rajouta-t-il pour se justifier.

La jeune femme acquiesça après un moment et poussa la porte du bar. Bella ne sut ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Elle ne connaissait ce jeune homme que depuis peu...à peine une heure et pourtant elle ressentait un sentiment de sécurité à ses côtés...comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

Il se tenait prés d'elle silencieux, les mains dans les poches .Bella osa lui jeter un coup d'œil et nota son apaisement sur son visage mystérieux.

Il était si fascinant à regarder, si beau qu'elle s'emmêla les pieds mais Edward la rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Sa maladresse, sûrement amplifiée par l'alcool, l'attendrissait et lui rappelait étrangement une petite fille qu'il avait connue il y a fort longtemps.

En fait, tout en la jeune femme lui rappelait cette petite fille brune aux yeux noisette qu'il avait connue durant son enfance. Edward ne sut pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'être en face d'elle après toutes ces années.

Dix ans...Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Il savait qu'elle était toujours en contact avec sa sœur jumelle Alice mais il n'avait jamais eus le courage de reprendre de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait quitté Forks.

Edward s'était toujours refusé de l'appeler ou de lui écrire car il ne voulait pas connaître sa nouvelle vie, ses nouveaux amis...Toute cette vie dont il ne faisait plus partie.

- Oh désolé.fit Bella en se cramponnant au manteau du jeune homme pour se redresser. Je suis d'une maladresse maladive.

La voix de Bella le sortit de ses pensées et il lui sourit, ne pouvant chasser de son esprit cette troublante ressemblance.

- Ce n'est pas grave. répondit Edward d'un air amusé. Je trouve ça même assez comique.

- Contente de vous faire rire. se rembrunit Bella en reprenant son chemin.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas où aller et il était hors de question qu'elle rejoigne son appartement.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter sa colocataire et son ex petit ami alors elle fit ce qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable...

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. avoua Bella sans oser regarder le jeune homme. Je..Non laissez tomber. rajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air triste. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas. répliqua rapidement Edward, s'attirant le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Au contraire...

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes et Bella eut l'impression que c'était lui...Lui son ami d'enfance quand elle vivait à Forks...Cet ami qui avait brutalement rompu tout contact avec elle et qu'elle allait sûrement revoir au mariage de sa meilleure amie.

En ce moment, sa vie était tout sauf facile...

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous héberger pour la nuit. proposa Edward après un moment, surpris de sa propre audace.

Il sentit ses joues rosir faiblement devant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme. Il pensa qu'il l'avait fais fuir avant d'apercevoir son hochement de tête.

- D'accord. répondit Bella, les joues rouges. Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger...

- Vous ne me dérangez en rien. la coupa Edward un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, les joues en feu avant de détourner le regard.

Que lui arrivait-il? Ce n'était pas du tout dans son habitude d'accepter de dormir chez une personne qu'elle ne connaissait à peine, de surcroit quand il s'agissait d'un homme...

Mais sa brutale rupture avec Mike lui avait fais prendre conscience qu'elle était trop raisonnable, trop sage et que c'était sûrement pour ces raisons qu'il l'avait trompé avec Jessica.

Sa colocataire était si explosive, si excentrique, si sexy...Tout le contraire d'elle.

Cependant, Bella sentait son courage la quitter petit à petit quand soudain un coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel sombre de New York et qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux.

Elle n'eut le temps de dire un mot qu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme serrer la sienne et la forcer à le suivre.

Des coups de klaxon retentirent au moment où ils traversaient la grande avenue et Bella éclata de rire, tout de suite suivie par son compagnon d'infortune. Edward ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre rire et accéléra l'allure quand il reconnut l'hôtel où il logeait.

A bout de souffle, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le luxueux hall de l'hôtel, dérapant parfois sur le sol impeccablement ciré. Les deux jeunes gens éclataient de rire en se cramponnant l'un à l'autre avant de se précipiter dans l'ascenseur.

Bella était à bout de souffle mais avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, fatiguée mais étrangement heureuse malgré le coup dur qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de rire encore et encore. L'alcool lui montait certainement à la tête.

Sa main dans celle de l'inconnu, Bella le suivit dans le couloir chaudement éclairé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, d'humer son parfum si enivrant qui lui embrouillait l'esprit.

Le jeune femme ne se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'inconnu qu'au moment où il alluma la lumière, créant une atmosphère tamisée et soudain, elle frissonna.

Il était derrière elle; elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et Bella dut se mordre la lévre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Edward posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il la sentit réprimer un frisson.

- Je vous débarrasse? glissa-t-il à son oreille, enivré par son délicat parfum fleuri. Ce serait dommage que vous tombiez malade.

Il sentit la jeune femme hocher faiblement la tête et lui enleva lentement sa veste trempée. Edward eut le souffle coupé en découvrant le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait et qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Dejà que celle du jeune homme était très productive...

Il ne savait pourquoi mais il la désirait follement...Il désirait une inconnue.

Edward tenta de calmer cette attirance aussi soudaine que violente, en vain. Il lui avait proposé de l'héberger et non d'assouvir ses désirs.

Bella se retourna la respiration haletante, leurs deux corps se frôlant. Elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans l'émeraude de ceux du jeune homme et découvrit ce désir brûler au fond de ses prunelles...Son désir pour elle.

Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle prit peur devant le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

Ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant...Un désir si fort, un besoin viscéral de le toucher, de l'embrasser...Une pure attraction physique.

Bella secoua faiblement la tête, tentant vainement de se ressaisir, de se raisonner mais en avait-elle réellement envie?

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Bella Swan ne voulait pas être raisonnable. Elle voulait se laisser porter par ses plus profonds instincts, vivre pleinement sa vie sans barrières ni limites et l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines lui donna le courage de poser sa main sur le buste de l'inconnu.

Il frissonna et Bella sourit faiblement. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient dangereusement, son parfum l'envahissant de toutes parts et elle remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque.

Edward était subjugué par les yeux noisette de la jeune femme quand soudain il frissonna, tétanisé.

Elle avait posé sa main sur lui, sur son torse et il sentit ses doigts délicats remonter le long de ses pectoraux pour atterrir sur sa nuque, se mêlant à ses mèches dégoulinantes de pluie.

Edward ne pouvait nier la douceur, la chaleur de cette caresse qui était tout sauf anodine pour lui. Son désir vainement refoulé le submergea de nouveau, occultant sa raison.

Cette jeune femme l'obnubilait totalement...Jamais il n'avait connu ça auparavant. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir d'elle; il avait l'impression de la connaître...

Tout en elle lui semblait familier; surtout ses yeux noisette, réminiscence d'un passé si lointain...

Soudain, Edward fronça les sourcils.

_Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle?_

Il savait par Alice qu'elle habitait à New York alors cette idée n'était pas totalement farfelue...

Bella prit subitement peur quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils, prêt à ouvrir la bouche.

_Que se passait-il ?_

Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment magique prenne fin alors elle posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres étrangement chaudes, le coupant dans son élan.

Il était magnifique, les cheveux dégoulinants de pluie quelques mèches lui tombant sur les yeux.

Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait ressenti une telle attirance mais il y avait aussi autre chose...Une chose dont elle ignorait la provenance...Son regard pénétrant, ses yeux émeraude...

Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître.

Bella secoua la tête devant le regard intrigué du jeune homme et Edward comprit.

Pas de mots, pas de questions...Juste une nuit et elle l'embrassa.

Ce fut aussi léger qu'une plume...Un effleurement, un frôlement de lèvres qui incendia les sens du jeune homme.

Edward voulait plus...Il avait senti son parfum, apprécié la douceur de sa bouche; désormais il voulait goûter à sa saveur.

Son souffle enivrant venait gentiment titiller ses lèvres, ses doigts jouaient avec ses mèches tombant sur sa nuque et timidement, il sentit sa langue chaude et humide parcourir les contours de sa bouche.

Edward frissonna à ce contact avant de sauvagement prendre possession des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme, tout contrôle ayant disparu.

Sa saveur un peu piquante vint titiller sa langue, enhardissant le jeune homme et il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure brune et mouillée, approfondissant le baiser.

Bella gémit, surprise par tant de fougue mais surtout par le plaisir qui la submergeait par vague.

Elle brulait à chaque effleurement de langue, à chaque frôlement de ses doigts dans ses cheveux...

Elle était toute pantelante à son contact, à son baiser si...fou, si bon qu'elle en perdait la tête.

Jamais Bella n'avait connu une telle passion. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et pourtant un simple baiser, une simple caresse de sa part lui faisait tout oublier.

Mike et ses baisers possessifs, baveux...Mike et ses caresses rugueuses n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Tout en cet inconnu était doux, sensuel et provoquait chez la jeune femme une fougue qu'elle ne se connaissait pas...

Soudain, un feulement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Bella quand elle sentit la langue chaude du jeune homme quitter sa bouche et descendre lentement à son cou si sensible.

Edward suivit les contours de sa fine mâchoire puis la ligne courbe de son cou, titillant la peau juste en dessous de son oreille.

Bella renforça sa poigne dans les cheveux cuivrés du jeune homme, il l'attira brutalement à lui et ils gémirent à la sensation de leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre...

Leurs souffles s'accéléraient dangereusement, leurs peaux se cherchaient...

Le long manteau d'Edward se trouva à terre, dévoilant son torse parfaitement dessiné, sous sa chemise blanche rendue transparente par la pluie.

Bella avait le souffle coupé, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour admirer sa musculature alors elle fit courir ses doigts sur la chemise trempée du jeune homme, parcourant les vallées de muscles.

Edward trembla sous sa caresse et passa la barrière de son débardeur, longeant les courbes de son dos. Ce fut au tour de Bella de trembler et il esquissa un sourire, effleurant son épaule dénudée de ses lèvres.

La tension était à son paroxysme, le besoin de posséder l'autre devint vital...

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans un ballet sensuel, leurs dents se heurtèrent parfois sous la passion qui les animait.

Edward enleva rapidement le débardeur de la jeune femme, Bella fit voler en éclats les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant la puissance de son buste.

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable que devant le regard brillant et obscurci de l'inconnu qui glissait pudiquement sur elle. Pourtant paradoxalement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien et en sécurité que devant ces yeux là.

Bella se sentait belle tout simplement. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé comme cela...avec un désir si pur pas bestial comme Mike avait pu avoir.

Edward glissa une main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, la rapprochant avant de poser son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

Dieu qu'elle était magnifique...Elle ne se doutait pas de sa beauté et de l'image sexy qu'elle renvoyait autour d'elle. Une beauté simple sans fioritures...Une beauté naturelle qui subjuguait littéralement Edward.

Des filles il en avait connu et depuis qu'il était devenu une star montante, des filles il en avait côtoyé mais jamais elles n'avaient dégagé une telle beauté pure. Elles étaient pour la plupart si superficielles, si préoccupées par leur image...mais pas elle.

Inconsciemment, Edward laissa glisser un doigt sur la bretelle du soutien gorge de la jeune femme et stoppa brutalement son geste quand il en prit conscience. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas la brusquer...

Pas de mots, pas de questions...Juste une nuit.

Bella posa sa main sur les doigts du jeune homme et les guida sur son sein, l'autorisant par ce geste à continuer sa progression.

Oui elle désirait plus...Elle voulait plus...Elle le voulait lui.

Pas de mots, pas de questions...Juste une nuit.

Pourtant Bella aurait voulu prononcer un mot, lui demander juste son nom pour avoir cette impression qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement des étrangers...que ce moment ne serait pas juste une _seule _nuit.

Bella avait une furieuse envie de pleurer mais elle refoula ses larmes, juste au moment où Edward l'embrassa, la plaquant violemment contre le mur.

La passion l'embrasa de nouveau, chassant sa mélancolie et elle s'enivra de la peau douce de son amant, des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

L'évidence de son désir pour elle était à découvert à présent. Son entrejambe dure était pressée contre le bas de son ventre et Bella gémit à ce contact. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle en avait mal.

Edward agrippa brusquement ses fesses et la souleva aisément contre le mur, atteignant de ce fait la rondeur de ses seins voilés par son corsage immaculé.

Délicatement, il les embrassa enivré par la saveur sucrée de sa peau, mêlée aux gouttelettes de pluie qui s'échappaient de sa longue chevelure brune.

Bella soupira de plaisir à la sensation de sa langue sur ses seins, léchant par ci par là les perles de pluie qui erraient sur sa poitrine.

Le tonnerre, la pluie qui faisait rage dehors...Rien n'existait pour elle à part lui...encore lui.

Elle l'avait dans la peau.

Soudain sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle sentit les bretelles de son soutien gorge glisser le long de ses épaules, dévoilant une partie intime de sa personne.

Ses joues se colorèrent instantanément mais le regard tendre du jeune homme la rassura. Bella pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il la trouvait belle.

Délicatement, sans lâcher ses prunelles sombres du regard, Edward la déposa sur le grand lit moelleux de la chambre d'hôtel. Il la vit s'allonger sans le quitter des yeux, une main errant sur son torse avant de remonter à sa nuque, l'attirant à elle.

Edward scrutait l'expression de ses traits, y cherchant un quelconque doute ou rejet mais à son grand soulagement, son beau visage était détendu, serein.

Bella lui caressa la joue, son souffle reprenant un rythme erratique avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

Instantanément, le baiser s'enflamma, leurs corps ondulant à la recherche de plus de contact, de plus de fusion...

Dans une frénésie démesurée, ils enlevèrent les dernières barrières à leur passion se débattant avec les boutons de jeans, la petite culotte en dentelle, le boxer qui tirebouchonne aux chevilles.

Et le point de non retour arriva...enfin.

Tendrement, l'émeraude de ses yeux plongé dans ceux de la jeune femme, Edward plongea en elle gémissant à la douce pression qu'il ressentait.

Bella ne put que lui répondre tellement son corps vibrait en symbiose avec le sien...Une symbiose qui lui paraissait si _naturelle _et son sentiment se renforça quand elle aperçut ce même trouble dans les yeux de son amant d'une nuit.

C'était si naturel que cela en était bouleversant surtout pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas...

Edward la pénétra une nouvelle fois, tentant de contrôler ses ardeurs mais ses ongles plantés dans ses omoplates accentuèrent la pression et il lâcha prise.

Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent et Bella ne put retenir son cri de plaisir.

Son corps claquait contre le matelas, ses hanches rencontraient les siennes en rythme, leurs corps étroitement enlacés étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et elle agrippa furieusement les draps en satin, se cambrant sous la déferlante de plaisir qui la submergeait.

Edward grogna à cette nouvelle pression et étouffa son râle dans le cou de la jeune femme. D'une main ferme, il releva une de ses jambes satinées sur sa hanche et approfondit leur fusion....

Bella se mordit la lèvre, tentant en vain de contrôler ses cris mais c'était si bon qu'elle céda....

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit soudain, son souffle se coupa et son corps se crispa.

Edward enlaça ses doigts aux siens et Bella lâcha prise, serrant si fort sa main sous la force de son orgasme...Son premier orgasme.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les méandres de la jouissance et retomba sur elle, à bout de souffle.

Leurs cœurs martelaient leurs poitrines, leurs souffles se calmèrent petit à petit et le sommeil les emporta au rythme du vent et de la pluie qui sifflaient à la fenêtre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre 2 réedité. Ne reste plus que le chapitre 3...**

* * *

Un papillon....Voilà tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, de cette nuit magique...

Edward n'avait pas osé lui demander son nom, leur aventure devant rester unique pourtant ses lèvres lui avaient brûlé toute la nuit.

Il se souvenait de son corps svelte détendu sous les draps, de ses cheveux bruns éparpillés autour d'elle. Aussi légèrement qu'une plume, il avait dégagé son doux visage le détaillant avec attention.

Edward voulait graver chaque trait, chaque expression de son visage...Ses lèvres pulpeuses couleur rose bonbon, ses sourcils finement dessinés, son tout petit nez si adorable...

Mais surtout, il aurait tellement voulu plonger de nouveau dans la profondeur de ses prunelles noisette, qu'elle le regarde sans peur ni honte et regrets...Il aurait tellement voulu avoir cette occasion de lire dans ses yeux, de savoir si cette nuit l'avait autant troublé que lui.

Cependant elle était partie avant son réveil et il ne lui restait plus que ce papillon en souvenir...

Ce fameux papillon tatoué dans le bas de son dos, marque si sexy sur son corps si innocent.

A cette pensée, Edward soupira. Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que cette fabuleuse nuit s'était passée et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de sa tête. La jeune femme ne cessait de le hanter nuit et jour...

Il se revit retourner sa chambre d'hôtel de long en large à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur elle mais rien ne subsistait de son furtif passage, comme si cette nuit n'avait été qu'un simple rêve...

Un rêve qu'il espérait follement qu'il se reproduise mais pour cela il faudrait qu'ils se croisent de nouveau....

A cette pensée, Edward secoua la tête, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Jamais il ne la reverra...Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Un soupir nerveux se fit entendre à ses côtés, l'arrachant à ses pensées et Edward se tourna vers Jasper, le futur marié.

Le jeune blond était tendu, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures impeccablement cirées dans l'attente impatiente de l'arrivée de sa jeune épouse.

Tous les invités attendaient également la venue de la jeune femme, les yeux braqués vers la somptueuse maison des Cullen.

Le jardin de la propriété avait été aménagé pour l'occasion...Un tapis de fleurs blanches recouvrait le chemin qu'allait emprunter la jeune mariée pour se rendre à l'autel ainsi qu'une tonnelle qui abriterait le repas de la réception.

Edward pouvait sentir la nervosité de son fidèle ami...Jasper aimait tellement sa sœur et cet amour durait depuis le lycée déjà. Ce mariage était le symbole de cet amour qui les unissait.

Le jeune homme enviait parfois son ami d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur mais surtout de vivre une vie normale loin de la foule et des projecteurs...

Quand aura-t-il cette chance lui aussi?

Soudain, les violons retentirent de leur doux grésillement et Jasper releva vivement la tête, les yeux rivés vers l'allée de fleurs blanches.

La cérémonie allait enfin débuter et une jeune femme brune apparut, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains...

* * *

Le son reconnaissable du violon résonna soudain et Bella sursauta sous le cri d'Alice qui la poussait vivement dehors.

- Vite Bella!!! s'écria-t-elle la panique pointant dans ses yeux marron.

- Oui j'y vais. répliqua la jeune brune un sourire aux lèvres. Déstresse Lily.

- Que je déstresse? fit Alice, les yeux écarquillés. C'est le jour de mon mariage, comment veux tu que je sois détendue? rajouta la jeune mariée avant d'entendre la musique continuer sur sa lancée. Allez dépêche toi sinon tu vas louper ton entrée.

- Oui chef!! rit Bella avant d'enfin consentir à sortir de la maison.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, la jeune femme s'engagea sur l'allée de pétales blancs, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher du haut de ses talons.

Ses joues se colorèrent faiblement quand elle prit conscience de tous ces regards rivés sur elle....et son souffle se coupa quand elle reconnut ces yeux émeraude.

Ces yeux qui la hantaient sans cesse depuis cette chaude nuit d'ivresse....

Il était là, séduisant dans son smoking noir agrémenté d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate assortie...Il était là, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans les siens, l'incrédulité et la surprise tourbillonnant au fond de ses prunelles.

Bella sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses jambes trembloter devant l'horreur de la situation dont elle prenait insidieusement conscience...et elle vit dans les yeux du jeune homme la même trame se jouer dans sa tête.

Alice les avait prévenu à chacun que leur ami d'enfance perdu serait le témoin du mariage...Edward celui de Jasper et Bella celui de la jeune femme.

Mais jamais ils n'auraient cru que cet ami aurait pu être cet amant d'une nuit...Cet amant qu'ils ne pouvaient oublier.

Les joues en feu, Bella se posta en face d'Edward détournant délibérément le regard. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder, lui son ami d'enfance...Lui cet homme qui l'avait hypnotisé en un seul regard.

Bon Dieu après toutes ces années, elle le revoyait enfin...Edward Cullen son ami d'enfance quand elle vivait à Forks.

Désormais tout semblait si clair...Cette ressemblance, cette impression familière qu'elle avait ressentie auprès de l'inconnu...Tout la ramenait à son ami d'enfance...Edward.

Elle se souvenait du trio qu'ils formaient...Edward, Alice et elle...Un trio soudé, inséparable. Enfin c'était ce qu'avait cru Bella car quand son père Charlie avait été muté à la police centrale de New York, Edward s'était soudainement montré distant avec elle avant de définitivement couper les ponts.

Bella, du haut de ses douze ans à l'époque, n'avait pas compris son brutal changement d'attitude et elle ne le comprenait toujours pas.

Il lui avait fais tant de mal en l'ignorant du jour au lendemain, déjà que de quitter Forks, Alice et lui avaient été un déchirement pour elle.

Edward ne pouvait quitter Bella des yeux, une expression choquée sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là mais surtout que c'était _elle_...Elle cette jeune femme qui l'avait tant troublé.

Pourtant c'était bien elle...Edward la reconnaitrait n'importe où malgré qu'elle paraissait différente.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon torsadé une mèche lui voilant le visage, ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés et elle portait une sublime robe bleu nuit en satin qui flattait ses courbes parfaites.

Edward aurait tellement voulu lui parler mais une boule lui coinçait la gorge.

Que dire après tant d'années de silence? Que dire après cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble?

Cette nuit qui avait lié deux étrangers dans une chambre d'hôtel...Deux étrangers qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

Soudain des exclamations retentirent, arrachant Edward à ses pensées et le jeune homme aperçut sa sœur au bras de son père Carlisle. Il sourit. Alice était magnifique dans sa longue robe blanche à volants, un voile lui couvrant la tête.

Il vit les larmes de sa mère Esmée, le sourire brillant de Jasper à la vue de son être aimé...et il sentit la tension qui émanait de Bella quand l'échange des alliances débuta.

Fuyant toujours son regard, elle donna la bague à Alice, il fit de même avec Jasper et les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent sous les exclamations et les applaudissements des convives...

* * *

Le son lointain de la musique lui parvenait aux oreilles, la berçant doucement. En rythme, ses pieds nus produisaient des vaguelettes dans l'eau fraîche du lac qui bordait la propriété des Cullen.

La nuit était tombée sur Forks et assise sur le ponton, Bella contemplait les milliers d'étoiles qui constellaient le ciel, tentant en vain de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers Edward et cette nuit torride qu'ils avaient partagée. Bella se souvenait trop bien de ses grandes mains qui flattaient ses courbes, de son parfum musqué qui l'envoutait totalement...

Merde elle avait couché avec son ami d'enfance...et elle rêvait de recommencer. Cette conclusion lui donna envie de boire un verre...D'oublier cette nuit, cette pensée.

Bella souffla un bon coup et son esprit divagua des années en arrière...quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille et qu'elle jouait dans cette même maison avec Edward et Alice. Elle entendait encore leurs rires d'enfants insouciants, leurs batailles d'eau prés du lac...

A ces souvenirs, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres mais c'était si loin désormais. Elle et Alice avaient toujours gardé contact toutes ces années mais avec Edward ils étaient devenus des étrangers; et le fait qu'ils aient passé une nuit ensemble ne changerait rien à cela.

Bella revit les regards appuyés du jeune homme durant le dîner, toute son attention tournée vers elle et elle qui ne faisait que le fuir...Elle le fuyait depuis ce fameux matin où elle avait réalisé qu'il était prés d'elle...nu, où tous les deux étaient nus sous les draps.

Pourtant elle avait été soulagée quand elle avait réalisé qu'il était venu seul au mariage de sa sœur.

Malgré tous les sermons qu'elle se répétait, Bella ne pouvait nier cette attirance qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Edward. Tout son être quémandait son contact, cette fusion dont elle était devenue dépendante...

Soudain Bella sursauta à l'entente d'une voix...Sa voix basse et grave, qui était juste derrière elle.

- Je te trouve enfin...

* * *

Edward scrutait la foule des convives à sa recherche mais rien. Bella n'était pas là.

Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'elle était partie mais chassa cette idée. Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça sans le dire à Alice et vue la joie de sa sœur, Bella devait être encore là.

Il se souvenait de son hystérie quand elle lui avait annoncé la venue de la jeune femme. Elle était si heureuse que sa meilleure amie soit présente à son mariage et lui s'était tendu. Il allait la revoir après tant d'années et cela l'avait rendu nerveux.

Cependant à présent, Edward était nerveux à l'idée que la jeune femme ne veuille plus le voir. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le fuyait, évitant de croiser son regard et après réflexion, son attitude était justifiée.

N'était-ce pas lui qui avait brisé leur amitié du jour au lendemain sans explications?

Et voilà qu'ils avaient couché ensemble sans se douter de leurs réelles identités.

Cependant auraient-ils sauté le pas s'ils avaient su leurs noms?

Edward ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il voulait être à ses côtés. Il voulait juste la sentir prés de lui, qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus de lui...

Il se souvenait trop bien du déchirement qu'il avait ressenti quand Bella était partie de Forks. Il avait eus l'impression, à ce moment là, qu'une partie de lui même lui avait été arrachée.

Une tape sur l'épaule le sortit de ses sombres pensées et Edward se tourna vers Emmet, son frère ainé. Ce dernier avait senti son trouble alors le jeune homme ne nia pas son état.

- Tu cherches ta belle? fit Emmet, les yeux rieurs. J'avoue que la petite Isabella de mes souvenirs a bien changé. rajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de son jeune frère.

Emmet étouffa son rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'Edward était si troublé par une fille et son regard continuellement fixé sur elle ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Tu ne devrais pas être auprès de Rosalie toi. rétorqua Edward en glissant intentionnellement le nom de sa fiancée dans la discussion.

- Elle danse alors je me suis dis: pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce cher Eddy.

Edward grogna pour toute réponse, les yeux scrutant une nouvelle fois la foule.

- Elle n'est pas là.lui dit Emmet après un moment. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le lac tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux?

Edward ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers le lac. Même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Enfin si...ils avaient couché ensemble.

Marchant le long de la berge, le jeune homme cherchait Bella et sa gorge se serra quand il la trouva enfin, assise sur le ponton.

Elle était magnifique et il sourit à cette énième remarque. Oui il la trouvait belle et son cœur s'accéléra.

Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand ses pieds se stoppèrent net. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'elle était là, Edward était tétanisé.

Et si elle le fuyait encore une fois? Et si ses yeux ne reflétaient que du dégout?

Si tel était le cas, le jeune homme doutait qu'il puisse le supporter. Alors que toute son adolescence il avait volontairement rayé Bella Swan de sa vie, voilà qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à lui parler, à être à ses côtés.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Edward la rejoignit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Il souffla un bon coup avant de lancer:

- Je te trouve enfin...

Bella sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui, surprise.

Il était là, la regardant intensément et elle attrapa brusquement ses escarpins avant de prendre la fuite. Elle était effrayée d'être seule avec lui, de perdre le contrôle mais surtout elle avait peur qu'il la fasse souffrir...une nouvelle fois.

Bella se souvenait encore des larmes qu'elle avait versées, de cette douleur déchirante dans sa poitrine. Son meilleur ami ne voulait plus la voir, ne voulait plus lui parler et voilà que maintenant, après dix ans de silence, il cherchait sa présence.

Edward la retint par le bras, la stoppant et elle se dégagea violemment, les yeux noirs.

- On peut parler non? fit le jeune homme devant l'air furieux de Bella.

- Parler? s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Tu veux parler après toutes ces années d'ignorance et de silence? Tu te fiches de moi là?!

La vanne avait lâché et toute la colère accumulée de Bella se déversait comme une rivière déchainée. Toutes ces années où elle avait pleuré Edward Cullen, où elle avait tenté de l'oublier refaisaient surface.

- Je suis désolé. répondit-il sincèrement après un moment.

Bella marqua un temps devant la sincérité du jeune homme mais la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé dix ans plus tôt reprit le dessus. Mais surtout, elle ignorait s'il s'excusait pour cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient partagée ou pour toutes ces années de silence....

- Je me fous de tes excuses Edward. lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Et Bella le contourna, dissimulant ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues mais il la retint une nouvelle fois.

- Je me suis comporté comme un parfait imbécile, je l'avoue. commença Edward en conservant son étreinte sur son bras. J'étais jeune et impulsif mais j'ai changé Bella...

- Tu as changé?! le coupa-t-elle d'un ton dur. Dis-moi quand tu as changé? Il y a deux minutes? Deux jours?...Une semaine? insista-t-elle en citant implicitement cette fameuse nuit. Pas une lettre, pas un coup de téléphone en dix ans Edward alors que tu savais que je vivais à New York. Si tu avais changé comme tu dis, tu m'aurais appelé ou essayé de reprendre contact avec moi mais rien. Tu n'as rien fais...

- M'aurais-tu accepté dans ta nouvelle vie si un matin je t'avais appelé? répliqua Edward sur la défensive. D'après les dires d'Alice, tu semblais si heureuse à New York. De nouveaux amis, des petits copains...Dis-moi quelle place tu m'aurais donné dans tout ça?

- Celle qui te revenait de avoua Bella, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Pour moi, tu étais toujours mon meilleur ami.

- Et maintenant?

Edward avait posé la question précipitamment mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait remarqué les frissons qui avaient parcouru Bella quand il l'avait touché.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui? Que cette nuit partagée l'ait autant bouleversé?

Si tel était le cas, il avait besoin de savoir. Edward ne pouvait plus rester sur ces incertitudes qui le consumaient petit à petit.

Il la voulait tout simplement....Il la voulait en tant qu'amie, que femme…en tant qu'amante.

Bella était estomaquée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

_Et maintenant?_

La question ne cessait de tourbillonner dans son esprit. C'était vrai, qu'étaient-ils maintenant?

Des étrangers? Des amis?...Des amants?

Se pouvait-il qu'Edward ressente la même chose qu'elle?

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Tout allait trop vite...En l'espace d'une semaine, elle avait été trompée par son copain de longue date, avait couché avec un inconnu et appris que cet inconnu était en fait son ami d'enfance.

Mais surtout, Bella prenait conscience de son cœur qui battait étrangement quand Edward était prés d'elle... Cet ami qui devenait au fil des jours bien plus que cela.

Il avait fallu d'une nuit pour que ses sentiments soient bouleversés à jamais.

Bella le regarda, ses joues inondées de larmes et au moment où Edward leva la main vers son visage, elle recula vivement.

- Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus. bredouilla-t-elle pour toute réponse et elle partit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 réedité...**

* * *

La douce mélodie des oiseaux résonna à ses oreilles et Bella s'éveilla doucement.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent sous l'agression des faibles rayons de soleil et elle s'étira tel un chat s'enfonçant davantage dans le moelleux du matelas.

Bella adorait ce lit où les draps sentaient bons la lavande....Elle adorait cette chambre qui avait vue sur les hautes montagnes qui entouraient Forks...

Elle adorait tout simplement cette maison...La maison de sa « _mamita _» comme elle l'aimait la nommer.

Pleins de souvenirs la submergèrent d'un coup...L'odeur des madeleines tout droit sorties du four, les aboiements de la chienne Terre Neuve Lutesse....Toutes ces sensations qui avaient bercé son enfance quand elle vivait encore à Forks.

Bella se souvenait encore que tous les mercredis elle venait ici, chez sa grand mère maternelle et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, sa tête pleine de souvenirs.

Cependant, son sourire se fana quand ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur la robe bleu nuit qu'elle portait la veille et qui gisait au pied du lit.

Se redressant, Bella flatta la douceur du tissu et le visage d'Edward occupa de nouveau son esprit.

Elle revit le regard blessé et perdu du jeune homme quand elle était partie précipitamment. Il avait semblé si abattu à cet instant pourtant elle avait fui encore une fois et était venue se réfugier chez sa grand mère, malgré les protestations d'Alice qui voulait qu'elle dorme sur place.

Il avait fallu un test d'alcoolémie négatif pour que sa meilleure amie daigne la laisser partir. Bella se souvenait encore de la mine un peu triste de la jeune femme quand elle s'était dirigée vers sa voiture et du pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas eus le choix...Elle avait besoin de calme, de repos et surtout de faire le vide dans sa tête ...De ne plus penser à Edward, d'être loin de lui. Car la source de tout ça c'était lui ou plutôt ces sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

_Et maintenant?_

La question du jeune homme ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Toute la nuit, ces deux mots avaient hanté son esprit.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle allait tout oublier de ces dix années de silence et tomber dans ses bras?

Bella ne savait pas quoi penser. Oui elle le désirait...Oui elle le voulait mais la peur de souffrir la tétanisait.

Elle ne supporterait pas une autre tromperie et encore moins si elle venait d'Edward. D'après les dires d'Alice, il était souvent courtisé mais jamais ses quelques relations n'avaient duré.

Il se consacrait intégralement à sa musique, à son piano et ne leur portait guère d'intérêt.

Il se lassait vite, disait Alice et Bella ne voulait pas être considérée ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas être larguée du jour au lendemain parce que Monsieur se lassait vite.

Elle méritait mieux que ça. Pourtant Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer au bras d'Edward...de s'imaginer embrasser ses lèvres qu'elle savait tendres sous sa langue...de s'imaginer toucher sa peau si douce.

Soudain le son de sa sonnerie de portable l'arracha à son rêve éveillé et Bella se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant le nom de son ex petit ami sur l'écran.

Depuis leur violente séparation, Mike l'appelait tous les jours sans succès. Il lui laissait des messages vocaux enflammés qui encensaient son amour éternel mais Bella les supprimait les uns après les autres.

Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui. C'était fini...

Elle l'avait oublié à la seconde où elle avait croisé les yeux émeraude d'Edward. C'était comme si Mike Newton n'avait jamais compté dans sa vie...

Bella coupa court à la sonnerie, raccrochant brutalement puis effaça le numéro de son ex petit ami de son répertoire.

Elle voulait tourner la page...Tourner la page de cette vie effacée, morne qui avait été la sienne depuis toutes ces années.

Ses rares moments de pure joie avaient été les nouvelles et les visites d'Alice.

Mais depuis cette _nuit_ où son chemin avait croisé celui d'Edward, Bella avait l'impression d'avoir changé...

En une nuit, son univers avait été bouleversé à jamais. Edward avait réveillé ce feu, cette fougue qui sommeillait au fond de sa poitrine....Il avait fais naître en elle ces sentiments si forts qui s'intensifiaient de jour en jour.

Bella soupira et se rendit à la salle de bain attenante. Le jet d'eau chaude vint caresser sa peau frissonnante, chassant petit à petit la tension qui envahissait son esprit quand plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans la petite maisonnée...

* * *

Edward pianotait nerveusement le cuir qui recouvrait le volant de sa Volvo, guettant la petite maison de la grand mère de Bella.

La voiture de la jeune femme était toujours garée dans l'allée mais il n'osait pas aller frapper à la porte.

Il attendait qu'elle sorte mais plus les minutes défilaient et plus sa patience était mise à rude épreuve...Ou plutôt ses nerfs.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu du chat et de la souris...Elle qui fuyait et lui qui lui courait après.

Edward comprenait son attitude froide et distante mais était-ce réellement leur amitié bafouée qui l'avait tant blessé?

Oui il avait fais des erreurs, oui il n'aurait jamais dû couper les ponts si durement sans explications mais il ne pouvait pas effacer le passé et tout recommencer différemment.

Bella avait été sa première amie et enfant, il s'était toujours imaginé grandir et passer les années à ses côtés.

Edward ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle et désormais cette phrase prenait encore plus de sens.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, maintenant qu'il y avait ce martèlement dans sa poitrine dés qu'il était à ses côtés, il ne la laisserait pas s'éloigner de lui. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle parte une nouvelle fois.

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux cuivrés, Edward jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sortir de sa voiture.

Inspirant un bon coup, il s'avança vers la maison, passa le porche et frappa trois coups contre la porte en bois.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent une torture pour Edward. Jamais il n'avait été si nerveux et terrifié à la fois.

Et si Bella lui ouvrait avant de lui claquer la porte au nez...Et si...

Mais le visage souriant de la vieille dame, apparue sur le perron, coupa court à ses tourments.

- Bonjour Mme Torreto. arriva à bafouiller Edward.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez la grand mère de Bella. Il se souvenait qu'il venait souvent ici pour jouer avec la jeune femme.

- Oh le fils Cullen!! s'exclama la vieille dame de son accent italien. Sa fait si longtemps!!continua-t-elle avant de le scruter de ses yeux perçants et de poser une main affectueuse sur sa joue. Hé mais dis moi tu es beau comme un dieu...Allez entres mon petit!!

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la remarque de la vieille dame et la suivit dans sa maison. Rien n'avait changé...La même tapisserie aux couleurs solaires, la même nappe à carreaux, la même chienne étendue sous la table...

Edward restait toujours émerveillé devant la simplicité et l'authenticité des lieux mais la voix de la vieille dame le ramena à la réalité et il se raidit, nerveux.

- Alors j'ai appris que la petite Alice s'était mariée hier avec le fils Hale, Jasper. Il en a mis du temps avant de lui demander sa main celui la...

Edward sourit devant le bagout de la vieille dame. Il avait toujours aimé son franc parler et son accent du Sud.

- Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon garçon? demanda la grand mère.

Edward hésita, bafouilla:

- Je...euh...

Mais des pas dans l'escalier l'interrompirent et le jeune homme se tendit d'appréhension. C'était elle...Il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

_- Mamita_!! appela la voix claire et mélodieuse de Bella.

Et la jeune femme se figea en plein milieu de l'escalier quand elle reconnut le visiteur.

Edward...Il était là, dans le salon de sa grand mère, vêtu de son lourd manteau noir si élégant. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle pouvait lire de l'appréhension mais aussi une détermination farouche au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

Que faisait-il là?

Bella détourna la tête, son cœur battant la chamade et se concentra sur les quelques marches qui lui restaient à descendre.

Ce n'était pas le moment de trébucher et de se casser la cheville en passant. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre Edward et sa grand mère, fuyant toujours le regard pénétrant du jeune homme.

Elle sentait les yeux perçants et plein de malice de sa _« mamita » _passer d'Edward à elle.

La vieille dame sourit et posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de Bella.

- Je pense que c'est pour toi _mi amor_. Je suis dans le jardin si tu me cherches.

Et sa grand mère quitta la pièce, les laissant seul à seul. Bella aurait voulu qu'elle reste pour ne pas flancher devant ce regard émeraude si magnifique, devant ce corps qui peuplait toutes ses nuits.

A la place, elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine d'un geste défensif, fermé.

Maudit soit Alice Cullen...enfin Alice Hale maintenant.

Sa meilleure amie mais également sœur jumelle de son tourment actuel n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue devant son frère et voilà qu'il était ici, chez sa grand mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? fit Bella d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. rétorqua Edward sur le ton de la conversation.

La tension était électrique, les respirations étaient hachées et Edward eut une folle envie de l'embrasser là maintenant. Mais il se reprit, secouant la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment mais surtout ce geste ne résoudrait rien.

- Je voudrais te parler. se lança-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Parler mais pour quoi dire? répliqua Bella en baissant les armes. Dans quelques jours, je vais rentrer à New York et toi, tu vas reprendre ta tournée de récitals. On va reprendre le cours de nos vies et on va s'éloigner l'un de l'autre comme avant.

- Non!! rétorqua Edward. Pas cette fois ci car je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

Bella écarquilla les yeux devant le ton sans appel du jeune homme.

- Tu as bouleversé ma vie Bella. avoua Edward posément. Dés que je t'ai vu dans ta petite robe bleue et que tu m'as regardé de ton sourire timide, j'ai su que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Je n'avais que six ans à l'époque mais déjà tu avais bouleversé mon existence...

Bella l'écoutait silencieuse les yeux brillants. Elle ignorait qu'il se souvenait de ce jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas oublié tous ces détails comme sa tenue vestimentaire.

- ...Quand tu es partie pour New York, là aussi tu as bouleversé ma vie car un manque s'était installé pourtant je ne voulais plus te revoir ou te reparler. continua Edward les mains fébriles. Et cette nuit où je t'ai revu dans ce bar, j'ai ressenti de nouveau ce bouleversement qui m'a pris aux tripes. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi mais tout me ramenait vers toi Bella. Tout...

La jeune femme était paralysée par ses révélations. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais Bella ignorait si elles étaient synonymes de joie.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en réponse à son aveu. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, hurlant tous ces sentiments qui la prenaient aux tripes à l'égard d'Edward mais sa tête, sa raison lui rappelait sans cesse la tromperie de Mike...L'ignorance implacable de son ami durant dix longues années.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire table rase de toutes ces années. Elle avait perdu un ami et maintenant qu'étaient-ils?

Cette nuit à New York avait bouleversé sa vie...Edward avait bouleversé sa vie mais cette attirance qui les avait lié était-elle singulière?

Elle ne savait plus. Elle le désirait oui...mais le petit Edward de son enfance avait bien changé.

Ils avaient bien changé...

Bella était tétanisée par la peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois et elle frissonna subitement quand Edward prit son visage en coupe dans ses grandes mains.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas ressenti tout ça et je m'en irai. fit Edward en balayant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme avec ses pouces. Je te laisserai tranquille et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire devant le mutisme de Bella. Il pouvait lire de la joie dans ses beaux yeux noisette mais aussi cette peur qui tourbillonnait au fond de ses iris...Cette peur profonde qui la pétrifiât sur place.

« Aie confiance...Aie confiance en moi... » pensa Edward de toutes ses forces.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre...pas une nouvelle fois mais Bella le repoussa, écartant ses mains de son visage en larmes.

Un refus...Il s'était pris un refus en plein visage. Lui qui croyait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, que cette nuit à New York l'avait autant bouleversé que lui...

Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point?

Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent et sans un mot, Edward quitta la maison, le visage fermé et teinté de tristesse.

Bella laissa échapper un sanglot dés que la porte se ferma derrière la silhouette massive du jeune homme.

Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié toutes ces années et elle s'était tue comme une idiote qu'elle était.

Pourtant son cœur hurlait, tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. Bella frissonnait encore au contact de ses mains chaudes et fermes sur son visage, de son haleine tiède qui effleurait sa peau...

Le moteur de la Volvo retentit soudain dans la rue et dans un élan de courage, Bella sortit de la maison, se souciant peu de son allure négligée avec son pantalon large et son T-shirt gris.

Son cœur frappa plus fort dans sa poitrine, ses membres tremblaient...et l'angoisse apparut quand elle vit la voiture démarrer en trombe avant qu'elle ne mette un pied dehors.

- Edward!!!hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. Edward!!!

Mais il ne l'entendit pas...La voiture grise filait déjà à vive allure et bientôt elle disparut de son champ de vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite!!! Je crois que j'ai enfin réglé mon probléme de mots manquants enfin j'espére me direz!!**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience et je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et je vous promets d'y répondre dés que j'ai le vous pensez que ma fic devrait etre rated M? Car sérieusement maintenant je sais plus lol.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**(petite info: cette histoire m'a été inspiré d'une chanson de la chanteuse Sia "breathe me".Alors si vous voulez l'écouter, ne vous privez pas!!)**

* * *

Ereintée, Bella ferma la porte de son appartement et se tint contre le mur un moment avant d'enlever ses chaussures et son étole blanche.

Entre les cours d'Art et l'organisation de sa première exposition, elle courait sans cesse.

Se débarrassant de sa veste, Bella se rendit dans la salle de bains et ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire. Un bon bain la détendrait surement.

Elle rajouta une lichette d'huile essentielle et vérifia la température de l'eau avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « Play » de sa chaîne hi-fi portative. Les notes gracieuses d'un piano retentirent des baffes et une mélodie envoutante emplit la petite pièce.

Bella se laissa bercer par le son merveilleux et se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de rentrer dans l'eau chaude.

Instantanément, son corps se relaxa, se détendit et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, emportée par la mélodie.

Les effluves de l'huile essentielle et la musique si douce l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon doux et chaud qui n'appartenait qu'à elle…et lui.

A cette pensée, elle soupira, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Elle se souvenait encore du dernier regard qu'il lui avait jeté….Un regard blessé, triste…

Bella refoula une énième fois ses larmes. Elle se revoyait prendre sa vieille Chevrolet rouge pour se rendre à la demeure des Cullen puis elle ressentit une nouvelle fois la détresse l'envahir quand la mère d'Edward lui avait annoncé que le jeune homme avait quitté précipitamment Forks, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait senti dans la voix d'Esmée, ce jour là, l'incompréhension et la béatitude devant le départ soudain de son fils.

Comment lui avouer que le départ d'Edward était certainement de sa faute ? De sa peur viscérale de souffrir une nouvelle fois ?

Bella n'avait pas eus le courage de le lui avouer et voilà qu'elle était là, seule dans son nouvel appartement, pleurant à chaudes larmes son amour perdu, les oreilles bercées par ses fabuleuses compositions.

La jeune femme avait acheté le disque de musique qu'Edward avait enregistré il y a quelques mois et l'écoutait en boucle depuis trois mois.

Trois longs mois où Bella avait repris ses cours à New York…Trois longs mois où elle avait rompu tout contact avec Mike et Jessica…Trois longs mois où elle n'avait plus eus de nouvelles d'Edward.

D'après Alice, il était rentré à Milan pour poursuivre le Conservatoire mais dans le même temps, sa meilleure amie lui avait aussi glissé le fait qu'elle trouvait son frère jumeau triste et distant.

Peu de fois, il était rentré à Forks voir leurs parents ou à Seattle pour lui rendre visite. Alice avait beau le tanner de questions, Edward s'obstinait à changer de sujet et cela, sa meilleure amie ne le comprenait pas.

Etant jumeaux, lui et elle s'étaient toujours tout dis, tout raconté même leurs histoires de cœur, leurs déceptions sentimentales ou autre mais cette fois-ci, le sujet du mal-être de son frère était tabou.

Alice souffrait du mutisme d'Edward, Bella le sentait mais elle n'était pas en son droit de dire quoi que ce soit, de parler à la place du jeune homme surtout que depuis tout ce temps, il l'avait peut-être oublié et que son mal être n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

A cette pensée, Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer au même rythme effréné que prenait la musique. Edward était peut-être juste tomber sous le charme d'une image et non d'elle-même ?

Après dix années de séparation, ils avaient changé physiquement et ils avaient muri aussi. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants et la vision du corps si viril d'Edward la fit frissonner, la ramenant brutalement à ses sentiments.

L'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme était violente, primitive, instinctive. Jamais Bella n'avait désiré un homme à ce point là, pourtant paradoxalement elle était terrifiée devant la violence de ses sentiments.

La perspective de le revoir au dîner que donnaient Alice et Jasper ce week-end là l'enflamma. Bien sûr son amie l'avait convié mais à ce jour Edward n'avait toujours pas confirmé sa présence à sa sœur.

Bella ouvrit les yeux dés que les dernières notes du disque retentirent et le froid la transperça de nouveau comme si la chaleur de la présence du jeune homme s'était volatilisée avec les derniers sons.

* * *

Edward avait longuement réfléchi avant de prendre son billet pour Seattle. La douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine ne s'était pas tarie. Au contraire elle le torturait jour et nuit sans cesse, s'intensifiant à la seule pensée de la jeune femme dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Il ne supportait pas ces visions qui le hantaient parfois la nuit, le consumant de douleur. Jamais une femme ne l'avait tant troublé, tant bouleversé en un seul regard…tant fais souffrir également.

Bella Swan était cette femme qui avait enflammé son cœur, se l'appropriant sans vergogne. Elle avait gravé ses empreintes sur chaque parcelle de son corps et désormais Edward lui était dévoué corps et âme.

Depuis son retour en Italie, le jeune homme s'était doucement remis au piano, ressentant de nouveau la sensation de ses doigts glisser le long des touches et chaque note qu'il produisait était reliée à elle…toujours elle.

Bella hantait chacune de ses pensées jusqu'à imprégner les quelques mélodies qu'il avait composé durant ses trois mois.

Trois mois où il avait volontairement mis de la distance entre lui et sa famille, où la souffrance l'avait éloigné petit à petit de sa sœur jumelle Alice.

Edward savait qu'elle souffrait de son mutisme, de sa distance mais elle était trop proche de son tourment, de Bella.

Alice devait être au courant de sa vie, de ses amis, de tous ces détails qui lui étaient occultés.

Bella l'avait repoussé, lui faisant explicitement comprendre qu'elle ne le voulait plus dans sa vie. Elle l'avait rejeté, lui jetant à la figure les sentiments qu'il avait eus tant de mal à lui avouer.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par ses sentiments ?

Toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées s'étaient effondrées au moment où ses yeux avaient croisé son regard ambré et désormais il subissait son erreur.

Edward inspira profondément quand son taxi le déposa devant l'immeuble où logeaient Alice et Jasper. Le décalage horaire avait tiré ses traits mais c'était surtout la perspective de revoir Bella qui rendait sa mine soucieuse.

Un sac en travers de l'épaule, il appuya sur l'interphone et attendit un moment avant de reconnaitre la voix enjouée de sa sœur. Il pouvait percevoir la joie émaner de sa voix quand elle le reconnut.

- Edward !! s'écria Alice dés qu'il franchit le seuil de leur appartement. Sa fait si longtemps !!

Sa joie était telle qu'elle serra son frère dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Edward lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de sa chaleur apaisante.

Cependant une boule se formait insidieusement au fond de son ventre. Etait-elle déjà arrivée ?

Alice le dévisagea un moment, ressentant son anxiété mais ne dit rien. Edward se confierait à elle quand il serait prêt.

La grosse voix d'Emmet sortit Edward de sa léthargie et les deux frères se firent l'accolade.

- C'est bien que tu sois venu, p'tit frère. fit Emmet tenant toujours Edward par l'épaule. Tu manques beaucoup à maman.

- Je sais. avoua le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il se souvenait encore de son départ précipité. Je comptais aller les voir demain de toute façon.

Jasper puis Rosalie se succédèrent pour étreindre Edward à leur tour. C'était fou comme sa petite « famille » lui avait manqué…comme cette ambiance chaleureuse lui avait manqué.

Edward se détendit un peu en constatant que Bella n'était pas encore arrivée et parla de tout et de rien avec son frère et Jasper, Alice et Rosalie s'occupant de l'apéritif.

Soudain, l'interphone retentit et Alice poussa un cri strident avant de répondre. Edward se figea instantanément, stoppant net la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Emmet et Jasper.

C'était elle. Son cœur s'emballait à l'approche, à la fois tant espérée et tant redoutée, de son apparition.

Sa respiration se coupa dés le moment où il l'aperçut. Elle était belle, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. L'image qu'il avait eus de Bella durant ces trois derniers mois était fausse, erronée car elle était bien plus que simplement belle. Elle était magnifique.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer avec frénésie. Il était magnifique malgré ses yeux émeraude qui cachaient cette tristesse qui émanait de tout son être.

Se déchargeant de sa veste, la jeune femme salua le petit comité, Emmet la taquinant comme quand ils étaient enfants et elle se figea quand elle se tourna vers Edward.

Chaque fibre de son corps était attirée vers le jeune homme, chaque pas vers lui faisait emballer son pauvre petit cœur.

Bella souffla un bon coup avant de se poster devant lui, les mains étrangement moites.

- Bonjour Edward. dit-elle dans un souffle, les joues rosissant.

- Bonjour Bella. répondit le jeune homme d'une voix étrangement rauque et basse qui la fit frissonner.

Edward ne la quittait pas des yeux, la transperçant de son regard de braise. Il la contemplait de tout son soul de peur qu'elle ne se volatilise si il détournait juste une seconde les yeux. Pourtant il souffrait atrocement. La savoir tout prés mais si inaccessible à la fois était si douloureux.

Bella détourna les yeux devant son regard si intense et empreint d'une telle détresse aussi. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'elle en soit la cause ?

La jeune femme n'osait l'espérer mais au moment où elle leva les yeux vers Edward, il esquiva le contact visuel, la mâchoire contractée. Il ne pouvait plus la regarder sans qu'une douleur sourde n'envahisse son cœur jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

Alice déposa l'apéritif et convia les invités à prendre place autour de la grande table dressée par ses soins. La jolie brune avait sans aucun doute hérité de sa mère, grande décoratrice d'intérieur, un goût sûr pour les belles choses.

Elle sentit instantanément le malaise de son frère jumeau quand celui-ci se retrouva aux côtés de Bella sur le canapé, Emmet et Rosalie ayant préféré se câliner dans le fauteuil.

Que se passait-il entre Bella et son frère ?

Elle savait que depuis le départ de la jeune brune, il y a dix ans de cela, elle et Edward s'étaient éloignés mais elle doutait que ce soit la raison du malaise de son frère.

Non, Alice pouvait lire également dans ses yeux émeraude une profonde tristesse mêlée à une douleur si palpable qu'elle faillit pleurer quand son frère croisa son regard.

Edward lui adressa un faible sourire comme pour la rassurer mais Alice ne put le lui rendre tant elle souffrait de le voir dans cet état.

Elle sécha discrètement une larme traitresse au coin de ses yeux et leva son verre, imitée par les autres convives.

Jasper et moi-même avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. commença Alice en serrant la main de son mari dans la sienne. Nous allons avoir un bébé ! annonça-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts et Alice ne put retenir ses larmes quand Edward vint la prendre dans ses bras.

Félicitations sœurette. lui glissa le jeune homme.

- Merci Edward. fit Alice avant de se redresser et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Je t'aime grand frère.

- Je t'aime aussi Lily.

- Hé faites moi une petite place dans votre duo. intervint soudain Emmet en s'incrustant entre son frère et sa sœur. Ma petite sœur chérie va être maman !!! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant et Edward et Alice ne purent que le suivre.

Bella sourit devant la scène qu'offrait la petite fratrie mais c'était surtout le sourire éblouissant d'Edward qui la subjuguait littéralement. Rosalie dut s'en rendre compte car elle se glissa aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Alors toi et Edward… ? lança la jolie blonde, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Les yeux étincelants de Bella, quand ils se posaient sur le dernier fils Cullen, ne pouvaient tromper.

- Quoi moi et Edward ? répliqua vivement Bella, ses joues rougies la trahissant. Je ne comprends pas ta question. balbutia-t-elle en derniers recours.

Rosalie émit un faible rire avant de se tourner vers Edward, Emmet et Alice toujours enlacés.

- Les yeux ne mentent pas Bella. répondit-elle énigmatique. Que ce soit les tiens…ou les siens. Déjà au mariage, vous aviez ce même regard.

Et sur ce, Rosalie rejoignit le petit groupe, laissant une Bella bouleversée par ses dires.

Etait-elle si transparente ? Se pouvait-il qu'Edward ne l'ait pas oublié…une nouvelle fois ?

Elle avait été odieuse avec lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus mais surtout elle l'avait rejeté alors qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et désormais, Bella regrettait, elle regrettait tellement. Edward avait tous les droits de la détester et cela, elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Pourrait-il lui pardonner un jour ? Pourrait-il lui pardonner sa peur de cet amour si violent, si ravageur ?

Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna, tirant Bella de ses pensées et elle regarda l'écran, les sourcils froncés.

- Si c'est ton ex Bella, raccroche !!! tonna Alice en s'approchant de son amie, prête à dire le fond de sa pensée à cet enfoiré de première.

Mais Bella décrocha soucieuse quand la voix enrouée et secouée de sanglots de sa mère lui parvint à l'oreille. Son visage se décomposa à la terrible annonce et elle lâcha le téléphone, les mains fébriles.

- Quoi ? fit Alice devant les larmes de son amie. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Edward avait les yeux rivés sur le visage larmoyant de Bella, esquissant un pas dans sa direction. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Déjà enfant, il détestait la voir dans cet état.

- C'est ma grand-mère. annonça Bella entre deux sanglots. Elle est à l'hôpital dans un état grave…Je suis désolée Alice mais je dois y aller.

Bien sû la sœur d'Edward en regardant son amie récupérer son téléphone puis s'affairer à chercher les clés de sa voiture au fond de son sac, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Devant l'état agité de Bella, Alice se retourna et fixa son frère jumeau.

- Tu pourrais l'accompagner ?

- Quoi !? rétorqua Bella avant qu'Edward ne puisse répondre. Non c'est bon…

- Arrête ! tonna Alice. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire voyons ; tu es même incapable de trouver tes clés.

D'un geste autoritaire, Alice s'empara du sac de son amie, trouva les clés en une seconde et les tendit à Edward.

- Maintenant tu peux y aller .fit la jeune femme après s'être tournée vers Bella et elle l'enlaça tendrement. Donne-nous de ses nouvelles.

Enfermée dans sa douleur, ce fut à peine si Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de son amie et qu'elle se trouvait désormais sur le siège passager de sa Chevrolet.

Edward démarra et se tourna vers Bella. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses nombreuses larmes avaient créé des sillons sur ses joues veloutées. Elle fixait droit devant elle, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il aurait tellement voulu la soulager de sa douleur, pouvoir ne serait-ce que la serrer dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts restèrent fermement accrochés au volant.

- Dans quel hôpital est ta grand-mère ?

- Celui de Port Angeles. répondit Bella d'une voix faible, le regard toujours dans le vague.

Le trajet fut silencieux, entrecoupé parfois des pleurs de Bella. A peine furent-ils stationnés devant l'hôpital de Port Angeles qu'elle se précipita à l'entrée, Edward sur les talons.

La femme à l'accueil les conduisit au service de réanimation et Bella reconnut ses parents dans la salle d'attente.

- Maman !!appela Bella avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est stable mais dans un état grave. répondit Charly.

- Où est-elle ?demanda Bella précipitamment. Je veux la voir.

- Non pas aujourd'hui ma chérie. répondit Renée les larmes aux yeux. Son état est trop critique encore. Elle n'a pas droit au visite.

Edward se sentait mal à l'aise, un peu en retrait de Bella et de ses parents. Il n'osait les déranger dans leur douleur.

C'est alors que Bella se tourna vers lui et informa ses parents de sa présence.

- Vous vous souvenez d'Edward, Edward Cullen ? Il m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

- Oui bien sûr. fit Charly en serrant la main du jeune homme. Que les années passent vite.

Il se souvenait du petit Edward Cullen qui jouait avec sa fille dans le petit jardin de leur maison à Forks et le voir ainsi dans la fleur de l'âge lui fit prendre conscience que sa Bella avait grandi elle aussi.

Charly se tourna vers sa fille et distingua des cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux. Elle devait être épuisée, ils l'étaient tous.

- On devrait aller à l'hôtel. proposa-t-il. Bella tu sembles épuisée. rajouta-t-il devant le regard indigné de sa fille.

Bella avait toujours été proche de sa grand-mère mais cela ne servait à rien de rester ici. Ils n'étaient d'aucune aide.

- Excusez-moi. osa Edward nerveux, les mains dans les poches. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir à la maison. Mes parents seront ravis de vous revoir.

Bella le fixa, interloquée. Il proposait de les héberger, elle et ses parents. Etait-il toujours si serviable ou était-ce juste pour elle ?

Bella se plaisait à penser à la deuxième option tandis que ses parents acceptaient son offre.

Silencieusement, ils rejoignirent le parking de l'hôpital et la jeune femme se retrouva avec Edward devant sa voiture.

- Merci pour ton offre. fit Bella, les yeux baissés. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu…

- Comme tu viens de le dire, rien ne m'obligeait à faire ça. la coupa Edward, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Même quand ils étaient enfants, la jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise devant l'aide des gens. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se débrouiller par elle-même.

Bella lui rendit son sourire puis tendit sa main.

- Passe-moi les clés. Je vais conduire pour te remercier.

- Non sa ira. rétorqua Edward en lui ouvrant la portière du côté passager. Tu as besoin de sommeil Bella. Ton père a raison. Et surtout tu ne me dois rien…

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que Bella n'abdique devant ses yeux si magnifiques et prenne place sur le siège passager.

Bien vite elle s'endormit durant le trajet qui les menait à Forks et Edward la couva du regard, contemplant son profil de temps en temps. Elle semblait si paisible quand elle dormait et son image ainsi détendue lui rappela inévitablement cette fameuse nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel…Son visage serein voilé par ses boucles brunes, sa bouche pulpeuse entrouverte dans une invitation des plus explicites…

Edward secoua faiblement la tête, tentant en vain de chasser de son esprit ces images lubriques de son corps nu contre le sien mais Bella l'obsédait, hantait chacune de ses pensées.

Oublier. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie mais son cœur n'était pas du même avis.

La vue de la maison qui avait abrité toute son enfance le soulagea un temps soit peu. Il devait sortir de cette voiture chargée de l'odeur fleuri de la jeune femme, fuir devant sa vision si tentatrice.

Edward coupa le moteur de la Chevrolet, apercevant la voiture des parents de Bella se garer juste à côté.

La jeune femme dormait toujours à poing fermé et il osa déplacer une boucle brune qui voilait son visage.

Bella soupira à son effleurement, se dandinant un peu sur son siège mais ses yeux restèrent clos.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible s'échappa de ses lèvres et Edward crut reconnaitre son nom. Avait-il rêvé ?

- Bella. murmura-t-il en balayant les mèches qui voilaient son front. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher. Réveille-toi.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant de révéler la couleur ambre de ses yeux et Edward retira vivement sa main, honteux de s'être laissé aller à ses sentiments…encore une fois.

- On est arrivé. l'informa-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la voiture et de rejoindre les parents de la jeune femme.

Bella le suivit, frissonnant encore à son toucher si doux et chercha son regard, en vain. Edward s'obstinait à l'éviter tandis qu'Esmée les invitait à entrer.

Bella entendait vaguement son père expliquer la raison de leur venue aux parents d'Edward quand le jeune homme s'adressa à elle :

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Bella le regarda un instant avant de saluer ses parents et ceux d'Edward puis le suivit dans l'escalier.

Presque rien n'avait changé depuis ces dix dernières années. Lors du mariage d'Alice, Bella n'avait pas eus l'occasion de se rendre à l'étage et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point cette maison était restée identique à ses souvenirs d'enfant.

Edward lui ouvrit une porte et Bella découvrit une chambre féminine qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à sa chère amie.

- C'est la chambre d'Alice. annonça Edward avant de s'avancer vers l'armoire et la commode. Et bien sûr elle n'a pas laissé un seul bout de tissu. Faut toujours qu'elle se trimballe avec toutes ses fringues. ronchonna-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Edward revint une minute plus tard, un T-shirt à la main.

- Tiens. fit-il en lui tendant le vêtement. Je sais ce n'est pas super mais j'ai rien de mieux.

- Merci.

Bella le fixa de tout son soul, le T-shirt serré contre elle et ce fut Edward qui détourna le regard, les doigts crispés sur la poignée de la porte.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward. répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule.

Bella sentit les larmes affluer derrière ses paupières. L'état inquiétant de sa grand-mère et l'attitude distante d'Edward étaient des émotions trop fortes à canaliser.

Elle se déshabilla et enfila le T-shirt, l'odeur musquée du jeune homme l'enveloppant.

Le sommeil la gagna assez vite et depuis longtemps, le froid mordant de l'absence d'Edward ne vint pas la déranger.

**Voila un chapitre assez long, voire le plus long je sais**

**J'espére qu'ils vous a plus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde!! Je crois que je suis en verve en ce moment lol. Sinon je voulais encore tous vous remercier pour vos encouragements je suis touchée.**

**sinon C et dille, j'avoue breathe me c'est une chanson déprimante mais en fait je ne peux écrire que en écoutant des musiques bien tristes lol. Je sais pas je dois être bizarre ^^.**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage et Bella s'éveilla doucement, prenant petit à petit conscience des voix qui s'élevaient de l'étage d'en dessous.

La jeune femme s'étira avant de se lever et de remarquer la tenue qu'elle portait…Le T-shirt d'Edward la recouvrait, tombant à mi-cuisses.

Instinctivement, Bella porta le bout de tissu à son visage et huma le parfum envoutant qui s'y dégageait. Elle avait réellement l'impression que le jeune homme était prés d'elle, l'étreignant dans ses bras forts, comme durant cette chaude nuit qui peuplait tous ses rêves.

Cette nuit encore, elle avait revécu ce fameux moment qui avait bouleversé sa petite vie à jamais et le tendre geste qu'avait eus Edward quelques heures plus tôt avait rendu cet instant encore plus vivace.

Soupirant fortement, Bella sortit de sa rêverie et la réalité s'abattit brutalement sur elle. Sa grand-mère était dans un état critique et elle devait se rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital pour être à son chevet.

Regardant l'heure sur son portable, Bella enfila ses vêtements puis s'attacha les cheveux pour paraître plus présentable. Le matin, sa chevelure brune était systématiquement en bataille.

Sortant de la chambre d'Alice, elle croisa Edward qui venait apparemment de monter les escaliers. Sa mine semblait sombre, fermée et son regard se fit douloureux quand il croisa les yeux noisette de Bella.

Bonjour Edward. commença-t-elle timidement en s'avançant vers lui puis elle lui rendit son T-shirt impeccablement plié. Je te remercie.

Le jeune homme était incapable d'aligner trois mots. Il avait si mal…Il avait si mal pour elle et elle dut le percevoir car elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bella, l'angoisse l'envahissant petit à petit.

- Bella…

- Quoi ?! tonna-t-elle avec plus de force avant que la voix empreinte de sanglots de sa mère ne lui parvienne.

Précipitamment, elle s'élança dans l'escalier, faillant trébucher plusieurs fois et découvrit sa mère pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son père.

En voyant sa fille arriver, Renée tenta vainement de sécher ses larmes mais l'angoisse d'une terrible nouvelle se lisait déjà dans les yeux de Bella.

- Que se passe-t-il ? balbutia-t-elle, ses yeux, brillants de larmes contenues, rivés sur ses parents.

Ta grand-mère vient de décéder. annonça douloureusement Charly à sa fille.

Bella fronça les sourcils, n'osant y croire puis finalement, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. C'était impossible.

- Quoi ?! Non !.... C'est impossible !!nia Bella puis elle se tourna vers sa mère, cherchant son soutien. Maman ?!

- Chérie…bredouilla Renée en tentant d'étreindre sa fille mais celle-ci se dégagea vivement.

Bella ne pouvait y croire malgré ces larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle sentit deux bras forts la soutenir et l'odeur musquée d'Edward l'envahir, apaisant un peu sa peine.

Bella se retourna dans ses bras et déchargea toute sa douleur, se cramponnant fermement à son polo. Edward la berça tendrement, caressant sa chevelure brune dont se dégageait ce parfum de fleurs qui l'enivrait littéralement. Il savait que les mots n'étaient d'aucune aide dans ces moments de peine.

Les larmes de Bella se tarirent mais la jeune femme resta encore un moment blottie dans sa chaleur exquise. Elle respira à fond son odeur apaisante avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Edward la regardait, l'inquiétude pointant dans ses yeux verts. Il s'inquiétait pour elle c'était indéniable. Il caressa ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant puis glissa ses doigts sur ses joues inondées de larmes.

Bella était hypnotisée par son regard magnifique, tétanisée par son toucher si délicieux qu'elle en oublia la douleur pendant un court instant…Un très court instant car déjà d'autres larmes firent leur apparition sur ses joues.

Sans un mot, Edward balaya ces nouvelles perles salées avant de la conduire dans la cuisine déserte.

Il l'installa à la table avant de s'affairer à la cuisine. Un bol de chocolat chaud vint se poser devant la jeune femme et Bella esquissa un faible sourire.

- N'est ce pas le remède miracle que tu affectionnais tant quand tu étais petite ? demanda Edward en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Oui. Je te remercie. répondit Bella, surprise qu'il se souvienne de ce petit détail, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson chocolatée.

Quand elle était enfant, dés qu'elle se blessait ou chutait, elle avait droit à son bol de chocolat chaud pour la consoler.

Malgré le choc terrible qu'elle vivait, cette attention lui réchauffait le cœur, surtout qu'elle venait d'Edward…Son meilleur ami, son confident quand elle était enfant. Personne d'autre que lui ne la connaissait si bien…Si peut-être Alice.

- Si tu veux je pourrais t'accompagner…pour la voir. proposa Edward qui n'avait cessé de la contempler durant le silence qui s'était naturellement installé entre eux.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander, pensant qu'il avait sûrement autre chose à faire, comme rester auprès de sa famille.

D'après les dires d'Alice, Edward rentrait rarement au pays alors elle ne voulait pas interférer dans leurs retrouvailles.

- Je ne voudrais pas occuper tout ton temps. Je sais par Alice que…

- Stop Bella. la coupa Edward en se levant de sa chaise pour s'accroupir face à elle. Tu es importante pour moi, tu l'as toujours été et tu vis en ce moment une terrible épreuve… Je veux être à tes côtés Bella tout simplement. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

Bella hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et Edward lui serra la main. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

* * *

L'enterrement, les larmes qu'elle avait versé, la pluie battante…Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Bella et un fort coup de tonnerre la réveilla brusquement.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle émergea lentement de son sommeil agité, les mains crispées sur les draps qui la couvraient. La pénombre l'entourait et l'orage qui faisait rage dehors commençait à la terroriser. Bella avait toujours détesté les orages.

Des images de l'enterrement de sa grand-mère lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sombra une nouvelle fois dans la douleur si anesthésiante.

Elle se revit sous la pluie battante, seule, les yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale si froide, si impersonnelle. Ses parents et les quelques convives étaient partis depuis un moment après la cérémonie funèbre.

Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle rentre à New York avec eux mais elle avait préféré rester à Forks encore un moment.

Puis soudain, une main l'avait tiré à l'abri et Bella s'était retrouvée contre Edward, sous son grand parapluie noir. Elle avait cru qu'il était parti avec les autres mais non, il avait veillé sur elle, la couvant du regard.

Il l'avait observé de loin, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de solitude mais dès que la pluie s'était annoncée, il l'avait rejoint pour la protéger des rafales d'eau.

Puis Edward l'avait ramené chez lui, toujours dans ce silence qui les caractérisait tant depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

Après un rapide repas, il avait veillé sur le sommeil de Bella, attendant qu'elle s'endorme profondément pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Cependant, le sommeil se faisait toujours attendre. Edward regarda pour la énième fois son réveil et grogna. Il s'était écoulé à peine dix minutes depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé.

Les yeux rivés sur la tempête qui se déchaînait, le jeune homme pensa à Bella et à sa douleur.

Il aurait préféré la revoir dans d'autres circonstances bien sûr mais il ne pouvait nier le bonheur qu'il ressentait de la savoir à ses côtés.

Même s'ils ne se parlaient peu, une complicité bien particulière s'était installée entre eux. Les habitudes, les tics de chacun…Rien n'avait changé en dix ans.

La manière dont Bella s'attachait les cheveux quand elle était nerveuse ou embarrassée, le fait qu'Edward se pinçait l'arête du nez quand il était en colère….

Tous ces détails étaient restés et étaient autant de codes, de signes entre eux.

Soudain, Edward se redressa dans son lit quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Bella…seulement vêtue de son T-shirt.

Il la regarda surpris avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, embarrassée.

- Est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise…Je…

Mais un autre coup de tonnerre retentit et Bella trembla sensiblement, les yeux emplis de terreur rivés sur les éclairs qui striaient le ciel.

Edward se souvint de sa peur déraisonnée des orages et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air de petite fille affolée. Elle n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années.

- Bien sûr. fit-il en tapotant la place près de lui. Viens…

Et Bella rampa sur le lit avant de glisser sous les draps. Elle soupira d'aise quand elle sentit la chaleur d'Edward l'entourer, chassant cette peur qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Bien vite, la jeune femme se détendit et se tourna vers lui.

Edward arborait un sourire taquin qui n'échappa pas à Bella.

- Quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle avant de voir clair dans son jeu. Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Déjà gamins, tu t'amusais de ma peur des orages…

Edward leva les mains en signe de rédition et laissa échapper un rire rauque qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Leurs positions actuelles, leur discussion rappelait à Bella ces nombreuses nuits où enfant, terrifiée par le tonnerre et les éclairs, elle grimpait à l'échelle attenante à la chambre d'Edward et se glissait dans son lit.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Cette complicité manquait énormément à Bella mais elle savait également que la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée les avait changé à jamais.

En général, on ne pense pas à coucher avec son meilleur ami et pourtant, ils l'avaient fais et surtout ils rêvaient de recommencer…

- Je me disais juste que tu n'avais pas changé d'un poil, Bella la lézarde. s'amusa Edward devant la mine offusquée de la jeune femme.

Il savait qu'elle avait horreur de ce surnom et elle lui donna une tape sur le bras en représailles.

- Retire tout de suite ce surnom. répliqua Bella se voulant menaçante mais elle n'obtint qu'un sourire encore plus éblouissant du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? la provoqua-t-il. Tu as honte ?

- Edward… gémit-elle comme une enfant capricieuse. Si tu ne retires pas tes paroles, tu risques de le regretter…

- Ouh j'ai peur. répondit Edward en rigolant et Bella se jeta sur lui, tentant de le chatouiller partout où elle pouvait.

Edward haleta sous l'assaut soudain de la jeune femme et aisément retourna son attaque surprise contre elle. Il se dégagea de ses mains joueuses, les retint au dessus de sa tête et lui rendit ses chatouilles.

Bella se tordait sous lui, éclatant de rire jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri à ce point.

- Arrête !! haleta la jeune femme sous les assauts d'Edward. Arrête j'arrive plus à respirer !!

Et Edward stoppa tout geste. Ce n'était pas la supplique de Bella qui l'avait arrêté mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…Lui étendu sur elle, une main sous son T-shirt tandis que l'autre la retenait prisonnière.

Le souffle erratique de Bella caressa son visage et Edward leva les yeux vers elle. Sa poitrine généreuse se soulevait anarchiquement sous lui et il comprit qu'elle aussi avait pris conscience de leur soudaine proximité.

Les joues de Bella étaient rougies par l'effort mais ce fut le contact du corps viril et puissant d'Edward sur elle qui l'embrasa totalement. Sa main, qui reposait sur la peau tendre de son ventre, la picota tant que la jeune femme bougea faiblement sous lui dans une tentative pour ne pas gémir.

Cependant dans son mouvement, le T-shirt qui la recouvrait remonta sur ses hanches et le regard clair d'Edward s'assombrit dangereusement à la vue de sa petite culotte.

Son regard noir de désir se riva à nouveau sur son visage et le jeune homme se pencha sur ses lèvres si tentatrices, le souffle de Bella devenant plus anarchique.

- Qui est pris qui croyait prendre. souffla Edward d'une voix rauque, sa main sous son T-shirt remontant doucement dans son dos.

Bella se cambra sous le contact et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. La tentation était trop forte, elle voulait le sentir complètement là et maintenant.

- On dirait bien….répliqua-t-elle en un souffle, ses lèvres bougeant contre celles du jeune homme.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Edward grogna.

- On ne devrait pas…murmura-t-il la voix empreinte de désir avant de lui rendre son geste.

Bella gémit sous sa langue si douce et elle gigota sous lui, une chaleur fulgurante venant d'imploser en elle.

J- e sais…souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer enfin de sa bouche si invitante.

Le baiser s'enflamma instantanément et les poignets de Bella se tordirent dans la poigne du jeune homme. Edward la relâcha et la jeune femme enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés, appréciant leur douceur.

La tension atteignit son paroxysme, les souffles s'accélérèrent et le besoin de sentir l'autre se fit impérieux. Bella gémit outrageusement, ses mains glissant sur l'entrejambe dur du jeune homme et Edward se détacha brusquement d'elle, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…Pas après tout ce qui c'était passé, pas maintenant qu'il ressentait ces sentiments forts pour elle.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller encore une fois…Il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa vulnérabilité, de sa douleur face à la perte de sa grand-mère.

Merde.

Bella était déboussolée face à la réaction soudaine d'Edward, la respiration haletante. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de se reprendre et rajusta son T-shirt.

Elle tourna la tête vers Edward et le vit les yeux fermés dans un ultime effort de calmer sa tension.

- Désolé. murmura-t-il après un long moment sans la regarder. On n'aurait pas dû…Je ne voulais pas…

Edward se tut brutalement avant de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou me revoilà enfin lol.J'espère que je ne vous ai pa trop fais attendre et qu'il y aura toujours du monde pour me lire. Je vous remercie pour tous vos coms de soutien et d'encouragement. Je vais vite vous répondre même si je n'ai jamais le temps oui les études ...lol**

**Donc voici un ptit chapitre sans prétention, une sorte de transition qui j'espère vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les faibles rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux vinrent lui caresser le visage et Bella bougea faiblement, papillonnant des paupières.

Dés que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière matinale, la jeune femme découvrit le lit vide à ses côtés et les souvenirs de cette nuit affluèrent à son esprit….

La pluie et le tonnerre, sa peur irrépressible des orages….La douceur des bras d'Edward quand il a commencé à la chatouiller, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella frissonna à ce souvenir, un doigt effleurant sa bouche puis elle se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux entremêlés.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?_

La question d'Edward ne cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête et lui comme elle n'avait su y répondre. Ils étaient restés immobiles, chacun à une extrémité du lit en fixant le plafond.

Bella se souvenait encore de leurs respirations hachées au sein de la pénombre de la chambre, suite à leur baiser. Une tension extrême avait empli la pièce, un silence apaisant s'était installé et leurs mains s'étaient jointes tout naturellement…comme quand ils étaient enfants.

Bella avait soupiré à son contact et le sommeil l'avait happé brusquement, sans préavis. Sûrement le contre coup de l'enterrement de sa _« mamita »_.

A cette pensée, son cœur se comprima et elle refoula les larmes naissantes. Depuis quelques mois, sa vie était un véritable chamboulement. D'abord Mike qui la trompe ensuite ses sentiments pour son ami d'enfance Edward et maintenant la mort de sa grand-mère.

Bella était envahie de tant d'émotions qu'elle était perdue…Sa douleur, ses sentiments contradictoires pour Edward…Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Son esprit était saturé.

Cependant une chose était sûre…Bella avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de son soutien…de son amitié.

Sortant du lit pour chercher Edward, elle prit conscience de sa tenue et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt et pas n'importe lequel ; c'était celui du jeune homme mais surtout il ne couvrait que très peu ses cuisses.

Elle avait dormi dans cette tenue avec Edward, dans son lit à ses côtés. Edward qui lui n'avait porté qu'un bas de pyjama…

A cette vision si tentatrice de son ami, la jeune femme rougit encore plus si ce n'était possible et faillit s'emmêler les pieds dans les draps.

Dans un excès de nervosité, Bella tira sur le bout de tissu rouge en ouvrant la porte de la chambre et vérifia si la voie était libre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa le couloir et s'engouffra dans la chambre d'Alice avant de s'affaler contre la porte. La tension retombée, Bella se traita d'idiote.

_« Edward t'a déjà vu moins habillée que ça » _et la jeune femme ne pouvait contredire cette voix dans sa tête. Surtout qu'elle revivait sans cesse, dans ses rêves les plus inavouables, ce moment qui avait bouleversé sa vie…

* * *

Le son mélodieux du piano résonnait dans la pièce, emplissant ses sens envahissant chaque fibre de son être. Ses doigts bougeaient souplement sur les touches noires et blanches et Edward ne put que constater l'aisance avec laquelle il jouait.

Cette aisance qu'il avait perdu en même temps que son envie…Mais Bella lui avait redonné le goût de jouer, de composer même si elle l'ignorait.

Elle était devenue sa muse, son envie. Elle le transcendait, lui donnait des ailes et le jeune homme ne pouvait traduire ce sentiment de plénitude qu'à travers la musique, ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

Les notes s'envolèrent et Edward ferma les yeux devant le son magique qui se répercutait sur les murs. Il se laissa emporter par la mélodie que lui inspirait Bella et ne put que constater à quel point la musique était belle.

Bella…Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, à ses yeux pétillants quand elle avait ri sous ses chatouilles, à son souffle suave quand il s'était penché vers ses lèvres roses, à sa saveur de fraise quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Instinctivement, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans l'espoir que son goût fruité est persisté et sourit devant sa lubie. Bella le rendait dingue jusqu'à ce point là…Au point de ne plus dormir pour veiller sur son sommeil, de la couver du regard à la crainte qu'elle s'envole au petit matin.

Ils avaient dormi ensemble dans le lit de son adolescence, séparés par une distance salvatrice que seulement leurs mains avaient comblé. Edward avait eus l'impression de remonter le temps à l'époque où Bella se glissait dans son lit et qu'elle lui serrait la main à cause du tonnerre.

Il sourit devant les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit. Toute son enfance défila devant ses paupières closes et ses sentiments pour Bella se renforcèrent.

Déjà enfant, Edward ressentait cette tendresse pour son amie, cette volonté de la protéger coûte que coûte mais le jeune homme comprit également que tous ces sentiments étaient les prémices de sentiments encore plus forts...L'amour.

Soudain, Edward ouvrit les yeux et ses doigts se stoppèrent à l'odeur de fleurs qui embaumait désormais la pièce. Le silence régnait en maître avant que Bella ne se confonde en excuses.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger. fit-elle rouge comme une pivoine sur le point de partir.

Edward la rattrapa par le bras, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau avant de se loger sur son poignet délicat. Bella frissonna à son contact aussi léger qu'une plume et plongea dans ses yeux émeraude.

Tendresse, inquiétude et appréhension se lisaient dans ses prunelles…Appréhension par rapport à cette ambigüité dans leur relation, à cette question qui n'avait pour l'instant toujours pas de réponse.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?_

Pourtant la réponse, chacun des deux l'avait au fond de leur cœur…

- Bien dormie ? demanda Edward en vérifiant sur son visage délicat si ses cernes des quelques jours s'étaient estompées.

- Oui. répondit Bella en rougissant faiblement au souvenir de la nuit, de leur baiser. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir avec toi.

- De rien. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. répliqua-t-il un sourire en coin.

Bella sourit à sa dernière phrase, plus détendue. Dés qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, une tension extrême prenait possession de son corps…Sa bouche devenait sèche, ses jambes étaient aussi faibles que du coton et son cœur s'emballait dangereusement.

Mais là, la jeune femme était happée par décoration de la pièce. Elle connaissait cet endroit pourtant c'était différent.

Les murs paraissaient plus épais et étaient peints en blanc mais surtout un piano à queue d'un noir éclatant trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Des partitions jonchaient le pupitre et Bella y distingua une écriture fine et masculine. Certainement celle d'Edward.

Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit remis à la composition ? Alice lui avait parlé du malaise du jeune homme concernant sa passion de toujours et de sa volonté de mettre sa carrière de pianiste en parenthèses pendant un moment.

Bella pouvait encore entendre la mélodie qu'Edward jouait plus tôt se répercuter sur les murs. Une mélodie teintée de passion, de tendresse mais aussi de détresse, de souffrance.

La jeune femme avait eus l'impression qu'elle lui était destinée d'une façon ou d'une autre mais surtout elle avait eus l'impression de s'introduire dans son intimité à son insu.

- Cette pièce, elle me dit quelque chose. fit Bella en mettant fin à son conflit intérieur.

- Oui, c'était l'ancienne salle de jeux. répondit Edward étonné. Maintenant elle fait office de salle de musique. Etonnant que tu t'en souviennes vue qu'elle a été totalement redécorée.

- Oh mais tu sais j'ai une grande mémoire. répliqua Bella d'un air qu'elle voulait prétentieux.

Edward sourit face à son air mutin et ne put que se ravir de sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Nerveusement, il essaya de dissimuler sa nouvelle composition en mettant de l'ordre dans ses partitions. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dévoiler celle-ci même si il se doutait qu'en entrant dans la salle, elle avait dû percevoir quelques notes.

- Tu composais ? demanda Bella, curieuse devant l'état maniaque d'Edward. Le grand pianiste s'est-il remis au travail ?

- Euh oui on peut dire ça. fit-il mal à l'aise à l'entente des mots « grand pianiste ». Mais ce n'est pas très concluant. mentit-il pour cacher son trouble.

- Oh…ok.

Bella baissa la tête, gênée et Edward dut le percevoir car il s'approcha de la jeune femme et hésitant lui prit la main.

- Tu veux faire un tour ?

* * *

Bella sourit comme une enfant quand l'air marin vint lui chatouiller les narines. Le souffle du vent caressait son visage par la vitre baissée de la Volvo argentée et des souvenirs de son enfance affluèrent …Les châteaux de sable, les baignades à la plage de la Push.

Bella se tortilla sur son siège, impatiente et sourit à Edward qui se stationnait au bord de la plage.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique…Les cheveux au vent, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et ses lunettes de soleil qui lui donnait ce côté rebelle et mystérieux à la fois.

Bella soupira à cette image qui faisait écho à ses fantasmes les plus fous mais se reprit bien vite quand Edward vint lui ouvrir la portière tel un gentleman.

- Merci. fit la jeune femme avant que la brise marine ne la frappe en plein visage.

Bella ferma les yeux instant avant de les rouvrir et de découvrir la plage déserte qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

Elle descendit la pente, les cheveux lui fouettant le visage et se dirigea vers la mer agitée. Malgré le vent, Bella n'avait pas froid seulement vêtue d'un débardeur. Le soleil faisait quelques percées à travers les nuages gris, réchauffant sa peau.

- J'espérais que sa te fasse plaisir. fit Edward à ses côtés, séduisant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Bella ne pouvait pas louper ce genre de détails qui le rendaient encore plus beau à ses yeux. Mais Edward n'était pas seulement une enveloppe très agréable à regarder, il était aussi une grande âme…Généreux, attentionné, gentil, prévenant et tant d'autres choses qui faisaient battre la chamade à son petit cœur.

Malgré ses talents précaires en cuisine, il avait insisté pour lui préparer un petit encas digne de ce nom avant de quitter la maison. Bella n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire quand il avait pris la moutarde pour la mayonnaise.

Il avait tant de petites attentions pour elle mais elle savait que tous ces moments n'étaient qu'une trêve dans son quotidien.

Bientôt elle devrait rentrer à New York, le quitter et reprendre le cours de sa vie monotone.

- Bien sûr que sa me fait plaisir. répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

Et Edward le remarqua, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux chocolat étaient voilés d'une certaine tristesse qui lui pinçait le cœur.

Il voulait que cette sortie lui change les idées. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer sa douleur d'un claquement de doigts, qu'il fallait du temps pour qu'elle fasse son deuil mais il avait espéré que cette sortie à la plage lui remonte le moral.

Edward se souvenait qu'enfant, Bella adorait la mer. A cette époque, elle dessinait sans cesse la mer et les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage. Déjà dés son plus jeune âge, elle était douée pour le dessin.

Mais peut-être que la mer, cette plage de la Push lui faisaient remonter des souvenirs incluant sa grand-mère. Edward voulait à tout prix éviter de blesser la jeune femme.

Son temps avec elle s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde…

- Tu es sûre ? Si tu veux on peut aller ailleurs…proposa-t-il embarrassé.

- Non. répliqua Bella surprise. C'est très bien ici…Sa faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas revenue.

Edward soupira de soulagement. Elle semblait réellement heureuse.

- Je voudrais profiter de cette journée. reprit Bella en s'approchant de lui, ses cheveux fouettant le visage du jeune homme. Juste toi et moi…

- Toi et moi. répéta Edward, grisé par la proximité de son corps.

Le parfum fleuri que dégageaient ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillait les narines, la pulpe de ses lèvres rosées l'hypnotisait…

Putain, heureusement que ses lunettes de soleil dissimulaient son désir violent car il savait que Bella avait besoin d'un ami et non d'un homme en rut prêt à bondir sur son corps de rêve.

- Oui juste toi et moi. continua la jeune femme, ignorante du trouble de son ami. Comme avant.

Sur ces mots, elle enleva ses vieilles Converse et retroussa son jean jusqu'au dessous du genou.

Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, Bella le fixa tandis qu'elle reculait jusqu'à ce que ses pieds rencontrent l'eau froide de la mer.

Edward déglutit difficilement, statufié sur place. Elle était magnifique, à couper le souffle… Son cœur avait manqué un battement devant son sourire en coin si enjôleur.

Un éclat de rire le sortit de sa tétanie et il découvrit Bella trempée jusqu'aux cuisses après qu'une grosse vague l'ait éclaboussé.

- Allez viens !! s'esclaffa Bella en revenant vers lui.

Edward se laissa docilement conduire, la main dans la sienne, obnubilé par la chute de reins qui se mouvait devant lui.

Se rendant compte de son regard peu courtois, il secoua la tête et découvrit la mer à ses pieds. Il enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds en regardant Bella devant lui.

Elle avait les bras levés au ciel, le visage tourné vers l'horizon. Elle semblait si sereine, si apaisée qu'Edward ne tenait pas à briser son silence.

- Tu vas rester au bord ? demanda Bella taquine, la tête tournée vers le jeune homme.

- C'est que…

Mais Edward fut interrompu par une giclée d'eau qui lui éclaboussa le visage. Bella rit devant sa mine déconfite mais son rire s'étrangla brusquement dans sa gorge quand elle prit conscience que sa chemise aussi était trempée par endroits…Des endroits très intéressants à vrai dire.

Bella rougit d'un coup en détournant le regard mais son malaise se dissipa vite quand elle vit Edward s'approcher d'elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Alors là tu vas me le payer Bella la lézarde. prévint-il en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil et en les rangeant dans la poche de son jean.

Bella fit une grimace adorable à l'entente de son surnom puis se mit à courir pour lui échapper. Elle arriva à le contourner difficilement mais fut rapidement rattraper alors qu'elle s'enfuyait sur la plage.

Edward la ceintura et la fit voltiger dans les airs, la faisant éclater de rire. Elle se débattit mais rien n'y faisait. Son ami allait la jeter à l'eau.

- Non s'il te plaît Edward. supplia Bella alors qu'elle se dirigeait malgré elle vers les vagues. Je m'excuse, je m'excuse…

Trop tard. Bella finit dans l'eau sous le rire du jeune homme. Elle se releva difficilement et frissonna sous le vent.

Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et le sourire d'Edward se fana à la vue de son débardeur épousant à la perfection les courbes affriolantes de sa poitrine.

Merde…et re-merde.

Bella venait de se jeter à son cou, les yeux pétillants de malice et Edward recula de quelques pas avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sable, Bella dans les bras. Elle riait aux éclats et le jeune homme oublia leur position tant son sourire l'éblouissait.

Par contre, Bella dut remarquer leur soudaine proximité car elle rougit avant de s'affaler sur le dos à ses côtés.

Edward sourit face à ses rougeurs si adorables et la contempla du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et le jeune homme se plut à croire qu'il en était un peu la cause.

Le soleil se reflétait sur ses boucles brunes, les gouttelettes d'eau salée traçaient des chemins aléatoires sur sa peau…De son cou, glissant sur sa clavicule puis sur l'encolure en V de son débardeur avant de se perdre dans le creux de ses seins.

Edward ferma subitement les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Son corps était tendu de tant la désirer.

Mais le jeune homme soupira d'aise quand Bella enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Un contact devenu familier entre eux.

Le bruit martelant des vagues s'échouant à leurs pieds les berçait, le soleil les réchauffant et Bella soupira de bien-être.

Le temps lui était compté. Bientôt elle devrait partir, le quitter et cette perspective lui arrachait le cœur.

Quand se reverraient-ils ? Edward allait-il repartir pour Milan ? Tant de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle s'obligea au silence.

Edward lui pressa faiblement la main et Bella tourna la tête vers lui, leurs deux regards happés l'un dans l'autre.

Il perçut son remerciement dans ses prunelles ambrées, elle capta la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son égard au fond de ses yeux émeraude.

Même si il y avait ce désir palpable entre eux, ils avaient besoin de se redécouvrir, de renouer cette amitié interrompue.

Bella lui sourit tendrement et Edward le lui rendit en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts.

Oui désormais quoi qu'il arrive, leurs vies étaient définitivement liées.

**Merci de m'avoir lu**

**Et appuyer sur le bouton vert sa fait toujours plaisir**

**Titinana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou me revoilà!!!Je crois que j'ai explosé mon record. 2 chapitres en à peine 2 semaines lol.**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos coms. Sa me motive énormément alors continuez lol.**

**Bonne lecture (ps: ce chapitre a été inspiré de la chanson "look for you" de the fray don si sa vous interesse écoutez la)**

* * *

New-York. Ses grandes avenues, sa foule monstrueuse et son bruit…

Un coup de klaxon retentit soudain et le doux cocon de Bella explosa.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et regarda l'heure sur son réveil.

Huit heures…et elle avait cours à neuf heures.

Soufflant, Bella se leva péniblement de son lit douillet et se rendit comme une automate à la cuisine.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait repris les cours mais le réveil était toujours aussi dur.

La jeune femme travaillait jour et nuit sur son exposition. La veille encore, elle s'était endormie à trois heures du matin. Bella se devait de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris durant sa semaine à Forks lors du décès de sa grand-mère.

Mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle se souvenait d'Edward, de sa présence face à sa douleur, de leur virée à la plage de la Push…De tous ces moments avec lui.

La jeune femme sourit et s'installa à la table, son bol de céréales et son verre de jus d'orange à ses côtés. Machinalement, elle alluma son ordinateur portable et consulta ses nouveaux messages.

Depuis un mois, c'était devenu son petit rituel du matin.

Bella sourit en voyant le nom « Edward » dans sa messagerie. Tous les matins, elle recevait un de ses mails et comme tous les matins, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

Il était reparti à Milan et leur seul moyen de communication restait Internet, le téléphone coûtant trop cher.

Fébrilement, Bella ouvrit le courriel et sourit devant les mots qui défilaient devant ses yeux…

_« Bonjour Bella,_

_Moi je vais me coucher alors que toi tu vas bientôt te lever. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne te tues pas à la tâche même si je sais combien cette exposition est importante pour toi._

_Redis-moi pour quand elle est prévue. Qui sait je pourrais venir admirer tes chefs d'œuvre._

_Tu me manques._

_Edward »_

Bella soupira. Lui aussi, il lui manquait…affreusement. Sa présence, son sourire, ses yeux d'un vert intense…

La jeune femme frissonna à l'image magnifique de son ami et des bribes de leur étreinte enflammée s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Instinctivement, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à la vision de leurs deux corps mouvant en symbiose, une chaleur violente la saisissant dans le bas du ventre.

Jamais Bella n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments, de désir pour un homme. Elle ferma les yeux subitement, la respiration hachée.

Sa poitrine se tendit, ses joues devinrent écarlates…et la chanson _Zombie _des _Cramberries _résonna subitement dans l'appartement.

_« Merde encore ce satané radio-réveil »…_Bella ouvrit brutalement les yeux et son regard se posa sur l'horloge de la cuisine. 8h50.

_« Merde. Je vais être en retard… »._

Précipitamment, elle éteignit son ordinateur et courut dans la salle de bain.

Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien…

* * *

Les notes légères, la fluidité du _Clair de lune_ de _Debussy _détendait Edward. Le casque sur les oreilles, il écoutait le célèbre compositeur français, les yeux fermés.

La musique classique le détendait, surtout quand il prenait l'avion. Comme aujourd'hui…

Edward ouvrit les yeux et eut la chance d'être assis près du hublot pour admirer les nuages. Ainsi il paniquait moins en altitude.

Le jeune homme se tendit brusquement quand les nuages se dissipèrent, indiquant que l'avion amorçait sa descente.

Nerveusement, Edward ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il savait que sa peur était déraisonnée, que l'avion était le moyen de transport le plus sécuritaire du monde et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les accoudoirs de son siège.

Veuillez rabattre vos tablettes et vous coller à votre siège. annonça l'hôtesse de l'air. Nous allons atterrir dans quelques instants. La Roma Airlines espère que vous avez passé un bon voyage.

Edward ouvrit les yeux alors que l'hôtesse débitait son annonce en anglais et découvrit par le hublot la baie de New-York s'étaler sous ses pieds.

Il rentrait chez lui…Enfin.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Edward était parti et dès qu'il était monté dans l'avion le menant à Milan, il avait su qu'il allait revenir. Revenir pour de bon.

Il avait demandé sa dérogation pour le Conservatoire de New-York et face à sa célébrité naissante, son agent et le Conseil d'Art et Musique de Milan n'avaient pu la lui refuser.

Son envie de rentrer au pays était tout d'abord familiale…Alice, Emmet et ses parents manquaient énormément à Edward mais son retour définitif a été surtout motivé par une jeune brune.

Cette jeune femme qui avait enflammé son cœur…Bella.

Pendant un mois, ils n'avaient communiqué qu'à travers des mails et Edward se souvenait que chaque jour, il attendait un message de la jeune femme.

Quelques mots, quelques bribes de ses pensées qu'il avait analysées avec soin.

Lui manquait-il ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Pensait-elle à lui aussi souvent que lui pensait à elle ?

Tant de questions qu'Edward se posait. Leur complicité passée s'était renouée doucement, le décès de la grand-mère de Bella étant le tournant central de leur relation.

Durant cette dure épreuve qu'avait subie la jeune femme, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés et Edward avait mis tout en œuvre pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Ses larmes, ses traits tirés par la douleur l'avaient bouleversé et il détestait par-dessus tout voir Bella dans cet état de souffrance.

Comme à cette soirée où leurs chemins s'étaient croisés à New-York…Edward n'avait jamais eus la force de lui demander pourquoi elle avait été si triste ce soir-là mais les bribes d'informations d'Alice lui avaient laissé penser qu'il s'agissait d'une rupture sentimentale.

Edward aimerait tellement combler ses dix années de lacunes, savoir tous ces détails de la vie de Bella…

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, à la grande joie du jeune homme et Edward se retrouva dans la foule monstre de l'aéroport J.F.K de New-York.

Son bagage suspendu à l'épaule, il se fraya un chemin, tendant le cou à la recherche de son frère et de sa sœur.

- Hé, Edward !!! héla la grosse voix d'Emmet.

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut la silhouette massive de son frère. Il sourit et découvrit à ses côtés Alice, dont la silhouette d'ordinaire frêle était légèrement arrondie, ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie.

- Edward !! s'exclama Alice en sautillant et serra son frère jumeau dans ses bras.

- Stop Lily !! intervint Emmet taquin. Le pauvre, tu l'étouffes ma parole. Qui aurait cru qu'une petite créature comme toi aurait autant de force…

Alice le frappa au bras en représailles, les yeux noirs tandis qu'il donnait l'accolade à Edward.

- New-York c'est de la folie petit frère !! s'exclama Emmet alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers un taxi. Et ton appart' ça c'est une affaire…Il donne sur un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville…

Edward sourit à la remarque de son frère. Lui et la nourriture, c'était une grande histoire d'amour et un coup d'œil vers Rosalie, les yeux levés au ciel, lui indiqua qu'elle avait eus la même pensée.

Emmet était un ventre sur pattes et cela depuis son plus jeune âge.

Le grand colosse prit son jeune frère à partie, jetant un coup d'œil à Rosalie et entrava son épaule de son bras.

- Et les filles. continua-t-il à l'oreille d'Edward. Je ne pense pas que les jolies italiennes vont te manquer de sitôt surtout qu'à New-York, il y a la petite Bella… finit Emmet, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Edward frappa son frère au torse, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher et encore moins ses sentiments pour Bella.

Edward avait aussi remarqué les regards entendus de Jasper, son meilleur ami. Lui aussi n'était pas dupe ; il avait de suite deviné son attirance pour la jeune brune.

Et Alice…Leur gémellité conférait à la jeune femme une empathie pour son frère jumeau et ses sourires malicieux voulaient tout dire.

Etait-il si transparent que ça ? Edward détestait être aussi exposé.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un immense immeuble sur Grant Avenue et Edward admira la bâtisse.

- Et ouai. fit Emmet en le conduisant dans le luxueux hall. Je te l'avais dis que tu avais fais une bonne affaire. continua-t-il, amusé devant la mine béate de son frère.

Le grand colosse lui tendit les clés et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Edward le suivit, toujours subjugué par les lieux.

Quand il avait acheté cet appartement, il ne s'était pas trop arrêté sur les détails comme le quartier, la superficie de l'habitat, le prix…

Tout ce qui lui avait importé c'était le lieu…New-York. Etre prés de Bella.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée en bois boisé, Edward découvrit son spacieux appartement meublé par les soins d'Alice.

Il lui avait donné carte blanche et il avait eus raison. C'était si différent de l'appartement qu'il avait eus à Milan. Ici, Edward se sentait réellement chez lui.

- Merci Alice. la remercia-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- De rien. répondit sa sœur, fière d'elle. Il faut dire que la somme que tu m'as passé m'a permise de faire quelques folies.

Emmet se rendit tout naturellement à la cuisine, ouverte sur le spacieux salon et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de champagne.

Il servit cinq coupes avant de remarquer le regard noir d'Alice.

- Oh pardon petite sœur. s'excusa Emmet. J'avais oublié ta condition. Quoique, sa commence à se voir non ? finit-il en consultant Jasper du regard.

Alice se leva, furibonde et lui jeta un des coussins qui se trouvaient sur le canapé. Emmet l'esquiva aisément, en riant et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo.

Edward sourit. Il était bien, entouré de sa famille. Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie…

Il était apaisé, heureux…Il allait bientôt la revoir. Son envie, sa muse…Bella.

* * *

Bella était stressée comme jamais. Dans quelques minutes, la galerie s'ouvrira et ses toiles seront à la vue du public.

Nerveusement, elle replaça un cadre, vérifiant la symétrie et contempla le visage paisible et endormi d'Edward, peint sur la toile.

Le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux vénitiens, les gouttelettes d'eau de mer luisaient sur son torse voilé par une fine chemise, les vagues s'échouaient à ses pieds…

Bella contempla sa toile de tout son saoul. Il était magnifique, tout naturellement. Elle n'avait usé d'aucun artifice. Edward était beau c'était tout…

Elle se souvint du moment où elle avait peint cette toile. Les yeux fermés, Bella s'était remémorée leur journée à la plage…Le visage paisible d'Edward quand ils s'étaient couchés au pied des vagues, le reflet du soleil sur sa peau et ses cheveux, la transparence si tentante de sa chemise plaquée contre son torse divin…

Cette peinture était son œuvre la plus intime mais aussi celle dont elle était la plus satisfaite.

Bella soupira en admirant le visage fin mais si viril du jeune homme. Il lui manquait tellement…Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit à ses côtés mais il n'était pas là.

Non, Edward était à des milliers de kilomètres, loin d'elle et cette toile était tout ce qu'elle possédait de lui.

Ainsi, Bella avait l'impression qu'il était proche d'elle…qu'il était là.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle découvrit Jacob Black.

Ils se connaissaient depuis son entrée à l'université et Jacob était devenu un très bon ami. Après sa rupture avec Mike, il avait été d'un soutien inébranlable.

- Encore devant ta peinture. constata-t-il, quelque peu irrité.

Jacob n'avait jamais vu son amie autant fascinée devant une de ses œuvres. Lui-même étant artiste-photographe-il avait déjà été subjugué par un de ses modèles mais pas à ce point là.

Jacob voyait bien la façon dont Bella contemplait le visage de cet homme…Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient mais une lueur de tristesse brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

Elle avait le regard d'une femme amoureuse…Amoureuse mais pourtant si mélancolique, comme si cet amour lui était inaccessible.

Jacob serra les dents alors que Bella lui souriait, les yeux fuyants et inondés de larmes. Il détestait la voir ainsi…Elle avait assez souffert. Sa rupture avec ce salaud de Mike, le décès de sa grand-mère.

Qu'importe qui était cet homme affiché sur ce mur, Jacob ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Bella souffrait et il en était la cause.

La nervosité de la jeune brune décupla et Jacob entendit le bruit de plus en plus présent de la foule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. la rassura-t-il. Tes peintures sont magnifiques…

_« Tu es magnifique »_finit Jacob en pensée.

Dés qu'il avait vu Bella dans son chemisier cintré et son jean qui épousait à la perfection ses courbes, il avait été époustouflé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rehaussés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés et ses jambes étaient allongées par des hauts talons.

Elle était magnifique mais en même temps si différente de la jeune femme en jean T-shirt qu'il côtoyait au quotidien.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Jacob ne vit pas de suite les yeux écarquillés de Bella ainsi que le rougissement de ses joues.

Car en face de la jeune femme se tenait l'homme qui était peint sur ce mur. En chair et en os.

* * *

Edward ne pouvait quitter du regard ces yeux ambrés. Ces yeux qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la galerie aux côtés de sa « famille », il avait cherché la silhouette frêle et élancée de la jeune femme et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il ne voulait plus la perdre.

Des jours il avait attendu ce moment.

Edward remarqua la surprise sur les traits délicats de Bella avant qu'elle ne lui sourit tendrement.

Il avança vers elle et remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme de type indien à ses côtés. Le regard qu'il lui envoya était tout sauf amical.

Du coin de l'œil, Edward aperçut Alice enlacer Bella, suivie d'Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie. Il resta en retrait, le rire de Bella chantant autour de lui.

Son visage était rayonnant, son sourire éblouissant et leurs regards se happèrent une nouvelle fois.

Ils avancèrent chacun vers l'autre et Edward la serra dans ses bras. Bella soupira d'aise, le nez dans son cou. Elle huma à pleins poumons son odeur musquée.

- Surprise. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

Edward sentit son sourire dans son cou.

- Très agréable surprise. murmura Bella en s'écartant.

Tant de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Quand était-il rentré ? Combien de temps comptait-il resté ?

Bella remarqua le sourire mutin de sa soit disant meilleure amie et la maudit de lui avoir caché le retour de son frère.

Un sourire éclatant ne la quittait plus. Elle était si heureuse de voir Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper…Edward.

Un regard de Jacob lui fit prendre conscience de sa maladresse et gênée, Bella fit les présentations. Elle sentit de suite la crispation du jeune indien quand il serra la main à Edward.

Bella fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'animosité soudaine de Jacob mais l'exclamation d'Alice attira son attention.

- Whouah !! s'extasia la jeune brune, le regard rivé sur une toile. C'est magnifique.

Emmet se posta lui aussi devant la peinture et siffla d'admiration. Il prit Edward par les épaules et le planta devant son portrait.

- Tu ressembles à un top model petit frère. constata Emmet.

Edward était sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais aimé les photographies mais là, sous le regard de Bella, il se retrouvait…Mais surtout, Edward prit conscience de la façon dont Bella le voyait, le considérait.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était important pour elle et un sourire fendit son visage.

* * *

Bella sentit une chaleur embraser ses joues et elle posa sa coupe de champagne sur la table basse.

L'alcool lui montait petit à petit à la tête. Les discussions flottaient autour d'elle tandis qu'elle observait l'appartement d'Edward.

Il faisait au moins trois fois son propre studio et la décoration était sobre, élégante à l'image de son propriétaire.

Alice lui avait laissé comprendre qu'Edward était de retour. Définitivement.

La jeune femme n'osait y croire pourtant le sourire qu'elle affichait continuellement traduisait sa joie. Edward était de retour et son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

Bella remarqua un somptueux piano dans le coin du salon et la mélodie qu'elle avait entraperçue un mois plus tôt se rejoua dans sa tête.

Assise sur le canapé, elle se laissa bercer par la musique envoutante, les yeux fermés. La fatigue de ces derniers jours ainsi que l'alcool prirent l'ascendant sur son éveil et une main chaude vint lui effleurer la joue.

A ce contact, Bella ouvrit les yeux et se trouva en face d'Edward. Gênée, elle comprit qu'elle s'était assoupie et ses joues rougirent d'embarras.

- Excuse-moi…

- Ne t'excuse pas. fit-il tendrement. Tu tombes de fatigue. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Bella ne put qu'acquiescer et salua le petit groupe.

- N'oublies pas, demain c'est soirée en boîte. lui rappela Alice alors que Bella s'apprêtait à partir aux côtés d'Edward. J'ai envie de profiter avant que je ne puisse plus bouger.

- Alice…grogna légèrement son frère jumeau, réprobateur. Ne lui force pas la main.

Bella sourit face à la moue de sa meilleure amie et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'elle allait abdiquer. Quel diable ce petit lutin !

- Ok Alice. A demain.

Sur ce, Bella sortit et aperçut du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie tirer la langue à son frère mais surtout elle vit Emmet les pouces levés.

Edward ferma subitement la porte et ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Bella était amusée mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Quand elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils face à ses traits tirés.

- J'aurais pu rentrer seule tu sais. fit Bella à mi chemin. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais fatigué.

Edward sourit intérieurement. Sa Bella n'avait pas changé. Toujours à se préoccuper des autres.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…Tu connais Alice et Emmet ; ils peuvent être très fatiguant parfois. finit-il en souriant.

Bella sourit et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. La nuit était paisible et Bella profitait de la chaleur si envoutante du jeune homme.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant parfois. Ils se sourirent quand leurs doigts s'enlacèrent furtivement.

Trop vite à son goût, Bella aperçut son immeuble et ils entrèrent dans le hall. Tel un gentleman, Edward l'accompagna à son appartement.

Ils restèrent un moment sur le pas de la porte. Aucun des deux ne voulait que cet instant s'achève.

Leurs regards se happèrent…Le vert émeraude plongeait dans le chocolat intense.

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement quand Edward remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son toucher était si doux, si léger qu'elle crut avoir rêvée.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. lui avoua Bella en un souffle.

- Moi aussi. lui révéla Edward. Chez moi, c'est ici. Sa n'a jamais été là-bas.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa dangereusement à ses derniers mots et son souffle se coupa subitement quand il se pencha vers elle, sa joue glissant sur la sienne. Un frisson la parcourut.

- Bonne nuit Bella. murmura Edward à son oreille, humant son parfum de fleurs au passage.

- Bonne nuit.

Edward lui sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Bella le contempla de dos un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle se plaqua contre elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Les pas d'Edward s'estompaient dans le couloir mais son cœur lui ne cessait de battre frénétiquement.

Edward était de retour.

**Bon bah voilà ce petit chapitre!!!**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**Passez par la case review sa fait toujours plaisir**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec ce chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à coeur car il souligne un tournant entre nos deux chouchoux. Donc j'ai besoin de votre avis encore plus que jamais.**

**Ma ptite histoire sera classée M à partir de ce chap qui résume bien le rated, pour ma part lol.**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos coms sa me motive énormément.**

**Bonne lecture en espèrant qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

Edward grogna dans son sommeil. Un bruit sourd lui martelait les oreilles et bien vite, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la télévision ou plutôt du home cinéma que lui avait acheté Alice.

Un bras sur les yeux, Edward émergeait lentement de son sommeil, son rêve toujours à l'esprit. Le doux visage de Bella apparut derrière ses paupières fermées.

Edward sourit à cette vision si agréable et il se remémora la soirée de la veille...Ses yeux chocolat si pétillants, son sourire éblouissant.

Il était resté subjugué face à sa beauté si naturelle…Ses lèvres roses qui l'appelaient dans une invitation muette à les cueillir.

Edward se souvint qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser sur le pas de sa porte mais dans un sursaut de lucidité, il s'était juste penché à son oreille, humant son parfum délicat.

Il était mordu. Bella le rendait complètement dingue.

A cette pensée, Edward sourit de plus bel. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence.

Qui aurait cru quelques années plus tôt qu'il allait tomber amoureux de son amie d'enfance ? Certainement pas lui…

Ouvrant un œil, Edward consentit à regarder son réveil et grogna de plus bel. Neuf heures, ce n'était pas une heure décente pour un samedi matin.

Jetant ses draps, le jeune homme se leva d'une humeur massacrante et Emmet allait le payer. Il n'y avait que son frère pour causer autant de bruit d'aussi bon matin.

Traînant des pieds dans le couloir, Edward se rendit dans le salon et découvrit son frère et Jasper en plein matage d'un match de basket.

- Wouhou !!! hurla soudain Emmet en se levant du canapé.

L'équipe fétiche de son frère, les Lakers, venait de marquer le point de la victoire et Edward se pinça l'arête du nez à l'entente du hurlement de joie d'Emmet.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge pour leur informer de sa présence et le sourire d'Emmet se fana quand il découvrit la mine renfrognée de son frère. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient en bataille, ses yeux encore plissés par le sommeil et surtout il se tenait l'arête du nez.

Edward était de mauvaise humeur et Emmet savait que dans cet état il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes.

- Salut petit frère. fit-il d'une voix plus posée. Passé une bonne nuit…

Edward grogna avec un vague signe de bonjour à Jasper et se rendit dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de café. Sans ce breuvage, il ne décrochait pas un mot.

Dés la première gorgée, les vapeurs de sommeil se dissipèrent et Edward constata l'absence d'Alice et Rosalie.

- Où sont Alice et Rosalie ?

- Les deux terreurs ? répondit Emmet en souriant. Chez Bella pour jouer les terreurs…La pauvre je la plains.

Jasper sourit à sa remarque et Edward fut horrifié. Qu'étaient-elles faire chez Bella de si tôt matin ?

* * *

La sonnerie retentissait…Une fois, deux fois, trois fois et Bella jura quand elle découvrit l'heure sur son réveil.

La jeune femme jurait rarement mais quand son sommeil était dérangé, elle pouvait devenir insolente.

Encore dans la brume matinale, Bella se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, prête à cracher son venin à l'inopportun qui venait de ruiner son magnifique rêve avec Edward.

Que fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit Alice et Rosalie, tout sourire, sur le pas de sa porte.

Mais que…bafouilla Bella mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà envahi son petit appartement.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. s'exclama Alice d'un ton enjoué. Petit déjeuner ?

Sur ce, Alice sortit des croissants tout chauds de son sac tandis que Rosalie s'affairait dans la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? fit Bella après un moment quand Rosalie lui présentait un complet petit déjeuner.

Croissants, jus d'orange, chocolat chaud, confiture…La jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- T'occupes et manges. fit Alice amusée.

- Mais…

- Mange. la coupa sa meilleure amie d'un ton autoritaire en lui fourrant un croissant dans la bouche.

Alice rit face à la mine défaite de Bella avant d'arborer une grimace peu valorisante. Elle venait de découvrir l'allure négligée de son amie, vêtue d'un T-shirt à l'effigie de Winnie l'Ourson et d'un pantalon large.

Et ses cheveux…Ses cheveux étaient dans un état des plus pitoyables.

- Rose je crois qu'on va avoir du boulot. fit Alice d'un ton désespéré.

Bella regarda son amie, horrifiée. Elle venait de comprendre où elle voulait en venir…

Une journée d'enfer s'annonçait à elle…

_« Pitié sauvez-moi… »._

Mais personne ne vint, à son plus grand désespoir.

Bella rentra chez elle, chargée comme une mule et éreintée. Alice et Rosalie étaient en extase après cette journée de shopping.

- New-York c'est le paradis des fringues ! s'exclama la sœur d'Edward en s'affalant sur le canapé, ses paquets éparpillés autour d'elle. J'ai acheté pour toute ma grossesse !!

Bella esquissa un sourire fatigué. Même si pour elle cette journée a été un calvaire, elle était heureuse pour Alice et Rosalie. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toutes folles.

- Bon allez Bella. fit Alice d'un coup. A la douche !!

- Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune brune qui était affalée sur une chaise. Il n'est que sept heures !

- Il faut au moins tout ça. répondit Alice en tirant Bella à sa suite. La tenue que je t'ai concoctée va les rendre tous fous…Enfin surtout un. finit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Bella rougit instantanément à l'évocation des plus explicites d'Edward. La réplique cinglante qu'elle destinait à son amie était restée coincer dans sa gorge devant l'horreur de la situation.

Etait-elle si transparente que ça ?

Bella savait que Rosalie avait des soupçons mais Alice…Quoique, elle était sa meilleure amie et la sœur jumelle de son tourment, ses sentiments pour le jeune homme devaient être aussi évidents qu'un éléphant pour elle.

- De que…De qui…bafouilla Bella, les joues écarlates.

- Ne te fatigue pas Bella. la coupa Alice, un sourire aux lèvres. Je sais pour Edward…C'est fou !! Vous ne vous parlez pas pendant dix ans et là, je vous vois vous dévorer des yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère si attentionné, si épris…

Et là, Bella fit la chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Trop longtemps, elle avait gardé cet événement secret.

- On a couché ensemble. souffla Bella quand la porte de la salle de bain fut fermée.

- Quoi ?! fit Alice, les yeux ronds. Quand ? Où ?

- Il y a un peu plus de quatre mois, à New-York…

- Avant mon mariage. comprit Alice, hébétée en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Son concert à New-York…Je comprends mieux son attitude au mariage. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- C'est compliqué. s'expliqua Bella en prenant place à côté de son amie. Mike venait de me tromper, j'étais allée boire un verre et c'est là que je l'ai vu mais j'ignorais son identité. On ignorait tout de l'autre…et le lendemain, je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse. C'est à ton mariage que les pièces du puzzle se sont imbriquées…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir là mais je ne regrette pas car…

- Tu l'aimes ? acheva Alice en souriant.

Bella acquiesça, les joues rouges. Oui elle l'aimait…

Alice soupira fortement, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

- C'est fou !! Complètement fou !! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru…Je vais te dire une chose. continua-t-elle solennelle. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward comme ça. Il t'aime j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

Bella l'espérait tellement. Alice lui sourit et la jeune femme se sentit plus légère. Elle avait eus raison de lui confier ce moment qui avait changé sa vie.

Ses réticences venaient d'être balayées. Bella avait eus peur qu'elle la juge et ce fut tout le contraire.

- Bon allez. fit Alice en se levant. Nous allons rendre Edward complètement fou.

* * *

La musique était assourdissante, les spots de lumière flashaient dans tous les sens et malgré la foule, Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Amenant sa bouteille de bière à la bouche, il en prit une gorgée. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cette boîte huppée de New-York mais son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines pour une autre raison.

Et cette raison avait pour nom Bella Swan.

Edward ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de ce corps si tentant qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique…Ses hanches ondulaient à chaque mouvement, son dos nu se cambrait, ses fesses se balançaient lascivement…

Edward n'avait jamais vu chose plus érotique, plus sexy…Bella était sexy même en jean T-shirt mais là, elle était à damner un saint.

Elle incarnait le pêcher de la chair, le fruit défendu dans cette tenue.

Ses yeux verts parcoururent lentement la silhouette de Bella, dérivant le long de son dos nu, s'attardant sur le papillon tatoué dans le creux de ses reins. Puis ils continuèrent leur exploration sur le galbe parfait de ses fesses recouvertes d'un jean serré, sur ses jambes finement allongées par des hauts talons.

Jamais Edward n'avait autant désiré une femme et la chaleur qui irradiait son entrejambe le confirmait.

- Putain je déteste quand elle fait ça. grogna Emmet, les yeux ombrageux à la vue de deux hommes s'approchant de trop près de Rosalie.

Edward comprenait son frère. Rosalie était une très belle femme. En un battement de cils, elle pouvait ameuter un groupe de mâles en rut.

Jasper but d'un trait son shooter de vodka à la vue d'Alice tournoyant dans sa robe courte à volants, découvrant ses cuisses. Son ventre arrondi était habilement dissimulé par la forme empire de la robe et les hommes l'approchaient de trop près, ignorants de sa condition.

Les premières notes de « _Just a lil bit »_ de _50 Cent_ retentirent et Edward se leva d'un coup en même temps qu'Emmet.

Son sang pulsa à ses tempes, sa mâchoire se contracta à la vue d'un jeune homme se collant à Bella. Il osait mettre ses sales pattes sur elle et Edward vit rouge, surtout quand il aperçut Bella tenter de se dégager.

Ni une ni deux, Edward s'enfonça dans la foule, le regard déterminé et empoigna fermement l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Je crois qu'elle t'a dis non. fit-il d'une voix dure, sans appel.

Le jeune brun regarda Bella puis Edward, se demandant si elle valait la peine qu'il se prenne un coup de poing et décida que non. Il s'en alla.

Bella avait les yeux fixés sur Edward. Il avait été si prompt à la protéger…Ses yeux étaient assombris, ses muscles tendus, sa mâchoire contractée et elle frémit.

Il transpirait la virilité, cet instinct primitif presque animal…Il était magnifique, d'une beauté brute.

- Ca va ? demanda Edward d'une voix plus douce, son corps la protégeant de la foule.

- Oui merci. fit Bella, hypnotisée par son regard. Mais je suis une grande fille tu sais. Il aurait compris d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je sais que tu es une grande fille. glissa Edward à son oreille. Une très belle fille de surcroit.

Bella trembla sous ses mots, tétanisée sous son emprise. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et son corps se plaqua contre le sien si dur, si ferme.

Elle n'osait bouger, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Sa respiration s'emballa en concert avec son cœur tandis que les premières notes d'un slow retentissaient.

Les spots de lumière diminuèrent d'intensité, créant une atmosphère plus intime et la voix profonde de _Norah Jones _emplit la salle, apaisant un temps soit peu la jeune femme.

Edward ne la quittait pas des yeux, ses sens excités par son parfum de fleurs, la douceur de sa peau. Il voulait l'embrasser là, maintenant mais il attendait un signe quelconque de sa part.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, au risque de perdre son amitié retrouvée ainsi que toute chance de la conquérir.

Mais la vue de cet homme collé à elle lui avait fais réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul, que d'autres hommes étaient aussi attirés par elle.

S'il ne tentait rien, un autre le ferait à sa place et cette éventualité l'insupportait. Jaloux, il avait été jaloux. Bella le rendait possessif. A ce point là…

Jamais avec aucune autre femme, Edward avait ressenti ce sentiment de possession. Il la voulait.

Sa main remonta doucement le long de son dos, la faisant frissonner avant de se loger sur sa nuque découverte. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches courant sur son visage.

Edward se pencha sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, Bella posa sa main sur son torse, les battements frénétiques de son cœur pulsant contre sa paume…

Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un soupir avant que les spots ne se rallument, brisant la magie du moment.

Bella sursauta et Edward se redressa, la main crispée sur sa nuque. Merde.

Leurs regards se happèrent et Edward effleura sa joue du bout des doigts avant de lui donner un chaste baiser sur le front. Bella frissonna des pieds à la tête.

- On rejoint les autres ? proposa-t-il.

Bella acquiesça, sa voix encore trop faible et suivit le jeune homme, la main dans la sienne.

Ils retrouvèrent le petit groupe dans les vestiaires, Alice se plaignant de ses chaussures.

- J'ai horriblement mal aux pieds. souffla la sœur d'Edward en retirant ses escarpins.

- Fallait mettre des chaussures plates. répliqua Jasper, un peu contrarié.

Son self-control légendaire avait été mis à rude épreuve toute la soirée et Alice sourit, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Tu es jaloux ? s'exclama la jeune brune.

- Pas du tout. s'offusqua Jasper un peu trop véhément.

- Oh c'est trop mignon. minauda Alice en se jetant à son cou. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et elle l'embrassa. Bella sourit devant cette scène. C'était du Alice tout craché et un coup d'œil vers Edward, les yeux levés vers le ciel, lui apprit qu'il pensait la même chose.

Le jeune homme lui posa élégamment sa veste sur les épaules et Bella le remercia timidement.

Ils sortirent de la boîte et découvrirent Emmet et Rosalie en pleine scène de ménage. Le grand colosse lui reprochait sa tenue un peu trop tapageuse tandis que la jeune bonde se défendait en lui répétant qu'elle n'était pas une nonne et qu'elle s'habillait comme elle l'entendait.

Les deux protagonistes se fusillaient du regard, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent fougueusement la seconde suivante.

- J'adore ma famille. geignit Edward, mal à l'aise.

Bella écarquilla les yeux quand la main d'Emmet empoigna fermement les fesses de Rosalie et elle tourna la tête, les joues écarlates.

Le couple se détacha enfin après de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux.

- On va aller à l'hôtel cette nuit, Edward. annonça Emmet sans quitter sa fiancée du regard.

- Ouais ce serait mieux. répliqua son frère. Je ne suis pas sûr que je survive à vos effusions de joie.

Emmet lui fit un clin d'œil et héla un taxi, Rosalie dans les bras.

Edward se tourna vers sa sœur et découvrit les jeunes mariés entrain de se dévorer des yeux.

- C'est pas vrai. s'exclama le jeune homme. Vous aussi vous…

- Une femme enceinte a aussi une libido, je te signale. le coupa Alice puis elle se tourna vers Bella. On se voit demain à l'aéroport.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent et Alice tira à sa suite un Jasper complètement subjugué par sa petite femme. Ils montèrent eux aussi dans un taxi et Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent seul à seul.

Le jeune homme était estomaqué et resta immobile un moment, la nervosité l'envahissant peu à peu.

La nuit commençait à se rafraîchir et Bella frissonna, les bras serrés autour d'elle. Edward le remarqua et retira son écharpe avant de l'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Merci. murmura Bella, le nez enveloppé de son odeur si envoutante.

- De rien. souffla-t-il d'une voix suave. Je te raccompagne ?

Bella hocha la tête et ils se mirent en marche. Aucun des deux ne voulait que ce moment s'achève.

Le trajet fut silencieux, ponctué d'œillades à la dérobée. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux…Il la trouvait adorable, son nez fourré dans son écharpe.

La petite fille de son enfance refaisait surface. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé et Edward en était heureux tout en étant troublé.

Après dix années d'absence, il la retrouvait comme il l'avait toujours connu. Bella était restée Bella pourtant ses sentiments pour elle avaient radicalement changé.

De l'amitié, Edward était passé à un amour inconditionnel.

Le tintement de clés qui s'entrechoquent le tira de ses pensées et il réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

Bella se dirigea vers son appartement et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte comme la veille. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme des aimants et la jeune femme osa…

- Tu veux entrer ? fit-elle d'une voix timide.

Edward frissonna légèrement à son invitation…Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres si tentantes et il ne sut si c'était une bonne idée. Il était trop tenté pourtant il acquiesça.

Bella soupira, le cœur battant la chamade et le fit entrer. Elle fut presque gênée de son modeste appartement. Celui d'Edward était si spacieux, si bien décoré alors que le sien croulait sur des toiles inachevées ou encore vierges.

- Excuse-moi pour le désordre mais je… fit Bella, embarrassée, en tentant de mettre de l'ordre.

Mais Edward stoppa sa frénésie.

- Hey ce n'est que moi Bella. murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin. Ta chambre d'enfant était dans un pire état encore si je me souviens bien.

Bella sourit, plus détendue et lui proposa une tasse de café. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Edward ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner sur son légendaire chocolat chaud.

- Je ne peux pas m'endormir sans mon bol de chocolat chaud. se défendit Bella en buvant une gorgée.

Un silence s'ensuivit ; l'instant devint grave quand la tension refit surface. Tant de dires étaient restés en suspens et le moment n'était plus à la dérobade.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le temps se figea…Les doigts d'Edward jouèrent avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la joue de Bella se reposa sur le dos de sa main et le jeune homme stoppa tout geste.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le velouté de sa joue, traçant l'arrondi de sa pommette puis hésitèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Repose-moi la question…souffla Bella, le cœur battant la chamade.

Edward laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque et il put sentir l'haleine tiède et humide de sa bouche balayer son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? fit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Leurs lèvres étaient attirées comme des aimants, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas…

- Je crois que nous ne sommes plus vraiment des amis. avoua Bella dans un souffle.

- Alors que sommes-nous ?

Les yeux de Bella rivèrent sur sa bouche charnue, si tentante et instinctivement, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Ce geste innocent mais si sensuel embrasa Edward, son jean rétrécissant subitement.

- Nous sommes plus que ça…murmura la jeune femme et Edward eut le signe qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Sans hésitation, il l'embrassa…Ses lèvres épousèrent les siennes avec volupté avant de quémander l'entrée de sa bouche.

Un éclair blanc éclata sous les paupières de Bella, des palpitations prirent naissance dans le creux de son ventre quand leurs langues s'enroulèrent habilement, sensuellement.

Elle gémit outrageusement mais n'en avait que faire. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'achève.

Edward la serra plus fort contre lui avant de rompre le baiser, son front reposant contre le sien. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et sa respiration s'emballa devant le désir qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles sombres.

Edward n'osait plus faire un geste malgré son inconfort plus qu'évident. Une appréhension ne le quittait pas…Cette peur qu'elle disparaisse comme la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement quand il sentit les doigts fins de Bella glisser sur sa fine chemise. Il frissonna sous sa caresse et son désir d'elle se fit encore plus fort.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre à la sensation de ses muscles puissants …Elle le voulait là, maintenant.

- Bella…murmura Edward en un avertissement mais elle le coupa, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux à son contact et son souffle se coupa quand sa bouche se posa sur la sienne. Le baiser s'enflamma aussitôt, devenant ardent, dévorant.

Prise d'une impulsion, Bella se retrouva à califourchon sur Edward, chaque parcelle de sa peau quémandant un contact avec la sienne.

Les mains du jeune homme trouvèrent naturellement le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant encore plus avant que ses doigts ne longent la courbure de son dos nu.

Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, leurs peaux se cherchèrent et le besoin de l'autre devint irrépressible.

- Ta chambre ? souffla Edward, ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes.

- Le couloir…Dernière porte à droite.

Aisément, Edward se leva, les jambes de Bella autour des hanches et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre, les lèvres scellées à celles de la jeune femme.

Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux, ruinant sa coiffure et sa longue chevelure brune se déroula dans son dos, libérant son parfum de fleurs.

Son odeur envoutante l'enveloppa tandis qu'il trouvait la poignée de la porte et s'engouffrait dans la chambre obscure.

Edward posa précautionneusement Bella sur le bord du lit, le clair de lune baignant leurs visages.

- Tu es magnifique…souffla-t-il subjugué par sa beauté.

Bella esquissa un sourire timide devant sa déclaration et son cœur fit un raté quand elle vit Edward s'agenouiller, ses mains flattant ses jambes.

Avec une infinie douceur, le jeune homme retira ses chaussures, caressant au passage la peau sensible de ses chevilles.

Il continua son exploration, remontant doucement le long de ses fines jambes, flattant la rondeur de ses hanches puis effleura sa poitrine qui se tendit outrageusement à son contact.

Bella tremblait sous son toucher et leurs yeux se croisèrent…Le temps se figea, les doutes et les appréhensions s'évanouirent.

Les identités étaient connues désormais…Ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière, prétendre que c'était une erreur.

La deuxième fois était réfléchie, sous influence d'aucune sorte…Cette fois-ci, les cartes étaient jetées.

Sans plus aucune hésitation, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs langues s'enroulant sauvagement.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent…Les boutons de la chemise d'Edward volèrent en éclat, le jeune homme arracha le lien de son dos nu.

Les vêtements devinrent vite inutiles, encombrants…Quatre mois de manque, de frustration, de désir inassouvi transparaissaient dans la frénésie de leurs gestes.

La culotte en dentelle et le boxer glissèrent sur le sol. Les respirations étaient saccadées, irrégulières…Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Edward crut défaillir au froncement de ses douces cuisses contre son bassin et Bella posa une main sur son fessier dur, l'autorisant par ce geste à continuer.

- Viens…souffla-t-elle en une supplique et Edward glissa doucement en elle.

Ils gémirent en concert, leurs yeux ancrés comme des aimants et Edward posa son front contre le sien quand il débuta son premier mouvement.

Leurs souffles se rencontraient, ne formant plus qu'un, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à chaque poussée du jeune homme et Bella ne put retenir son cri quand Edward bascula d'un coup sur le dos.

Après quelques mouvements hésitants, elle trouva son rythme, ses mains plaquées contre son torse dur.

Edward flatta ses hanches, lui donnant libre cours à ses mouvements et réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus belle qu'à ce moment précis…Les cheveux voltigeant autour d'elle à chaque poussée, ses yeux assombris et cette lèvre qu'elle meurtrissait pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Elle était à couper le souffle…Sa main longea la courbure de son dos, ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans sa chevelure brune et Edward se redressa, renforçant leur union.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, le contact de sa poitrine contre son torse l'enivrant davantage et sentit la respiration de Bella s'accélérer subitement.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent légèrement et son corps se tendit…

Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et Bella retomba sur le jeune homme qui étouffait son râle dans le creux de son cou.

Edward releva la tête et croisa le regard tendre de la jeune femme posé sur lui…La tendresse avait repris le pas sur la passion.

Caressant sa joue, il embrassa son front avant de s'allonger sur le dos, Bella dans les bras.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais Bella n'en avait que faire.

Elle écoutait les battements de son cœur, sa joue posée contre son torse…Cette litanie si rassurante, si apaisante qu'elle s'endormit rapidement, vidée de toute énergie.

**Bon bah voilà un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu**

**Appuyer sur le petit bouton vert sa fait toujours plaisir surtout que j'ai vraiment besoin de connaitre votre avis sur ce chap**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou me revoilà après un retard assez conséquent. Je suis désolée je ne suis pas la championne de la régularité loin de la lol. J'espère que j'aurais encore quelques lecteurs à me suivre lol. Merci encore pour vos reviews sa me booste énormément.**

**Assez de bavardage et voici le chapitre 9. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient leur apparition, baignant la chambre d'une lumière dorée et Bella bougea faiblement dans son sommeil.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres roses et Edward sourit. Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de la contempler sous toutes les coutures…tous ces détails qui lui avaient échappé la fois précédente.

Ses lèvres pleines, la cambrure affolante de ses reins, la finesse de ses longues jambes, la courbe envoutante de sa poitrine…

Toute la nuit, Edward n'avait cessé de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire…Le velouté de sa peau, le doux parfum de ses cheveux…

Soupirant, il la contempla une énième fois, n'osant croire qu'elle était là, réellement là. Sa crainte ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit…Même quand Bella s'était endormie dans ses bras, ses yeux n'avaient pas voulu céder à la fatigue.

Il avait une peur déraisonnée qu'elle s'envole comme la dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau ce vide béant qui l'avait saisi à la poitrine quand il avait constaté son absence à son réveil.

Ses yeux lui picotèrent légèrement alors que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente mais il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de son dos nu…Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, longeant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'échouer sur les ailes du papillon tatoué dans le creux de ses reins.

Cette marque sexy…incroyablement sexy à ses yeux. Edward se demandait encore comment cette idée de tatouage avait germé dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle qui était si peureuse des aiguilles et de la vue du sang.

Mais il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer sur le choix du symbole…Un papillon. Elle était aussi insaisissable et magnifique que cet insecte et un souvenir de leur enfance émergea du fond de sa mémoire.

Edward se souvint d'une journée ensoleillée, sûrement durant l'été et d'un grand arbre. Il se revit dans le domaine de ses parents, au pied de ce grand chêne et de Bella à ses côtés. Ils devaient avoir à peine huit ans à cette époque mais ce qui le frappa dans ce souvenir, ce fut les yeux émerveillés de son amie. Des papillons virevoltaient autour d'elle et elle contemplait ce spectacle avec adoration dans un silence religieux. Puis elle s'était tournée vers lui, lui avouant qu'elle rêverait devenir un papillon, pouvoir voler, voyager où bon lui semblait, être aussi jolie que ces ailes multicolores…

Un gémissement attira subitement son attention, tout son être concentré sur Bella qui émergeait lentement de son sommeil.

Edward cessa tout geste, les muscles crispés face à l'image envoutante de la jeune femme…Ses soupirs d'aise, ses courbes qui se réveillaient sous la lumière du jour…

Il sentit son désir renaître violemment ; pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas le moment mais il avait encore envie d'elle passionnément…amoureusement.

Bella papillonna des paupières et Edward eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur lui cognait les côtes, son sang pulsait à ses tempes face à cette peur soudaine qui lui nouait les entrailles…

Peur du rejet, peur du doute mais le sourire encore ensommeillé de Bella le rassura.

- Bonjour. marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque, encore teintée de sommeil.

- Bonjour. souffla-t-il. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé. avoua Bella rougissante avant de remarquer le visage tiré d'Edward.

Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, elle effleura les cernes sous ses yeux et laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau rugueuse de sa mâchoire. Edward ferma les yeux sous sa caresse, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

- Ca va ? demanda Bella et il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant l'inquiétude poindre sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Oui…c'est juste que je n'aie pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. répondit Edward en embrassant la paume de Bella qui reposait sur sa joue.

La jeune femme frissonna au contact de ses lèvres, sa peau s'éveillant à son toucher. La veille, elle avait remarqué à quel point leurs peaux communiquaient en totale harmonie…Un effleurement, un baiser et il lui retournait la tête.

Jamais auparavant Bella n'avait connu un tel vertige des sens…C'était comme si elle était possédée, en transe.

Elle se découvrait dans ses bras. Elle se sentait belle, désirable, sensuelle, sexy…Elle se découvrait elle-même.

Elle était Bella dans ses bras, juste Bella, à nue dans tous les sens du terme et cette exposition d'elle-même l'effrayait car si un jour Edward s'en allait, que resterait-il d'elle à part une coquille vide ?

Bella pensa instinctivement à Mike et à sa tromperie, à ce qu'il lui avait pris… Son innocence, sa confiance en elle et aux autres, son estime…

Pourrait-elle supporter une autre déception, un autre coup dur ? Mais surtout pourrait-elle le surmonter si cela venait d'Edward ?

Bella se releva d'un coup, le drap fermement plaqué contre elle. Des larmes affluèrent mais elle les refoula. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir si faible, si vulnérable mais le doute, la peur de l'abandon la consumait littéralement.

Les paroles d'Alice résonnèrent dans sa tête… _« Il se lasse vite »._

Qui disait qu'avec elle ce serait différent ?

Bella ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les doigts d'Edward frôler sa joue avant d'accrocher son menton et de tourner son visage vers le sien.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et réalisa alors que ses larmes l'avaient trahi.

- Bella…murmura Edward, désemparé face à ses larmes soudaines.

Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine à la pensée qu'elle regrette cette nuit passée, que finalement il s'était encore trompé sur ses réels sentiments.

- Bella… murmura-t-il d'une voix meurtrie malgré toute sa volonté pour faire abstraction de cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Parle-moi…

La jeune femme était restée stoïque et son silence le torturait.

- Je…Ne m'abandonne pas…murmura enfin Bella d'une voix brisée. Je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Bella. la coupa Edward. Je suis là…je ne m'en vais nulle part…Je…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, prêts à sortir mais son instinct de conservation prit le dessus.

La seule personne qui avait su percevoir son cœur était paradoxalement la personne qui l'avait fais le plus souffrir. Elle était la seule qui avait cette emprise sur lui…

Malgré ses sentiments, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa peur…à lui dire ce que son cœur lui hurlait depuis des mois.

Il l'aimait mais jamais il n'avait dis ces mots auparavant et cela le tétanisait.

Edward prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

- Tu es très importante pour moi Bella, n'en doute jamais. lui avoua-t-il finalement. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Toi aussi tu es important pour moi. murmura la jeune femme en un soupir.

Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser. Leurs saveurs se mélangèrent et Edward s'enhardit de son parfum, de son goût fruité, serrant son petit corps contre lui.

Le drap glissa entre eux et leurs peaux fusionnèrent. Bella passa ses mains dans les cheveux vénitiens du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'achève, qu'un millimètre ne les sépare.

Il était là…Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Edward allongea Bella sur le lit, le souffle court et comme toujours, son regard fut happé par ses yeux chocolatés.

- J'aime te regarder dormir. lâcha-t-il soudain en contemplant son visage pour la énième fois.

- Quoi ?!

- J'aime te regarder dormir. répéta Edward, un sourire en coin. C'est fascinant pour moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…Tu m'hypnotises totalement Bella.

La jeune femme resta paralysée un moment sous ces mots. Il l'avait regardé dormir toute la nuit, elle…au détriment de son propre sommeil. Elle qui devait avoir en ce moment même les cheveux tel un nid de corneilles, les yeux encore paresseux…

Bella n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi elle était fascinante à regarder…Elle se trouvait si banale. Pourtant les mots d'Edward résonnaient encore dans sa tête…_« Tu es magnifique »._

Dans un geste nerveux, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ce qui fit sourire Edward. Elle était si belle pourtant elle en était inconsciente.

Il se souvint de sa jalousie quand il avait remarqué tous ces regards de mâles braqués sur elle, ce type qui l'avait collé outrageusement…

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'elle plaisait ? Qu'elle plaisait énormément ? Qu'elle plaisait beaucoup trop au goût du jeune homme.

- Tu es magnifique. murmura Edward. Crois moi…Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point.

- Montre-moi. souffla Bella.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et sa respiration se coupa quand le regard d'Edward s'assombrit brusquement.

Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment. Bella gémit, crochetant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras…Elle se sentait si vivante.

Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent et Edward laissa échapper un son de gorge. Elle était si douce, si voluptueuse que ses mains se baladèrent le long de son corps.

Bella frissonna sous sa caresse, gémissant et Edward crut qu'il était perdu…S'il ne stoppait pas maintenant, il la posséderait sur le champ mais il devait avant tout lui montrer à quel point elle était belle…à quel point elle le fascinait.

Avec difficulté, Edward rompit le baiser, arrachant une plainte à la jeune femme. Elle le dévorait des yeux, les lèvres gonflées par la manifestation de leur passion et il faillit replonger sur elle.

A la place, Edward fit courir un doigt sur sa bouche pulpeuse, retraçant son contour. Bella ferma les yeux, le souffle court avant que la voix suave du jeune homme ne lui parvienne.

- Tes lèvres sont comme un pétale de rose…Douces, de la couleur d'un bonbon acidulé que j'ai envie de croquer à chaque instant…

La respiration hachée, Bella se mordilla la lèvre et le doigt du jeune homme s'attarda sur la meurtrissure.

Et à chaque fois que tu fais ça, des pensées pas très chastes me traversent l'esprit. reprit Edward d'une voix rauque, sexy. C'est un appel au pêcher.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Son toucher l'embrasait, la consumait…Ses mots la transcendaient, l'enflammaient…

Elle voulait qu'il continue son exploration même si le brasier qui naissait dans le bas de son ventre l'incendiait littéralement.

Le souffle d'Edward se déplaça sur son visage et Bella ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans un océan émeraude empli de désir, de passion…pour elle. Elle pouvait sentir son contrôle sur ses instincts, ses mains encadrant sagement son visage.

- Tes yeux sont comme du chocolat tendre et tu sais à quel point j'aime le chocolat. fit Edward, un sourire en coin et l'image d'un petit garçon, la bouche barbouillée de chocolat, s'imposa dans l'esprit de Bella.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- J'aime quand tes yeux sont rieurs, pétillants…quand ils me dévorent, laissant transparaître ton désir. reprit Edward d'une voix sourde et le cœur de Bella fit un raté. Mais je n'aime pas quand des larmes s'y échappent, ça m'est insupportable. Déjà enfant, je détestais te voir pleurer…

Edward caressa le velouté de sa joue avant de glisser ses doigts dans la soie de ses cheveux bruns.

- Tes cheveux…Si doux, si soyeux, un peu plus foncés que tes yeux…Mais surtout j'adore leur parfum de fleurs unique. Quand tu rentres dans une pièce, je le sens automatiquement et sa me rend fou…

Edward plongea dans son cou, enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles brunes s'imprégnant de leur odeur envoutante. Bella se cambra, la main crispée dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Elle voulait plus de contact avec sa peau mais Edward s'obstinait à rester sur ses avant-bras. Il la rendait folle…Sa voix suave, sexy…Ses mots la rendaient folles.

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur son cou et Bella ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Edward…souffla-t-elle dans une supplique mais le jeune homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Chutttt. la taquina-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas encore fini ma description.

Bella geignit une nouvelle fois avant que son souffle ne se coupe. Edward descendait dangereusement le long de son corps et sa bouche se stoppa à la naissance de ses seins.

- J'aime ta peau…Elle est si douce avec un goût sucré…Et tes seins…

Edward engloba la courbe frémissante, arrachant un soupir languissant à Bella.

- Tes seins sont à damner un saint justement…Parfaits pour mes mains…

Edward laissa glisser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, laissant une trainée brulante sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Bella étouffait, le brasier dans le bas de son ventre prêt à imploser à tout moment…Ses mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Jamais personne ne l'avait décrite ainsi…

Edward la redressa, la positionnant sur lui et leurs regards se happèrent. Bella haleta quand elle sentit l'ampleur de son désir entre ses jambes et un frisson la parcourut quand les doigts du jeune homme tracèrent son dos avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses.

Edward sentit son contrôle se dégrader brutalement. Ses courbes charnelles plaquées contre son corps d'homme, son parfum de fleurs…Il ne sut s'il allait pouvoir résister plus longtemps.

- Bella…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues se débattirent furieusement et Edward plongea sa main dans sa chevelure brune. Tout contrôle avait disparu…

Leurs respirations devinrent des halètements, leurs corps étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ils s'unirent une nouvelle fois.

Front contre front, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, leurs souffles se mêlaient et Edward enlaça sa taille, approfondissant leur union.

La cadence de leurs mouvements s'accéléra dangereusement et Bella sentit le brasier dans son ventre imploser…Sa respiration se coupa, son corps se tendit et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Edward ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, le souffle court. Il embrassa son front, frotta son nez à la base de son cou…Il n'osait pas encore croire à son bonheur, à son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Il l'avait retrouvé…Son amie d'enfance, sa sœur de cœur, cette inconnue d'une nuit…Il avait enfin trouvé cette lueur qui manquait dans sa vie.

Les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Bella glissa une main dans les cheveux humides de sueur du jeune homme.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux à sa caresse, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et bien vite, elle sentit sa respiration s'apaiser. Edward s'était endormi et Bella le contempla de tout son soul.

Elle était encore émue par sa description…A travers ses yeux, elle était si différente de l'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même…Elle était belle tout simplement.

- Merci. glissa Bella à son oreille avant de plonger elle aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

Un bruit strident retentit brusquement dans la petite chambre…Un bruit insistant, ressemblant énormément à une sonnerie de portable et Edward grogna en décrochant son téléphone qui gisait par terre, les yeux encore fermés.

Il sentit Bella bouger faiblement contre lui et maudit mentalement la personne qui venait de troubler leur cocon.

- Allo ?! grogna Edward.

- Edward !! lui répondit la voix aigue de sa sœur et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Mais où es-tu ??? On t'attend depuis une heure…Et Bella non plus n'est pas là. J'ai essayé deux fois de la joindre et l'avion décolle d'ici vingt minutes…

- Alice ! la coupa Edward, définitivement réveillé. On…J'arrive et je préviens Bella. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et découvrit Bella, les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant une réponse.

- Ils sont à l'aéroport…J'ai complètement oublié qu'ils rentraient ce matin.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai…L'avion !! s'affola Bella en se levant brusquement.

Elle chercha frénétiquement des affaires dans son armoire et constata, après un moment, qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regard rivé sur elle. Il avait ce sourire en coin si enjôleur et ces yeux brûlants qui l'appelaient irrésistiblement.

- Edward ! s'offusqua Bella en tenant fermement son T-shirt contre sa poitrine nue.

- Quoi ?! lui répondit-il avec ce sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

- Arrête ça et habille-toi en vitesse.

Bella lui jeta ses affaires à la figure et enfila son T-shirt. Elle l'entendit grogner dans sa barbe et ne put s'empêcher de le contempler quand il passa sa chemise de la veille…Ses muscles qui se contractaient et ces boutons qui lui voilaient au fur et à mesure son torse puissant.

- J'aime ce regard…

Bella frissonna quand Edward lui releva le menton. Leurs regards se happèrent et les respirations s'alourdirent.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un profond baiser. Edward plongea sa main dans la chevelure de Bella, le contrôle sur ses sens s'amenuisant dangereusement…Son parfum, ses courbes féminines sous ses doigts…Tout chez Bella le mettait hors de contrôle.

- On devrait y aller. souffla Bella quand ils se séparèrent.

- Tu as raison…fit Edward d'une voix étrangement rauque en posant son front contre le sien.

Son portable sonna une nouvelle fois et en voyant le nom de sa sœur sur l'écran, Edward prit la main de Bella et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bruit assourdissant de la ville new yorkaise.

Bella avait les jambes en feu à la longue de courir dans les dédales du grand aéroport J.F.K. Edward lui tenait la main, l'aidant à suivre son rythme.

Le panneau des départs imminents apparut devant elle et bientôt, elle vit la grande stature d'Emmet se découper de la foule.

- Ah vous voilà enfin !s'écria Alice, les mains sur les hanches. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Bella sentit ses joues s'embraser et inconsciemment, elle voulut retirer sa main de celle du jeune homme. Mais le regard taquin d'Emmet rivé sur elle la tétanisa.

_« Oh mon Dieu il sait »._

- Moi je sens le sexe à plein nez. fit Emmet en reniflant grossièrement vers eux, les yeux rivés sur la chemise froissée de son frère.

Bella rougit de plus belle tandis qu'Edward restait étrangement impassible face au sous-entendu de son frère.

- Emmet tu sais que t'es lourd parfois. l'avertit son jeune frère.

- Peut-être mais mon flair ne se trompe rarement. répondit Emmet hilare en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

La voix artificielle d'une hôtesse de l'air résonna et Bella respira de nouveau. Pourtant elle pouvait percevoir le regard éberlué d'Alice, le sourire bienveillant de Jasper ainsi que les yeux pétillants de Rosalie rivés sur elle.

Ils savaient tous et ils n'avaient pas l'air plus surpris que ça…Edward et elle étaient-ils si transparents ? Leur attirance mutuelle était-elle si équivoque que ça ?

Bella aperçut Emmet faire une accolade à Edward et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle rougit en imaginant ce qu'il lui disait.

Alice vint l'enlacer, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu viendras vite me voir hein ? fit la jeune Cullen en reniflant.

- Dés que je peux. Je te le promets.

- Et sinon va falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux. répliqua Alice d'un air malicieux. Je veux TOUT savoir.

- Alice ! s'offusqua Bella les joues rouges. Comment faisait son amie pour passer du coq à l'âne en un claquement de doigts ?

- Je t'appellerai alors.

Alice l'enlaça une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers Edward.

Les bagages furent enregistrés et bien vite, ils embarquèrent en direction de Seattle.

Bella aperçut l'avion décoller par la baie vitrée et réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait seule avec Edward.

Ce dernier lui souriait tendrement et la jeune femme fut vite happée par son regard émeraude.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle…Elle avait enfin trouvé cette lumière qui manquait à sa vie.

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu...Encore merci pour vos commentaires même si je ne réponds pas toujours à tous. Je sais c'est un tord mais je suis toujours occupée lol.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Le petit bouton vert ne mord pas encore je crois lol**

**Bisous**

**titinana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde!!! Me voici avec le chapitre 10. Encore merci pour vos coms j'espère en avoir aussi pour ce chapitre(fais les yeux du chat botté ds Shrek lol). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vs plaira et un merci tt particulier à lenerol ma bêta qui m'aide bcp et supporte mes e-mails lol.**

**Bonne lecture...et dites moi ce que vs en pensez!!!**

* * *

Bella soupira d'aise, se laissant aller contre le torse ferme d'Edward. Tous ses muscles se détendirent à la chaleur du bain, la mousse dissimulant une partie de sa nudité.

Edward referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme, la rapprochant davantage de lui. Il laissa ses mains errer sur son ventre souple, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau. Il sentait Bella apaisée, détendue contre lui. Sa tête était légèrement tournée vers lui et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

Après le départ de son frère et de sa sœur, il lui avait nerveusement proposé de venir chez lui et son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine quand elle avait hoché la tête, les joues roses. Edward voulait profiter de la jeune femme, passer chaque seconde en sa présence…et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce bain. Leur nuit passée avait épuisé leurs corps et leurs peaux portaient encore les effluves de leur union.

_« Moi je sens le sexe à plein nez » _avait dit Emmet de son air taquin…Son frère et son sacré flair, on ne pouvait rien leur cacher.

Edward sourit en s'enfonçant davantage dans l'eau chaude, son corps à demie allongé. Ses doigts trouvèrent naturellement ses boucles brunes, emprisonnées dans un chignon lâche et il réalisa brutalement que jamais auparavant il n'avait connu une telle intimité avec une femme.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il s'était toujours focalisé sur sa musique, son piano, ne créant aucun lien solide avec le monde extérieur. A Milan, il s'était fait des amis, avait fait des rencontres mais jamais il n'avait tissé de liens profonds avec quelqu'un…comme avec Bella.

Et concernant les filles, Edward ne s'était jamais attaché…Il avait eu plusieurs relations mais aucune n'avait duré plus d'un mois. Ils se voyaient, couchaient ensemble. Parfois ils sortaient comme un couple mais bien vite, son attitude distante les blessait et Edward avait préféré rompre avant qu'elles ne s'attachent de trop.

A l'époque, seule sa musique comptait mais maintenant, tout avait changé…Il avait changé.

Son regard se posa sur le visage paisible de Bella et il sut qu'il pourrait vivre ce moment à l'infini…Qu'il pourrait se réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, la serrer contre lui inlassablement en humant son parfum.

Oui désormais, elle était tout pour lui et ce constat l'effrayait, faisant écho à ses peurs les plus profondes car il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Quand Bella avait déménagé à New-York, elle était partie avec une part de lui-même, le laissant seul, désorienté et foutrement en colère. Agé de douze ans, Edward n'avait pas compris cette douleur dans sa poitrine, cette rage qui l'avait envahi…Elle était partie et il avait perdu tous ses repères.

Au fil du temps, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, se concentrant exclusivement sur la musique…La musique qui était devenue un exutoire, une sorte d'échappatoire.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix soucieuse de Bella tira Edward de ses sombres pensées et il réalisa que ses muscles s'étaient tendus.

- A rien d'important. répondit-il en tentant de dissimuler son malaise.

Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ses insécurités mais il remarqua le regard peu convaincu de Bella. Elle le connaissait trop bienpour se faire duper…

Devant ses yeux insistants, Edward soupira avant d'encadrer son joli visage de ses mains.

- J'ai juste peur. avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. Peur que tout ça s'achève…Peur de te perdre une nouvelle fois.

Bella posa une main sur sa joue, bouleversée par ses dires et réalisa à quel point son départ de Forks avait affecté le jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ait pu souffrir de son absence au vu de son silence de ces dix dernières années.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. souffla Bella. Je ne te laisserai pas…

Son corps était attiré comme un aimant vers le sien et elle sentit le souffle d'Edward venir caresser son visage. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un tendre baiser et l'eau fit des remous quand Edward plongea brusquement ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Le baiser s'enflamma instantanément et les respirations devinrent vite désespérées.

Bella était toute chamboulée, subjuguée par cette fougue qui les animait dès qu'ils se frôlaient ou s'embrassaient, par cette connexion qui existait entre eux.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et elle resta un moment les yeux fermés, savourant ce moment de plénitude.

- Ca te dirait un bon petit déjeuner ? fit Edward en lui caressant la joue. Moi je meurs de faim.

- Hum…Pas de refus.

- Bien, je vais préparer tout ça.

Bella le vit sortir de la baignoire, une moue affichée sur le visage et l'entendit rire à sa grimace.

Elle soupira, s'accoudant aux rebords de la baignoire et admira sa silhouette massive qui se découpait dans la vapeur de la pièce…Les lignes sculpturales de son dos, son fessier dur qui se mouvait à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Superbe…murmura Bella d'un air rêveur.

Cet homme magnifique était à elle…Rien qu'à elle et pour la première fois, Bella ressentit un sentiment de possession.

- J'aime définitivement ce regard. fit Edward d'une voix rauque, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama.

Ses yeux émeraude étaient emplis de désir et il vit les joues de Bella rougir à sa déclaration. Elle était si désirable, lovée dans cette mousse qu'Edward faillit la rejoindre mais il se ressaisit.

Malgré cette passion qui les animait, ils devaient parler, comprendre cette violente attirance qui s'exerçait entre eux.

- Tiens. fit-il en posant une serviette duveteuse sur le rebord du lavabo. Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prête.

Sur ce, Edward sortit en refermant la porte et se mordit le poing quand il entendit l'eau clapoter, signe que Bella sortait du bain. Fébrilement, il baissa les yeux et aperçut une bosse conséquente se former à son entrejambe.

_« Putain »… _et le jeune homme se précipita dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état. Ils devaient parler…Juste parler. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils pourraient se livrer l'un à l'autre sans aucune ingérence extérieure.

Soufflant un bon coup pour calmer sa tension, Edward commença à vider ses placards…Céréales, pain frais de la part de sa très chère sœur, brioche, café, chocolat, thé…Puis ce fut au tour de son frigo…Beurre, confiture, jus d'orange, bouteille de lait…

Devant le chantier qu'il avait provoqué, Edward se gratta l'arrière du crâne, pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire le plus plaisir ? se demanda-t-il en un murmure.

Et ce fut le rire de Bella qui lui répondit. Ses yeux rieurs étaient fixés sur les dizaines d'aliments qui jonchaient le comptoir.

Edward leva les yeux vers elle et son regard resta figé sur la chemise qu'elle portait…Sa chemise. Elle était seulement vêtue de sa chemise et Edward sentit son sang affluer vers une seule partie de son anatomie. _« Fais chier »._

Bella dut sentir son regard insistant car elle baissa la tête, embarrassée.

- Euh…Ca ne te dérange pas pour la chemise ? commença-t-elle, les joues rouges. Je me suis permise de la prendre mais si tu veux, je…

- Non ! la coupa Edward un peu brutalement et il reprit d'une voix posée. Tu peux la garder, elle te va mieux qu'à moi…

Bella esquissa un sourire timide et vint le rejoindre derrière le comptoir.

- Alors que nous prépares-tu grand chef ? demanda-t-elle taquine. Elle savait que les talents culinaires du jeune homme se limitaient à un plat de pâtes avec du ketchup.

- Rien…Je ne savais pas trop ce qui te ferait plaisir alors…fit Edward en montrant le bazar qui s'étalait sur le comptoir. Vas-y fais ton choix.

- Hum…

Bella s'empara du paquet de céréales, de la boîte de chocolat et de la bouteille de lait avant de stopper tout geste. Ses yeux balayèrent le comptoir et un bol apparut devant son nez.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit la voix suave d'Edward à son oreille.

Il la sentit frissonner quand elle s'empara du bol, un « merci » s'échappant de ses lèvres. Son odeur de fleurs l'avait une nouvelle fois envouté et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. Edward se contrôlait pour ne pas défaire son chignon…Les effluves de son parfum étaient plus fortes quand ses cheveux étaient détachés.

Brusquement, Edward s'éloigna et prit un bol, se concentrant sur la quantité de café qu'il versait. Il devait se calmer. Inspirer. Expirer. Mais Bella le rendait fou et la voir seulement vêtue de sa chemise n'aidait pas ses pulsions.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Le silence flottait entre eux…Un silence apaisant, qui en disait plus que n'importe quel mot. Bella se saisit de trois tartines et entreprit de les beurrer, s'appliquant sur les rebords puis les recouvrit d'une couche de marmelade. Edward la regardait, fasciné.

- Tiens. fit-elle en lui donnant les tartines. Comme tu les aimes.

- Tu n'as pas oublié. marmonna Edward, abasourdi.

- J'ai une mémoire sélective. répondit Bella en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié…

- Moi non plus, quoique tu puisses en penser. fit Edward, sincèrement et elle sut qu'il faisait référence à ses dix années de silence.

Cependant, Bella ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Il faisait ressurgir trop de souffrance, de larmes et surtout, ils n'avanceraient jamais s'ils restaient figés continuellement dans le passé.

Tous les deux, ils avaient grandi, commis des erreurs et étaient devenus des adultes par la suite. Ils étaient seulement deux jeunes gens qui étaient fortement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Brusquement, Bella vit Edward se lever et partir dans le couloir avant de revenir avec une boîte dans les mains. Il la posa à ses côtés et retourna s'asseoir, ses yeux émeraude fixant intensément la jeune femme. Il était étrangement silencieux et cela intrigua Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre…

Devant tant de mystère, Bella retira le couvercle et découvrit des milliers de bouts de papier. Elle s'en saisit d'un et le déplia fébrilement.

_« Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella. Déjà six ans que tu es partie et tu me manques énormément. J'espère que tu fêteras tes dix-huit ans comme il se doit. Edward »._

Bella sentit des larmes affluer sous ses paupières en lisant ces quelques mots. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié…Elle en avait la preuve juste devant ses yeux.

- Ils te sont tous adressés. expliqua Edward. Ce sont toutes les questions et pensées te concernant que j'ai eus ces dix dernières années…Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Bella.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit à travers son regard embué de larmes.

- Si je réponds, tu réponds aussi. lança Bella, énigmatique.

Edward sourit face à son air mutin et cela lui rappela leur jeu du « Cap ou pas Cap » quand ils étaient enfants.

- Je relève le défi. fit-il d'un œil joueur.

Les questions défilèrent en passant par les noms de leurs nouveaux amis, le collège et lycée qu'ils avaient fréquentés, leurs passions respectives…Tous ces détails qui leur avaient échappé toutes ces années. Le petit déjeuner fini, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon, Edward adossé contre le canapé et Bella assise entre ses jambes.

La jeune femme saisit un autre bout de papier dans la boîte et lut à voix haute :

- Question n°34 : Ton premier baiser ?

Bella se figea à la question, le nez plissé et Edward le remarqua, amusé.

- Alors ? Tu ne te souviens plus ?

- Si justement. répondit Bella du dégout dans la voix. C'est juste que ce fût bien loin de l'idée romantique que je me faisais d'un baiser. C'était durant l'été de mes quinze ans. Avec Alice on avait passé deux semaines dans un camp d'été en Floride. J'ai rencontré un garçon du nom de Peter et on s'est tout de suite bien entendus…

Bien que l'histoire soit ancienne, Edward ne put s'empêcher de se tendre.

_« Tu es jaloux d'un type qu'elle ne reverra sans doute jamais. T'es pathétique »._

- …Et le soir d'une fête, il a sauté sur moi pour m'embrasser. continuait Bella, ignorante de son trouble. Son haleine sentait l'alcool et j'ai bien cru que j'allais étouffer à cause de sa langue…Enfin bon ce type a ruiné mon premier baiser. Et toi ?

- Moi ? fit Edward tiré de son conflit intérieur. Moi c'était avec Ellen McFarthy une fille que j'avais rencontrée au Conservatoire de Milan. Elle était venue passer un stage de trois mois en tant que danseuse étoile. On a tout de suite sympathisé et le jour de son départ, elle m'a embrassé. J'avais quatorze ans je crois.

Un silence suivit ses déclarations et Edward sentit Bella songeuse. Délicatement, il dégagea sa nuque de ses lourdes boucles et posa ses lèvres sur la base de son cou, lui arrachant un frisson.

- A quoi penses-tu ? glissa-t-il à son oreille.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote si je te le dis. soupira Bella.

Edward la tourna vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Dis-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- C'est juste que…se lança Bella, embarrassée. C'est juste que je me demandais comment elle était, si elle me ressemblait…enfin ce genre de choses quoi.

Edward éclata de rire et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. D'un bond, elle se leva piquée à vif.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te fait rire autant. fit Bella d'une voix sombre. Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

Le rire d'Edward se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il remarqua ses yeux furibonds. Elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il déglutit difficilement à la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur ses magnifiques jambes satinées.

S'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, Edward se leva à son tour et saisit ses épaules.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi mais de nous deux. s'expliqua-t-il. Moi aussi je me suis posé un tas de questions quand tu as parlé de ce Peter. J'ai essayé de me l'imaginer, de trouver ce qui t'avait plu chez lui mais au bout du compte, on s'en fout non ? Je me fous de savoir s'il était brun ou blond, s'il avait les yeux verts ou bleus…Ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi.

Edward scrutait sa réaction et sa respiration se relâcha quand Bella esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as raison, on est bête. C'est du passé tout ça.

Lentement, Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Edward ne tarda pas à y répondre et accrocha sa nuque, la plaquant contre lui.

Pourtant une question ne cessait de l'obséder. Cela faisait près de cinq mois qu'elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Les bribes d'informations qu'avait disséminées sa sœur à droite à gauche ne lui suffisaient plus.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Edward plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Autre question…Que s'est-il passé la nuit où on s'est rencontré ? Tu avais l'air si triste, si abattu…

Bella se tendit et s'éloigna de lui, se dégageant de son emprise. Comment osait-il lui poser la question ? Toutes ses insécurités refirent surface…Mike et Jessica enlacés…Edward et une autre femme… _« Il se lasse vite »._

- Je pensais que le passé devait rester dans le passé, que ce qui comptait c'était nous deux. se défendit Bella, les joues rouges de colère.

- Bella…J'aimerais juste savoir.

Son regard semblait meurtri, désemparé face à sa réaction mais Bella ne put empêcher les mots qui suivirent. Les vannes étaient lâchées et toute sa douleur se déversa.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?! s'écria Bella, les larmes aux yeux. Que quelques heures avant qu'on ne se rencontre, je venais de surprendre mon petit ami avec ma colocataire sur le canapé. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

La jeune femme finit sa tirade, essoufflée et vidée. Sa respiration anarchique comblait le silence qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles et Bella leva les yeux vers Edward.

Il était figé, les muscles tendus et le regard dissimulant une grande détresse. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, à lui en faire mal. Désormais, Edward comprenait mieux le comportement de Bella… _« Ne m'abandonne pas »_avait-elle dit la nuit précédente. Ce type l'avait bafoué, humilié et elle avait perdu sa confiance en elle et aux autres. Mais lui, jamais il ne la tromperait ou l'abandonnerait. C'était inconcevable, impensable.

- Bella. commença Edward en se rapprochant prudemment de la jeune femme. Elle avait la tête baissée mais les sens aux aguets tel un animal blessé. Je ne te ferais jamais ça…Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Non ! Stop ! tonna Bella en levant la main vers lui. Ne dis pas ça…Tu…Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Bella…

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle violemment. Franchement, toi et moi à quoi sa rime ? Dans trois semaines, tu te lasseras et tu partiras…Alors non, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas.

Edward reçut sa déclaration comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pensait-elle réellement qu'elle était qu'une passade pour lui ? Qu'elle était comme ces autres filles qu'il avait fréquentées ?

Elle était tellement plus…Si belle, si intelligente, si altruiste…si parfaite à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait la laisser dire ça.

- Non ! grogna Edward en la saisissant brusquement par les épaules, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Tu penses réellement que tu n'es qu'une passade pour moi ? Que j'aurais patienté tous ces mois si tu étais une simple histoire de cul ? Bella je ne nie pas mon comportement passé mais avec toi, c'est différent…Je me sens bien. Tu me rends meilleur Bella….Si je suis revenu, c'est pour toi Bella. Ca a toujours été pour toi. Crois moi…J'ai besoin que tu me crois.

Bella était bouleversée, son cœur cognant dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Des larmes jaillirent de ses paupières, inondant ses joues. Oui, elle voulait le croire…Elle voulait y croire. Tout ça semblait si irréaliste pourtant Bella voulait y croire. Sa vie avait toujours été planifiée…Ses études, son cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année, même sa liste de courses.

Seul Edward avait réussi à la détourner de sa routine, de sa ligne de conduite…Avec lui, elle se sentait vivante, insouciante comme quand ils étaient enfants…Avec lui, elle se sentait enfin entière.

Oui Bella voulait le croire…Elle voulait croire qu'elle n'était pas comme ses anciennes conquêtes, qu'elle comptait vraiment pour lui…

Ses doutes s'évanouirent et elle fondit sur ses lèvres charnues. Sa bouche se faisait pressante sur la sienne, implorante et le baiser ne tarda pas à s'enflammer.

Bella gémit outrageusement, accrochant violemment sa nuque quand leurs langues débattirent furieusement. Elle avait besoin de le sentir proche d'elle, de croire à tous ces mots… _« Si je_ _suis revenu, c'est pour toi Bella. Ca a toujours été pour toi »._

Edward l'attira à lui, enivré par cette fougue qui le prenait au corps. Il avait été soufflé quand elle s'était jetée sur lui, s'emparant fougueusement de ses lèvres. C'était fou comme il était dépendant d'elle, de sa bouche, de son corps…

Leurs mains se cherchèrent, agrippèrent…Les doigts de Bella défirent le nœud de son bas de pyjama, Edward agrippa sauvagement ses fesses, la soulevant de terre.

Il voulait être tendre, patient avec elle mais ses gémissements et son empressement dans ses gestes le rendirent fous de désir.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le col de la chemise, arrachant quelques boutons au passage afin de dévoiler la finesse de son épaule et la naissance de ses seins. Sa bouche fondit sur sa peau découverte, suçant, mordillant cette chair qui l'enivrait. Bella gémit sous son assaut, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque et Edward grogna, la déposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Les aliments valsèrent sur le sol, les bols s'entrechoquèrent sous l'incendie de leur passion. La chemise finit en haillons, le pantalon tomba à terre et Edward entra profondément en elle.

Le gémissement de Bella lui arracha un frisson d'extase et il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Crois-moi Bella. soupira-t-il en amorçant une nouvelle poussée. Dis moi que tu me crois…

- Je te crois Edward. souffla-t-elle. Je te crois…

Et la cadence s'accéléra…La jeune femme nicha son visage dans le cou d'Edward, étouffant ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches, l'enfonçant davantage en elle.

Ses ongles griffèrent son dos moite de sueur et un cri s'envola de sa gorge déployée quand Edward étouffa son râle contre sa poitrine nue, se déversant en elle.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson contre leurs côtes, emplissant leurs oreilles de son bruit apaisant. Edward lui caressait sensuellement le dos et Bella releva la tête, croisant le regard choqué de la voisine d'en face à travers la baie vitrée du salon.

Un rire la secoua brusquement et Edward la regarda, intrigué.

- Quoi ? C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Non mais ta voisine d'en face oui. répondit Bella, un sourire aux lèvres en dissimulant son visage rougi par l'embarras contre son cou. Elle a pleine vue sur tes fesses et vu son âge, elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque.

- Des rideaux. constata Edward en riant. Voilà ce qu'Alice a oublié. Je vais m'en acheter dès lundi.

- Bonne idée. fit Bella en se pressant encore plus contre lui.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp**

**Vos impressions me motivent énormément**

**Biz**

**Titinana**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella s'engouffra en tout hâte dans le luxueux ascenseur et amorça sa descente. Le grand miroir placardé dans le fond lui renvoya son reflet et elle aperçut ce sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus désastreux dans sa queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient gonflés par le manque de sommeil pourtant elle était heureuse. Son cœur était léger, sur un petit nuage…

Bella se remémora le merveilleux weekend qu'elle venait de passer…Le tendre moment dans la baignoire, le petit déjeuner avec leur jeu des « questions/réponses » …et leurs étreintes enflammées.

La jeune femme frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur son corps, son souffle chaud balayer son visage, ses lèvres épouser les siennes dans un baiser ardent. Ils avaient passé ces deux jours à se découvrir, à s'apprivoiser mais quand leurs corps étaient unis, une symbiose irréelle naissait. Leurs peaux communiquaient dès qu'elles étaient en contact, leurs esprits semblaient ne faire plus qu'un et Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras ce matin que l'alarme de son portable avait été un véritable supplice. C'était lundi et elle devait aller en cours. Edward avait resserré son étreinte et niché son visage dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Le réveil avait été difficile, sonnant la fin de ce weekend de rêve et le retour à la réalité. Ils s'étaient longuement embrassés avant que Bella ne réalise qu'il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes avant son premier cours. A la hâte, elle avait revêtu les vêtements qu'ils étaient allés chercher la veille à son appartement et voilà qu'elle courait comme une dératée, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage.

Bella ignorait si elle le verrait ce soir. Ils n'avaient rien planifié ; déjà qu'Edward avait été plus que secret sur ses activités du jour. Quand elle lui avait demandé à quoi il allait consacrer sa journée, il lui avait souri, énigmatique en lui répondant qu'il allait faire des choses et d'autres…. _« Tu vas me manquer »_ lui avait-il glissé à l'oreille quand elle passait la porte et depuis, un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage.

Essoufflée, Bella entra dans la salle de cours et constata, soulagée, que le professeur Hopkins n'était pas encore arrivé. Scrutant la foule d'étudiants affluant dans l'amphithéâtre, elle repéra Angela, la main levée pour attirer son attention et alla prendre place à ses côtés.

- Jolie exposition. la félicita son amie.

- Merci.

- Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui était canon. continua la jeune asiatique, un sourire aux lèvres.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te parle de ce charmant jeune homme que tu enlaçais tendrement…Vous paraissiez très proches.

- Oh, souffla Bella les joues rouges. C'était Edward Cullen.

- Edward Cullen! s'exclama Angela avant de piquer un fard devant les regards surpris des autres étudiants et du professeur Hopkins qui venait de faire son entrée.

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge et débuta son cours sur l'art baroque et ses contemporains.

- Tu veux dire Edward Cullen. reprit Angela d'une voix basse, les yeux rivés sur son amie. Edward Cullen le pianiste de renom.

Bella sourit face à son enthousiasme, son stylo griffonnant des notes dans son carnet. Angela était violoniste au Conservatoire mais jouait également du piano. Elle était fan du travail d'Edward.

- Comment vous connaissez vous ? demanda Angela, les yeux pétillants, tout en prenant des notes rapides. Enfin je veux dire que vous sembliez proches. Ce n'était pas juste une embrassade polie entre deux personnes qui viennent de se rencontrer.

- C'est une longue histoire. répondit Bella plongée dans ses notes.

Elle avait beau connaitre Angela depuis le lycée, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Edward. En fait depuis son déménagement de Forks, Bella n'avait parlé du jeune homme à personne. Il avait rompu tout contact avec elle, elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier…En vain.

La sonnerie retentit et Bella sortit précipitamment de l'amphithéâtre, sa besace à l'épaule. Elle avait senti le regard insistant d'Angela pendant tout le cours et c'était fou comme elle détestait être dévisagée de la sorte.

- Bella ! Attends ! fit son amie en arrivant à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Les regards et tout ça…Ca me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais si tu fréquentes le fameux Edward Cullen, va falloir t'y habituer. fit Angela, les yeux pétillants.

Les joues de Bella se colorèrent instantanément et elle accéléra le pas mais la jeune brune la rattrapa vite fait, la stoppant dans son allure.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !! s'écria Angela en sautillant presque. Toi et…

Mais paniquée, Bella plaqua une main sur sa bouche, la coupant dans son élan. Angela lui faisait beaucoup penser à Alice dans ces moments là.

- Chut, ne dis plus rien. la prévint-elle avant de la libérer.

Le silence dura quelques instants avant qu'Angela ne craque sous la pression.

- Oh j'en étais sûre. Dès que j'ai vu ce sourire affiché sur ton visage, j'ai su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il faut que tu me racontes tout.

Bella roula des yeux, amusée. C'était du Alice tout craché. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle avait rallumé son portable, elle avait déjà reçu quatre messages de sa meilleure amie sur sa boîte vocale.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est fou !! Toi et…

- Angela. la prévint Bella d'un regard noir.

- Pardon mais avoues que c'est totalement surréaliste. Il est jeune, beau et il joue du piano comme personne. Ce type est un Dieu vivant.

- Je te rappelle que tu as un petit ami Angie. lui rappela Bella amusée, en prenant le chemin de la cafétéria. Ben, tu te souviens de lui j'espère ?

- Oui mais ça n'empêche que ce type est canon…Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne. fit Angela avec un clin d'œil et Bella sentit ses joues brûler d'embarras.

- Je dois prendre mon service là. bafouilla-t-elle précipitamment en poussant les battants de la cafétéria.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Bella ! cria Angela dans son dos alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les vestiaires.

Bella s'appuya contre la porte, les joues rouges. Cette journée allait être un vrai calvaire. Elle ouvrit son casier et découvrit son reflet dans son petit miroir d'appoint. Ce sourire béat était toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres…Ce sourire qui la rendait si transparente aux yeux des autres comme si son front était marqué au fer rouge : _« S'est envoyée en l'air tout le weekend »._

- Allez va-t-en de là. supplia Bella en se pinçant les joues dans l'espoir que son sourire disparaisse, en vain.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Jane en rentrant en trombe dans les vestiaires. Le service commence dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Heu…oui. répliqua Bella, rouge de honte en déboutonnant son chemisier afin d'enfiler le T-shirt noir à l'effigie de l'université de Brighton.

Elle ferma d'un coup sec son casier et suivit sa collègue derrière le comptoir. Une foule d'étudiants afflua pour commander cafés ou autres snacks et Bella s'activa à la tâche. Ce job l'aidait énormément pour payer son loyer, ses parents ne pouvant pas couvrir tous les frais universitaires.

Bella se retourna pour approvisionner la machine à expresso quand une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi mille tinta à ses oreilles.

- Un cappuccino s'il vous plait.

Elle lâcha le sachet de café, les mains tremblantes, n'osant se retourner pour lui faire face.

_« Que fait-il là ? »._

Bella resta tétanisée un moment puis s'activa à nettoyer les grains de café éparpillés au sol. Elle sentait son regard intense brûler sur sa nuque pourtant elle s'obstinait à le fuir.

- Un cappuccino ? fit la voix mielleuse de Jane. Tout de suite.

Bella vit du coin de l'œil sa collègue esquisser son plus beau sourire, bombant sa poitrine plus que de raison…Elle était en mode séduction, il n'y avait pas de doutes.

_« Mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ? »._

En moins de deux pour le dire, Bella posa un parfait cappuccino sur le comptoir et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Edward affichait le sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant et elle se sentit défaillir.

Jane lui renvoya un regard noir et Bella haussa un sourcil suggestif. Cet homme était à elle, alors pas touche. Le message était clair non ? Jane renifla avec dédain et s'occupa des autres clients, avec un peu moins d'entrain cependant.

Bella se tourna vers Edward et remarqua ce sourire idiot plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- J'ignorais ce côté possessif de ta personne. fit-il d'une voix suave. Et j'avoue que ça me plait…beaucoup.

Bella sentit ses joues s'embraser au son rauque et empli de désir de sa voix. Ses yeux verts la fixaient intensément comme dans ces moments où ils s'abandonnaient à leur passion.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge afin de dissiper la tension qui naissait entre eux et se tortilla nerveusement les mains.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu avais plein de choses à faire.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec le doyen. lui expliqua Edward en prenant une gorgée de cappuccino. Et comme j'avais besoin d'un café, je suis venu ici…En fait, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu travaillais à la cafétéria…

- Attends ! le coupa Bella, les yeux écarquillés. Son cerveau s'était arrêté aux mots : « rendez-vous » et « doyen ». Comment ça tu avais rendez-vous avec le doyen ? Tu veux dire avec…

- Monsieur Whitman oui. continua Edward en souriant face à la mine surprise de la jeune femme. Tu as devant toi le nouveau professeur de piano de l'université.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Bella, les yeux ronds mais le ton sec de Jane la fit sortir de sa torpeur :

- Je te signale qu'il y a d'autres clients alors active toi un peu !

- Heu…oui, je…

- Je vais te laisser. fit Edward en finissant son gobelet. Je viendrais te chercher après les cours…17h ça te convient?

Bella acquiesça et il se pencha pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna, hypnotisée par son regard de braise et Edward lui glissa un billet dans la main.

- Garde la monnaie…A ce soir.

Et il quitta la cafétéria, non sans avoir jeté un regard peu amène à sa collègue. Bella avait les yeux figés sur la porte qu'il venait de franchir. _« Professeur ? Il avait bien dis professeur ? Ici à Brighton ? »._

Les regards rivés sur elle et les chuchotements la rappelèrent à l'ordre et Bella constata qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. Cette journée allait définitivement être un calvaire.

* * *

Bella tapait la mesure avec son crayon sur son bloc-notes, l'esprit ailleurs. La voix monotone de Mme Hendrix n'était qu'un bruit sourd à ses oreilles et elle regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. 16h50. Plus que dix minutes et elle serait libérée pour le rejoindre…enfin.

Bella n'avait cessé de retourner les paroles d'Edward dans sa tête toute la journée… _« Tu as devant toi le nouveau professeur de piano de l'université »._

« Professeur » mais c'était si banal pour un pianiste de son envergure. Son talent aspirait à tellement plus que de se laisser enfermer dans un rôle de simple professeur. Elle savait qu'il avait mis un terme à sa tournée de récitals pour un moment, voulant se ressourcer, retrouver son envie de jouer. Mais « Professeur » ça sonnait comme une résignation, un abandon à ses rêves.

Le cours prit fin et Bella se précipita sur le campus, prenant le chemin de la sortie. Elle traversa l'alcôve et le vit enfin. Il était adossé nonchalamment sur la portière passager de sa Volvo, les mains dans les poches et Bella accéléra le pas. Malgré son épuisante journée, la jeune femme ne ressentait plus aucune trace de fatigue. Elle était si heureuse de le voir.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Edward se redressa, retirant ses mains de ses poches. Il resta subjugué un moment devant tant de beauté…Ses cheveux voltigeaient au gré du vent, son chemiser épousait les formes envoutantes de sa poitrine et son jean laissait apercevoir le grain de sa peau au niveau des hanches.

Elle était loin de la créature irréelle qui l'avait enflammée dans cette boîte de nuit ; elle était plus que ça…Si belle, si naturelle et le pire c'était qu'elle l'ignorait.

Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, Edward engloba l'ovale délicat de son visage de ses mains. Ses lèvres l'appelaient irrésistiblement mais la main de Bella le repoussa gentiment.

- Quoi ?

- Tout le monde nous regarde. s'expliqua Bella, les joues rouges et les yeux scrutant les alentours.

- Et alors ? fit Edward d'un ton taquin. Moi je veux t'embrasser et je compte bien le faire ici et maintenant.

Ne la laissant pas répliquer, le jeune homme s'empara langoureusement de ses lèvres, s'abreuvant de leur saveur sucrée. Edward sentit Bella se détendre, se blottissant contre lui et il plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Toute la journée, il n'avait cessé d'espérer ce baiser…sa bouffée d'oxygène.

A bout de souffle, Edward s'écarta de la jeune femme et eut le malheur de lever les yeux vers les regards braqués sur eux.

- Maintenant, tout le monde nous regarde.

- Amène-moi loin d'ici. supplia Bella en dissimulant son visage contre le torse ferme du jeune homme.

Edward lâcha un petit rire en resserrant sa frêle silhouette contre lui et lui ouvrit la portière passager.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, miss Swan.

Elle prit place et Edward démarra le moteur. Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture et Bella tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Où allons-nous ?

- J'aimerais te montrer un endroit. répondit-il énigmatique en s'engageant sur Great Avenue.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi la New-Yorkaise chevronnée ? répliqua Bella dans un petit rire. Ce serait normalement à moi de te faire visiter.

- Mais j'y compte bien. fit Edward en lui souriant.

Il stoppa la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière passager. Bella accepta sa main tendue et reconnut immédiatement le monument du Memorial. Les plus grands concerts de musique s'étaient déroulés dans ce bâtiment mythique. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward et remarqua son visage tendu. Son regard vert était rivé sur le monument, détaillant sa façade et ses ornements.

Inspirant profondément, il serra la main de Bella et se tourna vers elle.

- Viens. fit-il d'une voix étrangement grave.

Le cœur d'Edward battait fort, très fort alors qu'ils contournaient le monument pour se trouver devant la porte de sortie des artistes. Cette même porte qu'il avait franchie la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Forçant sur la serrure, il entra dans la pénombre des coulisses, la main de Bella dans la sienne. A cette heure de la journée, les lieux étaient déserts pourtant Edward pouvait encore entendre flotter dans l'air le son d'un piano.

- Je ne te connaissais pas des talents de cambrioleur. chuchota la voix de Bella malgré le silence.

Edward sourit à ses mots et se dirigea vers la grande scène. Les spots de lumière étaient rivés sur le piano à queue qui trônait au centre. Le jeune homme se revit assis à ce même piano, les notes s'enchevêtrant entre elles, la salle remplie à son comble. Son dernier concert…

Edward contempla les sièges vides un moment et monta sur la scène dans un silence élogieux. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et souleva le clapet du clavier, effleurant les touches noires et ivoire. Il tira sur la main de Bella et l'incita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune femme se positionna à califourchon et il sentit son souffle effleurer sa joue.

Une tension flottait autour d'eux, ses muscles se crispant pourtant il devait le faire…pour elle, pour lui. Inspirant profondément, Edward ferma les yeux et les notes s'envolèrent subitement.

La mélodie se répercuta sur les murs et Bella reconnut le morceau qu'elle avait entraperçu la fois où il jouait du piano. La musique était si douce, si envoutante que la jeune femme se sentit bercer, emporter par la frénésie des notes…D'abord tendres, puis cassantes comme un couperet pour finir passionnées, sensuelles.

Bella avait les yeux fixés sur le visage détendu mais à la fois concentré d'Edward. Il était dans son élément, maitrisant à la perfection son instrument, ses doigts voltigeant sur les touches. La jeune femme était fascinée, son cœur tambourinant au rythme des dernières notes.

Le silence bourdonna brusquement à ses oreilles, leurs souffles s'entrechoquant.

- C'est magnifique. soupira Bella, la respiration anarchique.

- Je l'ai écrite pour toi. avoua Edward et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il fallait que tu l'entendes.

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle était si bouleversée par son geste. Une mélodie pour elle. Elle frémit quand la main d'Edward se posa sur sa joue, son pouce balayant une de ses larmes.

- Bella tu m'as sauvé. avoua-t-il après un moment. Tu m'as redonné l'envie de jouer et de composer cependant je ne veux plus de ça, de cette vie. continua-t-il en montrant la scène majestueuse, les projecteurs. Je ne veux plus être éloigné des gens que j'aime mais surtout je ne veux plus être loin de toi, Bella. Je veux…

La voix d'Edward se brisa subitement sous le coup de l'émotion. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le courage semblant le quitter. Pourtant il avait ressassé son discours toute la journée, ces mots le hantant depuis des mois déjà. Il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant.

Edward plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles chocolatées de la jeune femme et son cœur se gonfla d'une chaleur nouvelle qu'il ne connaissait pas…De ce brasier qui l'envahissait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Bella, de cette dépendance qui grandissait jour après jour. Et là il sut…

- En fait ce que je veux. reprit Edward dans un souffle. Ce que je veux c'est que l'on forme un « nous », Bella. Toi et moi.

Bella sursauta légèrement à ses mots, les yeux embués de larmes. Un « nous » ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pulsant à ses tempes. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une officialisation. Enfin elle pouvait mettre un mot sur leur relation particulière… « Nous », un couple. Elle aimait ce terme, cette perspective d'un avenir commun.

Bella était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand elle aperçut le regard d'Edward s'assombrir, devenir terne sous la crainte d'un refus. _« Quel idiot »._

- Excuse-moi. bafouilla Edward, interprétant son silence comme un rejet. Je vais trop vite. Je ne veux pas te bousculer ; je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps après tout ce que tu as vécu…Ton ancienne histoire, le décès de ta grand-mère…

- NON ! tonna la voix de Bella, se répercutant sur les murs. En fait ce que je veux dire c'est que je le veux aussi. reprit la jeune femme plus calmement. Je veux que nous soyons…ensemble comme un couple.

Le regard d'Edward retrouva son éclat et il esquissa un sourire brillant avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Une porte claqua brusquement et ils sursautèrent. Le bras de Bella toucha accidentellement le clavier, un bruit sourd retentissant dans la salle et une voix grave s'éleva :

- Qui est là ?

- Merde. souffla Edward et il prit la main de Bella dans la sienne.

Les pas de l'homme se firent plus présents, plus oppressants et Edward tira la jeune femme à sa suite. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les coulisses sombres avant de passer la porte de sortie. Ils continuèrent de courir en éclatant de rire avant de se dissimuler contre un pan de mur.

Le rire de Bella résonnait comme la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles et Edward resserra son étreinte. Un couple, ils étaient un couple et il sourit à ce mot. Il aimait ce terme et toutes ces choses qu'il impliquait…Le partage, la complicité, ce besoin viscéral d'être aux côtés de l'être aimé. Il aimait tout ça. Il aimait tout ça car c'était elle.

- C'était génial ! s'exclama Bella en riant. Tu crois qu'il nous cherche encore ?

- Bella…

- Oui ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui et son rire se perdit dans sa gorge.

Edward la regardait intensément, la couvant, l'enveloppant et Bella soupira quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement. Un couple, ils étaient un couple.

**Bon bah voilà un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu**

**Je réponds a vos coms promis. Je suis en vacances alors j'aurais du temps**

**Encore merci pour vos coms. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bisous**

**Titinana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde!!! Bonnes fêtes et j'espère que papa Noêl a été généreux. Pour vous voici mon ptit cadeau pour cette fin d'année. Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris donc j'espère qu'il vs plaira.**

**Merci à Lenerol ma bêta et à vous tous qui me soutenez grâce aux reviews. Merci encore et surtout ne cessez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma ptite fic.**

**Voili voilou bonne lecture et encore bonnes fêtes!!!**

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et Bella rangea ses affaires. Angela passa à ses côtés avec ce sourire qu'elle lui réservait depuis plus d'une semaine déjà.

Elle n'avait pas pu échapper à l'interrogatoire de son amie, surtout depuis qu'Edward enseignait à l'université. Elle l'avait tant harcelé qu'elle avait craqué et un soir, elle s'était retrouvée dans le studio que partageait Angela avec son copain, Ben.

Tout y était passé…Leur première rencontre, leur première nuit, la révélation de leurs identités, leurs retrouvailles le soir de l'exposition…Bella avait eu l'impression d'être une adolescente qui connaissait son premier émoi, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant n'avait jamais compté.

- Mademoiselle Swan. tonna la voix rocailleuse du professeur Hopkins et Bella sursauta, arrachée à ses pensées. Pourriez-vous venir me voir un moment ?

Elle acquiesça et rejoignit son professeur sur l'estrade.

- J'ai eu des échos très flatteurs sur votre exposition. commença monsieur Hopkins. Et des professionnels fins connaisseurs trouvent votre travail très intéressant. Vous commencez à vous faire un nom dans le métier. Félicitations mademoiselle Swan.

- Merci. bredouilla Bella, les joues rouges.

Elle qui pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse, voilà qu'elle apprenait que son travail était plébiscité. Le cœur léger, Bella sortit de la salle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Elle avait envie de sauter, d'hurler sa joie mais surtout elle avait envie de partager cette joie avec lui. Un étage les séparait pourtant c'était bien plus que ça en réalité…Elle était étudiante et lui était professeur. Malgré le fait que Bella n'assistait à aucun de ses cours, Edward restait un professeur, une personne d'autorité au sein de l'université et les relations étudiant/professeur étaient proscrites bien évidemment.

Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas certains regards à la dérobée, certains effleurements quand ils se croisaient à un détour d'un couloir…Dès qu'Edward la contemplait avec ce regard de braise et ce sourire en coin si charmeur, Bella se sentait défaillir. Quand ses lèvres s'étiraient de cette façon, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se jeter sur lui et ravager cette bouche exquise, lui infliger de délicieux tourments et peu importe si une foule d'étudiants les épiait ébahis. Elle s'en contrefichait…tout du moins dans sa tête car en réalité, elle savait que ce genre d'attitude pourrait coûter la place d'Edward et il avait l'air si attaché à son poste.

Au début, Bella avait cru qu'il n'allait pas s'adapter à son rôle de professeur…Il était si jeune et la plupart de ses élèves avait le même âge que lui. Pourtant, il avait développé une certaine autorité qui forçait le respect autant de ses pairs que des étudiants. Edward était apprécié, même un peu trop au goût de Bella…Toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour comme des vautours, usant d'artifices en tout genre, de décolletés toujours aussi plongeants pour attirer son attention.

Bella avait envie de grogner dès qu'elle voyait une de ces filles tenter une approche…Elle les trouvait tellement plus jolies, attirantes qu'elle que toutes ses peurs refaisaient surface. Peut-être que si elle aussi portait des tops un peu décolletés, des jupes et des talons, Edward ne serait pas tenté à aller voir ailleurs. Pourtant dès le soir venu, il l'embrassait à lui couper le souffle, vénérant son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement et toutes ses peurs s'évanouissaient.

Bella frissonna au souvenir de leur nuit passée avant qu'une main surgie de nulle part ne saisisse son bras. Brusquement, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, la respiration saccadée et une bouche gourmande s'empara de ses lèvres. Bella plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux cuivrés du jeune homme et il étouffa son gémissement en envahissant sa bouche. Ils avaient beau être dissimulés par l'ombre d'une colonnade, certains bruits pourraient causer leur perte.

- Tu es fou, souffla Bella quand il s'écarta, la respiration anarchique.

- Ce qui est fou, c'est ce que tu m'obliges à faire pour te voler un baiser. rétorqua Edward, les yeux pétillants. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde quand je t'ai vu seule dans ce couloir.

- On en a déjà parlé, les relations étudiant/professeur…

- Je sais. la coupa-t-il, résigné. Mais l'autre jour quand on s'est embrassé à la sortie du campus, j'ai cru que la nouvelle allait se répandre comme une nuée de poudre et que je ne serais pas obligé de me cacher.

- Apparemment la nouvelle n'a pas dû tomber dans les bonnes oreilles…marmonna Bella, les lèvres pincées.

- Quoi ?!

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Bella ! appuya Edward en prenant son visage en coupe.

Ses yeux émeraude la transperçaient et elle sut qu'elle allait flancher.

- Je parle de toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour. lâcha-t-elle, les joues rougies par l'embarras. Elles sont toutes là à se pavaner devant toi les seins à l'air. On est en plein mois de Novembre et je n'ai jamais vu autant de filles habillées en jupe…comme si elles n'attendaient que ça.

- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, Bella. fit Edward en caressant sa joue. Il n'y a que toi.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, se défendit-elle hargneusement. Je suis inquiète plutôt.

- Ah bon, rétorqua Edward en souriant malicieusement. Dis-moi quelle différence tu fais entre jalouse et inquiète ?

Elle soupira bruyamment, fuyant son regard et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle ignorait à quel point elle le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cela.

- Bella, reprit-il doucement en levant son menton vers lui. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse. Je me fiche de ces filles car je ne vois que toi et je ne suis pas le seul pour mon grand malheur…Si tu savais le nombre de types que j'ai envie d'étrangler mais je me contrôle car j'ai une longueur d'avance sur eux. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas de ma part, la tendance pourrait s'inverser…

- On a un gros problème alors. résuma Bella en souriant, mutine.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je suis très possessif te concernant.

Bella se plaqua contre lui, son bassin effleurant délibérément l'évidence de son désir et la sonnerie retentit. Edward serra les dents, étouffant un grognement et elle éclata d'un petit rire.

- Je dois y aller. J'ai cours.

- Tu me le revaudras. murmura Edward, les yeux noirs de désir.

Bella lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et quitta leur cachette, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

_« La diablesse »._

* * *

A peine fut-elle sortie de son dernier cours que Bella se fit héler. Se retournant, elle aperçut Jacob courir vers elle et elle lui sourit.

- Hey salut.

- Salut, fit-il quand il fut à sa hauteur. J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ton expo' ; apparemment les critiques sont unanimes. Félicitations ma belle. la félicita Jacob en entourant ses épaules de son bras afin de lui donner un chaste baiser dans les cheveux.

- Merci. fit Bella en se dégageant de son étreinte, un tantinet gênée.

Edward l'attendait à sa voiture, adossé sur la portière passager et elle pouvait sentir son regard émeraude peser lourdement sur eux. Jacob dut lui aussi le remarquer car sa mâchoire se crispa subitement. Bella ne savait pourquoi mais une tension meurtrière semblait apparaître dés que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient à quelques mètres de distance. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être un pion dans une partie d'échecs…

- Tu sais je ne trouve pas cette relation très saine…commença Jacob mais Bella leva la main, l'interrompant.

- Je sais, tu m'as déjà fait la réflexion. rétorqua-t-elle agacée. Mais c'est ma décision…Autre chose ?

Jacob comptait énormément pour elle mais parfois, son discours ultra protecteur l'agaçait. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

- Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de passer au bar pour fêter ça. Sam et Paul désespèrent de te voir et ce serait une occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble…Il est invité bien sûr. finit-il les dents serrées.

- Je te redis ça. répondit Bella en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Edward.

- Il faut que tu le consultes pour prendre une décision maintenant. constata Jacob, effaré. Même pour voir tes amis. S'il ne veut pas venir, ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait.

- Ca j'ai cru comprendre. marmonna Bella, sarcastique. Elle détestait être ainsi prise entre deux feux.

- Alors ? On compte sur toi ?

- Je vais faire mon possible. répondit Bella, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait très envie de revoir Sam et Paul mais aussi Emily.

- Voilà qui est mieux. sourit Jacob. 21h au bar ?

Bella acquiesça et se retourna, croisant le regard pesant d'Edward. Soufflant, elle le rejoignit.

- Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais qu'on se donnait rendez-vous chez toi.

Sa Chevrolet rouge se situait à quelques pas. Ils venaient chacun avec leur voiture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire quand je vous ai vu. fit Edward d'une voix sombre. Que voulait-il ?

- Nous inviter au bar de son cousin, Sam et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes.

- Bella, je ne sais pas si…

- Si quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle sur les nerfs. Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous avez beau ne pas vous connaître, j'ai l'impression que vous vous détestez déjà. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Rien. soupira Edward en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu as raison, c'est stupide. C'est ton ami et je me dois de faire des efforts.

Bella esquissa un sourire éclatant et était prête à se jeter à son cou quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours sur le parking du campus. Les yeux d'Edward la fixaient intensément, l'enflammant et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta dette. murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à assurer mon cours ensuite.

- Ca t'apprendra à me voler des baisers au détour d'un couloir. répondit Bella, mutine. A tout de suite.

Et elle se retourna, rejoignant sa vieille Chevrolet. Edward laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur sa chute de reins et il se mordit la lèvre, son désir se réveillant violemment. Cette fille allait le tuer…

* * *

La douce voix d_'Alicia Keys _résonnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture et Edward reconnut les notes de piano de la chanson _« If I ain't got you »._ Il tourna la tête et contempla un moment le visage de Bella se découper dans la pénombre de la nuit, les réverbères illuminant ses traits angéliques. Ses joues étaient encore rouges et des boucles folles pointaient par ci par là.

Il aimait être celui qui la mettait dans tous ses états, le responsable de ses rougeurs…Il aimait tous ces signes car ça le ramenait inévitablement à leurs ébats…Edward se revit s'engouffrer précipitamment dans l'ascenseur, Bella lui souriant aguicheuse puis de leurs baisers passionnés. Il avait failli la prendre sur le champ dans cette cabine d'ascenseur mais il avait dû attendre de passer le seuil de son appartement pour assouvir son désir. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur avant de la faire sienne et ils avaient gémi en concert. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait connu une telle symbiose, l'intensité se décuplant à chaque étreinte. Leur union avait été tendre mais aussi brutale comme la violence de leurs orgasmes.

Edward effleura sa joue de sa main libre et Bella tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il aimait lui glisser ces mots dans des moments où elle ne s'y attendait pas et une fois de plus, elle s'empourpra.

- Mes cheveux sont dans un état désastreux alors non je suis loin d'être magnifique. bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de dompter quelques mèches rebelles.

- Pour moi tu l'es…

Bella balaya ses derniers mots d'un revers de la main, pensant qu'il exagérait comme toujours et Edward se concentra de nouveau sur la route, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est ici, lui indiqua-t-elle, le doigt pointé sur l'enseigne clignotante au nom de _« Uley's »._

Edward souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Bella. _« Tu le fais pour elle, ne l'oublie pas ». _Elle lui sourit avant de s'apercevoir de sa nervosité et l'embrassa tendrement. Cela eut le don de le décrisper mais la tension refit surface quand elle lui serra la main, le conduisant vers l'entrée du bar. Pour lui il avait plutôt l'impression de se diriger vers la gueule du loup…

Une chaleur étouffante l'envahit subitement quand ils passèrent la porte et une forte odeur d'encens emplit ses narines. Des luminaires suspendus tamisaient l'endroit, accentuant son côté mystique avec ses totems indiens et ses gris-gris en tout genre qui décoraient les murs.

- Bella ! s'exclama une jeune femme de type amérindien, de longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos. Ca fait si longtemps. fit-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Je sais. répondit Bella puis elle fit un geste vers Edward. Emily, je te présente Edward, Edward Cullen. Edward, voici Emily Uley.

- Enchantée, fit celle-ci en lui serrant la main.

- Moi de même.

Bella ne loupa pas le coup d'œil appréciateur d'Emily sur Edward, ni le clin d'œil qu'elle lui lança discrètement comme pour lui dire _« Bon choix ». _Elle se souvint que son amie n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Mike, le trouvant mesquin et opportuniste. De toute évidence, son flair ne s'était pas trompé…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et deux jeunes hommes firent leur entrée par la porte arrière. Tous deux de type amérindien et aussi baraqués qu'un buffle. Edward se sentit étonnamment insignifiant devant leurs silhouettes imposantes. Pas qu'il se trouvait chétif- il avait lui même développé une certaine carrure- mais c'était comme si il tenait le rôle de David et eux celui de Goliath.

Edward se crispa légèrement quand l'un d'eux, le plus jeune apparemment, vint enlacer Bella, la faisant voltiger dans les airs.

- Hey la crevette est de retour !!

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Paul mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'étouffer. souffla Bella dans un petit rire, les joues rouges.

- Oh pardon, excuse…fit le jeune indien en la relâchant et ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur Edward, interrogatifs.

- Paul, je te présente Edward, Edward Cullen…

- Son copain ! précisa Emily, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Tu connais Bella, timide comme elle est j'ai dû deviner.

Les joues de Bella s'embrasèrent et Paul s'en amusa, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

- Toujours aussi réservée la crevette ! constata-t-il et il serra la main d'Edward en une poigne amicale. Bienvenue, mec…mais si tu oses lui faire du mal comme l'autre abruti, tu le regretteras. Compris ?

La poigne se renforça mais Edward ne broncha pas.

- Paul ! s'offusqua Bella et le jeune indien pouffa de rire, desserrant sa main.

- Excuse vieux. fit Paul en donnant une tape à l'épaule d'Edward. Le discours intimidant trop peu pour moi. Jacob est deux fois plus convainquant.

_« Ben voyons…ça ne m'étonne pas du tout » _pensa Edward en retrouvant l'usage de sa main. Son regard se riva sur le plus vieux des deux ; il serrait Emily dans ses bras et lui tendit sa main.

- Sam Uley.

- Edward Cullen. se présenta-t-il en acceptant sa poigne.

- Bon allez ! s'exclama Emily en tapant des mains. Qui veut une bière ?

Ils prirent tous place sur la banquette en similicuir, une table en son centre et Edward porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, les oreilles bercées par la voix mélodieuse de Bella. Elle discutait chaleureusement avec Emily, sa bière à peine entamée. Sa fine main reposait dans la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés. Elle semblait si à l'aise, si heureuse qu'Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle se prive de les voir à cause de son animosité envers l'un d'eux. Il ne supporterait pas de lui imposer quoique ce soit.

Sam engagea la conversation et Edward se mit à parler de sa passion pour le piano, de son tout nouveau rôle de professeur. Lui aussi sembla perplexe quand il lui apprit qu'il avait mis un terme à une jeune carrière pour s'engager dans l'enseignement. Edward ne préférait pas imaginer la réaction de son père…

- Sans blague ?! Tu as tout balancé du jour au lendemain pour devenir professeur. fit Sam, épaté.

- Il y a des choses qui sont beaucoup plus importantes que la reconnaissance, répondit Edward, énigmatique en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella qui discutait toujours avec son amie.

Il remarqua ce même regard tendre sur le visage de Sam quand il posa les yeux sur Emily.

- Effectivement, il y a des choses qui valent plus que tout l'or du monde. fit le jeune indien en prenant une gorgée de bière et Edward aperçut son alliance.

En effet, il le comprenait mieux que personne et une image s'insinua dans sa tête. Edward posa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées et il se mit à imaginer une bague au doigt de Bella…Une bague simple sans fioritures, une bague à son image…Un anneau incrusté de petits diamants. Alors que cette vision d'engagement l'aurait effrayé il y a quelques mois de cela, maintenant elle lui semblait si logique, si naturelle à l'image du mariage de sa sœur avec Jasper.

- Où est Jacob ? fit la voix de Bella et Edward releva la tête, arraché à sa vision.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. lui répondit Emily.

- Quand on parle du loup… tonna Paul quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette massive de Jacob.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se tendre quand il prit place aux côtés de Bella_. « C'était la seule place de libre. _tenta-t-il de se raisonner_. Et puis tu as dis que tu ferais des efforts, arrête de voir le mal partout. ». _Cependant cette boule dans son estomac ne cessait de croître. Il n'aimait pas le sourire que Jacob adressait à Bella, toutes ses attentions et ce bras qu'il avait glissé sur le dossier de la banquette, derrière la tête de la jeune femme.

Bella ne semblait pas gênée alors Edward se força à se détendre. Pourtant c'était si évident que Jacob aspirait à beaucoup plus la concernant, comment ne pouvait-elle pas le voir ? Au début, Edward s'était aussi méfié de Paul mais après réflexion, il avait constaté qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Emmet. Quand ils étaient enfants, son frère ainé adorait taquiner Bella et Paul avait cette même manie. Jacob, lui, était attentif, protecteur comme un grand frère mais avec cette lueur dans les yeux en plus.

- Bella ne t'a pas dit comment elle est rentrée dans notre famille ! s'exclama Emily, les yeux pétillants.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est nécessaire…tenta Bella, embarrassée.

- Oh que si !! tonna Paul en se tournant vers Edward.

- J'aimerais bien savoir, fit ce dernier et Bella s'enfonça dans la banquette.

Il sourit face à sa moue adorable et caressa doucement le creux de son poignet avec son pouce.

- C'était un jour de pluie. raconta Paul tout sourire. Et un dimanche pour rajouter à sa poisse. Enfin bon notre chère Bella s'est retrouvée en panne ce jour là à quelques pâtés de maison de là. Son tas de ferrailles avait encore fait des siennes…

- Hey on ne parle pas de ma voiture comme ça! s'offusqua Bella mais Paul l'ignora. Edward ne pouvait qu'approuver. Sa voiture était bonne pour la casse mais la jeune brune refusait de s'en séparer.

- Et donc elle a dû chercher de l'aide car pour rajouter à sa poisse, son portable n'avait plus de batterie. reprit Paul. C'est une Bella trempée jusqu'aux os que Jacob le bon samaritain a découvert sur le pas de la porte. La petite se protégeait de la pluie sous la tonnelle. La pauvre elle a gagné un bon gros rhume et moi je me suis occupé de son tas de ferrailles. Heureusement que je suis bon mécanicien car d'autres l'auraient déclaré morte, sa voiture. Tu devrais me remercier plus souvent tu sais. fit Paul en se tournant vers Bella mais cette dernière lui répondit en tirant la langue comme une gamine.

- Pff, crevette !

- Macho ! se défendit la jeune femme.

- Peut-être mais en attendant, tu es bien contente d'avoir retrouvé ta voiture. Je me souviens que tu ne faisais pas ta fière sur la moto de Jacob. raconta Paul dans un sourire amusé.

- Ca c'est sûr ! confirma Jacob en riant. La première fois, elle m'a supplié que je m'arrête sur le bas côté ; j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant elle était pâle.

- Jacob !! s'offusqua Bella en lui pinçant les côtes pour qu'il cesse de rire.

- Aïe ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

- Oui et toi tu sais que j'ai horreur de la vitesse. Pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire du 160 km/h en plein New-York. rétorqua Bella.

- Oh attends là ! se défendit Jacob. C'est qui, qui se plaignait qu'elle allait être en retard en cours. Moi j'ai juste voulu te rendre service.

- Ben voyons !! s'offusqua Bella. J'allais être en retard car toi, tu es venu me chercher avec dix minutes de retard…

La joute verbale résonnait aux oreilles d'Edward, cependant le bruit sourd de son cœur couvrait leurs voix. Son sang palpitait à ses tempes et son regard se posa sur sa main…vide. Il avait senti les doigts de Bella quitter sa paume quand elle avait taquiné Jacob et il serra le poing. Edward voyait Emily et Paul s'amuser de la dispute entre la jeune femme et Jacob…Une dispute qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un vieux couple et son sang bouillit dans ses veines. C'en était trop pour lui…Il demanda discrètement les toilettes à Sam et courut presque s'isoler dans la pièce carrelée.

Ses mains agrippèrent violemment les rebords du lavabo et son reflet dans le miroir le percuta de plein fouet…Ses yeux étaient ombrageux, ses muscles tendus et sa respiration était anarchique. Edward trembla légèrement et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur mais dés que l'image de Bella et Jacob s'imposait dans son esprit, il repartait de plus bel. Il avait un mal fou à contrôler ses émotions…Ces émotions qui lui étaient jusqu'à présent inconnues…La jalousie, la possessivité, cette rage qui grondait en lui dés qu'un regard trop insistant se posait sur Bella et ce sentiment se décuplait quand il s'agissait de Jacob. Lui qui avait une si grande place dans sa vie, qui était cet ami qu'il avait été jadis.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas repris contact avec elle ? Pendant dix ans, il s'était obstiné à l'oublier, à ne vouloir rien savoir de sa vie de ses nouveaux amis et maintenant, il enrageait en silence devant sa bêtise. Il aurait dû l'appeler, lui envoyer une lettre…Il aurait dû rester son confident, cette épaule sur laquelle elle se reposait quand elle était effrayée par un orage. Désormais c'était Jacob qui avait ce privilège…Quand ils étaient ensemble, Edward avait l'impression d'être transparent, d'être oublié, occulté et cela lui faisait mal, très mal.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Edward aperçut Sam dans le miroir…Son regard était indéchiffrable pourtant Edward se sentit mal à l'aise comme découvert.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. J'arrive…

Edward s'aspergea une nouvelle fois le visage et quand il releva la tête, il vit Sam à ses côtés.

- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, dit ce dernier sur un ton solennel. La relation de Bella et Jacob peut paraître ambigüe…

- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça, grogna Edward en serrant les rebords du lavabo.

- Ecoute je me doute de ce que tu ressens maintenant et je sais aussi que tu tiens trop à Bella pour lui imposer quoique ce soit…comme se détourner de Jacob par exemple.

Edward ferma les yeux sous ces mots. Il avait totalement raison. Il l'aimait trop pour lui demander de choisir. Il préférait la regarder rire, se chamailler avec Jacob et souffrir en silence. Il était prêt à combattre cette rage qui grondait en lui pour son bonheur à elle.

- Jacob fait partie de l'équilibre de Bella, reprit Sam. Je ne sais pas depuis quand tu connais Bella…

- Depuis plus que lui. souffla Edward trop bas pour qu'il l'entende. Voilà un point sur lequel il avait l'avantage sur le jeune indien.

- …Mais Jacob est important pour elle, il faut que tu le saches. Il a toujours veillé sur elle ; quand elle a attrapé son rhume, il était présent pour lui amener ses cours, la divertir des soirs où elle était seule. Il l'a tout de suite pris sous son aile, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si protecteur avec elle. Quand elle a rompu avec son ex copain, Jacob était là pour la consoler…Quand sa grand-mère est décédée, il était encore là…

Tous ces moments Edward aussi les avait vécus et c'était encore un autre point sur lequel il avait l'avantage. Le jour où Bella avait rompu avec son ex petit ami, c'était aussi le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois. Le jour où elle avait appris la mort de sa grand- mère, c'était lui qui la serrait dans ses bras.

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire, fit la voix de Sam et Edward revint brutalement à la réalité, mais on a toujours cru que Jacob et Bella étaient faits pour être ensemble. Jacob est comme un frère pour moi et ses sentiments pour Bella ne font pas le moindre doute. Cependant quand j'ai vu la façon dont toi et Bella vous vous regardez, j'ai réalisé que vous étiez destinés. Ce qui vous lie est très fort et je sais que Jacob ne pourra pas lutter contre ça.

Des coups discrets se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Edward qui lui tournait le dos et l'inquiétude pointait dans ses prunelles.

- Je vais vous laisser. Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. souffla Sam à Edward et il quitta la pièce.

Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par leurs respirations et Edward fit face à Bella. Ses yeux chocolat étaient inquiets et il se sentit minable de la mettre dans un état pareil.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-elle

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr. Si tu veux on peut rentrer…

- Bella. la coupa-t-il. Embrasse-moi.

La jeune femme se glissa dans ses bras et put lire dans ses yeux émeraude un besoin vital d'être rassuré. Bella passa une main dans ses cheveux vénitiens et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Edward trembla légèrement et put enfin goûter aux saveurs délicieuses de sa bouche. Bella gémit, se plaquant contre lui et il agrippa sa nuque. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il détestait être ainsi…si possessif mais ses sentiments pour elle étaient si forts qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre.

Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et Edward posa son front contre le sien, son pouce traçant l'arrondie de sa joue.

- M'attirer dans les toilettes pour me voler un baiser, c'est du grand art. souffla Bella et il éclata d'un petit rire.

- Il le fallait bien, rétorqua-t-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les effusions de joie en public.

Bella rit puis soupira d'aise en se blottissant contre lui. Edward resserra son étreinte et plongea son nez dans ses boucles brunes, s'enivrant de leur parfum de fleurs. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi ; jusqu'à ce que Bella relève la tête et ancre ses yeux chocolat aux siens…Ces yeux qui le dévoraient littéralement, lui dévoilant ses plus intimes pensées et un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward quand il aperçut cette lueur de désir au fond de ses prunelles. Bella se mordilla la lèvre, les joues rouges et il en fut amusé.

Voilà encore un point sur lequel il avait l'avantage sur Jacob.

**Merci pour m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu**

**Bonnes fêtes à toutes (ou tous) et dites moi ce que vous en penses...**

**Titinana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde!!! Me voilà pour la suite!! Merci encore pour votre compréhension et pour votre soutien. Voila le chapitre 13 lol et je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant "worry about you" de la chanteuse Ivy. Moi j'aime beaucoup, sa m'a inspiré ce chapitre.**

**Assez de blabla et bonne lecture...**

* * *

Sortant de la douche, les cheveux encore humides, Edward poussa discrètement la porte de la chambre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage endormi de Bella. Il était toujours autant subjugué par ses traits angéliques…Elle était son ange…Son ange à lui.

Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla face à elle, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front. Bella soupira sous sa caresse et papillonna des paupières sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les lourds rideaux.

- Bonjour Belle aux bois dormant. murmura Edward en caressant sa joue. Joyeux anniversaire.

Bella sourit. Il n'avait pas oublié…Elle soupira d'aise, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Depuis deux semaines, elle vivait un véritable rêve et parfois elle se demandait si tout cela était bien réel...

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Bella, la voix éraillée par le sommeil.

- L'heure que je parte…J'étais venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Bella gémit de frustration et noua ses mains autour de son cou. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- Reste…Reste encore un peu. supplia-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

Le drap glissa sur elle, découvrant son T-shirt et ses jambes nues, et Bella sentit Edward fléchir. Ses yeux émeraude s'étaient subitement assombris et sa respiration était devenue anarchique.

- Bella…fit Edward d'une voix rauque. Je ne peux pas…

- S'il te plait. supplia-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Son parfum entêtant, ses courbes charnelles si tentatrices, sa bouche rosée si près de lui…Edward ferma les yeux et secoua faiblement la tête.

- Je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard deux fois dans la même semaine.

Bella soupira, la lèvre boudeuse et blottit son visage contre son cou. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle se souvint de ce jour en début de semaine. Elle commençait exceptionnellement ses cours à dix heures et elle l'avait habilement amadoué pour qu'il reste à ses côtés encore quelques minutes. Sauf que les minutes étaient devenues une heure et qu'Edward était arrivé très en retard à son cours.

A ce souvenir, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable…Pour une fois, elle voulait être un peu égoïste. Il n'y avait que dans la chaleur de leurs appartements qu'ils pouvaient réellement être ensemble. Plus besoin de se cacher, de s'embrasser dans son bureau de professeur ou dans l'obscurité d'une salle déserte. Bella avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments entre les murs de l'université et le succès qu'Edward avait auprès de la gente féminine ne l'aidait pas.

Soupirant, Bella délia ses mains autour de sa nuque. Elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup son travail et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il se discrédite par sa faute.

Bella sentit les lèvres d'Edward se poser dans son cou et remonter sensuellement le long de sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Leurs lèvres bougèrent dans une incroyable lenteur et elle eut le souffle coupé quand il rompit le baiser.

- On se voit ce soir. murmura Edward avant de faire apparaître la rose blanche qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Encore joyeux anniversaire.

Bella lui sourit avant d'humer le parfum délicat de la fleur. Edward adorait la voir sourire ; il vivait pour ces moments où elle était heureuse.

- Merci. le remercia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bon je vais y aller. fit Edward en se levant mais Bella le héla avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la chambre.

- J'espère que pour ce soir, tu n'as pas prévu de surprises ou un autre truc dans le genre. J'ai toujours autant horreur des surprises.

- Je sais et moi j'adore toujours t'en faire, rétorqua-t-il d'un air taquin. J'aime beaucoup la robe bleue que tu portais au mariage d'Alice soit dit en passant. lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil et il partit.

Bella entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les dernières paroles d'Edward tournaient toujours en boucle dans sa tête.

La robe bleue. Mais qu'avait-il prévu ?

Lentement, Bella sortit de son lit, humant toujours la rose. Un sourire bête s'étalait sur ses lèvres mais même avec toute sa volonté, elle ne réussit pas à le faire disparaître.

_« Tu es devenue une belle guimauve Bella »._ Et elle gloussa comme une petite fille, prête à chanter _« Un jour, mon prince viendra… »_de Disney.

Prenant conscience qu'elle fredonnait le célèbre air, Bella se reprit et découvrit l'attaché case d'Edward toujours sur la table du salon. Elle sourit. Il l'avait encore oublié ; il n'allait pas tarder à sonner chez elle pour le récupérer.

La sonnerie retentit et Bella alla ouvrir, la rose toujours à la main. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit…Mike sur le pas de sa porte, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

- Hey Bella ! Joyeux anniversaire ! tonna-t-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

La voix de Mike la sortit de sa léthargie et ses joues rougirent intensément quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son T-shirt.

- Mike… Qu'est-ce que…Euh, je…Reviens. bredouilla Bella avant de fermer la porte au nez du jeune homme.

Elle enfila un bas de pyjama et rouvrit la porte, après avoir inspiré un bon coup.

- Avant que tu puisses dire quoique ce soit, commença Mike en coupant Bella dans son élan. Je voulais te faire mes excuses…Si tu savais combien je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé. Je t'ai laissé plein de messages mais tu n'as répondu à aucun. Et je te comprends, j'ai fait le con. Je m'en veux tellement. Cette…aventure avec Jessica n'était rien pour moi. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais je t'aime toujours Bella…

Un raclement de gorge interrompit la tirade de Mike et Bella aperçut Edward, se tenant derrière son ancien petit ami. Son visage était crispé et elle sut qu'il avait tout entendu de la déclaration enflammée de Mike.

Bella ne sut que faire à cet instant. Devant elle se tenait son passé qui était définitivement révolu et son présent…Ce présent dont elle rêvait qu'il devienne son futur.

- J'ai oublié mon attaché case…fit Edward en se postant aux côtés de Mike et Bella ne put s'empêcher de les comparer.

Edward, si grand avec un corps d'athlète à faire tomber n'importe quelle fille, des yeux émeraude si intenses si profonds et un visage typiquement masculin…Alors que Mike était plus petit, plus mince aussi, ses yeux noisette lui semblaient d'un coup beaucoup moins attrayants et son visage paraissait plus enfantin aussi.

Bella ne pouvait nier que la déclaration de Mike l'avait touché dans un sens mais ses sentiments pour lui avaient totalement disparu comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. Son cœur battait pour un autre et cet autre était Edward Cullen…Jamais auparavant son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort.

- Euh…oui, je vais te le chercher. fit Bella après un moment et Edward la vit disparaître dans le salon.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses muscles tendus et son regard jaugea le jeune homme à ses côtés…L'ancien petit ami de Bella. Cet homme qui avait détruit sa confiance en elle et aux autres, qui l'avait lâchement trompé et bafoué. Comment osait-il se présenter devant chez elle ? Etait-il fou ou totalement stupide s'il croyait sincèrement que Bella allait le pardonner ?

- Jolies fleurs. fit Edward sur ton sarcastique. Mais Bella préfère les roses blanches, je crois.

- Ah bon et toi, t'es qui pour me dire ça ? rétorqua Mike, les yeux noirs.

- Qui je suis ? répéta Edward en riant amer. Tu vas le savoir tout de suite. marmonna-t-il tout bas en voyant réapparaître Bella.

Elle lui tendit son attaché case et sans préavis, il l'attira à lui l'embrassant fougueusement. Bella gémit de surprise contre sa bouche et Edward mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure sous le regard ébahi de Mike. Bella fut toute chamboulée et haletante quand il mit fin à ce baiser ravageur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser son geste.

- A ce soir. fit Edward en lui caressant la joue et il partit, la laissant toute pantelante sur le pas de sa porte et fier du regard stupéfait de Mike.

_« Voilà qui je suis »._

* * *

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et Bella sourit en apercevant le nom d'Edward sur l'écran. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir durant la journée, depuis ce fameux baiser échangé sur le palier de son appartement.

A ce souvenir, elle revit le visage stupéfait de Mike et cette tristesse dans son regard. Bella était encore choquée par le geste fougueux d'Edward, par son élan de passion et de possessivité soudaine. Depuis cette soirée au bar de Sam, la jeune femme avait découvert une autre facette d'Edward, une facette plus torturée. Ce manque de confiance en lui, ce besoin d'être rassuré…Et cette jalousie, cette possessivité qu'il exprimait parfois palliait à ses insécurités. Mike avait dû réveiller ses peurs profondes et Edward s'était senti menacé. Cependant il n'avait pas à l'être…Le pauvre Mike lui avait donné le bouquet avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Bella soupira. Ses excès de jalousie et de possessivité étaient autant de preuves de son affection pour elle. Cependant, elle aimerait tellement qu'il se confie à elle, qu'il lui ouvre son cœur.

Sortant de ses pensées, Bella ouvrit le message et sourit aux mots qui s'inscrivaient sur l'écran.

_« Je viens te chercher à 19h. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Tu me manques. E »._

Elle lui répondit instantanément et faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un avant que deux bras ne la retiennent. Levant les yeux, Bella reconnut Jacob.

- Oh désolée…Salut.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! lui souhaita Jacob en l'enlaçant. Vingt deux ans déjà, tu te fais vieille tu sais ?! rigola-t-il.

- Merci de me rappeler que je prends de l'âge. grogna Bella en grimaçant. Toi tu as combien déjà ? Ah oui vingt trois ans.

- Touché ! s'exclama Jacob. Sinon tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Ca te dirait de passer au bar ?

Bella grimaça et il comprit, la mâchoire subitement tendue. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole. Il avait promis à son amie de faire des efforts et d'accepter sa relation avec…cet Edward Cullen, alors il prit une voix plus posée.

- Ah ok je vois…Une petite soirée en amoureux je suppose ?

- Hum oui…Enfin pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. Edward est resté très secret sur les projets de la soirée. J'ignore totalement ce qui m'attend.

Bella émit un petit rire et sa respiration se coupa quand Jacob lui tendit un petit paquet. Ses joues rougirent instantanément.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, bredouilla Jacob, un peu gêné. Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Jacob…

- Tu es…ma meilleure amie Bella alors si, c'est normal. Ouvre-le.

Bella ouvrit délicatement le petit paquet et découvrit un petit cercle en bois où pendaient des perles avec des plumes.

- C'est un attrape rêves, expliqua Jacob. Un objet ancestral de ma tribu. Ca capture les mauvais rêves. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

- Merci. C'est très joli. le remercia Bella en le serrant dans ses bras puis elle regarda sa montre. Dix sept heures. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Ok, murmura Jacob, les lèvres pincées. Encore joyeux anniversaire…

Ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois et Bella quitta l'université. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver à son appartement et souffla quand elle ferma la porte.

Le bouquet de Mike était toujours sur la table et Bella le fixa un instant. En moins de deux secondes, elle prit les fleurs et les jeta dans la poubelle. Son cœur se fit plus léger et un sourire étira ses lèvres à la perspective de la soirée qui l'attendait…avec Edward. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser toute la journée.

Bella ignorait tout de ses projets et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait une certaine appréhension. Elle détestait toujours autant les surprises.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle laissa ses muscles se détendre, les vapeurs de son gel douche au freesia saturant la petite cabine de douche. Elle vérifia l'état de ses jambes et passa un coup de rasoir rapide. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un grizzly…Si Alice l'entendait, elle serait fière d'elle.

Après une longue douche, Bella s'enveloppa dans son peignoir et se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette, avant de se planter devant son armoire grande ouverte. Elle sortit la robe bleue de sa housse et flatta un instant la douceur du tissu fluide. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était jolie. Alice avait bon goût comme toujours…

Son portable sonna et Bella sourit devant le nom qui s'inscrivait sur l'écran. Quand on parle du loup…

- Hey Alice !

- Joyeux anniversaire belli Bella !! s'exclama la voix aigue de sa meilleure amie. Alors tu es prête ? Tu as mis quoi ?

- Euh je…, répondit Bella avant de prendre conscience des paroles d'Alice. Tu sais ce que mijote ton frère ?

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant. fit son amie comme une évidence. Edward est mon frère jumeau et toi tu es ma meilleure amie, alors il y avait intérêt à ce que je sois au courant. Edward n'était pas très sûr de lui, de ce qui te ferait plaisir alors heureusement que j'étais là pour le conseiller, le pauvre.

- Alice tu pourrais me donner quelques indices ? Tu sais que …

- Hors de question ma belle. la coupa son amie. Je sais que tu as horreur des surprises mais tu verras, tu vas a-do-rer ! Crois-moi !...Sinon tu as décidé de mettre quoi ? Tu peux déjà supprimer de ton vocabulaire tes jeans et autres T-shirts affreux…Et pas de baskets non plus.

- Merci Alice, grogna Bella. Mais Edward m'a déjà implicitement conseillé de ressortir la robe bleue que je portais à ton mariage.

- Très bon choix. Tout à fait en accord avec le thème de la soirée.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Des tas d'idées lui traversaient l'esprit mais elle savait qu'Alice n'allait pas cracher le morceau.

- Sinon parlons de choses plus sérieuses, reprit Alice d'une voix taquine et Bella se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse. Comme les dessous que tu vas porter…

- Oh Alice ! hoqueta Bella de surprise.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la sœur d'Edward comme si le comportement de Bella était exagéré. Il est hors de question que tu portes une de tes culottes en coton avec cette robe. Tu sais combien vaut cette robe ? Bien sûr que non tu ne le sais pas, je te l'ai offerte. Mais moi je le sais alors tes culottes en coton tu les laisses au placard ! Lors de notre dernière séance shopping, je me souviens que tu as acheté quelques dessous très appropriés chez _« Victoria's secrets »._ finit-elle d'une voix coquine.

- Que j'ai acheté ?! Je dirais plutôt que tu me les as fais acheté ! lui rappela Bella.

- Peut-être, concéda Alice. Mais tu me remercieras car je suppose qu'Edward n'a pas encore eu la chance de te voir dedans, je me trompe ?

Bella grogna pour toute réponse. Edward ne s'était jamais plaint de ses dessous en coton. D'accord, cette matière n'était pas très sexy mais au moins c'était confortable et puis elle avait quelques dessous qui portaient de la dentelle aussi. C'était joli la dentelle non ?

- Je prends ça pour un non, reprit Alice. Donc tu vas enfiler le joli ensemble noir qui t'allait à ravir si je me souviens bien.

- Alice je sais encore m'habiller. grogna Bella.

- Peut-être mais moi je sais qu'Edward ne va pas se relever quand il te verra dans cette tenue. Alors tu veux voir mon frère la bouche ouverte ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr que oui elle voulait plaire à Edward, l'époustoufler. Alors elle acquiesça et le cri strident d'Alice lui éclata le tympan. Les deux amies se dirent au revoir et Bella se retrouva devant l'objet de la discorde…L'ensemble noir à dentelle.

Soupirant, la jeune femme l'enfila et ferma les yeux un instant avant de confronter son reflet dans le miroir. Bella n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec son corps…avec ses hanches trop prononcées à son goût, avec sa poitrine un peu trop plate, ses jambes trop petites.

Mais là devant le miroir, Bella se trouvait…sexy. La forme balcon du soutien-gorge rehaussait son décolleté et le shorty dissimulait habilement ses hanches. Et ses fesses, elles paraissaient rebondies et plus fermes.

Bella ne se reconnaissait pas…Sa nouvelle image lui donnait des humeurs joueuse et coquine. La jeune femme rougit à ses pensées. C'était fou comme un bout de tissu pouvait affecter la personnalité de quelqu'un…Elle qui était si timide et réservée d'habitude. Voilà qu'elle se la jouait femme fatale.

Bella rit un bon coup et enfila la robe bleu nuit qui glissa doucement sur son corps. Elle ajusta les bretelles et s'observa un instant devant le miroir avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Elle se maquilla légèrement et releva ses boucles brunes en un chignon déstructuré, quelques mèches ondulant dans sa nuque.

Satisfaite, Bella ressortit ses escarpins noirs de son placard et les enfila. D'un coup, elle prit dix centimètres et maudit pour la énième fois Alice et sa folie des détails. Elle pensa sérieusement à enfiler ses ballerines quand la sonnerie retentit.

Son cœur battit la chamade quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix neuf heures.

* * *

Edward souffla, tentant de contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi stressé, même lors de sa première représentation en tant qu'artiste soliste. Il se souvenait de son trac quand les projecteurs s'étaient subitement allumés, de ses doigts crispés avant de jouer les premières notes. Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir y arriver pourtant les acclamations du public à la fin de sa représentation lui avaient démontré le contraire. Sa carrière avait été lancée ce jour là…Il n'avait que dix huit ans à l'époque.

Edward ne pouvait nier que l'euphorie d'une représentation, le trac qui prenait aux tripes ; que toutes ces sensations lui manquaient un peu parfois…Ces sensations que son tout nouveau statut de professeur ne lui donnait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et la vision magnifique de Bella s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle était tout simplement sublime et son trac se décupla. Edward avait l'impression d'être retourné le jour du mariage de sa sœur, quand Bella était apparue dans cette même robe, le long de l'allée de pétales blancs. C'était ce jour là que son cœur avait commencé à battre étrangement, que ces sentiments s'étaient insidieusement insinués en lui.

- Tu es magnifique. murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement et Bella rougit sous son aveu.

Elle le remercia et alla chercher son lourd manteau. Tel un gentleman, Edward l'aida à l'enfiler et la conduisit à sa voiture.

- Tu vas me dire le programme de la soirée ou tu comptes me laisser dans le flou total ? lança Bella d'un œil avide.

- Toujours aussi patiente à ce que je vois. conclut Edward en riant et Bella grogna pour toute réponse.

- Tu ne vas rien me dire.

- Gagné Sherlock !

Bella croisa les bras, la moue boudeuse et le cœur d'Edward faillit fléchir. Cette moue totalement enfantine lui rappelait la frimousse de son amie quand ils étaient enfants. Pour attendrir ses parents, elle l'avait utilisé maintes fois et personne n'avait résisté. Edward ne faisait pas exception mais il résista tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'arrivée au célèbre restaurant _« Le_ _Français »_. La première étape de la soirée.

Galamment, Edward alla ouvrir la portière passager et découvrit le regard surpris de Bella. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et l'ambiance raffinée des lieux coupa le souffle à la jeune femme. La réceptionniste les conduisit à leur table, dans un coin isolé du restaurant et Edward retira le manteau de sa belle. Son parfum fleuri le frappa de plein fouet et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas baiser son cou dénudé.

- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Bella quand ils furent attablés. Une table ici coûte une fortune…

- Ca te fait plaisir ? détourna Edward avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui mais…

- Alors j'en suis heureux… Bella c'est ton anniversaire alors profites.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide et Edward la trouva encore plus belle à la lumière tamisée du restaurant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de leur premier rendez-vous ? De leur premier dîner en tête à tête ? Et ce jour était enfin arrivé...Il y a deux mois il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. A cette époque, sa relation avec Bella était loin d'être idyllique.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et Edward dut aller à la rescousse de la jeune femme qui se perdait dans la liste sophistiquée des plats. Une entrée de noix de Saint Jacques fut commandée pour elle et Edward prit une assiette de homard.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jauger les réactions de Bella…Ses joues roses, ses petits gémissements de gorge quand elle avalait une bouchée. Elle paraissait heureuse de ce dîner et Edward ne voulait que cela. Il avait raté neuf de ses anniversaires et il voulait que ses vingt deux ans soient inoubliables pour elle.

La suite de la commande arriva et le sommelier vint leur présenter une grande bouteille de vin français.

- Voici un Bordeaux de 1966 de la maison Saint Emilion. annonça le sommelier d'une voix guindée. Un grand cru, cadeau offert par la maison, monsieur Cullen.

- Un cadeau ? répéta Edward sous le regard étonné de Bella.

- Oui monsieur Cullen. Notre chef cuisinier aime beaucoup votre musique et ce vin vous est offert à ce titre.

Le sommelier déboucha la bouteille et servit deux verres avant de s'éclipser.

- Il y'a du bon à s'appeler Edward Cullen apparemment. constata Bella en souriant. Tu as un autre fan on dirait.

- Apparemment. répondit Edward encore surpris par le geste puis il leva le verre de vin. Joyeux anniversaire Bella.

- Merci. fit-elle en buvant une gorgée. Tu te rends compte que c'est notre premier dîner en tête à tête ?

- Oui. affirma Edward, le sourire aux lèvres. On n'a jamais rien fait comme les autres.

Bella rougit à son sous-entendu. C'était vrai. Ils avaient couché ensemble avant d'apprendre leurs identités respectives, avant de réaliser qu'ils se connaissaient en fait depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient brûlé les étapes d'une relation commune entre un homme et une femme. Et avec ce dîner, ce premier rendez-vous officiel, ils revenaient au point de départ de toute relation, à son commencement…

Le dîner se poursuivit au flot de leurs discussions et de leurs rires aux souvenirs communs de leur enfance. Le dessert arriva et Bella se régala avec son fondant au chocolat.

- J'adore la cuisine française ! s'exclama la jeune femme en engloutissant une autre bouchée et Edward rit devant le portait qu'elle lui offrait.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et recueillit avec son pouce la trace de chocolat qui s'étalait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Bella resta interdite, les joues rouges quand elle vit Edward lécher son doigt, le regard brillant. Elle tenta de bredouiller quelque chose en vain. Ce geste était si sexy, si sensuel qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Bella avait une folle envie de lui sauter dessus. En fait, elle rêvait de le faire depuis le moment où il était apparu devant sa porte, sublime dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de smoking. Il était à tomber par terre.

Edward régla la note sous la mine un peu renfrognée de Bella et la conduisit à la voiture.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire le montant de la note ? s'offusqua la jeune femme quand Edward s'engagea dans Great Avenue.

- Parce que je sais que tu voudras me rembourser.

- Bien sûr que je le veux. Ce restaurant est l'un des plus prisés de la ville. Alors combien ?

- C'est ton anniversaire Bella alors n'insistes pas. rétorqua Edward sur un ton sans appel.

Bella marmonna dans sa barbe, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine avant de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le chemin de retour.

- On ne rentre pas ?

- De toute évidence… souligna Edward avec un sourire en coin.

Il se gara sur la plus célèbre avenue de New York et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Ferme les yeux. lui intima-t-il et Bella s'exécuta, joueuse.

L'odeur musquée d'Edward l'enveloppait tandis qu'il l'aidait à sortir de la voiture.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est une autre surprise ?

- Tu verras bien…répondit Edward, mystérieux.

Bella soupira, un peu anxieuse avant d'entendre un jeu de clés puis une porte qui s'ouvre. L'odeur âcre de la peinture fraîche lui picota le nez et elle sentit la lumière s'allumer derrière ses paupières closes.

- Ouvre les yeux…glissa la voix d'Edward à son oreille.

Bella frissonna au souffle suave du jeune homme et ouvrit les yeux. La bouche grande ouverte, elle contempla les lieux…Les centaines de petites lumières tapissant le plafond et créant une atmosphère tamisée, les grands murs blancs, la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue…Et pas n'importe quelle rue. L'empire State Building se tenait en face et des boutiques de luxe l'entouraient.

Edward était tendu face à la réaction de Bella. Il la regardait évoluer dans l'espace, effleurer les murs et enfin leurs regards se croisèrent. Il pouvait apercevoir l'étonnement dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Bella. Quel est cet endroit ?

- Un espace à toi. répondit Edward et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ton atelier si tu le désires. Un endroit pour exposer tes toiles. Tu as beaucoup de talent Bella.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? rétorqua la jeune femme, les yeux ronds.

- Sur ton talent ? Sûrement pas.

- Non…Enfin, je veux parler de cet endroit. Ne me dis pas que…

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella. répondit simplement Edward.

- Tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne peux pas accepter…C'est… C'est trop, beaucoup trop et puis je n'ai pas assez de toiles pour combler tout l'espace.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire une exposition dans les trois jours, tu sais. répondit Edward en souriant.

- Mais je…je…

Edward la coupa, en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres rosées…si appétissantes qu'il dut se contrôler pour ne pas plonger sur elles. Bella frémit sous son toucher, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était complètement fou…Après ce fabuleux dîner dans un des restaurants les plus prisés de New-York, voilà qu'il lui offrait un lieu pour exposer ses œuvres…une galerie située sur la plus célèbre avenue de la Grosse Pomme.

Bella n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, elle voulait lui hurler dessus, le traiter d'irresponsable pour le coût que devait représenter cet achat inconsidéré et d'un autre, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était chamboulée par le geste d'Edward…Bella avait toujours rêvé d'avoir sa propre galerie, son propre atelier mais pas si vite et surtout pas des mains d'une tierce personne.

- Ce n'est pas négociable Bella. tonna soudain Edward, mettant fin au conflit intérieur de la jeune femme. Cet endroit est à toi maintenant.

Et il lui donna les clés, refermant sa paume par-dessus. Bella réussit à lui sourire faiblement malgré son poing serré.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être redevable, Bella. reprit Edward en prenant son visage en coupe. Mais tu ne me dois rien, je veux juste le meilleur pour toi…Si tu ne veux pas de cet endroit, s'il ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours le vendre…

- Non ! s'offusqua Bella. C'est absolument parfait…C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je mérite tant…Si je mérite tout ce bonheur que tu m'offres.

- Bella, tu es mon bonheur…Et je ne veux que ton bonheur en retour. avoua Edward si intensément que Bella fut happée par ses mots.

C'était si rare qu'il s'ouvre à elle de cette façon. Edward se pencha sur ses lèvres offertes et lui donna un tendre baiser. Bella frissonna, se cramponnant aux pans de son manteau. Le baiser se fit plus avide, plus pressant, manifestant le manque évident qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Edward y mit fin, haletant. Il avait encore une chose à lui demander.

Il alluma la chaîne hi-fi qu'il avait installée pour l'occasion et la mélodie envoutante de _« Worry about you »_ de la chanteuse Ivy s'éleva dans la pièce. Bella le regarda, étonnée quand il passa derrière elle et lui retira son manteau. Elle frissonna quand il posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, sur sa peau sensible.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse mademoiselle Swan ? demanda Edward après s'être dégagé de son propre manteau.

- Je…Je ne sais pas danser. s'affola Bella quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tout est dans le danseur, tu n'as rien à faire…

Sur ces mots, Edward la souleva légèrement et la déposa sur ses pieds.

- Tu vois, tu danses très bien je trouve. la taquina-t-il et Bella rit, plus détendue.

Ils tournoyèrent, chacun emporté dans ses pensées. Bella se blottit contre lui tandis qu'il reposait son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

- As-tu d'autres talents dont j'ignorerais encore l'existence ? fit-elle après un moment. La musique, la danse…Tu as tout de l'homme parfait.

- J'espère surtout que je corresponds à ton homme parfait. répondit Edward d'une voix rauque.

- Tu en as tous les critères…avoua Bella en plongeant son visage dans son cou et le cœur du jeune homme tressauta à cet aveu.

Edward sentit le sourire de Bella s'étirer sur sa peau et son corps réagit instantanément à ce simple contact de ses lèvres. Son nez glissa sur sa tempe puis sur sa joue avant que sa bouche ne rencontre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le baiser s'enflamma aussitôt, leurs langues s'emmêlant sensuellement.

Bella gémit quand Edward raffermit sa prise autour de ses hanches et elle noua ses mains autour de son cou, fourrageant dans ses cheveux vénitiens. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur, parsemant son cou de baisers et la main de Bella se crispa douloureusement dans ses cheveux.

Cette réaction l'enhardit et Edward remonta doucement sa main le long de sa jambe, rencontrant le tissu fluide de la robe, dévoilant sa peau veloutée. Bella gémit sous sa caresse et son corps d'homme se pressa davantage contre elle, désirant plus…tellement plus.

Edward saisit l'arrière de son genou et enroula sa jambe autour de sa hanche, renforçant leur contact. Rageusement, Bella empoigna ses cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle avait envie de lui là et maintenant. Elle saisit sa chemise, prête à la lui arracher quand un coup de klaxon et des lumières de phares les firent sursauter.

Les deux jeunes gens furent frappés d'un fou rire avant que leurs regards emplis de désir ne se croisent de nouveau.

- Viens. murmura Edward d'une voix rauque et il l'attira dans une arrière salle.

La pénombre les enveloppa mais Bella pouvait distinguer un chevalet ainsi qu'un tabouret trônant au milieu de la pièce. Ni une ni deux, elle poussa doucement Edward et lui intima de s'asseoir. La musique s'entendait encore de l'endroit où ils étaient et la voix chaude de la chanteuse lui insuffla le courage qui lui manquait.

La respiration haletante d'Edward lui parvenait et Bella pouvait ressentir la passion qui l'animait…Cette passion, ce désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

- Bella…appela Edward d'une voix rauque et la jeune femme quitta la pénombre, s'avançant vers lui.

Leurs regards se happèrent et Bella fut troublée par le nombre d'émotions qui défilaient dans ses yeux émeraude. Etait-il possible d'aimer à ce point ? Bella l'ignorait mais là dans son regard, elle avait l'impression d'être aimée comme jamais.

Les poings serrés le long de son corps, Edward déglutit difficilement quand Bella fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses bras. Le tas de tissu tomba à ses pieds et Edward resta subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme…Par ses seins rehaussés par son corsage, ses hanches finement mises en valeur et ses jambes affinées par ses hauts talons. Elle était foutrement sexy…et à lui. Ses sentiments remontèrent subitement à sa gorge et ces mots qu'il désirait tant lui avouer affluèrent aux bords de ses lèvres.

Happé par la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat, Edward perçut cette lueur au fond de ses prunelles…Cette lueur de désir, de passion…d'amour.

Son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement à l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

- Bella…souffla Edward mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le coupant.

Sans un mot, son doigt traça sensuellement l'arrondie de sa bouche puis continua son exploration en descendant le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou…avant d'atteindre les boutons de sa chemise. Edward émit un sifflement guttural sous sa caresse, sa peau s'embrasant à son toucher. Ses mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches, ses doigts légèrement crispés sur la dentelle. Il voulait la caresser, flatter ses courbes divines cependant il voyait dans son regard cette flamme dominatrice…Cette flamme qui le maintenait littéralement sous son contrôle.

Un bouton sauta puis un autre et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent dangereusement quand Bella fit glisser la chemise le long de ses épaules masculines. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler son torse de dieu grec comme si c'était la première fois et son désir se décupla. Cet homme était à elle et une bouffée de possessivité l'envahit. Bella empoigna fermement sa nuque et le tira vers elle, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas.

- Mien… haleta-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Mienne…répondit Edward en un souffle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement.

Ses mains se raffermirent sur ses hanches et il souleva légèrement Bella pour l'installer sur lui, ses jambes fuselées entourant sa taille. Elle le rendait fou…Son parfum fleuri l'enveloppait, ses doigts enflammaient sa peau et Edward ne put retenir un gémissement grave.

Subitement, il se leva et la plaqua contre le mur d'en face, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Leurs yeux se happèrent et Bella frémit sous la violence de son désir. Jamais leur étreintes passées n'avaient été si fusionnelles, si passionnées…

D'une main habile, Edward dégrafa son soutien-gorge ; elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent nus, le shorty en dentelle et le boxer allant rejoindre les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

La tension se fit insupportable et d'un coup de rein, Edward la fit sienne, soulevant légèrement Bella dans son mouvement. Ils gémirent de concert, ne se quittant pas des yeux et Bella renforça sa prise autour de sa taille. Edward poussa une nouvelle fois en elle et les ongles de la jeune femme se plantèrent violemment dans sa nuque. Il aimait ce brasier qui enflammait ses prunelles noisette…ce contrôle qu'il voyait disparaître petit à petit. Dans ces moments de pur abandon, Bella vibrait dans ses bras, devenait passionnée mais surtout Edward avait l'impression de toucher son âme, d'avoir accès à toutes ses émotions, à tous ses sentiments. Dans ces moments là, il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle…Son âme sœur.

- Edward…haleta Bella quand le plaisir monta en elle et ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement quand les coups de rein s'accentuèrent.

Leurs deux peaux couvertes de sueur s'emmêlèrent furieusement, les ongles de Bella raclèrent ses épaules et Edward étouffa un râle dans son cou. Il se redressa et caressa le visage moite de sa belle, balayant quelques mèches humides de son front.

- Regarde-moi. souffla Edward dans une poussée et Bella ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans un océan émeraude. Je t'aime…

Et Bella gémit puissamment, la jouissance l'emportant. Edward ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre et s'effondra sur elle dans un grognement. Ses bras faiblirent légèrement et il déposa doucement Bella sur ses pieds. Son petit corps se blottit instantanément contre lui et son cœur sursauta quand elle plongea ses yeux bouleversés dans les siens. Elle semblait déroutée et Edward eut soudain très peur.

- Tu…Tu m'aimes ?! répéta Bella d'une petite voix.

- Comme un fou…

Bella rit et le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille et Edward resserra son étreinte, son cœur plus léger.

- Encore joyeux anniversaire, Bella.

- Mon plus bel anniversaire. avoua-t-elle en relevant la tête. Merci, Edward.

Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent sur ce précieux aveu…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

**Passez par la case Review sa fait toujours plaisir...**

**Bizou**

**Titinana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 14...Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sa m'a fais bcp plaisir...Je suis contente que la déclaration de nos 2 chouchous vs ait plu...**

**J'espère que vous serez aussi au rendez-vous pour la suite...**

**Bonne lecture et merci à lenerol ma bêta...(ps: j'ai supprimé le chapitre de ma note qui était anciennement le chapitre 14 d'où certaines d'entre vous ne pourront pas me laisser de reviews car elles l'auront déjà fais du coup vous pouvez me faire passer vos coms sur mon MP. Merci).**

* * *

Edward fixait son téléphone portable, la tête dans les mains. Soupirant bruyamment, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son écran de portable le narguait, le nom de son interlocuteur toujours inscrit.

Le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et Edward l'éteignit rageusement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de cinq mois dans le passé, lors de cette nuit qui avait bouleversé son existence. Cette nuit là, il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie…et il avait scellé son avenir.

Edward se souvint de sa dernière représentation, de son mal-être grandissant mais surtout de sa violente altercation avec son agent quand il lui avait avoué qu'il souhaitait prendre de la distance. James l'avait alors traité d'égoïste, de bafouer leur amitié pour de simples petits états d'âme, qu'il ne pouvait pas gâcher son talent et tout arrêter…

James et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'Edward avait intégré le Conservatoire de Milan…Le prodige et le petit orphelin qui rêvait de gloire s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié malgré l'apparente froideur d'Edward. Pourtant, au fil des ans, James Connelly était devenu son ami…Son seul ami et ils avaient gravi les marches de la gloire ensemble, grâce au célèbre producteur italien Aro Volturi. L'homme d'affaires avait repéré Edward dès sa première représentation et était devenu son mentor. Quant à James, Aro Volturi l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait naturellement initié aux ficelles du métier d'agent…

Pendant près de quatre ans, Edward n'avait vécu que pour sa musique, composant sans relâche pendant que James organisait ses journées, ses rendez-vous, ses concerts. Son nom commençait à se faire connaître dans le monde de la musique classique et bien vite, Edward s'était senti étouffé, perdant son envie de jouer et de composer. Alors que James s'amusait dans les soirées mondaines, le jeune homme, lui, restait cloîtré dans sa chambre d'hôtel…si impersonnelle, si vide et ce fut à ce moment là que sa décision avait été prise…

Edward se prit de nouveau la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux afin de faire baisser sa tension. Pourquoi le passé devait-il toujours ressurgir dans les moments les plus heureux ? Il avait retrouvé sa famille, rencontré la femme de sa vie…et son rêve était entrain de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait tout arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain ? Qu'il pourrait s'échapper de l'influence d'Aro Volturi ? Edward avait signé un contrat et Aro Volturi était connu pour être intraitable…voire menaçant si les termes n'étaient pas honorés. Pourtant le jour de son départ définitif de Milan, Edward avait osé déchirer son contrat devant le regard noir du grand homme d'affaires. Sa vie lui appartenait et il comptait bien reprendre sa liberté.

Des coups à la porte de son bureau le firent sursauter et Edward feignit un visage impassible en respirant profondément.

- Entrez !

Et le visage souriant de Bella apparut. Avec un sourire timide et terriblement aguicheur, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Edward. Dès qu'elle apparaissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupidement heureux, de la trouver encore plus belle de jour en jour. C'était ça l'amour ? Il avait enfin réussi à le lui dire malgré sa peur de s'exposer et il ne regrettait pas. Bella l'aimait aussi et depuis, son cœur semblait plus léger, déchargé de cet aveu si puissant. Ils n'avaient jamais été si complices, si liés depuis ce jour là et Edward n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Lui qui avait été si taciturne, si dénué de tout sentiment en ce qui concernait ses anciennes petites amies, voilà qu'il était devenu fleur bleue, romantique comme une fille. Bella l'avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Le coup de fil de James, la pression d'Aro Volturi…Tous ses problèmes disparurent à la minute où Bella apparut. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser, de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis…Elle était son salut, son refuge et il ne voulait en aucun cas lui infliger ses tourments.

- Bonjour professeur Cullen. murmura Bella d'une voix rauque, sensuelle en tournant le loquet de la porte.

Elle ferma les stores et s'approcha du bureau d'une démarche féline. Edward s'affala dans son fauteuil, le souffle court et les yeux rivés sur ses hanches qui se balançaient, sa jupe suivant le mouvement.

Une jupe ?! Bella n'avait encore jamais porté de jupe pendant ses jours de cours… Après réflexion, Bella ne portait jamais de jupe. Mais il ne pouvait nier que ça lui plaisait énormément…La jupe en jean était sage, lui tombant aux genoux, des bottes marrons lui voilant la peau de ses jambes mais déjà son sang convergea vers une seule partie de son anatomie….

Edward sentit son entrejambe se durcir instantanément, manifestant le manque lancinant qu'il éprouvait pour son petit corps si tentant. La veille, Bella était restée très tard dans son atelier et avait fini par rentrer, complètement épuisée. Tendrement, Edward l'avait massé et elle s'était endormie instantanément, le laissant particulièrement…dur. Il n'avait en aucun cas prévu cette réaction mais toucher sa peau douce, voir son dos nu avait été une véritable torture. Edward était heureux que son cadeau lui plaise…Bella avait aménagé l'espace, apporté ses toiles inachevées et tout son matériel…Mais son corps d'homme en pâtissait parfois.

- Que me vaut votre visite mademoiselle Swan ? fit Edward en rentrant dans son jeu, hypnotisé par cette lueur coquine qui brillait dans ses prunelles chocolat.

- Humm…marmonna Bella en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, arrachant un sifflement au jeune homme. Vous me manquiez…énormément monsieur Cullen.

Elle contourna le bureau et s'installa sur les genoux d'Edward, sentant immédiatement le désir lancinant du jeune homme contre elle. Dans un sourire gourmand, ses yeux dérivèrent sur la bosse proéminente qui pointait outrageusement vers elle.

- Apparemment, je vous manquais aussi…Et je suis là pour me faire pardonner…

Et elle avait de quoi se faire pardonner. Durant une partie de la nuit, Bella l'avait senti se tourner, se retourner avant qu'il ne quitte le lit dans un soupir résigné. Elle avait ensuite entendu l'eau de la salle de bain avant qu'Edward ne revienne quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait semblé plus détendu et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'était déchargé d'une grande tension…Sur le coup, elle avait hésité entre rire et s'excuser avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte encore une fois. A son réveil, Edward était déjà parti et ce fut entre ses tartines et son chocolat chaud qu'elle avait échafaudé son plan d'attaque…

- Te faire pardonner ? demanda Edward d'une voix rauque, embarrassé par son entrejambe dure pressée contre la jeune femme.

- Oui, acquiesça Bella dans une moue aguicheuse. Tu es parti tôt ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de toi…J'ai bien senti que tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit.

Edward ferma les yeux, son embarras se décuplant. Il pensait pourtant avoir été discret sur sa petite activité nocturne dans la salle de bain.

- Bella, tu n'as pas…Tu étais fatiguée…

- Chuttt…le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ca me flatte, je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effets.

- Si tu savais, tu me traiterais d'obsédé sexuel…

Bella rit et le souffle d'Edward se coupa brusquement quand il sentit sa petite main défaire le bouton de son jeans.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais encore une fois, Bella l'interrompit et se pencha à son oreille, plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse ferme. Edward ne put retenir son gémissement grave, totalement sous son contrôle. Depuis leur étreinte passionnée lors de son anniversaire, Bella était plus à l'aise avec son corps et elle avait développé une certaine sensualité qui le rendait complètement fou. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle en jouait, pauvre de lui.

- J'ai envie de toi. souffla Bella d'une voix incroyablement sexy. Laisse-toi faire…

- Bella, je ne joue plus…lui prévint-il en plongeant son regard assombri dans ses prunelles noisette.

- Moi non plus…

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent furieusement. Edward agrippa sa nuque, enfiévré, intoxiqué par sa saveur, son parfum. Son manque d'elle le submergea, occultant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et il la déposa sans ménagement sur son bureau…Son bureau qui était à l'université…Université qui signifiait « _partie de jambes en l'air interdite _» mais surtout « _relation professeur/étudiant proscrite_ ».

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Edward rompit le baiser mais les lèvres gonflées de Bella dues à ses assauts et sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration faillirent le faire flancher de nouveau.

- On ne peut pas faire ça….pas ici.

- Je sais, lui répondit Bella en se mordant la lèvre, rougissant déjà aux mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Et ça m'excite…Toi, moi et ce bureau, j'en ai rêvé…

Bella se souvenait de son rêve érotique, de son fantasme… Du corps robuste d'Edward contre le sien, de ses assauts sauvages, du puissant orgasme qui s'était abattu violemment sur elle. Cette nuit là, elle s'était réveillée en nage, les joues rouges et les jambes serrées. Depuis, ce fantasme s'était transformé en obsession et aujourd'hui était le jour parfait. Elle avait été prévoyante, enfilant une jupe ce matin. C'était bien la première fois…

La respiration d'Edward s'accéléra dangereusement à ses mots. Elle avait rêvé d'elle et de lui dans son bureau…Bella avait fantasmé sur lui. Son entrejambe pulsa dans son jean et un grondement sourd s'éleva dans sa poitrine.

- Que se passe-t-il dans ton rêve ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le souffle de Bella se coupa un instant sous sa requête avant qu'elle n'agrippe sa chemise, l'attirant entre ses jambes. Elle prit alors sa main et la glissa lentement sous sa jupe, la guidant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Normalement à ce stade, tu enlèves ma culotte. souffla Bella d'une voix anormalement grave. Et moi pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de ton pantalon.

Sans ciller, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, Edward s'exécuta, faisant glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes satinées et il vit la bouche de Bella s'entrouvrir dans un petit bruit. Il captura ses lèvres, avalant son gémissement et il sentit son pantalon tomber à ses pieds. Bien vite, son boxer suivit et Edward agrippa les hanches de Bella, ses jambes se crochetant autour de sa taille. Il releva un peu sa jupe, dévoilant ses cuisses pendant que son autre main longeait les courbes de sa poitrine pour se loger dans sa nuque. Bella haleta sous son toucher et déboutonna sa chemise, griffant ses vallées de muscles.

- Quoi d'autre ? souffla Edward, ses hanches se pressant contre son intimité.

- Ne te retiens pas, murmura Bella. C'est l'heure du déjeuner donc il n'y a personne dans les couloirs et je prends mon service à la cafétéria dans quinze minutes alors il va falloir faire vite.

- A vos ordres…

Et Bella nicha son visage dans son cou quand il entra en elle, amorçant son premier mouvement. Edward agrippa brutalement ses hanches, accélérant ses coups de reins et le bois du bureau craqua violemment sous ses assauts. Bella se mordit la lèvre à l'approche de son orgasme et la bouche d'Edward recueillit son gémissement, son corps tremblant sous la décharge de plaisir. Il étouffa ensuite son râle dans son cou et ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations reprenant un rythme normal.

- Whaouh ! souffla Bella, les joues rosies par l'effort. C'était…C'était…Je ne trouve pas les mots.

- Je vois que je t'ai laissé sans voix. la taquina Edward en se redressant pour la regarder.

- Pff, prétentieux. rétorqua Bella en le poussant et elle sauta du bureau, remettant convenablement sa jupe.

Edward rit en reboutonnant sa chemise et son pantalon puis il leva le visage de Bella vers lui.

- A moi aussi ça m'a beaucoup plu, confia-t-il. Tu devrais mettre plus souvent des jupes tu sais ?!

Bella rit et Edward l'embrassa langoureusement. La jeune femme soupira quand il rompit le baiser et ses prunelles marron s'écarquillèrent subitement quand elle regarda sa montre.

- Merde je vais être en retard !

A la va vite, elle récupéra son sac et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du bureau quand Edward la héla :

- Bella, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose…

Et ses joues rougirent quand elle vit sa culotte suspendue aux doigts du jeune homme.

- Oh…

Elle l'enfila en vitesse sous le rire d'Edward et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

- Merci pour votre visite, mademoiselle Swan. tonna le doux ténor d'Edward, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir…

Et Bella ferma la porte, les jambes fébriles…La journée risquait d'être longue…très longue.

* * *

Un bruit sourd lui parvenait et Bella gémit dans son sommeil avant de reconnaître le son du piano. Ses muscles étaient courbaturés quand elle étira le bras pour tâtonner la place à ses côtés…Vide.

A ce constat, Bella ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement, regardant l'heure sur le radio-réveil. Trois heures du matin. Elle enfila le T-shirt qu'elle laissait toujours chez Edward et ses jambes vacillèrent quand elle se leva. Des images de leur étreinte dans son bureau puis dans son lit cette nuit affluèrent dans son esprit. La révélation de son fantasme à Edward avait été le point de départ aux confidences de leurs envies les plus folles et inavouables. Ils avaient passé la soirée à détailler leurs fantasmes, à les mettre ensuite en pratique et Bella avait expérimenté des sensations dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors. Cela avait été tout simplement phénoménal…

Bella se mordit la lèvre en se revoyant les yeux bandés et les poignets attachés aux barreaux du lit, Edward ravageant son corps descendant toujours plus bas…A ce moment précis, elle avait été en totale soumission, sous son contrôle, sa voix basse et grave lui soufflant un « je t'aime » quand il avait atteint le point de non retour. _« Je t'aime »_…Edward l'aimait et jamais elle avait été si heureuse. L'amour qu'elle croyait porter à Mike ne l'avait jamais été en réalité…L'amour c'était cette chaleur dans son cœur, ce besoin irrépressible de l'avoir à ses côtés, de le toucher…

La jeune femme rougit quand son propre cri de jouissance retentit dans son esprit et elle secoua la tête, chassant ces images lubriques. Le son du piano résonnait toujours et Bella longea le couloir avant d'apercevoir Edward, torse nu, assis à son piano. Il jouait frénétiquement, presque rageusement.

Bella n'osait pas le déranger dans son moment et ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur le tableau qui trônait au dessus du piano…Son tableau, celui qui représentait Edward allongé sur le sable. Cette scène lui sembla si lointaine pourtant elle ne l'était pas, la douleur de la perte de sa grand-mère étant toujours présente. Sa mère avait plusieurs fois voulu qu'elle se confie mais Bella avait refusé poliment, préférant la consoler elle…C'était Renée qui avait perdu sa mère pas elle.

Bella détailla le tableau et sourit au souvenir du jour où elle l'avait ramené chez lui. Edward était assis à son piano comme en ce moment même et la jeune femme avait reconnu la composition qu'il avait écrite pour elle… _« Bella's lullaby »_ lui avait-il révélé une nuit où il la jouait, elle somnolant sur le canapé et depuis, la mélodie retentissait dans sa tête comme une berceuse chaque fois que le sommeil la guettait. Bella se souvint aussi des yeux écarquillés d'Edward quand il avait vu son lourd présent dans ses bras…Son tableau…Un petit présent pour le remercier de son fabuleux cadeau. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez le remercier. Bien évidemment, il avait refusé mais elle avait tenu bon, lui expliquant qu'il lui revenait de droit et que jamais elle ne le vendrait. Pendant plusieurs jours, Edward avait eu un peu de mal à se voir accrocher à son mur mais Bella l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'était en aucun cas narcissique…Il n'avait pas besoin de cela, il était beau naturellement.

Le silence s'abattit brusquement, tirant Bella de ses souvenirs et elle vit Edward poser ses coudes sur le piano, la tête dans les mains. La jeune femme resta un moment figée devant la vision si vulnérable du jeune homme. Il paraissait si perdu, si loin d'elle enfermé dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi… Que se passait-il ? Il y avait à peine trois heures, il lui avait paru si heureux, si en phase avec son propre bonheur…

Bella s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tendues. Edward sursauta légèrement à son contact et elle comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main crispée dans ses cheveux vénitiens. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, j'arrive…

Bella sentit son cœur se comprimer. Il la mettait à l'écart, il la fuyait pourtant elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle en le tournant vers elle. Tu me sembles si loin. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Edward ne put soutenir bien longtemps le regard inquiet de la jeune femme et se maudit pour être si transparent, pour ne pas avoir été capable de lui cacher ses tourments…James, Aro Volturi, son contrat avec le Diable…Il ne voulait pas que Bella soit impliquée, il arrangerait cela seul…Si James ou Aro venait jusqu'ici pour lui, il s'en occuperait personnellement, Bella ne devait pas savoir. Sa vie, c'était elle désormais.

Edward glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant entre ses jambes et nicha son visage contre sa poitrine. Sa présence l'apaisa, le calma mais il pouvait sentir ses imperceptibles tremblements…Il soupira

- Edward…fit la petite voix de Bella.

- Je dois juste être fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas. mentit Edward avant de relever la tête, croisant ses yeux marron. Il faut dire que tu m'as bien épuisé, femme. ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire, les images de leurs ébats se rejouant dans sa tête.

Bella sourit brièvement, cherchant dans ses yeux cette conviction qui lui manquait. Ses traits étaient tirés, il paraissait bien épuisé pourtant la jeune femme ne semblait pas totalement satisfaite de sa réponse. Son cœur voulait y croire, ne pouvait penser qu'il puisse lui mentir pourtant sa raison, elle, sentait qu'il lui cachait la vérité… _« Tu le sais ». _

Pourtant Bella se tut, suivant docilement Edward jusqu'à sa chambre, la main dans la sienne. Ils s'allongèrent sous les draps et Edward se blottit contre elle, la tête sur son ventre…Son odeur, sa douceur quand il sentit ses doigts fins glisser dans ses cheveux…Et ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement, son corps se détendit. Edward ne supportait pas de lui mentir et pourtant il se convainquait que c'était la meilleure solution…Il avait changé sa vie pour elle, il avait abandonné sa tournée, il s'était installé à New-York pour elle…En moins de six mois, il avait occulté prés de quatre ans de sa vie et pourtant il ne regrettait pas car c'était pour elle, pour lui…

Bella souffla pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, la respiration régulière d'Edward la berçant. Il s'était endormi rapidement, ses bras enroulés possessivement autour de ses hanches comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle disparaisse…Bella fixait le plafond, sa main toujours plongée dans ses cheveux de bronze et une larme roula sur sa joue…Seule manifestation de cette douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Il lui mentait…Jamais il ne lui avait menti, même quand ils étaient enfants…Jamais pourtant là, c'était ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

Soufflant, Bella saisit son bagage vide et resta un moment à le fixer, se demandant encore quoi y mettre. Elle avait eu près de cinq jours pour y réfléchir, depuis le moment où Edward lui avait annoncé que ses parents les invitaient pour _Thanksgiving, _ce week-end…Ses parents, elle, lui…Toute sa famille. Et la nervosité l'envahit de nouveau. Edward l'avait senti mais il l'avait rassuré en lui répétant que ses parents, sa famille l'adorait déjà ; elle n'avait aucune preuve à faire ou ce genre de choses…Mais ce qu'il avait oublié de souligner, c'était que ses parents l'appréciaient en tant que son amie…L'accepteront-ils tout autant en tant que sa petite amie ?

Bella ouvrit en grand son armoire et fourra ses affaires dans son sac. Elle ne regardait pas ce qu'elle prenait, submergée dans ses pensées. Trop de choses la tourmentaient…Une en particulier…Edward. Son cœur se comprima subitement…Il lui avait menti…Elle le savait inconsciemment…Elle le savait pourtant elle n'avait rien dit…Pour elle, c'était inconcevable…Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pourtant, inconsciemment, Bella avait capté certains signes qui ne trompaient pas, sur cet état qu'Edward s'obstinait à lui cacher…Il semblait moins torturé, moins inquiet pourtant il avait parfois des petits moments d'absence, des moments où cette étrange lueur dans ses prunelles émeraude lui était dévoilée…Cette lueur qui la suppliait de lui pardonner…de pardonner son mensonge, sa mise à l'écart.

Bella s'arrêta brusquement, passant une main dans ses cheveux…Elle détestait être ainsi, si passive…Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à esquiver les problèmes ou à faire l'autruche pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle était entrain de faire…Elle soupira. Pourquoi Edward ne lui parlait-il pas ? Elle aimerait tellement partager ses tourments, alléger ce fardeau qui semblait lui peser sur la conscience…Edward avait toujours été très secret sur ses émotions mais Bella pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ça, qu'il n'y avait plus de barrières entre eux…_« Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas »._

Peu importe ce qu'Edward lui cachait, elle voulait savoir…Elle n'avait pas peur de la vérité…Elle n'avait pas peur car elle serait avec lui…Pourtant il y avait bien une chose en ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait affronter…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa table de chevet et elle ouvrit le tiroir. Ses mains tremblèrent quand Bella saisit l'enveloppe au papier de luxe, les yeux rivés sur l'adresse de l'expéditeur… _« The British Museum ». _Elle l'avait reçu il y a deux jours et pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de l'ouvrir, le sceau toujours scellé… _« The British Museum »,_ un des plus grands musées au monde…Son avenir était peut-être dans cette enveloppe pourtant Bella resta tétanisée, ses yeux relisant son nom et son prénom, son adresse comme pour se convaincre que cette lettre lui était bien destinée…

La sonnerie retentit et Bella sursauta, cachant vivement la lettre dans le tiroir. Elle savait que c'était déraisonné, qu'Edward attendait sagement derrière la porte pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher…Cette lettre lui brûlait les doigts.

Bella ferma son sac et le saisit à la hâte, se précipitant hors de sa chambre. Cependant son pas se fit plus lent lorsque la porte de son appartement lui fit face. Elle souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Edward…Il lui souriait et Bella ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il l'embrassa et lui prit son sac.

- Tu te pomponnais ou quoi ? fit Edward sur un ton ironique quand ils se dirigeaient vers un taxi. Tu en as mis du temps.

- Euh non…Je suis juste nerveuse. lui avoua Bella.

- Bella, mes parents t'adorent, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu fais partie de la famille…Esmée t'adore d'autant plus que tu es ma petite amie.

Bella rougit…C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire ça… _« Petite amie ». _Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi et bien vite, l'aéroport JFK apparut. Edward insista pour payer la course, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà payé son billet et Bella croisa les bras…Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante, ne roulant pas sur l'or mais elle avait de petites économies. Elle pouvait s'acheter un billet d'avion aller-retour, payer une course de taxi ; elle n'était pas une de ces femmes qui aimaient être entretenues.

Edward ignora ses yeux noirs et prit leurs deux sacs, s'engouffrant dans l'aéroport bondé. Le week-end de _Thanksgiving_ était toujours très florissant….Tout le monde aimait passer cette fête en famille.

Edward trouva rapidement le panneau des départs en destination de Port Angeles et se tourna vers Bella. Elle avait toujours les bras croisés, trainant les pieds.

- Je ne te considère pas comme le sexe faible, Bella. Je ne fais pas ça pour te rabaisser ou jouer les machos…Cet argent, ce n'est pas que le mien…Il est à toi aussi si tu le veux.

Bella écarquilla les yeux…Etait-il entrain de suggérer de faire compte commun ? Ils partageaient beaucoup de choses ensemble…La salle de bain, le lit, quelques étagères de l'armoire de l'autre...Mais l'argent ?! C'était trop bizarre…

La voix de l'hôtesse résonna dans le haut parleur, informant de l'embarquement imminent et Edward remarqua le regard fuyant de Bella. Elle paraissait assommée quand ils s'installèrent à leurs places. Ses mots l'avaient dérouté pourtant Edward les pensait…Il voulait tout partager avec elle et son argent en faisait partie. Il voulait qu'elle ne manque de rien.

L'avion décolla et ses peurs refirent surface. Bella lui serra la main et leurs regards se croisèrent. Edward put lire son remerciement dans ses yeux mais aussi cette fierté farouche qui lui disait clairement qu'elle n'en profiterait pas. Au fond de lui, il le savait…Bella était trop intègre, en aucun cas vénale…Mais il savait aussi qu'il continuerait à la choyer, à préserver ses économies que ça lui plaise ou non.

Des perturbations firent chanceler l'avion et sa main se resserra sur les doigts fins de Bella. Il essayait de ne pas trop broyer sa main mais c'était plus fort que lui…Il détestait l'avion.

Bella traçait des cercles sur sa paume, dans le but de l'apaiser quand l'avion amorça sa descente…Edward resta collé au siège jusqu'au moment où l'appareil s'arrêta net sur le tarmac. Bella rit.

- C'est ça moque toi ! fit Edward faussement vexé.

Ils récupérèrent leurs sacs et prirent un taxi en destination de Forks. Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, bercée par la pluie qui s'abattait sur la vitre…Forks ne devait pas être très loin. Le trajet se fit en silence, des souvenirs affluant dans sa tête…Le lieu de leur naissance, le lieu de leur rencontre…la tombe de sa grand-mère.

Le panneau de Forks apparut et Bella se tourna vers Edward.

- On pourrait faire un détour ?

- Bien sûr. répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Où veux-tu aller ?

- Au cimetière…

Edward acquiesça en silence et en informa le chauffeur. Le taxi s'arrêta devant les grilles du cimetière et Bella mit sa capuche. La pluie ne l'avait jamais dérangé mais elle voulait rester présentable pour le repas chez les Cullen.

Elle arpenta les allées pendant qu'Edward l'attendait sagement sous son parapluie aux côtés du taxi et reconnut la pierre tombale de sa grand-mère. La présence d'Edward la réconfortait…Il était là respectant son besoin de recueillement, il veillait sur elle au cas où la douleur serait trop forte…Il avait toujours été cette présence protectrice, cette aura qui la réconfortait.

Bella s'agenouilla et déposa la fleur de lys qu'elle venait d'acheter sur la pierre froide, effleurant les lettres incrustées au passage. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de prononcer ses mots :

- Bonjour _mamita, _cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue te voir. commença Bella, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Tu me manques tellement si tu savais et à maman aussi…

Bella sécha rapidement ses larmes avant que son mascara ne coule et esquissa un sourire.

- Mais c'est un mal pour un bien. reprit-elle. Comme toujours tu avais eu raison…depuis le début. Ce matin là après qu'Edward soit parti, tu m'avais dit que c'était lui, le seul, l'unique…Je n'avais pas voulu reconnaitre cette évidence mais maintenant je peux te le dire…Je l'aime…et il m'aime. Il me l'a dit. Je suis si heureuse et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois encore là pour le voir. souffla Bella en un sourire. Merci pour tout _mamita. _Sans toi, je ne me serais peut-être pas posée les bonnes questions…Je t'aime.

Bella se releva, regardant encore une fois la pierre tombale et rejoignit Edward qui l'enlaça.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en apercevant ses yeux rougis, un peu inquiet.

- Oui. Ca m'a fais du bien. Maintenant, elle est au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Pour nous deux…répondit Bella, un peu embarrassée d'avouer qu'elle s'était confiée à une pierre tombale. Elle l'a su à la seconde où elle nous a vu ensemble, le lendemain du mariage d'Alice.

- Ta grand-mère a toujours été très perspicace. fit Edward en souriant.

Bella rit et ils reprirent le taxi. La grande demeure des Cullen apparut et Bella souffla, pour apaiser sa nervosité. Edward lui serra la main, lui chuchotant des mots tendres et appuya sur la sonnette… _« Voilà c'était le moment »._

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...Le prochain, c'est le week end de Thanksgiving...**

**Bizou et dites moi ce que vous en pensez....**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voila la suite!!! Encore merci pour vos coms et votre soutien**_

**_Merci a ma bêta Lenerol sans qui parfois je me démoraliserai lol (g c meme pas si ça se dit lol)_**

**_Bonne lecture!!!_**

* * *

_« Voila c'était le moment »…_

La lourde porte s'ouvrit et le sourire chaleureux d'Esmé Cullen apparut. Avec ces boucles caramel et ce visage toujours souriant, la mère d'Edward paraissait si jeune…Bella avait l'impression qu'elle était restée figée dans le temps, depuis dix ans elle semblait ne pas avoir pris une ride.

Edward, mon garçon !! s'exclama Esmé en serrant son plus jeune fils puis elle se tourna vers Bella, les yeux brillants. Oh Bella !! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir…

Elle l'enlaça et Bella resta figée un instant face à tant de tendresse avant de se détendre et de lui rendre son étreinte. La jeune femme avait toujours eu un peu de mal devant tant d'effusions de joie.

Esmé la relâcha et la regarda un instant, si attendrie… Elle et son fils formaient un si beau couple. Elle était si heureuse pour Edward…Il avait l'air d'avoir enfin retrouvé cet équilibre qu'il avait perdu quand Bella était partie il y a dix ans.

Certains gestes ne trompaient pas et Esmé ne put s'empêcher de noter leurs mains tendrement enlacées, ce sourire amoureux qu'ils s'adressaient comme un code entre eux.

Esmé soupira de bonheur et informa les autres de leur arrivée. Les pas bruyants d'Emmet et le cri strident d'Alice se firent entendre avant qu'une tornade brune se jette dans les bras de Bella.

- Pas si fort Alice, rit Bella. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir !

Son amie était toujours si survoltée et sa condition de femme enceinte n'y changeait rien. Bella fut ensuite prise dans un tourbillon d'embrassades et de joie, retrouvant par la même occasion les taquineries d'Emmet.

- Alors comme ça, je dois t'appeler « belle sœur » maintenant !! tonna la voix grave de l'ainé des Cullen dans un sourire taquin. Bienvenue chez les Cullen, Bella la lézarde !!

La jeune femme lui asséna un coup de poing à l'épaule en représailles, une grimace peinte sur le visage. Elle avait toujours détesté son surnom mais c'était surtout l'appellation « belle sœur » qui l'avait troublée…Avec ce terme, Bella avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle place dans cette famille…Avant, elle avait eu le statut d' « amie d'Edward et Alice » et maintenant après dix ans, elle était revenue comme « la petite amie d'Edward ».

Le jeune homme ne la quittait pas des yeux, riant même à la taquinerie d'Emmet…Il la regardait évoluer au sein de sa famille…La joie d'Alice, les taquineries d'Emmet, la tendresse de sa mère et de son père, les sourires bienveillants de Rosalie et Jasper…comme si Bella avait toujours fait partie de sa famille. Elle en était un membre incontestable ; elle n'aurait jamais dû en douter.

Après avoir monté leurs bagages dans sa chambre, Edward prit place autour de la grande table dressée par les soins d'Esmé, s'asseyant aux côtés de Bella. Elle le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges. Elle était tout bonnement adorable dans sa tunique blanche et son jean serré surmonté de bottes marron…Edward ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant sous la table. Il pouvait sentir son attitude plus détendue, son aisance petit à petit retrouvée.

- Allez embrassez-vous qu'on en finisse !! s'exclama soudain Emmet, rompant leur contact visuel.

Edward roula des yeux tandis que Bella s'empourprait, gênée avant qu'une claque ne retentisse dans l'air.

- Aieuh !! Rosalie ça fait mal !! s'écria le grand colosse en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ca t'apprendra à dire de telles conneries ! se justifia Rosalie satisfaite.

- Merci. souffla Edward en souriant et la jeune blonde lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice.

- Rosalie a raison Emmet, intervint Esmé en posant la grosse dinde farcie sur la table. Regarde comment tu as embarrassé Bella. (Esmé se tourna vers la jeune brune). Excuse-le, parfois ce grand dadet de 25 ans en fait paraitre 15.

- Pfff n'importe quoi… soupira Emmet, ronchon.

Et des rires fusèrent tout autour de la table, détendant un peu Bella. Carlisle déposa la suite des plats : la purée de patates douces, la sauce à la canneberge et les petits pois aux champignons. Bella n'avait jamais vu un tel festin…Que ce soit pour Thanksgiving ou Noël, les repas avec sa famille n'étaient jamais si copieux pour la bonne raison qu'elle les fêtait souvent seule avec sa mère, son père étant de garde au commissariat.

- Allez tiens manges, fit Rosalie en déposant une grosse cuisse de dinde dans l'assiette d'Emmet. Ca t'empêchera de dire des bêtises. finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le repas se déroula dans des effusions de rires et de bonne humeur et Bella se sentit de plus en plus détendue…La main rassurante d'Edward reposait sur sa cuisse, lui prodiguant sa chaleur apaisante. Bella soupira, heureuse alors qu'elle entamait la fameuse tarte aux pommes de Mme Cullen. Elle se souvint des goûters qu'elle prenait ici, des gâteaux faits maison…Le rire d'Edward tinta à ses oreilles et Bella se tourna vers lui, le trouvant particulièrement beau. Il semblait si vivant, si à l'aise, si loin des troubles qui l'avaient tourmentés la semaine dernière…Il plaisantait avec Emmet et Jasper, insouciant de son regard tendre posé sur lui. Cependant, Alice le remarqua, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et Bella s'empourpra. Pour son grand malheur, à peine le repas terminé, sa meilleure amie se leva et la rejoignit.

- Toi, tu as plein de choses à me dire ! fit Alice à l'oreille de son amie et lui tira le bras avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. On revient !!

Bella lança un regard paniqué à Edward mais celui-ci lui sourit, amusé tandis qu'Alice la trainait déjà dans l'escalier.

- Je te déteste Edward Cullen ! lâcha Bella d'un air faussement menaçant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. répondit Edward en riant et Bella grogna pour toute réponse.

Dès que la porte de la chambre de son amie fut fermée, les discussions d'en bas s'évanouirent et Alice poussa Bella sur son lit, la rejoignant en riant comme une gamine. La joie d'Alice la contamina et Bella s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de son amie, contemplant le plafond strié de milliers d'étoiles. Elle se souvint que la nuit, elles fluoresçaient ; enfant Alice avait toujours eu peur de l'obscurité.

- Ça fait du bien de revenir ici, confia Alice le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond. Tant de souvenirs, tant de bonheur…Parfois ma chambre me manque.

- A moi aussi, fit Bella. Je me souviens des soirées pyjama qu'on faisait dans ta chambre…On ne dormait pas avant deux heures du matin.

- Oui, avant que tu ne rejoignes le lit de mon frère. rétorqua Alice en la regardant, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Seulement quand il y avait des orages. se justifia Bella, les joues rouges.

- Ou c'était les prémices de sentiments plus forts…

- Oh je t'en prie Alice ! s'exclama Bella. On avait huit ans à l'époque, on ne faisait pas la distinction entre un garçon et une fille.

- Pourtant dix ans après, Edward et toi vous êtes ensemble et j'ai cru entendre un « je t'aime » tout à l'heure…Allez je veux tout savoir !!! s'exclama Alice en s'asseyant soudainement en tailleur sur le lit, faisant rebondir le matelas.

Bella se cacha le visage dans ses mains, sentant ses joues s'embraser.

- Oh Alice ! geignit-t-elle.

- Allez, fais pas ta timide Swan !! tonna Alice en tirant sur les mains de son amie pour découvrir son visage.

Bella soupira, vaincue et s'assit en face de sa meilleure amie qui poussait de petits gloussements impatients.

- C'était le soir de mon anniversaire, raconta Bella, dans l'atelier-galerie qu'il a eu l'audace de m'offrir…D'ailleurs, je lui en veux toujours…Ca a dû lui valoir une fortune Alice !!!

- Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est toujours mieux que ton petit appartement, lui fit remarquer Alice. Et puis Edward a de l'argent à dépenser. Tous ses concerts lui ont ramené une petite fortune… Mais on s'écarte du sujet là…Alors que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Edward a mis de la musique, on a dansé…Enfin lui il a dansé moi je reposais sur ses pieds et… (Ses joues s'embrasèrent subitement au souvenir de leur étreinte et elle bafouilla :) Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…Voilà fin de l'histoire.

- Hum non je ne crois pas, constata Alice en souriant. Quand tes joues rougissent de cette façon, c'est que tu omets certains détails…croustillants.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aurais apprécié que je t'avoue que ton frère m'a plaqué sauvagement contre le mur avant de…

- C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris !! s'exclama Alice en affichant une moue dégoutée. Ce que fait mon frère avec son…engin …Brrr veux pas savoir !!

Bella sourit, satisfaite de voir son amie habituellement si imperturbable perdre ses moyens. Alice secouait la tête, encore choquée par les images qui envahissaient son esprit.

- Je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant !!

Bella rit et Alice suivit. Leurs fous rires emplirent la chambre avant que des larmes de rire ne jaillissent au coin de leurs yeux. Alice sécha ses joues, le souffle encore entrecoupé de rires et se tourna vers son amie, le visage tout d'un coup sérieux.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux…Grâce à toi, Edward est revenu aux Etats-Unis et je ne l'ai jamais vu si vivant depuis longtemps…Même la musique ne le faisait pas autant vibrer. Je ne sais pas quand il repartira en tournée mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite…Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon frère, je ne compte pas le laisser partir de sitôt !

Malgré le visage souriant d'Alice, Bella ne réussit à esquisser qu'un faible sourire. Edward ne leur avait toujours pas révélé qu'il avait mis un terme à sa carrière pour devenir professeur de piano…Il attendait de les voir pour leur apprendre la nouvelle et il comptait justement le faire ce week-end… Bella ignorait leurs réactions mais apparemment, Alice serait ravie de l'apprendre.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. souffla doucement Alice, tirant Bella de ses pensées.

Bella sursauta légèrement quand son amie prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre rebondi…La jeune femme resta un moment fascinée sur ce ventre qui portait la vie avant que le chuchotement d'Alice ne lui parvienne.

- C'est une fille…Tu es la première à être au courant.

- Une fille ! fit Bella. Une mini Alice. La pauvre, je la plains !! rigola-t-elle. Tu vas jouer à la poupée avec elle !

Alice lui jeta un oreiller au visage en représailles et les deux jeunes femmes se rallongèrent en riant.

- Vous avez déjà trouvé un prénom ? demanda Bella.

- On n'est pas d'accord, Jasper et moi. Lui il aimerait Emma moi je préfère Zoé. De toutes les façons, c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot…

Bella sourit. Son amie était une forte tête ; elle ne lâchera pas le morceau facilement. Pauvre Jasper !

* * *

- On se fait un petit foot les gars ? demanda Emmet, déjà emmitouflé dans son lourd manteau. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Le regard d'Edward était toujours tourné vers l'escalier quand la voix grave de son frère lui parvint. Alice venait de séquestrer Bella dans sa chambre et il était déjà en manque de sa présence. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés- cela faisait approximativement quatre heures ; heure de sa montre- ils n'avaient eu aucun moment à eux…Il rêvait de l'arracher à la possession de sa sœur jumelle et de partir s'isoler dans un coin tranquille du domaine de sa famille. Pourtant, il avait bien vu le sourire d'Alice et celui de Bella malgré son regard paniqué…Après près d'un mois de séparation, elles se revoyaient enfin et leur bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Je suis partant. fit Edward en se tournant vers son frère qui tapa des mains à sa réponse.

- Moi aussi, répondit Jasper en se levant. Je crois qu'Alice et Bella en ont pour un moment.

- Moi je reste là, fit Rosalie en s'apprêtant à rejoindre Esmé dans la cuisine. Ta mère m'a dit que sa BMW faisait des siennes.

- De toutes les façons, tu n'étais pas invitée, rétorqua Emmet comme un gamin. J'ai dit « les gars », je ne crois pas que tu es le matos bébé ou alors tu m'as menti sur la marchandise toutes ces années. finit-il dans un sourire sensuel.

- Qui sait, joua Rosalie d'une voix aguicheuse. Peut-être que j'ai plus d'outils que tu ne le penses…

- Faudrait vérifier tout ça…

Edward se racla la gorge devant les regards enflammés que se jetaient son frère et sa fiancée. Ils seraient bien capables de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, là en plein milieu de la salle à manger. Une conversation muette se déroulait entre eux avant que Rosalie ne hausse un sourcil suggestif et tourne les talons en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Emmet mata un moment les fesses de sa fiancée avant de prendre une inspiration et sortir dehors. Edward et Jasper se regardèrent, interrogatifs.

- T'as compris quelque chose là ? demanda Edward, un peu perdu.

- Pas le moins du monde. répondit Jasper dans le même état.

- Bon vous venez ou quoi ? cria Emmet du jardin, le ballon ovale dans les mains.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent encore un moment, toujours abasourdis avant de revêtir leurs manteaux et de rejoindre Emmet.

Edward respira profondément l'air frais du mois de Novembre, revigorant ses muscles. Il adorait les grands espaces qu'offraient le domaine de ses parents à l'inverse de New-York. Ici, il pouvait respirer, jouir d'une liberté de mouvements mais surtout, il était loin de ses tourments…James n'avait pas réessayé de l'appeler depuis le début de la semaine pourtant Edward avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Il attrapa de justesse le boulet de canon de son frère et lui lança un regard noir.

- Bah quoi ! T'étais ailleurs Ed ! se justifia Emmet en riant.

- Tout le monde n'était pas quater-back au lycée, Em. rétorqua Edward en lui relançant le ballon.

- C'était ça de vouloir devenir un petit génie de la musique ! s'exclama Emmet en rigolant puis il fit une passe à Jasper.

Edward se raidit un instant à ces mots. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de leur annoncer son changement de vie radical…Il soupira, entendant déjà les reproches de Carlisle. Il savait que son père le prendrait très mal… Lui qui l'avait toujours encouragé à atteindre son rêve, qui avait su surmonter l'éloignement de son enfant pendant tant d'années. Edward ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, lui confier que son rêve, ses aspirations avaient changé…Bella l'avait changé et maintenant, il ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle, il ne s'imaginait pas partir en tournée pendant des mois sans la voir.

- Alors toi et Bella ça a l'air de rouler ? fit Emmet alors qu'Edward attrapait son lancer.

Il vit un sourire niais et totalement béat se peindre sur le visage de son jeune frère à l'évocation de sa petite amie. Il était complétement mordu !

- Ça roule mieux que bien…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui. répondit Emmet, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Tu lui as dit « je t'aime » si je ne m'abuse ?

Edward roula des yeux en souriant. Son frère et son incorrigible subtilité…

- Oui je l'aime et je suis heureux. répondit simplement Edward en faisant une passe à Jasper.

Emmet écarquilla les yeux, surpris et son jeune frère rit face à sa mine déconfite. Jamais Emmet n'avait entendu Edward s'épancher ainsi sur ses sentiments…Lui qui était si secret, si réservé…Tout le contraire d'Alice, sa sœur jumelle, qui était si excentrique, si expressive.

Depuis que Bella était revenue dans la vie de son frère, Emmet avait renoué des liens avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il s'était définitivement installé à New-York…Il semblait plus ouvert, plus accessible mais le changement le plus notable était ce sourire heureux qui irradiait son visage depuis quelques mois...depuis l'arrêt provisoire de sa tournée, depuis cette nuit torride qu'il avait passé avec une inconnue dans sa chambre d'hôtel…

Et un tilt se fit subitement dans la tête d'Emmet. Il se souvint quand Edward lui avait raconté sa rencontre charnelle avec cette inconnue, quelques jours avant le mariage d'Alice…Il n'avait pas voulu la lui décrire mais Emmet se rappelait de son regard choqué quand Bella était apparue sur l'allée de pétales blancs puis du malaise qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens durant toute la soirée…Au début, Emmet avait cru que c'était le choc des retrouvailles…Edward et Bella ne s'étaient pas revus durant dix ans mais désormais avec le recul, Emmet comprit que Bella et l'inconnue n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne…Les regards gênés qu'ils s'étaient lancés, cette tristesse qui avait émané d'Edward quand la jeune femme l'esquivait…. _« Oh Putain ! »._

- Bordel ! s'exclama Emmet, encore troublé par sa découverte et regarda son jeune frère qui avait froncé les sourcils. Bella et l'inconnue sont la même personne !

- Euh…Oui, hésita Edward devant les regards intrigués de son frère et de Jasper. Enfin, je ne le savais pas sur le coup…Mais comment tu… ?

- J'ai fait le rapprochement…Ca m'a fait tilt !

- Quelle inconnue ? intervint Jasper, totalement perdu. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Edward soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. De cette nuit, Edward n'en avait parlé qu'à Emmet. Cependant, il ne lui avait jamais révélé que Bella et l'inconnue ne faisaient qu'une.

- Une semaine avant ton mariage Jasper, lui raconta le jeune homme, j'ai couché avec Bella. Cependant, on ne connaissait pas nos identités…On s'est rencontré dans un bar, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle alors je lui ai proposé de l'héberger dans ma chambre d'hôtel et on a passé la nuit ensemble…

- Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec Bella en ignorant qui elle était réellement ? Whaouh !! s'extasia le mari d'Alice, admiratif.

Emmet rit à gorge déployée et enlaça virilement les épaules d'Edward, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà bien indisciplinés.

- Ouais il est fort mon petit frère ! Ça c'est de l'entrée en matière !! félicita le grand colosse. Toi tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins ! D'abord les galipettes et après la causette ! Au moins, tu n'as pas eu à payer une grosse addition dans un resto pour la mettre dans ton lit. Moi j'ai trimé pendant deux mois avec Rosalie avant d'espérer au moins un baiser.

- Moi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans ce sens-là avec Bella, avoua Edward. Si cela aurait été à refaire, j'aurais agi différemment…Je l'aurais invité dans un restaurant, je lui aurais fait la cour pendant des semaines avant d'oser l'embrasser…Au final, j'ai trimé autant que toi Emmet pour oser espérer qu'elle veuille de moi…Tu te rends compte que notre premier dîner en tête à tête c'était pour son anniversaire…On a tout fait à l'envers elle et moi.

- Peut-être mais au moins tu savais déjà ce que Bella valait au lit, c'était un avantage ! fit remarquer Emmet et Edward le frappa à l'épaule, se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Toi et le sexe, c'est une véritable obsession !!

- Ca garde en forme, expliqua son frère ainé en roulant des biceps. Crois-moi, c'est Docteur Love qui te parle !

Edward et Jasper éclatèrent de rire au surnom d'Emmet. Il datait du lycée, à l'époque où Emmet était un véritable coureur de jupons. Sa rencontre avec Rosalie avait été un électrochoc et depuis, il n'avait plus jamais regardé une autre femme.

- Ah voilà la belle inconnue, murmura Emmet en souriant et Edward tourna la tête, rencontrant les yeux chocolat de Bella.

Elle était à l'entrée de la véranda, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Elle le regardait, les joues légèrement rosies par le froid et il vit du coin de l'œil Emmet et Jasper s'éclipser discrètement, des sourires goguenards peints sur leurs visages.

Bella se dirigea timidement vers lui, les mains dans les poches et un sourire éblouissant s'étira sur les lèvres d'Edward. Son soleil était réapparu…Il prit son visage en coupe, traçant les rougeurs de ses joues avec son pouce. Edward oublia tout, hypnotisé par ses yeux profonds…Il oublia les sourires goguenards d'Emmet et de Jasper, le froid qui mordait son visage…Plus rien ne l'atteignait jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Emmet ne le tire de sa transe.

- Pas de bêtises hein !!!

- Jamais, tu me connais. ironisa Edward.

- Justement ! répondit Emmet avant de rentrer dans la chaleur de la maison.

- Ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois, constata Edward et Bella rit, radieuse.

Le cœur d'Edward s'accéléra subitement à ce son cristallin et il fut automatiquement attiré par ses lèvres roses. Il était en manque de ses baisers…

- Enfin seuls, souffla-t-il avant de tendrement capturer sa bouche.

La peau douce de ses lèvres était légèrement gercée alors il lécha consciencieusement les contours, provoquant un sourire de sa belle puis un frisson quand il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche...Edward renaissait…Il avait enfin pris sa dose de Bella Swan.

Bella soupira, emportée par le tourbillon de sensations qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre. Elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de ses baisers…Edward se recula, un sourire brillant sur les lèvres et le petit cœur de Bella tressauta en réalisant qu'elle en était la cause.

- Ça te dit de faire un tour, loin des griffes de ma sœur et des blagues vaseuses de mon frère ? demanda Edward en souriant et Bella opina de la tête en riant.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Edward, buté comme un petit garçon. Je te veux pour moi tout seul ! Alice en a assez profité…A moi maintenant !

Bella rit et Edward lui prit la main, la conduisant sur le petit chemin entre les arbres. C'était un endroit qu'ils affectionnaient quand ils étaient enfants…Ils avaient beaucoup joué à cache-cache ici. C'était l'endroit rêvé, tout près du lac…

Edward s'enfonça dans la petite forêt, les yeux à l'affut… _« On y est presque ». _Il s'arrêta devant le grand chêne de ses souvenirs et passa sa main sur l'écorce, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait…Deux lettres y étaient gravées… « E+B », la marque de leur amitié. Ils avaient baptisé cet arbre, un jour d'été, ils avaient à peine huit ans à l'époque.

- C'est notre arbre ! s'exclama Bella en effleurant les lettres gravées. Il a grandi non ?

- Oui comme nous, sauf que lui a près de quatre-vingt ans.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire, émue de retrouver tous ces souvenirs d'enfance. Rien n'avait changé comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle se tourna vers Edward et noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant. Il la plaqua doucement contre l'écorce de l'arbre, s'abreuvant de son goût sucré. Ses mains passèrent les pans de son manteau, déjà avides de toucher sa peau douce et ses doigts glissèrent sous sa tunique, découvrant le bas de son dos.

Bella frissonna sous le froid mordant et Edward sourit contre ses lèvres, ses doigts redessinant les contours de son tatouage.

- J'ai une question qui me trotte la tête, avoua-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Comment toi qui est si peureuse des aiguilles et ne peux supporter la vue du sang, tu as pu te faire tatouer ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre…

- C'est une longue histoire ! répondit Bella en riant. C'était à mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Alice était venue passer un week-end à New-York…Tu connais ta sœur, il était hors de question qu'on reste sagement chez moi. Alors on est sorti dans un bar et ce fut la première fois que j'ai expérimenté les joies de l'alcool…

- Tu étais saoule !? Mais vous n'aviez pas encore vingt et un ans…

- Ta sœur avait tout prévu, fit Bella en souriant à ce souvenir. Elle avait de fausses cartes d'identités.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle ?

- Ensuite, je ne sais comment on s'est retrouvé devant une boutique de tatouages, poursuivit Bella. Alice voulait absolument y rentrer alors je l'ai suivi, j'étais aussi euphorique qu'elle. Je me souviens vaguement d'un pari et je me suis retrouvée en soutien-gorge à plat sur le ventre en train de me faire tatouer un papillon. Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur avec le taux d'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines. Par contre Alice…

- Tu veux dire que ma sœur est tatouée ? s'exclama Edward, les yeux ronds. Je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- C'est normal, il n'est pas très…comment dire…visible, répondit Bella, hilare face à la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

- Comment ça _« pas très visible » _?

- Sur sa fesse gauche par exemple…

- Sa quoi ?! s'exclama Edward, choqué avant de se reprendre. Et que s'est-elle fait tatouer ?

- Le nombre 23…

- Le nombre 23 ?! Mais ce n'était pas le numéro de Jasper quand il était dans l'équipe de football au lycée ? comprit Edward, les yeux plissés.

- Dans le mile ! Déjà à l'époque, Alice savait qu'elle finirait sa vie avec lui…Cependant, cette petite lubie lui a causé quelques désagréments. Elle n'a pas pu s'asseoir de tout le week-end ! Et moi je n'y croyais toujours pas que j'étais tatouée…Je l'ai dissimulé à mon père jusqu'aux vacances d'été. En maillot de bain, c'est dur de le cacher !

- C'est sûr ! fit Edward en resserrant son étreinte avant de repenser au tatouage de sa sœur. Jasper est un sacré veinard !

Bella rit, se blottissant dans la chaleur du jeune homme, son nez enfoui dans son cou. Edward referma soigneusement son manteau avant qu'elle n'attrape froid et l'embrassa chastement sur le front. Il aimait ces moments où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, où il la serrait dans ses bras tout simplement, écoutant les battements apaisants de son cœur contre lui…Il n'y avait qu'eux et le silence de la nature à cet instant.

Edward soupira…Ce n'était qu'un interlude, le calme avant la tempête. Il devait leur dire mais il savait aussi que la confrontation avec son père serait particulièrement houleuse.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Bella en relevant la tête. Elle avait senti la tension qui émanait de lui.

- A la façon de leur annoncer la nouvelle, répondit Edward. Ils ont toujours été si fiers, ils m'ont toujours encouragé dans ma voie, j'ignore comment ils vont réagir…enfin surtout mon père.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? fit Bella après un moment et Edward fronça les sourcils. Enfin je veux dire de vouloir tout arrêter, de ne plus vouloir monter sur scène ? C'était ton rêve Edward, on ne peut pas tirer un trait comme ça sur tant d'années de travail et de passion pour devenir un simple professeur.

Edward recula, le cœur serré. Que voulait-elle dire ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que sa vie c'était elle désormais ? Pour lui, ce n'était en aucun cas un sacrifice. Il se plaisait dans son rôle de professeur…Enseigner le piano était un moyen pour lui de faire vivre sa passion… _« Pourtant avoue que parfois l'exaltation de la scène, le trac avant une représentation te manque. Etre professeur ne te donne pas tout ça ». _Edward ne pouvait nier ce fait, ce manque qui parfois lui coûtait cependant il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix…Il l'avait fait pour elle, pour leur histoire. Il l'aimait tant.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas un sacrifice Bella ! s'exclama Edward, la colère le rongeant petit à petit. Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour moi ! Cette nuit où on s'est rencontré, j'avais déjà pris cette décision, même si à l'époque elle n'était pas encore radicale. Et tu es arrivée comme une bombe dans ma vie Bella…Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, je ne me vois pas partir des mois en tournée sans te voir. Cela m'est inconcevable ! (et son regard devint torturé, serrant le cœur de Bella). Apparemment pas pour toi !

- Bien sûr que si ! se défendit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton choix…Je ne veux pas qu'un beau matin tu te réveilles en te disant que tu as raté ta vie, que tu aurais pu faire tellement mieux…Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours à tes côtés peu importe ta décision.

- Jamais je ne regretterai Bella, fit Edward en prenant son visage en coupe, bouleversé par ses yeux brillants de larmes. Je t'aime…

Il posa son front contre le sien, leurs souffles se mêlant et Bella ferma les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser avant que la grosse voix d'Emmet ne les arrache à leur cocon…encore une fois. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Edward réalisa que la nuit avait commencé à tomber et que le froid s'était fait plus persistant.

- Hé les amoureux ! appela son frère, le faisceau de sa lampe torche les éblouissant à travers les arbres. Visiblement, il les cherchait.

- On est jamais tranquille ici ! soupira Edward en fermant les yeux et Bella sourit.

Elle lui serra la main et ils rejoignirent Emmet qui braqua sa lampe torche sur eux.

- Bah vous êtes là ! Le dîner est prêt !

Bella remarqua la mâchoire légèrement tendue d'Edward et caressa son poignet avec son pouce, lui montrant son soutien…Il allait leur dire maintenant.

* * *

Les discussions fusaient, l'ambiance était joviale pourtant Edward n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Il acquiesçait quand il fallait le faire, il souriait quand Emmet lâchait une blague burlesque…Son esprit était ailleurs. Son assiette était à peine entamée et il soupira. Bella le regarda, serrant sa main sous la table …Dans ses yeux, il lisait son soutien inébranlable. Peu importe sa décision, elle serait là, à ses côtés…Elle lui insufflait ce courage qui lui manquait. Le moment était arrivé…Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il se fit devancer par Alice, tout sourire.

- On a une annonce à vous faire Jasper et moi ! J'attends une petite fille !

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Esmé, les larmes aux yeux. Ma petite chérie !

Emmet rigola en enlaçant Alice tandis que Carlisle donnait une tape amicale dans le dos de Jasper. Edward félicita sa sœur…Une petite fille, il allait devenir tonton d'une petite princesse ! Alice fit un clin d'œil à Bella et Edward comprit que sa petite amie avait été mise dans la confidence. Cette annonce l'avait détendu…Il était heureux pour sa sœur et Jasper. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui avait une main sur le ventre rebondi d'Alice, un sourire ébahi sur son visage…Elle semblait si à l'aise avec la maternité et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Bella, le ventre légèrement bombé, attendant leur enfant. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres à cette vision avant de secouer la tête… _« Mariage, enfant…Je crois que tu vas trop vite en besogne Cullen ! ». _

Bella se tourna vers lui, le regard soudain grave et il comprit…Elle lui serra la main et Edward prit une grande inspiration…

- Moi aussi j'ai une annonce à faire !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il crut qu'il allait se rétracter. Inconsciemment, il devait émaner de lui une certaine tension car même Emmet s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il raffermit sa prise autour des doigts de Bella avant de continuer :

- J'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ma carrière…Depuis un mois, je suis professeur de piano à Brighton.

Un silence pesant tomba sur sa famille à cette annonce…Il remarqua les regards hagards de sa mère et de sa sœur mais surtout celui froid de son père. Son visage habituellement impassible exprimait à cet instant l'incompréhension.

- Tu as quoi ?! tonna Carlisle d'un air ahuri. Je pensais que ce n'était que passager, que tu avais juste besoin de faire une pause !

- Moi aussi je le croyais ! se défendit Edward. Mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais en fait pas totalement heureux dans cette vie…J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, de passer à côté de ma vie !

- Et donc du jour au lendemain, tu as décidé de tout balancer par la fenêtre pour devenir professeur ! s'exclama son père sur un ton sarcastique. Non mais réfléchis un peu Edward ! C'est complétement insensé !

- Carlisle ! intervint Esmé en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son mari. Cependant il ne décolérait pas.

- Tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie Edward ! Tu as un incroyable talent et tu vas le gâcher !

- C'est ma vie ! tonna Edward sur un ton furieux. Ce que je fais de mon soi-disant talent me regarde ! C'est une décision que je n'ai pas prise à la légère ! Je l'ai mûrement réfléchi !

- Pourtant je n'en ai pas l'impression ! fit son père en jetant un regard furtif à Bella, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Ce dernier serra le poing, la mâchoire serrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? grogna-t-il, fusillant son père du regard.

Bella frémit sous le ton menaçant d'Edward, les regards noirs que se jetaient le père et le fils…La discussion avait pris une tournure à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Edward l'avait prévenu que la confrontation avec Carlisle risquait d'être houleuse cependant elle ne se doutait pas que cela prendrait une telle ampleur. Surtout que maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être visée, d'être prise dans l'engrenage…Dans les yeux de Carlisle, Bella avait l'impression d'être responsable de la décision de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répéta Edward, les dents serrées et Bella sursauta, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Le rideau de ses cheveux lui obstruait la vue, lui empêchant de subir les regards froids de Carlisle et d'Edward et par la même occasion de craquer devant tout le monde. Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

- Tu le sais très bien Edward ! répondit Carlisle. Depuis quand exactement as-tu envisagé de tout arrêter ? C'est de ton avenir qu'il s'agit ! Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait comme ça pour…pour une simple amourette ! cracha son père au paroxysme de sa colère.

- Bella n'a rien à voir là dedans !

- Papa ! s'écria Alice, choquée par ses insinuations mais c'était déjà trop tard…

Bella venait de quitter la table, se dégageant de la poigne d'Edward. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita dans la nuit glaciale, frissonnant.

- Bella ! appela la voix meurtrie d'Edward mais c'en était trop pour elle…

**Voila j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop de m'arrêter là! lol**

**Ne lynchez pas le pauvre Carlisle il est pas méchant il est juste inquiet pour l'avenir de son fils et parfois les mots dépassent la pensée...**

**Bizou et au prochain chapitre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou me voila de retour après une très longue abscence (oui je sais je suis impardonnable !lol). J'espère qu'il y a toujours quelques lectrices ou lecteurs qui me liront encore lol. Bon je vais arrêter là mes excuses car sinon j'en aurais pour des pages et des pages.**

**Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et merci encore pour vos mots d'encouragement auxquels je dois répondre d'ailleurs (promis je le fais! dés que j'ai une minute).**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

- Bella ! appela la voix meurtrie d'Edward mais le silence lui répondit comme si la jeune femme s'était évanouie dans la nuit et une peur sourde l'envahit subitement.

Les mots durs de son père ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête…Comment pouvait-il insinuer que Bella l'avait poussé à mettre fin à sa carrière ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas son bonheur, ce bonheur que lui apportait Bella ?

Après un dernier regard noir à son père, Edward partit à la suite de Bella, la porte claquant derrière lui. Un froid s'abattit subitement dans la grande demeure, seules les respirations hachées troublaient le silence pesant et Alice foudroya son père du regard.

- Comment as-tu pu papa ? s'écria la jeune femme, choquée par les paroles blessantes de son père envers sa meilleure amie. C'est Bella ! Jamais elle n'aurait persuadé Edward de mettre fin à sa carrière et le pire c'est que tu le sais ! Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'Edward semble fatigué, étouffé par cette frénésie autour de sa musique ! C'est ça qui a tué sa passion pour le piano et non Bella !

Sur ces mots, Alice se leva furibonde et quitta la pièce.

- Excusez-la, fit Jasper à ses beaux-parents et il partit à sa suite pour tenter de la calmer.

Emmett se tourna vers son père, le regard dur. Ne voyait-il pas le bien fou qu'apportait Bella à Edward ? Grâce à elle, il était redevenu souriant, vivant, comme à l'époque où ils étaient enfants. Il ne pouvait nier sa surprise quand Edward leur avait annoncé qu'il avait mis un terme à sa carrière de pianiste mais il ne pouvait surtout pas nier le bonheur qui rayonnait sur le visage de son jeune frère depuis que Bella était revenue dans sa vie.

- Edward est heureux comme jamais papa, fit Emmett, et c'est grâce à Bella. Il serait temps que tu le vois.

Et à son tour, il quitta la pièce, suivi de Rosalie, laissant Carlisle et Esmé seul à seul.

- Qu'ai-je fais Esmé ? souffla le patriarche, le visage dans les mains. Les paroles de ses enfants mais surtout le regard noir et furieux d'Edward le bouleversaient. Je ne voulais pas dire de telles choses mais…

- Je sais Carlisle, répondit Esmé en passant une main apaisante dans les cheveux blonds de son mari. Tu voulais juste protéger ton fils…Tu as juste peur qu'il fasse une erreur, qu'il souffre comme il y a dix ans…Je te connais si bien Carlisle mais c'est son choix et c'est Bella qu'il a choisi.

- Et si leur histoire prend fin Esmé…La dernière fois qu'elle est partie, Edward a sombré…

- …et est devenu le virtuose qu'il est aujourd'hui, finit Esmé en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui bleu de son mari. Sa souffrance quand Bella a quitté Forks l'a enfermé dans la musique. Son piano était devenu son refuge, l'exutoire de sa peine. Dans un sens, Bella l'a fait devenir l'homme ainsi que l'artiste de génie qu'il est aujourd'hui. Désormais c'est elle son refuge, son exutoire. Bella a toujours été son équilibre…Il l'aime Carlisle !

- Je sais Esmé, avoua Carlisle d'une voix lasse. Bella lui fait du bien je le vois pourtant je l'ai accusée sans fondements, la pauvre petite…Je me suis emporté comme un imbécile !

- Oui je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma Esmé, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

* * *

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues…Intarissables, seules témoins de la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. La pluie venait d'éclater en cette froide nuit et sa simple tunique finit par se détremper. Les paroles blessantes de Carlisle ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Bella… « _C'est de ton avenir qu'il s'agit ! Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait comme ça pour…pour une simple amourette ! ». _Une amourette ? Leur relation était-elle programmée à être éphémère, une simple passade dans la vie du grand pianiste Edward Cullen ? Dans les yeux du père du jeune homme, elle avait eu l'impression d'être un obstacle dans la carrière de son fils, un fardeau qui l'empêchait de vivre sa passion.

Un sanglot lui serra la gorge et un flot de larmes dévala ses joues. Serait-elle capable de sortir de la vie d'Edward une deuxième fois ? Pourrait-elle sacrifier son cœur pour lui permettre de reprendre sa carrière ? Si c'était ce qu'il désirait vraiment, elle le ferait…pour lui. Il avait beau lui répéter que sa décision n'avait rien à voir avec elle, elle en doutait désormais…Son installation à New-York, son poste de professeur de piano dans son université. Toutes ces choses semblaient irrésistiblement reliées à elle.

- Bella ! appela une voix paniquée qu'elle reconnut instantanément et Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait quitté la propriété des Cullen, s'enfonçant dans la forêt qui bordait la demeure.

Un frisson la parcourut sous la pluie glaçante et elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, tremblante. Depuis combien de temps était-elle sous la pluie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais ses jambes, elles, décidèrent qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer plus loin.

Se retournant lentement, Bella aperçut Edward la rejoindre, le souffle court et le visage douloureux…Le visage douloureux mais soulagé quand ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur elle. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

- Bella ! souffla Edward en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre lui.

- Tu vas attraper froid…bredouilla Bella d'une voix tremblotante quand elle remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'une simple chemise.

Edward émit un petit rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours à se préoccuper des autres.

- Ton père, il…

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui ! tonna Edward, une colère sourde dans la voix. Il a dépassé les bornes…Il a le droit de ne pas approuver mon choix mais il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de te mêler à ça et de t'accuser comme il l'a fait !

- Mais si il a raison Edward…marmonna Bella en se dégageant de son étreinte et le cœur d'Edward se serra sous la distance qu'elle instaurait entre eux.

- De quoi…? Ce qu'a dit mon père n'a pas d'importance Bella ! tonna Edward, furieux que les paroles de son père aient blessé la jeune femme. Il ne sait rien de nous, de notre histoire ! Il…J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas voir à quel point je suis heureux et ça grâce à toi, Bella. Je t'aime bon sang et peu importe, ce que peut dire mon père !

- Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ignorer ses mots ! s'écria Bella, les larmes se déversant de plus belle et le cœur d'Edward se brisa devant la douleur qui prenait vie sur les traits de la jeune femme.

Les paroles de son père l'avaient blessé plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait cru et cela le rendait furieux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre en considération les mots de son père…Il ne connaissait rien d'eux, de leur histoire mais surtout Edward avait l'effroyable impression que Bella doutait de lui…de ses sentiments. «_ Amourette »_avait-dit son père mais comment pouvait-elle penser que leur histoire, leur relation était une _amourette ?_ Comment pouvait-elle aussi peu croire en ses sentiments ? Il l'aimait bon sang ! Ne le lui disait-il pas assez souvent ? Edward sentit une douleur sans nom envahir son cœur à la constatation que Bella ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance. Il avait beau lui avoir déclaré ses sentiments, Bella doutait toujours de lui…d'elle. Elle portait encore la cicatrice de la trahison de son ex petit ami et avait érigé une sorte de carapace qui la protégeait de tout et même de lui…Edward avait cru qu'avec le temps, la patience dont il faisait preuve et tout son amour, elle abaisserait sa garde et lui confierait pleinement sa confiance mais apparemment, il s'était trompé et cela lui faisait très mal…

- Dis-moi plutôt quel est le réel problème Bella ? lâcha Edward, les yeux ombrageux mais profondément tristes. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'a dit mon père concernant ton éventuelle implication dans mon choix d'arrêter ma carrière mais plutôt le fait que tu n'as pas confiance en moi…en nous !

Bella sursauta devant ces mots, cette vérité qu'elle prit de plein fouet au visage…Oui, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle…Oui, elle avait peur de lui ouvrir totalement son cœur, de lui faire totalement confiance…Et oui, elle avait peur qu'il la quitte, qu'il l'abandonne. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était donnée corps et âme à un homme, elle avait été bafouée, trahie mais surtout elle avait perdu le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Elle avait beau croire en leur amour, dans la sincérité des sentiments d'Edward, elle ne cessait de penser qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il continuait encore de lui cacher des choses…Croyait-il qu'elle ne voyait pas ces appels qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler ? Toute cette semaine, il n'avait cessé de lui cacher ces appels téléphoniques, feignant des mauvais numéros et maintenant, il osait lui envoyer en plein visage ses doutes concernant sa sincérité. C'était l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Et comment pensais-tu que cela aille autrement ? rétorqua Bella à son attaque et elle vit dans les yeux d'Edward la tristesse prendre pendant un quart de secondes le dessus sur la colère.

Elle sentit son cœur se briser face à cette douleur qui prenait vie dans les yeux émeraude d'Edward mais elle aussi, elle avait mal…Mal qu'il lui mente, qu'il la tienne à distance. Tant de scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête et celui qui lui revenait sans cesse était une femme…Une autre femme et cela la tétanisait. Bella savait qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter…surtout venant de lui. Elle l'aimait et son cœur était encore si fragile qu'il ne tiendrait pas si Edward la trompait.

- Que cela aille autrement ? répéta Edward, la gorge serrée. Putain Bella, je t'aime ! Je t'ai attendu, j'ai cru que tu t'ouvrirais à moi, que tu me ferais confiance !...

- Et comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance Edward si tu me caches des choses ? s'exclama Bella à travers la pluie et elle vit les traits du jeune homme se figer brutalement, son regard se voilant.

Un silence s'abattit subitement sur eux, seulement troublé par la pluie diluvienne et leurs respirations saccadées. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de distance, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas et Bella sentit la détresse l'envahir peu à peu devant le mutisme d'Edward. Son esprit ne cessait de relier son silence à sa culpabilité…Il la trompait…Il l'avait trahie.

- Parles-moi ! s'écria Bella en rompant ce silence pesant, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

- Bella…tenta Edward mais le peu de courage qu'il avait rassemblé se dissipa d'un coup.

Il ne voulait pas la mêler à ça…à James, à Volturi. Il ne le voulait pas mais il réalisa que son besoin obsessif de la protéger l'éloignait de lui. Elle se sentait écarter, mise à l'écart mais surtout elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se sentant trahie encore une fois. En lui cachant cette histoire avec son ancien agent et producteur, Edward avait perdu le peu de confiance qu'elle lui avait donné et cela le blessait énormément. Il était furieux, en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir la force de la mettre dans la confidence, de la mêler à cette partie de sa vie dont il n'était pas très fier…Les fêtes des débuts, les filles, l'argent...Toute cette partie qu'il avait partagée avec James, son fidèle compagnon.

- Quoi ! Tu ne sais pas comment me le dire c'est ça ! s'écria Bella, ses membres tremblant sous la colère et la douleur. Mais vas-y dis le ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Que je connaisse le nom de la pouffe que se tape mon copain !

- Quoi ? rétorqua Edward, les yeux ronds, interloqué. Elle pensait réellement qu'il la trompait avec une autre femme.

Après réflexion, il ne pouvait nier le caractère suspicieux des appels mais de là à croire qu'il la trompait, il ne comprenait pas…Pas après la déclaration de ses sentiments, de toutes ses preuves d'amour. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il lui était infidèle ? Il l'aimait comme un fou. Jamais il n'avait connu ça !

- Il n'y pas d'autres femmes Bella ! se défendit Edward, blessé dans son amour. Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Je t'aime ! En quelle langue dois-je te le dire ?

Il tenta de s'approcher de la jeune femme mais celle-ci recula comme brûlée par sa présence. Les yeux émeraude d'Edward se ternirent devant son rejet. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir si mal.

- Je ne te crois pas ! s'exclama Bella, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le corps secoué de tremblements. Tu mens ! Tu me mens depuis le début ! Tu es comme tous les autres !

- Jamais je ne t'ai menti Bella ! tenta Edward de la raisonner. Et jamais je ne te trahirais ! Je ne suis pas Newton ! rugit-il avec mépris et haine.

Le nom de son ancien petit-ami figea Bella un instant…Ses yeux se levèrent vers Edward et elle vit son visage se tordre de douleur face à son accusation…Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de preuves tangibles de son infidélité mais encore une fois, son cœur tentait de se protéger et elle l'avait accusé…à tort ?

- Alors pourquoi tous ces appels Edward ? Pourquoi me caches-tu des choses ? Je veux savoir !

- Et moi je veux juste te protéger ! avoua Edward dans un souffle.

- Je ne te demande pas de me protéger ! s'exclama Bella. Je veux juste que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi…J'en ai besoin Edward.

Edward souffla, se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants de pluie.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? bredouilla Bella, la voix brisée par les larmes. Ton silence me tue…

Ne supportant plus ses larmes et le désarroi qui prenait vie sur son visage, Edward tenta de l'attirer à lui pour s'excuser de sa lâcheté, de son besoin viscéral de la protéger mais Bella se dégagea.

- Ne me touche pas !

Cependant Edward fronça les sourcils, inquiet quand il se rendit compte que sa peau était anormalement chaude sous ses doigts. Il l'attira à lui sans résistance et les tremblements de Bella s'accentuèrent. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son front et Edward s'alarma devant sa chaleur anormale.

- Tu es brûlante Bella ! fit-il, inquiet en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

Elle se sentait si faible, si fatiguée tout d'un coup. Bella chancela et Edward la soutint, très inquiet. Sa tête dodelina et s'écrasa contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Bella ! appela Edward, paniqué mais la jeune femme n'émit qu'un faible gémissement, ses jambes ne la portant plus.

Edward la souleva, sa tête reposant contre son épaule et il courut aussi vite que possible vers la maison de son enfance, l'angoisse augmentant de plus en plus. Bella était brûlante et semblait avoir de la fièvre. A travers les arbres et la pluie diluvienne, Edward aperçut un faisceau lumineux et bientôt la grosse voix d'Emmett retentit :

- Edward ! Bella ! Merde où êtes-vous ?

Emmett scrutait les alentours, sa lampe torche perçant faiblement la nuit noire et il se figea quand il entendit des pas précipités. Jasper, qui l'accompagnait, observait lui aussi les environs, l'ouïe aux aguets, avant d'apercevoir Edward apparaître devant eux, Bella inconsciente dans les bras.

- Bordel ! rugit Emmett en découvrant l'état de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je…Je sais pas, admit Edward, la voix tremblante. On parlait et…et elle s'est sentie mal tout d'un coup.

- Il faut vite l'amener à Carlisle ! fit Jasper avant de croiser le regard noir de son ami. Edward ressentait encore de la rancœur et de l'amertume envers son père.

Les trois jeunes hommes franchirent en trombe le seuil de la maison et Alice plaqua une main sur sa bouche quand elle découvrit le visage pâle de Bella.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Papa ! appela Emmett et Carlisle se précipita dans le hall, découvrant l'état urgent de Bella.

Elle avait le visage très pâle, les lèvres bleues et le corps secoué de tremblements…Tous les signes d'hypothermie. Il fallait faire vite et remonter rapidement sa température corporelle.

Carlisle se tourna vers sa femme et aperçut son visage inquiet. Lui aussi il l'était…pire il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas laissé les mots prendre le pas sur sa raison, jamais Bella ne se serait enfuie. Comment avait-il pu l'accuser aussi crûment, insinuant par la même occasion que sa relation avec Edward n'était que passagère ? Ce qui était totalement faux et Carlisle le savait.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, son fils et Bella entretenaient un lien spécial qui ne s'était jamais vraiment rompu malgré la distance. Il se souvint que lui et Esmé avaient dû faire face à la détresse d'Edward quand Bella était partie et à l'époque, Carlisle avait juste pensé que son fils était triste de perdre son amie. Cependant, il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de son mal-être…

Devant le visage blême et torturé d'Edward, Carlisle réalisa que son fils avait toujours nourri des sentiments amoureux envers Bella et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance…Ce n'avait pas été qu'un simple chagrin d'enfant mais un véritable chagrin d'amour. Carlisle venait de s'en rendre compte et l'ignominie de ses accusations prenait tout son sens.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle… ? commença Edward, la voix brisée et le regard réellement inquiet.

Bella était frissonnante et anormalement chaude dans ses bras. Son état l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

- Elle est en hypothermie, lui répondit Carlisle calmement. Il faut vite remonter sa température. Enroule Bella dans des couvertures…Surtout n'oublie pas de lui enlever ses vêtements ils sont tout trempés. Je vais chercher ma trousse de soins.

Edward gravit précipitamment les marches et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il allongea Bella sur son lit et lui retira sa tunique et son jean détrempés. Ses bottes rejoignirent les vêtements et Edward enveloppa la jeune femme dans une grande couette. Alice entra dans la chambre, chargée de deux grands plaids et ses yeux rougis par les larmes se posèrent sur le visage pâle de Bella.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle semble si faible…

- Elle tremble moins, répondit Edward en recouvrant Bella des deux plaids supplémentaires. Mais son front est toujours aussi brûlant, constata-t-il en posant sa main sur sa peau anormalement chaude.

- Tu devrais te changer, tu es tout trempé…

- Tout à l'heure.

Alice observait son frère border la jeune femme et remarqua ses yeux ternes et son visage tiré par l'angoisse. Edward s'agenouilla au bord du lit, la main de Bella dans la sienne et Alice se posta à ses côtés. Son frère semblait si torturé, si fatigué…Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si inquiet.

- Elle ira mieux tu verras, murmura Alice d'une petite voix. Tu sais, papa…

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, grogna Edward entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée. Il en a déjà assez fait comme ça.

Alice frémit sous le ton dur de son frère. Il était vraiment furieux contre leur père, une certaine rancœur dans la voix. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer mais elle savait aussi que leur père appréciait beaucoup Bella et que ses mots avaient dû dépasser sa pensée.

Un coup discret à la porte entrebâillée la tira de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour voir apparaître Carlisle. Edward se tendit instantanément, la mâchoire serrée et Alice pressa gentiment son épaule pour le calmer. Devant le regard peiné de leur père, la jeune femme se leva.

- Je…Je vais vous laisser.

Après un dernier regard larmoyant à son amie, Alice caressa doucement ses cheveux et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce et Carlisle soupira avant de s'approcher prudemment de Bella. Une tension palpable électrisa l'air quand le médecin toucha la jeune femme pour prendre sa température. Edward serrait la mâchoire pendant tout l'examen…Bella gémit soudainement et le jeune homme s'en inquiéta. Son front ruisselait de sueur et son corps était secoué de frissons.

- Elle a de la fièvre, expliqua Carlisle. 39°C. Je vais lui donner de l'aspirine.

Le médecin prépara le cachet effervescent dans un verre d'eau et s'apprêtait à relever la tête de la jeune femme pour la faire boire quand Edward l'interrompit, fermement :

- Je vais le faire !

Il s'empara du verre d'eau et releva doucement la tête de Bella.

- Bella, il faut que tu boives mon amour.

La jeune femme gémit faiblement, les yeux à moitié ouverts et consentit à ouvrir la bouche. Edward présenta le verre aux bords de ses lèvres et Bella but lentement. Edward ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux, balayant les mèches trempées qui collaient à ses tempes. Il sentait le regard de son père sur lui et cela l'irritait. Qu'attendait-il ?

Le verre vidé, Edward aida Bella à se recoucher, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Ses frissons s'estompèrent et un marmonnement ressemblant étrangement à son prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres roses.

- Edward…

- Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part mon amour, répondit le jeune homme en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

Bella soupira et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Elle semblait si apaisée, si sereine…Si loin de la jeune femme en pleurs qui lui avait jeté ses doutes à la figure. Il savait qu'il avait des torts, qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dissimuler toute cette histoire mais jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'elle le penserait infidèle. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle lors de cette nuit à New-York, il n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme…Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne vivait que pour elle. Bella Swan l'avait totalement envouté.

Edward contemplait le visage paisible de la jeune femme, la respiration profonde quand la voix teintée de remords de son père s'éleva dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolé, Edward…Je n'aurais jamais dû dire toutes ces choses horribles, surtout que je ne les pensais pas…

- C'est à Bella que tu dois des excuses, le coupa Edward ne le regardant toujours pas. Son attention focalisée sur le visage de Bella l'empêchait de laisser libre cours à sa colère. Elle était si dévastée que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que…

Edward suspendit sa phrase, la gorge serrée par les larmes. Il réentendait ses mots accusateurs, ressentait de nouveau cette distance qu'elle avait instaurée et son cœur se brisa douloureusement. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'elle le quittait. Carlisle comprit la fin de sa phrase devant les traits torturés de son fils. Si Bella le quittait, Edward ne le supporterait pas. Carlisle s'approcha doucement de son fils, n'osant poser sa main sur son épaule. Il sentait encore une certaine réticence chez le jeune homme.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et je me sens profondément coupable envers Bella…Je vois à quel point elle te fait du bien Edward mais je crois que j'ai oublié pendant une seconde que tu étais mon fils avant d'être le virtuose de génie…J'ai juste été très surpris mais je sais que cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement.

- Je sais que je t'ai déçu papa, marmonna Edward en relâchant la tension de ses épaules, mais…

- Tu ne m'as en aucun cas déçu Edward, répondit Carlisle profondément ému. Tu es mon fils et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Bella te donne ce bonheur.

Edward tourna enfin son regard vers son père et put lire au fond de ses yeux son pardon et son indéfectible soutien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots ou de marques d'affection pour se comprendre et Carlisle sourit.

Edward le lui rendit avant de retourner son regard sur Bella. Ses traits se firent douloureux et son cœur s'alourdit. Il savait qu'il devrait lui dire…qu'il devrait lui dire s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Involontairement, il l'avait blessé. Il devait lui dire…

- Que se passe-t-il Edward ? devina Carlisle et son fils soupira bruyamment. Tu sembles préoccupé depuis le début du week-end.

Edward se passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, la pluie fouettant la fenêtre de la chambre et son regard caressa le visage de Bella. Elle était tout pour lui. Il ne laisserait personne l'éloigner d'elle et encore moins James et Volturi. Bella marmonna une nouvelle fois son prénom et Edward effleura son front de ses doigts. Il sentait le regard perçant de son père lui brûler la nuque et il sut que le temps n'était plus à la dérobade. Edward vérifia une dernière fois le sommeil de Bella et tourna la tête vers son père.

- C'est James...confia-t-il dans un murmure et Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

- James Connelly, prononça son père avec un certain dédain dans la voix. Ton agent. Que veut-il ? Je suppose que l'arrêt brutal de ta carrière ne fait pas ses affaires.

- Tu supposes bien mais ce n'est pas James qui m'inquiète…Aro Volturi n'aime pas que les gens lui tiennent tête. J'ai déchiré le contrat qui me liait à lui et depuis, il fait pression sur moi. (Le regard d'Edward se riva de nouveau sur Bella). Je…Je ne veux pas entraîner Bella là-dedans je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

- Pourquoi il s'en prendrait à Bella ? Ce n'est qu'un contrat... (Carlisle vit les épaules d'Edward se crisper et reprit, soucieux) De quel genre de pressions s'agit-il exactement ?€

- Du genre très insistant, avoua Edward dans un souffle. Aro Volturi a énormément misé d'argent sur moi il a financé la tournée, l'enregistrement de l'album. Il ne supporte pas que je plaque tout comme ça…Je suis en quelque sorte sa poule aux œufs d'or et il m'a bien fait comprendre que mon soi-disant talent lui appartenait. J'étais si naïf…Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire de la musique et Aro m'a servi mon rêve sur un plateau. Je me suis engagé à faire cette tournée, j'ai signé ce fichu contrat et il me tient maintenant. Volturi n'est pas un homme à qui on dit « non ». Certaines rumeurs assez inquiétantes circulent à son sujet…

Devant le regard sombre d'Edward, Carlisle comprit de quel genre de rumeurs il s'agissait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce James et ce Volturi mais Edward réalisait son rêve alors il l'avait soutenu dans son choix. Il était majeur quand il avait signé son contrat, il n'avait pas eu besoin de son aval.

Et quand bien même Carlisle aurait émis ses doutes et inquiétudes, il savait qu'Edward aurait tout fait pour réaliser son rêve. Toutes ces années, la musique avait été toute sa vie.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'en prendre physiquement à toi ou à Bella ? demanda Carlisle profondément inquiet.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Edward en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Je sais plus…Mais je ne suis pas tranquille…J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont débarquer d'un jour à l'autre. Volturi fera tout pour que je reprenne la tournée.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, commença Carlisle solennel, mais il te reste quoi six mois de tournée et ton contrat s'achève. Six mois Edward ce n'est rien…Bella sera toujours là quand tu rentreras.

- Je ne veux pas la quitter, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour, grogna Edward fermement. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre que je ne veux plus de cette vie ?

- Ok Edward mais réfléchis-y bien, fit son père, battant en retraite.

A ces mots, Carlisle sortit de la chambre et Edward ne put s'empêcher de considérer cette option…Comme avait dit son père, six mois ce n'était pas si long après tout. Ses doigts fourmillaient d'excitation rien qu'à la perspective de toucher les touches d'un piano. Enseigner le piano était une chose mais vivre la musique, sentir l'air vibré sous vos doigts voilà ce qui était transcendant. Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur le visage endormi de Bella et deux forces commencèrent à combattre en son for intérieur…Une ne cessait de l'attacher ici, avec elle tandis que l'autre bataillait pour le convaincre de terminer sa tournée.

**Voili voila promis je reviendrais bientôt cette fois-ci!**

**Bizou et dites moi ce que vous en pensez sa m'aide beaucoup!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde et oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi avec la suite après des mois d'absence. Mais je n'abandonne pas comme vous le voyez et je n'abandonnerez jamais lol. **

**Encore un grand merci pour votre soutien et vos mots d'encouragements. Vos impressions m'aident beaucoup vous savez alors continuez comme ça sa me fait très plaisir!**

**Un merci à ma bêta Lenerol (Repose toi bien en vacances! Bizou)**

**Allez assez de blabla et voici la suite...**

* * *

Les muscles étrangement endoloris, Bella papillonna des paupières. Sa tête lui tournait encore légèrement quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la bouche pâteuse. Un faible rai de lumière filtrait à travers les volets et illuminait le visage endormi d'Edward qui reposait à ses côtés. Quelques mèches cuivrées lui tombaient sur le front et Bella reconnut le petit garçon de son enfance. Son bras enserrait doucement sa taille, son étreinte teintée de retenue mais c'était surtout cet air soucieux peint sur son visage qui la troublait le plus. Des flashs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire…Les mots blessants de Carlisle, sa dispute avec Edward, ses accusations sur son infidélité, le regard blessé, dévasté du jeune homme puis plus rien...le trou noir à part ce froid mordant, cette douleur glaciale qui avait envahie son corps.

Les yeux fixés sur Edward, Bella ressentait plus qu'elle ne se souvenait de ses gestes tendres et rassurants quand elle était transie par le froid. Tous ces gestes qui prouvaient de son affection pour elle, du fait qu'elle comptait pour lui alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui parler ? Elle se souvint de sa phrase… _« __Moi je veux juste te protéger ! » _mais la protéger de quoi ? De qui ? Elle ne voulait pas être protégée elle voulait juste qu'il soit totalement honnête avec elle, quitte à ce qu'elle en souffre. Elle ne supportait plus cette souffrance mentale qu'elle s'infligeait elle voulait connaître la vérité.

Extirpant son bras des couvertures, Bella lissa la ride qui barrait le front d'Edward, voulant faire disparaitre par ce geste son air tourmenté. Il dut ressentir sa caresse car le jeune homme grogna légèrement dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme toujours, Bella fut happée par ses yeux émeraude et sa beauté d'Adonis…Et encore une fois, ses peurs refirent surface. Il était si beau et elle, elle était si…banale. « _Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes Bella ! _» résonna pour la énième fois la voix attristée d'Edward dans sa tête et Bella sursauta légèrement quand sa main hésitante se posa sur sa joue, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, marmonna Edward d'une voix rauque encore empreinte de sommeil et Bella ne put s'empêcher de fondre et de bredouiller un petit « bonjour » en retour.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata-t-il en glissant sa main à son front, vérifiant sa température redevenue normale.

Il avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit, la serrant contre lui quand ses tremblements s'étaient intensifiés. Cependant, il avait gardé une certaine distance, de peur qu'elle le rejette, de peur que son cœur ne se brise une nouvelle fois. Il avait eu si mal devant ses accusations, devant cette distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre eux. Il était temps qu'il se livre à elle avant qu'il ne foute tout en l'air.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Si je…

Mais Bella le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Pas maintenant, soupira la jeune femme tandis que son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine, lui insufflant ce désir impérieux, ce besoin charnel qu'Edward la prenne dans ses bras, la couvre de baisers comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse au monde…comme si elle était tout pour lui.

Lentement, Bella déplaça son doigt sur les lèvres charnues d'Edward, retraçant leur contour, le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressant sa peau. Ses doigts effleurèrent ensuite son front, balayant quelques mèches bronze puis continuèrent leur progression sur sa joue râpeuse, prémice d'une barbe naissante, avant de longer sa mâchoire si masculine. Sa respiration se fit plus hachurée, son cœur battant la chamade alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Edward enroula son bras autour de sa taille, sous les couvertures et Bella ne put s'empêcher d'haleter à la sensation de leurs peaux enfin réunies. Mais surtout ce contact lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. La main du jeune homme se logea dans le creux de ses reins et Bella se rapprocha de son corps ferme et brûlant, plaçant une main sur son torse recouvert d'un T-shirt. De toute évidence, Edward s'était changé et Bella adorait la simplicité de son T-shirt et de son bas de pyjama, contrastant si bien avec son élégance et sa beauté brute. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Bella sentit le cœur d'Edward battre à tout rompre sous sa paume.

- Embrasse-moi, soupira-t-elle ses lèvres si près des siennes.

- Je ne rêve que de ça.

Et Edward plongea sur ses lèvres roses plus qu'invitantes, s'abreuvant de leur saveur sucrée. Bella entrouvrit insidieusement la bouche et gémit à la sensation de sa langue chaude et humide s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit à ce simple baiser et elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward, se plaquant contre son corps dur et ferme. Edward l'enlaça contre lui, lui arrachant des frissons quand ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques dans son dos nu.

- Edward, souffla Bella quand il dériva dans son cou, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux bronze.

Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras…elle se sentait aimée, désirée…elle se sentait belle et tous ses doutes sur son éventuelle infidélité s'évanouirent quand Edward remonta sur son visage et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il y avait une telle dévotion, un tel amour dans l'émeraude de ses yeux que Bella haleta sous l'émotion qui naissait en elle. Une boule grossit dans son bas ventre, prête à imploser et son bassin se plaqua instinctivement contre l'érection réveillée du jeune homme. Elle avait oublié l'endroit où elle était, qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Edward baignés dans l'aube du petit matin. La maison des Cullen était encore silencieuse et pas un bruit ne filtrait.

- Bella, gémit Edward à la friction de leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Son désir pour son corps si envoutant commençait à prendre le pas sur sa raison mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Ils étaient chez ses parents et n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre ou les entendre mais surtout il restait tant de non dits entre eux. Il mit fin à leur baiser brûlant pour reprendre raison mais Bella crocheta ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ramenant ses lèvres près des siennes.

- Ne me repousse pas, souffla-t-elle, apparaissant si fragile tout d'un coup. J'ai besoin de toi…Fais moi l'amour Edward.

Bella avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Edward céda devant cette détresse, ce besoin irrépressible d'amour qu'il lisait dans son regard chocolat. Qui était-il pour lui refuser cela ? Il la devinait si fragile et il embrassa ses cheveux, humant leur fragrance florale puis son front, ses joues, son nez tout en murmurant ces trois mots entre chaque baiser.

- Je t'aime Bella, soupira Edward avant de cueillir ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un langoureux baiser.

Leurs soupirs et gémissements emplirent la chambre, Le T-shirt et pantalon furent enlevés précipitamment et ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements…D'égal à égal. Edward nicha son visage dans son cou, mordillant la chair tendre et descendit à son épaule où il fit glisser la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il réitéra son geste sur l'autre bretelle avant d'embrasser l'arrondi de ses seins encore voilés par son corsage et délicatement le dégrafa. Bella haleta sous ses baisers brûlants…Sa poitrine, son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses furent honorés puis elle sentit le dernier rempart à sa nudité glisser sur ses jambes. Edward embrassa sa cheville gracile, redécouvrant toutes ses courbes envoutantes…Ses jambes, ses hanches finement dessinées, sa poitrine si parfaite pour ses mains. Il la vénérait tout simplement.

- Tu es si belle, murmura Edward d'une voix rauque quand il atteignit son visage.

Bella l'accueillit entre ses jambes douces et enleva son boxer, dernier rempart à leur union. Leurs corps se frottèrent délibérément, créant une attente insoutenable à laquelle Edward mit fin en plongeant enfin en elle. Il cueillit rageusement le gémissement de Bella entre ses lèvres et leurs corps amorcèrent un ballet sensuel, seulement dictés par leurs instincts…Leurs hanches se rencontrèrent en saccades, une pellicule de sueur se déposa sur leurs peaux en fusion et Bella nicha son visage dans le cou d'Edward, étouffant son gémissement bruyant. Elle le sentait partout sur elle…Ses mains, sa bouche et la boule de feu dans son bas ventre implosa, lui arrachant un orgasme fulgurant. Edward reprit ses lèvres pour étouffer son cri avant de lui aussi la rejoindre dans la jouissance, tremblant sous la force de son plaisir. Leurs souffles encore hachurés, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et Edward retrouva les yeux pétillants de Bella.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle en le gardant tout contre elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. N'en doute plus jamais…

Bella lui caressa tendrement la joue, bouleversée par la tristesse qui voilait ses yeux verts. Elle avait retardé la confrontation, emportée par ce besoin viscéral d'être rassurée de son amour…Les mots de Carlisle et ces coups de fils mystérieux avaient fais remonter toutes ses insécurités. Mais maintenant, leurs corps encore emmêlés et la passion retombée, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent les hanter. Les explications étaient inévitables.

Edward roula sur le dos, sentant l'heure des révélations sonner. Le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond, il tentait de trouver les mots, de ne pas la blesser. James, Aro Volturi, la tournée. Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de penser aux paroles de son père : « _Six mois Edward ce n'est rien…Bella sera toujours là quand tu rentreras ». _S'il reprenait sa tournée, l'attendrait-elle vraiment ? Pourrait-il risquer leur histoire ? Pourrait-il risquer de la perdre une nouvelle fois ? Il se l'avouait maintenant…Oui la musique lui manquait, l'adrénaline avant de monter sur scène lui manquait mais il savait que s'il repartait en tournée, Bella lui manquerait affreusement. En l'espace d'à peine deux mois, la jeune femme lui était devenue indispensable et parfois, cette dépendance l'effrayait. La veille, quand Bella l'avait repoussé et lui avait jeté ses doutes au visage, il avait cru qu'elle allait le quitter et il avait senti sa poitrine se serrer à lui couper le souffle. Pendant un instant, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Au-delà de la douleur physique, les accusations de Bella l'avaient énormément blessé. Elle doutait encore de lui, de ses sentiments.

Le regard intense de Bella sur lui l'arracha à ses pensées et il se tourna vers elle, plongeant dans ses yeux troubles. Edward remit délicatement une mèche brune derrière son oreille avant d'inspirer profondément, le moment enfin venu. Il avait les mots sur la langue quand des coups à la porte les firent sursauter et que la voix grave d'Emmett ne retentisse à travers la cloison.

- Arrêtez de faire des cochonneries bordel ! Le lit n'arrêtait pas de couiner sous vos assauts de bêtes en chaleur ! Espèces de petits cochons, va ! rigola Emmett.

Son rire résonnait encore alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers, laissant un silence pesant dans la chambre. Ils étaient tétanisés mais surtout gênés que leur étreinte ne soit pas passée inaperçue. Les joues de Bella s'étaient embrasées et Edward se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées quand la grosse voix d'Emmett retentit une nouvelle fois.

- Le petit déj' est prêt !

Edward ferma les yeux, sentant l'agacement l'envahir. Il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Alice s'ouvrir puis des pas dans les escaliers, signe que sa sœur et Jasper rejoignaient la cuisine. Il ne restait plus qu'eux.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se lève nous aussi, fit Bella en se redressant, les joues encore rouges.

Edward suivit son mouvement et caressa sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Bella, je te dirais tout, lui promit-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en serrant le drap sur sa poitrine nue et chercha son pyjama quand elle se souvint de son malaise. Edward dut lire ses pensées car il lui tendit son débardeur et son bas de pyjama fraîchement sortis de sa valise. Bella les enfila, ne pouvant s'empêcher au passage d'admirer Edward alors qu'il remettait son T-shirt. Leurs regards se captèrent tandis qu'elle venait de passer son pantalon et elle rougit sous les yeux appréciateurs du jeune homme.

Cependant, sa tension refit surface. Bella ne savait pas comment se comporter quand elle croisera Carlisle. Ses mots tourbillonnaient encore dans sa tête. Edward lui prit la main mais Bella le retint avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il fronça les sourcils face à son visage anormalement pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Edward.

- Je…Ton père…bredouilla Bella, soudain angoissée. Je ne veux pas…

- Tu es la bienvenue ici Bella, la rassura Edward en prenant son visage en coupe. Et pour ce qui est de mon père, il regrette ses paroles…Cependant, il a intérêt de te faire des excuses comme il se doit, finit-il sur un ton plus dur.

Bella ne répliqua pas devant son air déterminé et se laissa entraîner dans les escaliers où des éclats de voix lui parvenaient.

- Hé c'était mon pancake ! s'exclama Emmett, outré quand Alice lui piqua la fameuse friandise dans son assiette.

- Désolée j'ai trop faim, s'excusa son petit lutin de sœur en prenant une grosse bouchée.

- Et bah t'attends comme tout le monde ! Pff ah lala ces femmes enceintes !

Jasper esquissa un sourire malicieux et Alice lui lança un regard furieux, lui faisant ravaler son rictus.

- Oh ma petite Bella ! s'exclama Esmé qui quitta ses fourneaux pour embrasser son fils et la jeune femme qui venaient d'arriver. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

- Ca c'est sûr ! s'exclama Emmett d'un air taquin. Et le lit a encore du mal à s'en remettre…Aïe ! fit-il en se massant les côtes après le coup de coude de Rosalie et Edward lui lança un regard noir. Bella, quant à elle, s'était empourprée gênée comme jamais.

Carlisle vint à son tour les embrasser et posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de Bella.

- Tu as repris des couleurs c'est bon signe mais j'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau pour que je t'examine. Après le petit déjeuner, ça te convient ?

Bella acquiesça les joues encore rouges, sous l'œil protecteur d'Edward et Carlisle se tourna vers son fils. Par son regard, Edward sut que son père s'excuserait envers Bella quand ils seraient seuls. Il n'était pas très expansif en public un trait de caractère dont Edward avait hérité. Bella s'assit à ses côtés et machinalement entreprit de s'occuper de son petit déjeuner, beurrant ses tartines et les recouvrant de marmelade. Edward la regarda, attendri alors qu'il s'occupait de son bol de chocolat chaud. Depuis ce fameux matin, cela était devenu une habitude, chacun préparant le petit déjeuner de l'autre.

- Une petite nouveauté, remarqua Bella quand Edward lui tendit une assiette de pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érable.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a des pancakes.

- Tu en voulais peut-être ? s'enquit Bella en le regardant manger une de ses tartines.

- Non j'aime bien celles-ci, lui répondit Edward en léchant son pouce recouvert de marmelade.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer devant son geste si érotique…Sa langue sortant pour cueillir la confiture, la façon dont ses lèvres caressaient la peau de son pouce. Des images de leur étreinte lui revinrent et Bella plongea son nez dans son bol, les joues en feu. Edward sourit dans sa barbe, satisfait de son effet. Il adorait faire naître ces rougeurs sur ses joues veloutées.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Bella voulut aider Esmé pour tout ranger mais cette dernière la renvoya gentiment, prétextant qu'elle était une invitée. Alors sous l'œil bienveillant d'Edward, Bella se rendit dans le bureau de son père. L'examen se passa sous silence tout était revenu à la normale et Carlisle lui fit ses excuses. Bella fut touchée, les larmes aux yeux surtout quand il lui glissa qu'elle était l'équilibre de son fils, qu'elle l'avait toujours été. La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'acquiescer mentalement car c'était exactement ce qu'Edward représentait pour elle…Son équilibre, le noyau dur de sa vie depuis son enfance.

* * *

Le vent soufflait légèrement mais le froid était si mordant que Bella se blottit davantage dans les bras d'Edward. Emmitouflés dans leurs lourds manteaux, ils étaient confortablement assis au pied du chêne qui portait la marque de leur amitié d'enfance. Edward jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, savourant ce moment rien qu'à eux. Quand il avait vu Bella sortit du bureau son père, il avait tout de suite remarqué ses yeux brillants mais surtout ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Son père avait su trouver les mots et s'excuser mais le plus important restait à faire…Et il devait le faire. Il sentait Bella l'attendre tout en respectant son silence de réflexion. Après avoir bouclé leurs valises- il était déjà dimanche et ils devaient bientôt rentrer à New-York- Edward lui avait proposé une petite promenade et tout naturellement, ils s'étaient retrouvés au pied de ce grand chêne. Loin de sa famille, le silence de la nature régnant en maître. C'était le moment…Bella sentit la main d'Edward se figer brusquement dans ses cheveux et elle sut qu'il allait enfin se lancer. Inspirant profondément, elle nicha son visage contre l'épaule du jeune homme, s'obligeant à ne pas le regarder. Elle savait que son regard pouvait le troubler et elle ne voulait pas le déstabiliser.

- La musique, le piano a toujours été un élément important dans ma vie, commença Edward en reprenant le jeu de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tu te souviens de la mélodie que j'avais composée pour ton dixième anniversaire ?

Bella hocha la tête en souriant. Elle se souvenait de quelques notes un peu fébriles mais surtout elle se rendit compte que déjà enfant, elle l'inspirait dans ses compositions.

- C'était la première fois que je composais et le résultat était horrible. Je peux le dire maintenant, fit Edward en riant puis sa voix devint sombre, torturée comme s'il se remémorait de mauvais souvenirs. Le jour…où tu es partie, la musique est devenue mon seul ami. Tous les jours, je m'attelais devant le piano jouant toutes les symphonies et autres mélodies connues encore et encore. C'était mon seul exutoire à ta perte…

Bella voulut lever la tête et l'interrompre…Lui dire qu'il aurait pu l'appeler, lui écrire, qu'elle aussi avait souffert face à son silence mais elle ne le fit pas.

- …Bien vite mon professeur de piano détecta une sorte de don chez moi et je fus reçu au Conservatoire de Milan à 14 ans, continua Edward, inconscient de son trouble. Là-bas, je me suis encore plus renfermé dans la musique. J'étais loin de ma famille et je ne connaissais personne jusqu'au jour où... (Edward fit une pause, les doigts légèrement crispés dans les cheveux de Bella puis reprit :) où je rencontrai James Connelly. Orphelin, il jouait également du piano on était dans la même classe et on a vite sympathisé contre toute attente. Lui adorait se montrer, se pavaner alors que moi je préférais la solitude et la présence de mon piano. On se complétait. Au fil des années, James délaissa de plus en plus le piano pour les filles, les fêtes alors que moi, je préférais composer. Cependant malgré nos différences, notre amitié était solide. Quand j'ai commencé les représentations en solo, James était là pour m'encourager, me rassurer quand j'étais surmonté par le trac. Et lors du récital de fin d'année du Conservatoire, Aro Volturi un des principaux donateurs m'offrit mon rêve : vivre de ma musique, ne faire que ça de mes journées. A dix huit ans, je réalisais mon rêve. James devint mon manager, organisant mes concerts et les quelques interviews de la profession. Au fil des représentations aux quatre coins du monde, j'ai acquéri une certaine célébrité…Les soirées mondaines, les photographes, les interviews. Au début, j'étais heureux que ma musique plaise, de recevoir des compliments mais bien vite toute cette effervescence commença à m'étouffer…

La voix d'Edward se coupa et Bella sentit son souffle anarchique dans ses cheveux. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. C'était si rare qu'il se confie à elle comme ça.

- Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était jouer au piano, reprit Edward d'une voix faible. Mais toute cette attention, cette frénésie autour de moi je ne le supportais plus. Je m'isolais dans ma chambre d'hôtel après chaque concert, évitant les interviews et les soirées mondaines. James, lui, gérait les journalistes en répondant à leurs questions et en se présentant aux soirées. Il aimait ça, cette vie alors que moi, je m'étais perdu en chemin. Ma famille me manquait, j'avais besoin de me retrouver. Mais surtout ma passion pour le piano m'avait quitté je n'arrivais plus à composer. Pire, je commençais à haïr cet instrument, ce soit disant talent et la nuit où j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter ma tournée, je t'ai rencontré…(Il fit une pause et des souvenirs de cette nuit les assaillirent. Cette nuit qui avait changé leur vie.) Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su…Je voulais t'avoir à mes côtés coûte que coûte. Alors quand on s'est retrouvé au mariage d'Alice et que ton identité m'était enfin dévoilée, je me suis dit que c'était le destin. J'ai quitté le Conservatoire de Milan, j'ai rompu tout contact avec James et Volturi…Pour moi, toute cette vie n'était plus. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon équilibre…Toi.

Bella se redressa et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Oui, il l'avait longtemps cherché son équilibre, croyant un temps l'avoir trouvé dans la musique mais en réalité, c'était Bella depuis le début. Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de la jeune femme et Edward la balaya doucement. Ils se complétaient, tout en symbiose comme le Yin et le Yang…Indissociables, indispensables pour leur équilibre. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, Edward pouvait le sentir. Le souffle de Bella devenait son propre oxygène et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. D'abord tendre, le baiser devint fougueux, leurs langues s'entremêlant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et leurs fronts s'unirent. Edward embrassa chastement ses cheveux et Bella se blottit contre son torse, emportée par les battements de son cœur.

- Tu es toute ma vie Bella, reprit Edward en plongeant ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune et la jeune femme soupira dans son cou, encore chamboulée par son aveu. A aucun moment, je n'ai regretté ma décision, il faut que tu le saches. Cependant, j'ai cru que je pouvais mettre un terme à ma carrière sans subir de représailles mais j'avais tort.

Edward se tut et Bella se redressa, découvrant son regard dur et sa mâchoire crispée. Une lueur de compréhension commençait à germer dans son esprit…Ces appels téléphoniques avaient-ils un rapport avec l'arrêt de sa tournée ? Des personnes faisaient-ils pression sur lui pour qu'il reprenne sa carrière ? Bella attendit sagement qu'Edward reprenne la parole même si ses lèvres brûlaient de tant de questions.

- J'ai commencé à recevoir des appels téléphoniques de James, des messages vocaux mais je n'ai jamais répondu, poursuivit Edward en trouvant les yeux intenses de Bella. J'ai cru pouvoir fuir tout ça, m'échapper mais je me suis trompé. Juridiquement, mon contrat me lie à Aro Volturi jusqu'à la fin de la tournée et ce dernier fera tout pour que je reprenne la scène. Il a misé beaucoup d'argent sur moi et cette tournée allait lui rapporter le double. Ce n'est pas un homme à qui on dit non si facilement.

Edward se tut, omettant volontairement le caractère dangereux de son producteur et un silence s'abattit sur eux, le temps que Bella digère le flot d'informations. Alors c'était bien cela…Son producteur et manager l'incitaient à reprendre sa tournée. Elle savait que tout était trop beau, trop magique pour que cela dure. Inévitablement, la vie et ses tourments reprenaient ses droits.

Devant le visage torturé d'Edward, Bella vit émerger les prémices d'un dilemme…Un dilemme entre elle et sa tournée inachevée. Edward détourna les yeux mais c'était trop tard…Elle avait vu cette lueur dans son regard à la perspective de remonter sur scène. Comment pouvait-elle l'en blâmer ? Edward était doté d'un talent fou et son statut de professeur ne lui suffisait plus tout simplement. Vivre de la musique était son rêve comme elle, elle aspirait de vivre de ses toiles. Et ce rêve, il avait la chance de le vivre…Même si cela lui faisait du mal, horriblement mal, Bella serait prête à accepter son départ, à mettre leur histoire en parenthèses pour quelques mois…Quelques mois, elle pouvait le faire.

Edward avait les yeux rivés sur Bella, cherchant une quelconque réaction, une parole mais elle gardait le visage baissé comme si elle se résignait…Mais se résigner à quoi ? Il ne reprendrait pas sa tournée, il ne l'abandonnerait pas…jamais ! Il releva son menton et plongea ses yeux dans son regard brillant. Elle paraissait si triste mais en même temps si compréhensive dans ce choix qu'elle croyait qu'il avait pris. Elle serait prête à l'accepter, à l'attendre. Et Edward grogna de frustration.

- Il est hors de question que je reprenne ma carrière Bella ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! (il vit Bella ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre mais il la coupa :) Je sais ce que tu penses Bella mais je ne veux plus de cette vie, je veux juste être auprès de toi ! Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de toute cette histoire c'est que pour moi, il n'y avait pas de décision à prendre, c'était déjà tout vu ! James et Volturi peuvent bien me harceler, je ne changerai pas d'avis !

Bella le regardait, interloquée devant la véhémence de ses propos. Il semblait si sûr de lui et elle ne pouvait pas nier le soulagement qui l'envahissait mais cette lueur qu'elle avait entraperçue dans son regard ne voulait pas la quitter. La musique c'était ses tripes, sa passion, c'était une partie de lui qui avait contribué à l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, cet homme qu'elle aimait irrévocablement.

- Edward…

- Non Bella, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois et il prit son visage en coupe, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que tu ne veux pas que je regrette mon choix, que je ne peux pas tirer un trait comme ça sur mon rêve mais ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Tu es bien plus importante que tout le reste, bien plus importante que la musique. Je peux vivre sans musique mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Bella. Il serait temps que tu le vois.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et Bella sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières. Un sentiment nouveau l'envahissait grandement…La culpabilité. Devant sa déclaration, elle avait senti son cœur tressauter de joie mais paradoxalement, il s'était comprimé aussi. _« Ce n'est pas un sacrifice »_ avait-il dit et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Edward était prêt à vivre pleinement leur histoire sans regrets, ni doutes…Pour lui, tout semblait si évident. Il avait quitté le Conservatoire, coupé les ponts avec son ami et manager, mis un terme à une carrière prometteuse…En l'espace de quelques mois, il avait fait table rase de cette vie où elle n'existait pas et elle était devenue sa priorité, son équilibre. Et la culpabilité se fit plus forte encore…

Bella l'embrassa fougueusement, se fondant dans sa chaleur protectrice, respirant son odeur musquée qu'elle aimait tant. Ses larmes se mêlèrent au baiser et Edward balaya la rosée salée de ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas que leur étreinte se rompe…Jamais mais le besoin d'oxygène fut le plus fort et ils s'écartèrent. Elle l'aimait…Oh oui, elle l'aimait mais elle était terrifiée aussi…Terrifiée par l'amour sans bornes d'Edward à son égard. Après réflexion, elle se détesta devant la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligée en l'accusant de l'avoir trompé. Il lui avait donné son cœur sans concession, ni doutes, ni peur…Il avait abandonné son plus grand rêve…pour elle.

- Bella…murmura Edward, les sourcils froncés devant les larmes incessantes de la jeune femme.

Mais Bella l'enlaça du plus fort qu'elle put, nichant son visage dans l'écharpe qui recouvrait son cou. Elle ne le méritait pas…Il l'aimait sans peur, ni doutes…Il avait tout quitté pour elle. _« Ce n'est pas un sacrifice ». _Alors même que son manager et producteur l'incitaient à reprendre sa carrière, il l'avait choisi…Elle, toujours elle. L'enveloppe encore scellée du British Museum ne cessait de la hanter, origine insidieuse de sa culpabilité.

- Je t'aime, bredouilla Bella dans un sanglot étouffé. Je ne te mérite pas.

L'étreinte des bras d'Edward se renforça autour d'elle et il lui glissa un « Je t'aime » en retour.

- C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, Bella.

La jeune femme se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux sous son aveu. Ses larmes se décuplèrent. Elle ne le méritait pas…Elle ne le méritait pas car elle avait peur…Peur d'ouvrir cette fichue lettre et de découvrir une bonne nouvelle…Une exposition dans un des plus grands musées du monde, une master classe d'un an dans la grande école de Cambridge, à Londres. Si c'est une réponse négative, la question du choix ne se pose pas mais dans le cas contraire…Bella avait peur d'hésiter entre Edward et son rêve…Entre Edward, l'homme qu'elle aimait et cette chance de vivre un jour de son art…Une chance qui ne se présentait qu'une fois dans une vie. Elle avait peur de se sacrifier…

**Bah voilà la fameuse explication mais d'autres obstacles se mettront entre eux. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu...**

**Bisou et je m'attèle tout de suite à la suite. Les vacances ont du bon lol**

**A bientôt et faites moi part de vos impressions. Merci beaucoup**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde! Me voilà enfin après 2 mois! Je sais c'est long et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre rattrapera mon retard lol. **

**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutien...Et merci à ma bêta Lenerol pour m'aider dans ma tâche.**

**Allez assez de blabla et voici la suite...**

* * *

Le retour sur New-York s'était fait dans les larmes et les embrassades. Alice n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer quand elle enlaça Bella sur le point de passer la porte d'embarquement. Sa grossesse la rendait à fleur de peau et la jeune Cullen enrageait du débordement de ses hormones.

- Il est temps qu'elle sorte de là ! avait grogné Alice, les joues inondées de larmes et Bella avait rigolé au ton employé par sa meilleure amie. Non mais c'est vrai, regarde-moi je pleure comme une guimauve !

- Dis-toi que ce n'est que temporaire, l'avait rassuré Bella.

- Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera, tu ne diras plus ça, avait répliqué Alice avec un sous-entendu plus qu'équivoque.

Bella avait bredouillé, les joues rouges et la phrase de sa meilleure amie n'avait cessé de tourner dans sa tête durant tout le vol qui les ramenait à New-York. Edward avait vissé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et Bella reconnut l'air de Debussy filtrer du casque. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait apaisé. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu quand il s'était isolé dans sa bulle, allumant son Ipod. Bella connaissait sa peur de l'altitude et puis elle pourrait en profiter pour relire ses notes sur l'art baroque. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Cependant, Bella n'arrivait pas à se concentrer…Tant de choses s'étaient passées durant ce week-end de Thanksgiving. Edward lui avait enfin révélé l'origine de ces coups de fils mystérieux…Son manager James Connelly voulait qu'il reprenne sa tournée il lui restait six mois à honorer et son contrat serait fini mais Edward était sans appel. Il ne reprendrait pas sa carrière !

L'avion amorça sa descente et Bella rangea ses cours qu'elle n'avait presque pas ouverts. Doucement, elle embrassa la joue légèrement râpeuse d'Edward et ce dernier ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il était si mignon quand il se réveillait.

- Désolé je me suis endormi, s'excusa Edward en se frottant les yeux.

- Non, tu semblais si apaisé, fit Bella dans un tendre sourire. Et puis j'en ai profité pour lire un peu mes cours.

Ils débarquèrent et comme à l'arrivée, Edward paya la course de taxi avant même que Bella ait le temps de mettre une main dans son sac. A croire que ses billets se trouvaient en évidence. Devant son regard noir, Edward lui fit son sourire en coin si ravageur et Bella grogna, le suivant dans le luxueux hall de son immeuble. Il était si énervant mais en même temps si craquant, si sexy.

Ereintés par le voyage, ils s'affalèrent dans le grand canapé en cuir du salon. Demain, ils devraient retourner à l'université…Lui en tant que professeur et elle en tant qu'étudiante. La tension du week-end s'était envolée alors qu'ils mangeaient les pizzas qu'ils avaient commandées devant un bon DVD de la série _Dexter_. Edward se sentait plus léger maintenant qu'il avait mis Bella dans la confidence. Oui ses producteur et manager lui mettaient la pression pour qu'il reprenne sa tournée mais non, il ne voulait pas reprendre cette vie…Affolante, éreintante, loin des gens qu'il aimait…loin d'elle. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Pour elle, il était prêt à tout, à mettre un terme à sa carrière, à devenir professeur juste pour rester près d'elle. Edward s'imaginait déjà leur vie dans quelques années…Lui professeur et elle exposant ses toiles dans sa galerie. Une maison, un jardin, des enfants aussi…Oui des enfants qui auraient les yeux de la même couleur que les siens, les mêmes mimiques quand elle se réveillait le matin, son même rire. A l'aéroport de Seattle, il avait entendu les mots de sa sœur et depuis, cette idée était loin de lui déplaire. Il y avait déjà pensé mais là, il avait vu les réactions de Bella…Ses joues rougies par l'embarras, son bégaiement. Alice avait toujours eu le don d'embarrasser les gens et surtout Bella.

- A quoi tu penses ? fit la jeune femme, la tête sur son épaule.

Elle avait les yeux pétillants, pelotonnée dans une grosse couverture et Edward la trouva belle comme toujours. L'odeur de fleurs que dégageaient ses cheveux embaumait ses sens, le rassurant, formant cette bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Quand il la regarda, Edward réalisa qu'eux deux c'était une évidence depuis le début, depuis leur rencontre en primaire alors qu'ils n'avaient que six ans. Il l'avait toujours aimé avant même de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

- A toi…A nous, lui confia Edward et les yeux de Bella se ternirent imperceptiblement.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Cette fameuse lettre ne cessait de la hanter et ce sentiment de culpabilité refit surface_. « Ça se trouve tu te prends la tête pour rien, _fit sa raison_. Ça se trouve la réponse est négative. Demain c'est décidé, je l'ouvre cette fichue lettre ! »._ Quelque soit la réponse, Bella voulait la connaître. La prise de décision s'imposerait ensuite mais le choix serait difficile. L'ambivalence de ses sentiments ne l'aidait pas…D'un côté, il y avait son amour inconditionnel pour Edward, l'homme de sa vie, elle en était certaine maintenant et de l'autre côté, il y avait cette opportunité qui se présentait à elle, cette chance de pouvoir vivre un jour de son art. Toutes ces années de travail, de passion. Pourrait-elle sacrifier tout ça pour Edward ? Lui, il ne s'était pas posé de questions pour lui tout semblait si évident, dans l'ordre des choses. Alors qu'elle, elle ne cessait d'hésiter à s'en rendre malade. Elle se détestait quand elle pensait à son bonheur si la réponse était positive et d'un autre côté, la tristesse s'emparait d'elle à la perspective que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Edward la dévisageait intensément, ayant senti son tourment. Depuis tout petit, il avait la capacité de déchiffrer les émotions des gens mais pour une raison qui lui était étrangère, l'esprit de Bella lui avait toujours été hermétique, comme un mur et cela le frustrait grandement. Bella, de son côté, en était heureuse à cet instant car elle n'était pas prête à une confrontation.

La jeune femme nicha son visage dans le cou d'Edward, humant son odeur exquise et malgré ses tourments et sa fatigue, se sentit d'humeur…coquine. Ses lèvres taquinèrent sa peau, sa langue s'imprégnant de son goût épicé et Bella sourit quand les mains d'Edward plongèrent instinctivement dans ses cheveux, signe de son abandon.

- Bella, soupira Edward d'une voix rauque et la jeune femme frissonna de désir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle adorait sa voix et encore plus quand elle manifestait son désir pour elle. Lentement, Bella remonta sur sa mâchoire, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Ca ne se voit pas, souffla-t-elle sur son visage et elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui, sentant son regard de braise la détailler. Sauf si tu préfères regarder la fin de l'épisode…

- Non ce que je vois me plait beaucoup plus, murmura Edward en agrippant ses hanches et Bella esquissa un sourire mutin, terriblement aguicheur et sexy.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle se débarrassa de son pull, se retrouvant en débardeur devant lui, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. Edward plongea sa main dans sa chevelure brune, entortillant quelques mèches autour de ses doigts et Bella se mordit la lèvre, signant la perte de sa santé mentale. Souplement, il inversa leurs positions allongeant Bella sur le canapé et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, le regard flamboyant.

- Tu te rends bien compte qu'on va y passer la nuit ? l'avertit Edward en retirant son polo à son tour et Bella hocha la tête en souriant, ses mains attirées par les muscles dévoilés du jeune homme. On va être épuisé demain, conclut-il en bataillant avec les boutons du jean de Bella.

- Ne pense pas à demain, fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et elle saisit sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Demain est un autre jour…

* * *

La première chose dont prit conscience Bella le lendemain matin fut l'odeur d'Edward, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Elle adorait se réveiller avec son odeur musquée et le contact de sa peau sous la sienne continua à éveiller ses sens. Ouvrant un œil, Bella regarda le radio-réveil…06h30. Ce qui signifiait encore trente minutes avant que le réveil ne se déclenche et Bella replongea dans le cou d'Edward, se calant contre lui. Le jeune homme soupira à son contact, refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Leurs peaux étaient encore moites de leurs ébats ils n'avaient presque pas dormi de la nuit mais Bella ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait son côté passionnel, cette capacité qu'il avait de la maintenir éveillée même si comme aujourd'hui, elle en payait les frais...enfin elle l'avait un peu cherché. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue et ses membres courbaturés mais elle ne se plaignait pas…au contraire. Ces moments, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer…Jamais elle ne pourrait étancher sa soif d'Edward Cullen et pourtant il y avait cette lettre…Cette lettre qui pourrait tout remettre en question. Bella avait décidé de l'ouvrir aujourd'hui mais elle voulait laisser encore un peu de répit à son esprit avant le moment fatidique.

Le réveil sonna, la tirant de ses pensées et Edward éteignit rageusement le bip strident.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà l'heure, marmonna-t-il en raffermissant sa prise autour de Bella, son nez plongé dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit la jeune femme en caressant les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Edward grogna pour toute réponse et releva la tête après un moment. Bella découvrit ses traits tirés par la fatigue, ses yeux encore paresseux et sa barbe naissante. Il était beau même au réveil, malgré la fatigue alors qu'elle, elle devait avoir les cheveux comme un nid de corneilles et les yeux boursoufflés. Pas du tout sexy quoi…Pourtant Edward la regardait, l'admirait comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde. Dans ses yeux verts, elle se trouvait belle. Encore maintenant, son regard redessinait les traits de son visage avant de se figer sur sa bouche. Instinctivement, Bella se mordit la lèvre et Edward passa son pouce sur la meurtrissure. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et son cœur s'accéléra comme toujours quand il la touchait. Bella crocheta ses doigts dans ses cheveux, amenant leurs peaux nues à fusionner. Elle gémit en sentant l'érection grandissante d'Edward contre sa cuisse et enroula sa jambe autour de sa taille, son bas ventre émoustillé. Elle n'était jamais rassasiée de son corps, de ses baisers, ses caresses…Bella était devenue dépendante de lui mais Edward s'éloigna, rompant le baiser. Il posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés afin de reprendre ses esprits. La respiration hachurée par tant de tension, Edward ouvrit les yeux après un moment et Bella fut happée par son regard noir de désir. Elle sentait l'électricité qui régnait entre eux, son bassin qui se frottait contre elle…Bella savait qu'il pourrait la faire sienne là, maintenant mais Edward esquissa son sourire en coin un tantinet taquin avant de lâcher :

- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ! J'aime être ponctuel au boulot.

Et sur ces mots, Edward s'arracha à elle avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, la laissant seule et frustrée dans son lit. Cette journée s'annonçait mal et Bella n'en était qu'au début…

* * *

- Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu as à la fin ? s'exclama Angela alors que Bella était une fois encore perdue dans ses pensées.

Toute la matinée, son amie avait semblé ailleurs voire perturbée. C'était à peine si Bella avait pris des notes en cours, elle d'habitude si assidue. En premier lieu, Angela avait cru qu'elle était juste fatiguée mais son regard avait semblé terne, trouble. Et voilà que maintenant, alors qu'elles déjeunaient tranquillement à une table à l'écart de la foule d'étudiants, Angela parlait une fois de plus dans le vide, l'esprit de Bella encore ailleurs. Elle avait connu son amie plus attentive et la jeune femme sentait que quelque chose tracassait sérieusement Bella.

A l'exclamation soudaine de son amie, Bella sortit de cette léthargie qui la paralysait depuis ce matin et soupira. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que son attitude lointaine n'allait pas passer inaperçue à Angela. Cette dernière la sondait comme elle l'avait fait toute la matinée.

- C'est Edward ? questionna Angela d'une voix basse. La relation de son amie avec le professeur de piano devait être tenue secrète. Vous vous êtes disputés c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit précipitamment Bella. Tout va bien…

- Alors quoi ! Tu sembles ailleurs depuis ce matin. C'est à peine si tu as suivi un seul des cours. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Bella soupira une nouvelle fois, le regard perdu sur son sommaire sandwich et lentement elle se saisit de son sac. Il lui semblait peser une tonne alors qu'il ne contenait que son cahier de notes, quelques stylos et... la fameuse lettre. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, de se libérer et elle savait qu'Angela saurait la conseiller. Alors d'une main tremblante, elle sortit l'enveloppe et la tendit fébrilement à son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Angela en fronçant les sourcils puis elle resta bouche bée quand elle vit l'expéditeur. Le _British Museum _! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as enfin ta réponse ! Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Mais l'enthousiasme d'Angela se fana vite quand elle s'aperçut que la lettre était encore cachetée.

- Tu ne l'as pas ouverte ? constata-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Tu ne veux plus y aller ?

- Si bien sûr ! se défendit Bella. Cette master class serait un réel tremplin, je le sais et je sais aussi que la sélection est rude…

- Alors ouvre là ! la coupa Angela toute excitée. Cette master class c'est ton rêve ! Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

Bella soupira, les larmes au bord des yeux et le sourire de son amie s'évanouit quand elle aperçut son visage baigné par les larmes. Bella essuya rapidement ses joues mouillées, le regard fuyant.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Angela en lui prenant la main, l'incitant par ce geste à se confier.

- J'ai peur de connaître la réponse Angela, avoua enfin Bella. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais…J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix. Si je pars à Londres, m'attendra-t-il ? Et si je reste, ne vais-je pas le regretter ?

- Bella, je ne le connais pas autant que toi c'est sûr, murmura Angela. Mais ce que je sais c'est que s'il t'aime, il t'attendra ou mieux il te suivra. On sait bien toi et moi pour quelle raison il est ici, finit-elle dans un sourire.

- Oui et on sait aussi que sa place ne devrait pas être ici, répliqua Bella. Il a un talent fou et pourtant il refuse de continuer sa tournée.

- Il t'aime, comprit tout simplement Angela en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich.

- Moi aussi je l'aime…se défendit hargneusement Bella.

- Mais cette lettre renferme peut-être la chance de ta vie, continua Angela. Bella, tu n'as pas de honte à croire en ton rêve. Tu as un sacré talent et tu as travaillé dur pour y arriver alors ouvre-la !

Angela lui tendit l'enveloppe et Bella souffla, les yeux rivés sur le cachet du célèbre musée londonien. Elle savait que son amie avait raison…Ouvrir cette lettre ne l'engageait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? D'une main fébrile, Bella décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia lentement la lettre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de commencer à la lire…Les mots défilaient devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se fige_… « Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons retenu votre candidature à la master class… »_…Bella porta une main à sa bouche, n'osant y croire. Elle avait été retenue ! Son travail était plébiscité. Elle avait une chance de vivre de sa passion.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Angela devant l'expression figée de son amie.

- Je…J'ai été retenue, marmonna Bella d'une petite voix, encore sous le choc. J'ai été retenue ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Angela et les deux amies s'enlacèrent joyeusement.

Ce fut à peine si elles entendirent le rire amusé de Jacob qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Vous me faites de la place les filles, tonna le jeune homme un grand sourire aux lèvres. Moi aussi je veux un câlin !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire avant de se jeter dans ses bras, euphoriques.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais bon je ne m'attendais pas à autant de fougue, rit Jacob en enlaçant ses deux amies.

Bella le frappa gentiment, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Angela tendait fièrement la lettre devant les yeux de Jacob.

- Bella a été reçue à Cambridge ! Alors non tu n'es pas si irrésistible que ça !

- La master class ? Tu as enfin eu ta réponse du _British Museum, _c'est fantastique Bella ! s'exclama Jacob en embrassant chaleureusement le front de la jeune femme.

- Je n'y crois toujours pas ! avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Moi j'ai toujours cru en toi, marmonna Jacob en humant discrètement le parfum fleuri que dégageait sa chevelure bouclée.

Cependant son geste intime ne passa pas inaperçu à Angela. Cette dernière avait toujours eu des soupçons quant aux sentiments de Jacob envers Bella…Il était si protecteur, si attentif à ses besoins comme un frère disait-il cependant depuis que Bella avait rencontré Edward, Angela avait remarqué que Jacob semblait plus renfrogné, plus sombre comme quand Mike s'était à son tour rapproché de Bella. Angela en était sûre maintenant…Jacob était amoureux de Bella et cela depuis longtemps déjà mais cette dernière ne voyait rien. Pourtant c'était si flagrant…

- Merci de m'avoir poussé à poser ma candidature Jacob, le remercia Bella sincèrement. Sans toi, je sais que je me serais dégonflée…Et toi, tu as reçu ta réponse pour la _Standford School_ ?

Les deux amis avaient envoyé en même temps leurs dossiers d'inscription à ces prestigieux établissements. Un pari qu'ils s'étaient faits, une sorte de coup de pouce du destin. La _Standford School_ et Cambridge étaient de célèbres écoles artistiques et heureux hasard, se trouvaient à Londres. Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents quand il sortit de son blouson en cuir un papier impeccablement plié. Il avait reçu la réponse de _Standford_ avant le week-end de _Thanksgiving_.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Toi aussi tu es reçu ! s'exclama joyeusement Bella quand elle lut la réponse positive.

- On a réussi Bella ! fit Jacob en la serrant dans ses bras, laissant éclater sa joie de savoir la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Emporté par sa joie, il souleva Bella, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- A nous Londres ! s'esclaffa Jacob. Tu te rends compte, en Janvier on s'envolera pour la Grande-Bretagne !

Alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre le rire de Bella éclater à ses oreilles, Jacob sentit la jeune femme se tendre dans ses bras.

- Repose-moi s'il te plait, bredouilla-t-elle fébrilement.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jacob devant la pâleur de son visage. Tu te sens mal ?

Bella ne répondit pas, une boule s'étant formée au fond de sa gorge. Janvier…Son avenir se jouait dans juste un mois ! Dans un mois, elle partirait…ou elle resterait. La bile lui monta à la gorge et Bella se sentit nauséeuse. Les dés étaient lancés…Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle devrait faire un choix et en parler à Edward.

- C'est juste un petit étourdissement. Je vais aller aux toilettes me passer un peu d'eau, bredouilla Bella et son regard croisa celui d'Angela.

Son amie semblait comprendre son mal-être tandis que Jacob s'inquiétait de son état.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi si tu te sens mal. ..Moi qui voulais fêter ça, ça semble raté.

Bella s'excusa et après un dernier regard à Angela, prit le chemin des toilettes.

* * *

Bella soupira quand elle coupa le moteur de sa vieille Chevrolet, sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble d'Edward. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se saisissait de son sac. Cambridge, la master-class…Son rêve depuis un an, peut-être la chance de vivre de son art. Et Jacob…Lui aussi avait été reçu dans l'école de son choix et sa joie avait gonflé le cœur de Bella. Pour lui, tout semblait si simple…Il traçait sa route sans se retourner, sans se poser de questions alors qu'elle, elle réfléchissait toujours plus que de raison, pesait le pour et le contre dans chaque décision qu'elle devait prendre. Et Edward était une équation des plus importantes à prendre en plus en compte. Parfois Bella enviait l'insouciance de Jacob, cette capacité qu'il avait de prendre une décision en quelques secondes sans jamais y revenir ensuite. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme l'avait tanné pour fêter leur admission au bar de son cousin Sam mais Bella avait refusé, prétextant un état souffrant. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux car à plusieurs reprises durant la journée, la jeune femme s'était sentie nauséeuse, la gorge sèche. Il y a un an, Bella aurait été plus qu'enthousiaste de fêter leur admission mais maintenant, il y avait Edward et cette histoire fusionnelle entre eux. Sans lui, elle n'était rien…Sans lui, Cambridge, la master-class ne rimerait à rien.

Se donnant du courage, Bella sortit de sa camionnette, son sac fermement cramponné à son épaule. A cette heure-ci, Edward était rentré. Bella avait fait un tour à la bibliothèque après les cours. Elle devait rendre un exposé sur la Renaissance et son style romantique et avait donc prévenu le jeune homme qu'elle rentrerait plus tard. Bella n'avait pas croisé Edward de toute la journée et sa présence, son odeur lui manquait affreusement. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle devait lui parler sans attendre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Bella aperçut la Volvo argentée d'Edward et d'un coup, la jeune femme s'arrêta les sourcils froncés. Edward et un jeune homme blond se tenaient sur le trottoir d'en face et au vue de ce qu'elle voyait, leur discussion semblait assez houleuse. Bella reprit sa marche et des bribes de leur conversation lui parvinrent.

- …Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais, disait le jeune blond d'un sourire narquois. Six mois que tu as mis un terme à la tournée mais maintenant, il serait temps de remonter en selle et de finir ton contrat !

- Je croyais avoir été clair ! grognait Edward d'un air menaçant. Tout ça c'est fini pour moi ! Alors va-t'en et présente mes sincères excuses à Aro.

Edward se retourna, prêt à partir et stoppa son mouvement quand il vit Bella.

- Edward... ?

- Viens, fit-il précipitamment en lui empoignant le bras mais le jeune blond les interrompit.

- Tu ne me présentes pas Edward ? dit-il d'une voix charmeuse mais perverse alors que son regard bleu détaillait Bella.

Edward lui jeta un regard noir, prêt à bondir sur lui et se dégagea violemment de sa main sur son épaule. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il regardait Bella alors il fit rempart entre lui et la jeune femme alors qu'il la conduisait abruptement dans le hall de l'immeuble. Le rire du jeune blond retentissait derrière eux.

- On se reverra Edward ! s'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres et la mâchoire d'Edward se crispa.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Edward appuya rageusement sur le bouton de son étage, le regard sombre. Jamais Bella ne l'avait vu si furieux.

- Qui était-ce ?

Devant son silence pesant, elle réitéra sa question.

- Qui était-ce, Edward ?

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement avant de se tourner vers elle.

- James. James Connelly.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

**Voili voilou ce chapitre enfin terminé, espérant qu'il vous a plu. Voila enfin l'entrée de James! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**A bientôt**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde (si il y a encore des personnes qui me suivent lol) et bonne année bien sûr! Et pour ce début d'année voici un nouveau chapitre (j'avoue que j'ai eu bcp de mal à l'écrire) en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

**Merci encore à vous tous(es) pour votre soutien et aussi à Lenerol ma bêta.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

**

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'appartement, une tension palpable émanant du corps tendu d'Edward. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée, les lumières des buildings éclairant la pièce. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la présence de Bella dans son dos…Cette présence qui d'habitude le réconfortait mais qui cette fois-ci n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser.

Edward avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. L'arrivée impromptue de James l'avait terrassé mais surtout sa présence signifiait qu'Aro Volturi devait être lui aussi à New-York et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Edward se souvint du regard envieux de James sur Bella et une colère sourde l'envahit…Une colère mêlée de peur aussi car il était effrayé qu'ils s'en prennent à Bella pour le faire flancher. Il ne permettrait pas qu'une telle chose arrive…Il ferait tout pour la protéger.

Bella dut sentir son mal-être car elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue blottie dans son dos. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre sous son contact et les doigts d'Edward se joignirent aux siens. Le cœur de Bella battait follement dans sa poitrine, le visage de James encore à l'esprit. L'ancien agent d'Edward était en ville et elle sentait l'étau se resserrer inexorablement autour d'elle. Une larme roula sur la joue de Bella à la perspective qu'Edward change d'avis, parte finalement en tournée. Maintenant qu'il était en ville, James pouvait être beaucoup plus convainquant qu'au téléphone et Bella ne savait comment elle réagirait si Edward prenait finalement la décision de finir sa tournée.

Edward se retourna et fronça les sourcils en apercevant la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Bella. Il la balaya tendrement avant de prendre le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains.

- Je ne partirai pas, répéta Edward sur un ton sans appel et Bella hocha la tête, hypnotisée par ses yeux verts où brillait une détermination féroce.

Elle oublia la lettre du _British Museum_, son admission à Cambridge à la seconde où Edward s'empara de ses lèvres…Fougueusement, désespérément comme si il craignait que ce soit la dernière fois. « _On se reverra_ » avait-dit James et cette phrase ne cessait de tourbillonner dans l'esprit d'Edward, sonnant comme une sentence.

Le manteau et le sac de Bella tombèrent sourdement au sol tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras. L'urgence de ses gestes manifestait sa peur, sa crainte dans la confusion de ses sentiments. Une part de lui désirait plus que tout rester à New-York avec Bella tandis qu'une autre partie lui soufflait insidieusement que cette tournée était la réalisation de son rêve…Jouer du piano, faire partager sa musique, ses émotions. Il y a un an, c'était tout ce qui lui importait… jusqu'à ce que l'écœurement arrive, jusqu'à ce que le vide de sa vie se manifeste et lui emplisse la tête au point de faire disparaître son envie de jouer… La musique et son piano étaient tout ce dont il désirait, c'était ce qu'il avait cru un long moment. Mais sans Bella, tout cela n'avait aucune consistance à moins d'accepter de perdre son âme et de devenir cet être froid, insensible, calculateur, caractériel qui avait contaminé la plupart des gens célèbres. Il avait été sauvé et pas par n'importe qui. Bella était revenue dans sa vie comme une évidence, elle avait comblé ce vide incommensurable et avait fait renaître la passion dans son esprit. Oui, il voulait de nouveau composer mais surtout il voulait montrer au monde ce que l'amour de Bella lui apportait.

Edward plongea dans le cou parfumé de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Tous ses sens furent envahis par son odeur de fleurs, la douceur de ses courbes, la vision de sa peau satinée et le conflit intérieur qui le rongeait s'évanouit comme par magie. Bella avait toujours eu le don de lui faire oublier ses problèmes et il releva les yeux, son souffle se coupant à la vision envoutante de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns pointaient dans tous les sens, ses lèvres étaient rouges par ses baisers et quelques boutons de son chemisier étaient défaits révélant une bretelle bleue de son soutien-gorge. Devant l'état échevelé de Bella, Edward réalisa la sauvagerie de ses gestes et il la reposa doucement sur ses pieds, la respiration haletante. Il avait envie d'elle, c'était indéniable mais il savait aussi que son besoin n'était pas le seul fruit de son désir pour elle.

- Excuse-moi, fit Edward d'une voix anormalement rauque tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le visage tendu et Bella lui prit la main sans un mot. Elle le regardait intensément et Edward se détendit sous son regard brillant d'amour. Dans un silence apaisant, Bella le conduisit dans la salle de bain et ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire. Elle comme lui avait besoin de se détendre alors elle agrippa les pans du polo d'Edward et le lui fit passer par la tête, le laissant en T-shirt et jeans. Le jeune homme fit de même avec son chemisier, défaisant les derniers boutons nacrés. Ils continuèrent cet effeuillage sensuel en s'effleurant, se caressant tendrement. Il n'y avait pas de sexe dans leurs gestes, juste de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Une fois leurs corps nus comme Adam et Eve, Bella laissa courir ses doigts sur les pectoraux du jeune homme, dessinant un cœur à l'endroit où les battements étaient perceptibles puis y déposa un baiser.

- Quoi qu'il arrive je serais là, lui promit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Edward avait la gorge serrée sous l'émotion qui le gagnait. Il mesurait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés et il l'embrassa doucement, mêlant tendrement sa langue à la sienne. Il soupira quand son corps s'immergea dans la chaleur du bain, Bella entre ses jambes. Elle caressait ses cuisses dans un geste apaisant alors qu'Edward jouait avec ses boucles brunes. Son érection était pressée contre ses fesses mais cette nuit-là, ils ne laissèrent pas la passion prendre possession de leurs corps.

- Je t'aime, souffla Bella à l'oreille d'Edward qui venait de s'endormir.

Au clair de lune, elle contempla son visage paisible et elle sut qu'elle ne partirait pas à Cambridge….En tout cas pas sans lui.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et James n'avait toujours pas refait surface. « _On se reverra _»avait-il dit et Edward ne supportait plus cette attente insoutenable. Depuis, son sommeil était agité et les cernes qu'il portait sous les yeux en étaient la manifestation. Il voyait bien l'inquiétude poindre sur le visage de Bella…Ses traits étaient tirés et fermés et elle non plus ne dormait pas très bien. Parfois, il la sentait retranchée sur elle-même et il détestait ne pas savoir à quoi elle pensait dans ces moments-là.

Leurs vies étaient en suspens mais la routine avait repris ses droits. Edward continuait d'enseigner et Bella suivait les cours comme si tout allait bien, comme si James Connelly n'avait pas bouleversé leurs vies. Mais Jacob lui n'était pas dupe…Derrière ses sourires, il sentait son amie distante et soucieuse. Alors à la fin de son dernier cours, il décida de passer à l'attaque. Jacob l'attendait à la sortie, adossé contre le mur d'en face et se redressa quand il vit apparaître Bella, son sac vissé à l'épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, ses yeux bruns glissant sur les courbes de sa poitrine dissimulées par sa veste chaude. Jacob secoua la tête, se donnant une gifle mentale. Il arrivait de moins en moins à se maîtriser dès qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Ses sentiments pour Bella étaient devenus plus intenses. Il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Les idées plus claires, Jacob l'informa de sa présence et Bella se retourna, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua son teint anormalement pâle et ses traits tirés.

- Hé ça va ?

- Oui je suis juste un peu fatiguée, lui répondit Bella mentant à moitié. Je révise pas mal pour les examens de fin d'année.

- Mouais, acquiesça Jacob peu convaincu puis son sourire revint. J'ai acheté mon billet d'avion pour Londres, tu devrais le commander toi aussi en avance les prix sont moins chers.

Le visage de Bella devint d'un coup livide et Jacob s'inquiéta de son état.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux, la gorge serrée. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui avouer qu'elle avait décidé de rester à New-York. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Cambridge était peut-être une occasion en or mais des occasions, il y en aurait encore et surtout, il y avait Edward. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bella leva les yeux vers son ami.

- J'ai décidé de ne pas y aller, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Jacob, choqué et Bella ne fut pas étonnée de sa véhémence. C'est une blague ! Cambridge c'est ton rêve ! Tu as travaillé dur toutes ces années et maintenant que tu es reçue, tu ne veux plus y aller ! Pourquoi ?

- Jacob…tenta Bella mais le jeune homme la coupa en riant amer :

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Bella ne répondit pas et Jacob respira profondément afin de se calmer. Sa mâchoire se contracta à la pensée que son amie restait pour Edward Cullen. Il détestait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et il se demandait maintenant s'il ne l'avait pas contrainte à rester à New-York contre sa volonté.

- Si tu restes pour lui, saches que tu le fais pour de mauvaises raisons et que tu le regretteras, grogna Jacob sèchement. Penses-y !

Et il contourna son amie, le visage fermé.

- Jacob ! l'appela Bella mais le jeune homme continuait son chemin d'un pas furieux, sans lui jeter un dernier regard.

Ses yeux étaient ombrageux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étage des professeurs…

* * *

- Professeur de piano ? Vraiment ? Qui l'aurait cru…dit James en faisant son entrée dans le bureau d'Edward.

Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés alors que son ancien agent s'installait confortablement en face de lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Edward n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant des jours et voilà que James réapparaissait subitement mais toujours aussi théâtralement. Il aurait pu devenir acteur sans le moindre problème.

- Que fais-tu là James ? rétorqua Edward après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Je t'avais bien dis qu'on se reverrait mon frère, répondit-il toujours avec son sourire amusé. Mais je dois dire que je suis surpris, toi professeur ? Avec ton talent, tu es tombé bien bas.

Edward soupira, lassé de cette rengaine qui n'en finissait pas.

- Que veux-tu James ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Et ma réponse est toujours non ! tonna Edward vindicatif.

- C'est la petite brune c'est ça, répliqua James, son sourire s'élargissant quand les yeux de son ami s'assombrir et il sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Elle est bien roulée c'est vrai mais depuis quand les femmes passent avant ta passion ?

- Ne parles pas d'elle de cette façon ! le prévint froidement Edward en se redressant et James se souvint du visage de la jeune femme…De son regard chocolat, de ses boucles brunes, de son teint de porcelaine.

Elle ressemblait étrangement à la photo de cette petite fille brune que gardait précieusement Edward quand ils étaient au Conservatoire et le sourire de James s'illumina. Il venait de réaliser que la petite fille de la photographie et la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée l'autre jour étaient la même personne : la fameuse Bella Swan. Edward avait toujours été discret la concernant mais James avait bien remarqué qu'il tenait à cette photo comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Bella Swan était la seule femme avec sa sœur et sa mère qu'Edward protégeait et défendait bec et ongle.

- Alors c'est elle ! réalisa James, les yeux pétillants. La fameuse Bella Swan ! La fillette de la photo a bien grandi, fit-il malicieusement et Edward n'apprécia pas le regard envieux qu'il lui lançait.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! le prévint-il menaçant, la mâchoire serrée.

- J'ai compris, chasse gardée ! le rassura James en mettant ses mains devant lui comme signe d'apaisement. Mais nous avons toujours un problème Edward, ton contrat te lie à Aro jusqu'à la fin de la tournée ce qui veut dire six mois…Six mois c'est rien mon frère. Après libre à toi de faire ce qui te plaira…

James jaugea les réactions d'Edward et devant son silence, il distingua une faille. Edward ne semblait plus sûr de lui tout d'un coup et James entra dans la brèche.

- Ne dis rien, commença le jeune blond en souriant intérieurement. Vingt heures au _Plaza Hôtel _demain soir, Aro attendra ta réponse…sans faute.

Et James partit sans un mot de plus. Edward se prit la tête dans les mains. Il devait donner une réponse le lendemain soir et paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais été si confus. Alors que ce matin, il était sûr de lui à ce moment précis, il ne savait plus rien. James avait su le mener là où il voulait et résultat : il allait devoir se rendre au _Plaza Hôtel _et revoir Aro Volturi, son producteur. Il n'irait pas seul, il avait besoin de Bella, de sa présence. Avec elle à ses côtés, il se sentait plus fort mais surtout, il avait appris de ses erreurs. Plus jamais, il ne mettrait Bella à l'écart. La dernière fois, elle avait cru qu'il était infidèle et son silence avait bien failli mettre en péril leur amour.

Edward fermait son bureau quand une voix forte l'interpella. Il se tourna et croisa les yeux noirs de Jacob Black. Sa silhouette massive se dirigeait droit sur lui comme une ombre menaçante. Edward soutint son regard, les sourcils froncés. Que lui voulait le meilleur ami de Bella ? Depuis la soirée au bar de Sam Uley, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés. Une sorte de rivalité s'exerçait entre eux. Malgré ses efforts, Edward n'aimait pas les regards appuyés que portait Jacob à l'encontre de Bella mais il n'en disait rien. Il ne bronchait pas quand Bella lui annonçait qu'elle passait quelques heures avec son ami. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux quand il voyait son sourire brillant.

- Il faut qu'on parle Cullen ! grogna Jacob et Edward n'apprécia pas son ton supérieur.

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Jacob ne supportait pas ce sang froid dont faisait preuve son rival.

- Tu jubiles n'est-ce pas ? reprit le jeune indien dans un grognement furieux. Elle a abandonné son rêve, Cambridge et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour toi !

- De quoi tu parles ? rétorqua Edward, perdu.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant avec moi ! explosa Jacob, les poings serrés. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Cullen ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu ! Tu es une véritable ordure !

D'un geste rageur, le poing de Jacob s'écrasa contre l'arête du nez d'Edward et un combat acharné débuta entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se rendaient coup sur coup, animés par leur rivalité commune….Ignorants du regard choqué de Bella sur eux.

Alertée par les grognements rageurs, la jeune femme s'était précipitée à l'étage des professeurs et la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'avait tétanisé. Le visage sombre de Jacob l'avait alerté mais jamais elle n'aurait cru ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment même.

- Bon sang ! Arrêtez ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Elle tenta de les séparer mais leur prise était trop forte. Les coups pleuvaient jusqu'à ce qu'une claque sonore ne retentisse dans l'air. Les yeux noirs, Bella les regardait se séparer, Jacob se tenant la joue hébété. Leurs visages étaient tuméfiés et leurs lèvres fendues alors que les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient haineusement.

- Non mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? explosa Bella furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit, seulement perturbé par les respirations haletantes de Jacob et Edward. Apparemment aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulait s'appesantir sur le sujet de leur discorde.

- A quoi bon, répondit finalement Jacob en essuyant la goutte de sang qui perlait de sa lèvre fendue. De toute façon après la claque que tu m'as donnée, je sais déjà qui tu vas défendre…

Devant son regard triste, Bella réalisa toute la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée mais surtout elle aperçut cette fêlure dans ses yeux bruns. Jacob la regarda une dernière fois et une larme roula sur la joue de Bella quand il tourna les talons, disparaissant au bout du couloir.

- Jacob, l'appela-t-elle dans un dernier murmure, sa gorge serrée par la peine.

Quelque chose, sûrement la confiance, venait de se briser au sein de leur amitié et Bella savait qu'elle en était l'investigatrice, son cœur se comprimant à la perte de son ami. Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de se tourner vers Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bon sang ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois mais devant le silence d'Edward, Bella commença à s'énerver. Toi aussi tu n'as rien à dire !

Edward posa alors un regard vide sur elle et Bella eut soudainement très peur alors qu'il la contournait sans un mot.

- Edward ! l'appela-t-elle en le suivant mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, se dirigeant à grandes foulées vers le parking du campus.

La nuit était tombée et pas une ombre semblait habiter les lieux alors Edward n'hésita pas une seconde et plaqua sans attendre Bella contre la portière de sa Volvo. La jeune femme haleta sous le regard assombri d'Edward… sous la violence de son baiser inattendu. Edward savait qu'il n'était pas tendre, ni doux mais il était en colère, en rage contre elle…contre lui, contre ce foutu destin qui voulait à tout prix les séparer… Il savait au plus profond de lui que si elle voulait aller à Cambridge, il ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'enflammer et Edward laissa échapper un feulement rauque quand sa main passa la barrière de son pull épais, découvrant le satin de sa peau. Bella gémit à ses doigts brûlants, se fondant encore plus dans son étreinte mais le besoin d'oxygène leur fit rompre leur baiser. La respiration hachurée, Bella ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore chamboulée par ce baiser renversant et croisa le regard incandescent d'Edward…Incandescent mais triste…

- Edward…souffla Bella, les larmes aux yeux, en effleurant sa joue et Edward siffla de douleur quand ses doigts touchèrent sa pommette tuméfiée.

Bella fut horrifiée en découvrant son visage tuméfié et sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Avec la pénombre de la nuit, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

- Faut aller te soigner ! s'exclama Bella d'une voix anormalement rauque et Edward acquiesça, incapable de parler sous la vague de désir qui l'avait envahi.

Son corps la réclamait puissamment, urgemment et s'il écoutait ses instincts les plus primaires, à cet instant précis, il la prendrait sauvagement sur le capot de sa voiture mais quand il contempla ses yeux brillants, son amour pour elle le submergea comme une tornade. Bella méritait mieux qu'un coït vite fait sur le capot de sa voiture elle méritait d'être respectée, vénérée comme l'ange qu'elle était…Son ange.

Doucement, Edward retira sa main de sous son pull, refermant les pans de sa veste et embrassa tendrement le front de Bella, sous son regard confus.

- Rentrons, lui dit-il simplement.

Il lui ouvrit galamment la portière passager et prit place au volant, démarrant en trombe. La tension était électrique dans l'habitacle de la voiture, pas un mot ne fut échangé et Edward souffla quand il ouvrit enfin la porte de son appartement. Il entendit les pas de Bella s'éloigner vers la salle de bain puis revenir quelques instants plus tard.

- Assieds-toi, lui intima Bella, des compresses et une bouteille de désinfectant dans chaque main.

Edward s'exécuta et Bella se positionna entre ses jambes, levant son visage vers elle. Elle versa un peu de la lotion sur la compresse.

- Cela risque de piquer un peu, le prévint-elle et elle appliqua le coton sur sa pommette tuméfiée.

Edward grimaça sous la douleur mais n'émit aucune protestation. Bella s'occupa ensuite de sa lèvre fendue, concentrée sur sa tâche pourtant ses pensées ne cessaient de tenter de comprendre pour quelle raison Edward et Jacob en étaient venus aux mains.

- Edward, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit alors dangereusement et il se leva, observant les lumières nocturnes de New-York à travers la baie vitrée. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il ressassait les paroles de Jacob _« Elle a abandonné son rêve, Cambridge »…_Il était encore sous le choc et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella ne lui en avait pas parlé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Bella ? articula douloureusement Edward en observant toujours la nuit New-Yorkaise d'un regard vide.

- De quoi-tu parles ? répondit Bella, interloquée.

- De Cambridge ! rétorqua Edward sur les nerfs en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Jacob m'a tout dit, précisa-t-il devant le visage blême de Bella. Il m'a dit que tu avais abandonné ton rêve ! Ton rêve, Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Je…Excuse-moi, murmura Bella après un moment et elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je voulais t'en parler mais au moment où j'ai voulu tout te dire, ton ancien agent s'est pointé et je me suis découragée. Il y a un an, je me suis inscrite à la master class de Cambridge et j'ai reçu la réponse il y a quelques semaines. Je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler, se justifia Bella devant les sourcils froncés d'Edward, mais à quoi bon car de toutes les façons j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller…

- Comment ça « à quoi bon » ? répondit Edward, atterré. D'après les dires de Jacob, Cambridge c'est ton rêve ! Et on n'abandonne pas son rêve sur un coup de tête comme ça !

- Ah bon parce que toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ! s'emporta Bella. Tu as tout quitté, le Conservatoire, ta tournée, ta carrière prometteuse et tu es venu ici, pour moi ! Pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même chose ? Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Bella ! s'expliqua Edward en la prenant brusquement par les épaules. Moi, j'ai vécu cette chance qu'on m'a donnée, je l'ai vécu pleinement tu entends ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tout arrêté, c'est que j'étouffais. Je n'étais pas fait pour ça Bella mais toi…

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? souffla Bella la voix brisée, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Elle pouvait apercevoir dans l'émeraude de ses yeux toute cette douleur qu'il ressentait aux mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. _« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça… » _mais quand Edward plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle sut…

- Tu dois y aller…

- Non, tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Il faut que tu tentes ta chance Bella ! reprit Edward malgré cette douleur lancinante qui lui comprimait le cœur. Quand tu peins Bella, ton visage s'illumine comme si tu ne faisais plus qu'un avec ton œuvre. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais moi je le vois. Tu es faite pour ça Bella, tu es épanouie quand tu peins, quand tu dessines. Il faut que tu y ailles. C'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas…

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi dis-tu tout ça ? s'exclama Bella, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Parce que je t'aime ! répondit férocement Edward en agrippant ses épaules. Je t'aime Bella ! Je ferais tout pour toi, même si cela me déchire le cœur, acheva-t-il en un souffle douloureux et Bella se jeta à son cou, éclatant en sanglots.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter, bredouilla-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

- Moi non plus, souffla-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que c'est la chance de ta vie Bella. Tu dois y aller…Tu dois y aller sinon tu le regretteras.

Bella réprima un sanglot et se redressa afin de plonger dans ses yeux. Edward lui souriait tendrement, balayant ses larmes mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à lui mentir. Il avait mal car il savait ce que cela annonçait : ils allaient devoir se séparer.

- Tu sais que tu dois y aller, répéta Edward en caressant sa joue de son pouce, le visage fermé.

Bella ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de sa peau chaude sur la sienne. Son cœur semblait plus léger comme libéré d'un poids, comme si il n'avait attendu que cela. Edward lui avait implicitement donné la permission de saisir sa chance. _« Tu dois y aller ». _Son amour pour elle était si fort qu'il était prêt à la laisser partir vivre son rêve et Bella laissa échapper un soupir, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle venait de réaliser à quel point Edward était merveilleux et généreux. Elle savait que sans son aval, elle n'aurait jamais pensé-ne serait-ce qu'une seconde-à partir à Cambridge mais là, devant ses mots, toutes ses décisions venaient de voler en éclat_. « Tu sais que tu dois y aller »._ Cette phrase ne cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête et Bella ouvrit les yeux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il avait raison, elle devait y aller, tenter sa chance pour ne pas avoir de regrets mais lui aussi, il devait finir ce qu'il avait entrepris…

- J'irai à Cambridge mais à une seule condition, commença Bella en plongeant dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux. Je veux que tu finisses ta tournée, tu dois la finir Edward, rajouta-t-elle devant les sourcils froncés du jeune homme. Tu le sais au fond de toi.

- Bella…

- C'est ta passion Edward ! Quand tu joues, tu es magnifique, tu vis la musique, les notes vibrent en toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié tout ça. Tu n'es peut-être pas fait pour ça mais la musique t'a choisi. C'est ton destin !

Edward était estomaqué, les yeux ronds devant le compromis qu'avait lancé Bella. Elle irait à Cambridge s'il reprenait sa tournée. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette solution. Elle, partie à Londres, que resterait-il de lui à part une coquille vide ? Bella de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il serait séparé de sa bouffée d'oxygène et il savait qu'il se tournerait naturellement vers son piano. Sans elle, il n'avait aucune raison de rester à New-York mais pourrait-il reprendre sa tournée ? Reprendre cette vie qui l'avait consumé à petit feu ? Pourtant malgré toutes ces émotions négatives, Edward ne pouvait pas oublier la joie qu'il éprouvait quand il jouait devant un public…L'attention des spectateurs, les applaudissements à la fin du concert. Il aimait ça, il ne pouvait plus le nier.

Edward soupira et posa son front contre celui de Bella, dessinant l'ovale délicat de son visage.

- Es-tu sûre de toi ? Tu sais ce que cette décision implique ?

- Oui j'en ai conscience, répondit fébrilement Bella à la pensée qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer. Mais je sais aussi que nous devons le faire sinon on le regrettera toi comme moi et on se détruira.

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux à ses derniers mots tellement elle avait mal, pourtant c'était la dure vérité. Ils avaient beau s'aimer, s'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, fusionnel cela ne faisait pas tout. Elle avait besoin de s'épanouir, de s'accomplir dans le monde et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle parte à Cambridge, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance.

Edward ferma les yeux sous la douleur de ces mots. _« On se détruira »… _Ces mots qui prenaient d'un coup tout leur sens car il se rendit compte de son malaise depuis plusieurs semaines, de ce manque qu'il ressentait quand il touchait son piano…Enseigner n'était pas assez, malgré lui il aspirait à beaucoup plus et cette révélation le chamboulait.

Il grimaça un peu quand Bella effleura sa lèvre inférieure fendue et un sourire désolé se dessina sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, bredouilla Bella en passant légèrement son doigt sur la plaie désinfectée et Edward frémit à son contact.

La coupure était encore à vif mais ce n'était pas la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur et la chaleur du doigt de Bella sur sa peau sensible. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde quand leurs regards se croisèrent, dévoilant leur désir commun. Bella se mordit la lèvre, son cœur battant la chamade devant l'urgence de son désir…du besoin vital de le sentir contre elle car inconsciemment, son cœur battait les secondes qui les rapprochaient de leur inévitable séparation…

Edward laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Bella avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres roses. Bella répondit à son baiser, se blottissant contre lui, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Leurs langues se mêlèrent sensuellement, impérieuses, manifestant leur désir…le besoin de se sentir, d'assouvir leur soif….puissamment…urgemment. Le temps leur était compté et leurs gestes fébriles en étaient la manifestation…

Edward agrippa fermement les fesses de Bella et la souleva d'un mouvement. Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau fougueusement et Bella saisit sa nuque, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau et rapidement, son polo lui apparut encombrant. Elle tira dessus en gémissant de frustration et son souffle se coupa quand les lèvres d'Edward dérivèrent à la base de son cou. Ils tanguèrent dans le couloir qui les menait à la chambre, percutant parfois le mur mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, cramponnés l'un à l'autre.

Trouvant la poignée de la porte, Edward s'engouffra dans la chambre et plaqua de suite Bella contre cette dernière qui claqua sous leurs poids. La jeune femme haleta sous le désir fulgurant qui la consumait et l'embrassa rageusement, leurs dents se heurtant. Ils gémirent de concert, la douleur se mêlant au plaisir…Cette douleur qui avait envahi leurs cœurs.

Leurs corps enlacés s'affalèrent lourdement sur le lit qui grinça et leurs regards se sondèrent, s'imprégnèrent...Quelques secondes flottèrent et Bella sentit le souffle d'Edward caresser son visage. Ses yeux étaient incandescents, lui dévoilant son amour mais une douleur persistait au fond de ses prunelles vertes…Edward avait l'impression de revivre le jour où Bella était partie de Forks, il y a dix ans de cela…Cette même impression de suffocation, ce même vide…

Bella allait partir de nouveau et son cœur se comprima douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, cette idée lui était insupportable. _« Reste, ne pars pas »_pensa douloureusement Edward en rivant ses yeux dans ses prunelles noisette …Il avait les mots sur le bout de la langue mais il n'en fit rien.

Edward soupira lourdement en fermant les yeux. Il devait laisser partir Bella, il le savait pourtant la douleur n'en était pas moins vive. Les doigts de Bella se posèrent sur sa joue telle une plume et il ouvrit les yeux à son contact, découvrant ses yeux troubles. Elle aussi avait mal mais là, à cet instant précis, elle voulait le sentir contre elle, qu'il la fasse vibrer comme lui seul en avait le secret. Elle avait juste besoin de lui, de son amour car quand ils seraient séparés, elle ignorait de quoi l'avenir sera fait et cette incertitude l'effrayait.

- Je t'aime Edward, souffla Bella les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Son souffle se mêla au sien et leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement…passionnément alors que leurs mains se cherchaient avidement. Edward agrippa les pans de son pull et le remonta lentement, ses doigts effleurant sa peau dévoilée. Bella frissonna sous son toucher, se cambrant contre lui lorsqu'il lui enleva complétement le vêtement encombrant. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, sa peau tremblant sous ses mains expertes alors qu'Edward parcourait son corps…Ses lèvres prirent le relais et Bella gémit à la sensation humide de sa bouche contre l'ovale de ses seins encore voilés par son corsage bleu nuit. Bien vite ce dernier fut retiré et Bella sombra dans une vague de jouissance, tous ses sens en émois.

Edward continua son exploration, titillant ses monts rosés avant de descendre dangereusement vers le bas de son ventre. Sa langue aspira son nombril, arrachant un gémissement rauque à Bella et un sourire victorieux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts atteignirent enfin les boutons de son jean et le firent descendre le long de ses jambes douces. Edward remonta alors doucement le long de son corps, flattant ses hanches et posa un tendre baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Edward, souffla Bella dans un frisson d'extase, ses doigts se cramponnant à ses cheveux vénitiens.

Elle voulait le ramener à elle mais sa respiration se coupa subitement quand elle sentit le souffle d'Edward sur le centre de son plaisir. Il avait passé la barrière de sa fine dentelle et Bella gémit bruyamment…Jamais Edward ne l'avait touché ainsi et bon dieu que c'était bon. Bella était parcourue de frissons incontrôlables, suppliante à la recherche de sa libération…Dans un cri d'extase, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et ses doigts se crispèrent douloureusement dans les cheveux d'Edward.

Bella était fébrile, encore dans le brouillard cotonneux de son orgasme tandis qu'Edward atteignait son visage, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il avait aimé lui donner du plaisir, la sentir se tordre sous ses baisers mais la voir ainsi si belle, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants firent décupler son désir. Il avait envie d'elle et déjà ses mains explorèrent de nouveau les courbes envoutantes de son petit corps.

Leurs lèvres se cueillirent tendrementet Bella tira sans attendre sur les couches de vêtements qui recouvraient encore le jeune homme. Dans un enchevêtrement de tissus, Edward se retrouva enfin nu et Bella soupira, émerveillée comme toujours devant son corps sculpté. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les muscles de son dos, l'attirant à elle et leurs corps s'épousèrent enfin. Leurs peaux frémissaient au contact de l'autre, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et tout doucement, Edward entra en elle lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Bella était enfin entière, unie à son âme sœur.

D'abord lents et savamment contrôlés, leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent, faisant écho à leur désir latent…à ce besoin urgent. Bella s'agrippa à ses cheveux dans un cri désespéré alors qu'Edward s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en elle, voulant fondre en elle pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Leurs mains se lièrent dans un mouvement, leurs peaux moites de sueur fusionnant en saccades alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Bella gémit dans le creux de son cou, le brasier dans le bas de son ventre implosant et tous ses muscles se tendirent sous la violence de son deuxième orgasme. Edward la suivit peu de temps après, la serrant fermement contre lui en étouffant son râle dans la masse bouclée de ses cheveux bruns.

La respiration encore haletante, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Edward fronça les sourcils, recueillant la larme qui roulait sur la joue rosie de Bella. A son toucher, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait versé une larme et lui sourit tendrement. Le visage d'Edward sembla se détendre et leurs fronts s'unirent, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas.

Le temps leur était peut-être compté mais à ce moment précis, il semblait figé en cet instant de pur bonheur…Ils étaient encore ensemble.

**Voili voilou j'espère que ce chap vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis!**

**A bientôt au prochain (j'espère être plus rapide lol) avec le rdv ac Aro et James**

**Biz**

**Titinana  
**


	20. Petites nouvelles

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ! (Enfin je dis ça aux quelques personnes qui me suivent encore car cela fait 1 an que je n'ai rien posté !)

Je sais ce n'est pas bien et je vous demande pardon pour cette longue absence mais les aléas de la vie ont fait que j'ai dû mettre de côté l'écriture.

* * *

Mais là une nouvelle année commence et je compte bien continuer ma petite histoire et la finir !

D'ailleurs le chapitre 20 est en écriture et d'ici une semaine ou 2, je le posterai !

* * *

Donc voilà tout ça pour vous dire que je n'abandonne pas ma petite fiction et que comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos encouragements !

Bisous bisous

Titi !^^


End file.
